<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Auditore's girl by Anubissqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191830">Auditore's girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubissqueen/pseuds/Anubissqueen'>Anubissqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubissqueen/pseuds/Anubissqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelina Sahlstrom, A woman no man would dare touch. All her life she was promised to a man she has never known or met: Ezio Auditore, a mob boss everyone feared. Not only is she Ezio's fiancee but the one the 'Assassins' relied on for good favor and fortune seeing she was their priestess. What happens when Ezio and Adelina finally meet? And what happens when the enemy mob, The Templars, catch wind of his fiancee?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arno Dorian/Original Female Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   I sat in front of my altar, eyes closed, as the smell of incense hung over me. I loved the smell of heavy incense, something about it had always soothed me. I finished up my morning prayers to Anubis as I opened my eyes and thanked him for listening, blowing out the gold and silver candles, before standing up and heading to the small dresser tucked into the corner of my room. It was a small room, only enough room for a bed and dresser as a small twin sized mattress laid on the floor covered in a swarm of blankets, my altar had been the only nice thing I had as it had beautiful crystals, candles, and a few statues and paintings of Anubis.</p><p>     I slipped out of my silk black and gold robes and pulled on a black sleeveless crop top and a pair of black high waisted ripped shorts that seemed to fit my tall, slender tan body. Tattooed on my right thigh was a snake and on my right arm was Anubis- seeing as I was starting my Egyptian sleeve- as I pulled my waist long Ashy gray hair up into a high pony tail. Checking the mirror I made sure the eyeliner around my eyes had stayed in its usual- yet simple- Egyptian style before slipping on a pair of combat boots and heading out of my room and down the small narrow staircase. Unfortunately my parents hadn't made a lot of money, which resulted in us living on the very poor area's of New York. They barely made enough combined to support the three of us as it was. I made sure my phone was in my back pocket as I slipped outside into the slightly cool air, slightly upset that it hadn't been warmer. Originally my family and I were born in raised in Florida, down in St. Augustine, and when we hit problems financially my parents had moved us up to New York for a new start and hopes for a better life. That didn't happen. I wanted to enjoy my day as much as I could, twirling the Ankh and Anubis head charm on my necklace in my hands, before letting them rest on my chest. Tonight I was supposed to be meeting my fiancee for the first time in my life and that was not something I was ready for.</p><p>     Long before my family had hit financial problems my parents had worked for a very rich and powerful family long before my sister and I were born- The Auditore's- and for a while my parents had proved their worth representing the Italian family and their business in the southern states until one day my dad had met up with an investor and he managed to scam my dad out of all the money the family had given him to conduct their business. Needless to say the family wasn't to happy about loosing three million dollars and looked for my parents to pay back what was lost but it was too much to even afford so they moved us up to New York where the Auditore's would set up their second home. As part of paying off the debt they pledged their services to work closely with them- on what I wasn't to sure- but it had been dangerous. Along those lines, and seeing my family had such good standings with the family they had offered my hand in marriage to their second eldest son, one Ezio Auditore. I knew the family was very influential and posed a threat to a lot of people but what I hadnt known, at least as the time, was that the family had been apart of a mob, what had been called the Assassins. They held a major influence around the world yet nobody had ever known where they were and had lived in fear at the mention of their name, nearly trembling, though they had been the better ones out of the two.</p><p>     The Templars had been a rival mob of the Assassins, natural enemies, just as intimidating as them, though they seemed to have more sway over the police and government. Like the Assassins they too had been feared and seemed to also stretch world wide. Both of the two were powerful and threatening yet I had noticed the Assassins were better then the Templars, at least in my opinion anyways. I had never wanted to be apart of any of this but I had no choice I had already been involved even before my conception and they had relied in me to be their personal spiritual priestess- always asking for blessings from the Gods and asking how their favor would turn out on certain events. I never saw them, I only got a phone call and that was about it. Among those powerful families had been the Frye twins, The Kenways- one of whom my sister Valentina was engaged to a Conner Kenway (though her arrangement was much different then mine), The Dorian's, The Cormac's, The Ibn La'ahad's, The Al-sayf's, and many more but these were the ones I had heard about. I highly doubted they knew which Gods I had been working with and helping them gain favor from but I didn't think they cared because the word Gods already implied some powerful things. My job was a simple one, keep them in their favor. I hadn't even seen who any of them were, the only thing I had were stories to fill my mind. My sister, Valentina, on the other hand had.</p><p>      Valentina was 21 years old, only two years older then me, and she had been out of the house long before she met Conner. My parents weren't the best and they didn't necessarily agree with our faith, and one day they had gotten into a huge argument the day after her nineteenth birthday. Valentina couldn't take them any more or their complaining so she found a job at a native reserve and rescue center before suddenly moving out without a word. Ironically the place she worked at had been owned by Conner and his mother and from there they hit it off. I hadn't seen my sister in two years, hadn't heard from her either seeing as my parents had gone through the mail and gotten rid of her letters, all of our numbers had been changed, and I hadn't had any other way to reach  out to her. I missed Valentina and all I had left of her was a visual image: Slender, tall, gorgeous Amber eyes that seemed to melt you on the spot, and shoulder length black hair with red highlights. She and I had been inseparable despite our differences- She was popular and had many friends, I was a loner and had no friends, She liked to go out and party, I preferred to stay home and read, she was chaotic and wild and daring, I was calm and subtle and quiet, she was seem, I was hidden, she had many boyfriends and men flaunting all over her, I had no one. We had been total opposites and I guess at some point in time we would have drifted off it just sucked it had been so sudden.</p><p>      Now? I was walking the sidewalks of New York spending my Nineteenth birthday alone, meeting some man I was supposed to marry. Not how I imagined my day to go but I was going to try and do what I wanted to do today which was go to the library, pick out a new book, and spend the day reading in the park or outside one of my favorite coffee shops. I hated the city but there was something calming about sitting out front in a café in the sunlight as people walked on by, Heaven was what it was. As I walked down the sidewalk I weaved my way through the crowd, keeping my eyes to the ground as I did, my body already following the path to the library, the same path I took almost everyday. I found comfort in my little solitary life, I had Anubis to keep me comfort, and it wasn't like anyone wanted to hang around me anyways nobody liked nerds especially nerds that happened to be pagan women like myself. That and men seemed to stay as far away from me as possible as if I had the black plague or something and I wasn't sure why? Was I that unattractive? I tried not to feed into my anxiety but it hadn't been going so well. I sighed to myself as I kept pushing forward, hoping that today won't be to shitty and that I didn't embarrass myself. </p><p>    *Ezio POV*</p><p>      "Ezio Auditore!" I heard mother snap, pulling me out of my sleep, as I felt someone scramble out of bed. Cristina. I sat up quickly as I pulled the silk blankets over my naked body as I saw Cristina rush out of bed and get dressed, a blush of embarrassment on her face as mother stood in front of my bed, hands on her hips, with an angry expression on her face as she cast Cristina a disdainful glare. Though I was slightly embarrassed and shocked about my mother finding me in bed like this I was a little upset "Do you know what time it is? You have many things to do today and yet here I find you still in bed"</p><p>     "It can't be that late madre" I said as Cristina left the room quickly, casting me a soft smile as she did saying silently that she would see me later, before running down the stairs. Mother glared at me as she walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains as sunlight poured in. I hissed slightly as I tried to hide my eyes "Oww"</p><p>     "It's one in the afternoon, and how many times have I told you I don't wish to have your little visits running around my house. It's getting to be too much and I will not put up with this much longer" Mother said as she began to walk towards the door, casting another look at me. I felt my heart break in my chest as I got what she was saying. I loved Cristina, she was more then just some one night visit, and I was going to do everything in my power to keep her in my life. I didn't understand why Mother didn't like Cristina, she was absolutely beautiful and adored by all, I was lucky to have her in my life. The fact that she left Italy to come over here with me proved how much we had loved each other, nobody would willingly leave their family and country behind. "Get dressed, you're meeting your fiancee tonight. I want you to look presentable for her, that's the least you can do to represent our family properly"</p><p>     "What" I said, not coming out like a question at all. Growing up I was always reminded of this American woman I was set to marry when the time came and I always dreaded it. I hated arranged marriages, this wasn't the middle ages, and I didn't understand why they had been around or why it had happened to me but I didn't want it too. I wanted Cristina to be my wife, not some woman I hadn't known and would possibly never grow to love.</p><p>     "You heard me Ezio, you will go meet her tonight and I will be accompanying you there until she arrives so that I know you are there" Mother warned, an edge to her voice.</p><p>    "That isn't fair, why me?" I asked, getting slightly upset. I was 21 years old for crying out loud, I should have been able to have a decision in this "You have always told us to follow our hearts and my heart is with Cristina. I don't want this marriage"</p><p>     "You do not love Cristina, call it a mother's intuition but I know when my kids are in love. If Federico were still around it would be him, I have no say in this matter just as much as you, your father was the one to make this agreement. It will be honored. "</p><p>    "Why can't they just pay off the rest of the money they owe? Or work it off? That way nobody has to be forced to marry someone they don't want"</p><p>     "They can't Ezio, the family lost three million dollars and they are a very poor family as it is, they can barely support themselves and even if they gave us everything they had they would be on the streets and her parents are already doing so much work for us. I know you wouldn't want leave another family on the streets helpless. At least this way we can help ensure we get some of that back. I know you see this as unfair and so do I, especially because I was almost forced into an arranged marriage myself, but we have to respect your father's wishes he truly believed that this would be beneficial" Mother said as she blinked back the tears in her eyes "So please, clean yourself up, you are meeting her at 7 at Vinchenzo's. Don't make me drag you there"</p><p>      And with that she left, shutting the door behind her, before I let out a sigh and groaned. I really didn't want to go through with this but my mother had been right, I needed to honor my father's wishes. Maybe I could convince this woman not to go through with this arrangement, make her see reason, if we both decided we didn't want to do this then we would have no obligation to go through with this. I needed to talk to Leonardo, he would know how to help me in this situation or at least give me advice on how to handle all of this. Getting up I closed the curtains and headed to the shower, thinking of ways to get around this. I was determined, I had made a promise to Cristina that I would never leave her and that I would one day make her mine I just needed to convince her father somehow. She had always talked about the both of us running away together but I couldn't leave Mother or Claudia behind, especially after losing my father and brothers. I knew it wasn't some random car accident, it was those bastard Templars, but I still hadn't figured out who had done it. Uncle Mario was supposed to be helping but it was hard enough as it was to get ahold of him seeing he was always busy. My guess had been the Borgia family or the De'Pazzi family, both of them had it in for my family since even before I was born and I had a very personal vendetta with Veiri. Turning on the water I waited until it got hot as I racked my mind.</p><p>...............................................</p><p>       "I don't know what to do Leonardo, I want to honor father's wishes but I love Cristina" I started as I Leonardo and I walked down the sidewalk to Java House, one of our favorite places to go for coffee, feeling the need to go get one to help wake me up even more. I thought the hot shower I had taken would have helped wake me up but I had no such luck. Everyone had seemed to walk around us, to afraid to step in our way as if they didn't want to get trampled over. I looked over at Leonardo who seemed to be in thought. </p><p>     "That is a tough situation Ezio, I am not to sure how to help you with this" Leonardo admitted as he shook his head "Do you really want me to be honest with you?"</p><p>    "Yes, that's why I asked for your advice"</p><p>     "I'm saying this as your friend and because I care about you. What you have with Cristina... that isn't love Ezio, she does not love you what she has is lust. That's all it has ever been. That and I have a friend who just told me he's been seeing Cristina since she arrived here. In my opinion, if you want a real shot at finding the love your mother and father had then you need to put yourself out there and leave Cristina behind, go meet this fiancee of yours, it may be a start even if you still feel the need to follow your heart. You never know if this woman may steal your heart"</p><p>     "Leonardo-" I started, stunned at the news of learning him say Cristina was cheating, when all the sudden I hit something hard and groaned, hearing a slight yelp as an umbrella fell down to the ground with a clatter. Wide eyed I reached down to pick up the Umbrella "Mi dispiace molto, forgive me I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I didn't mean to..." I started, the words falling short as I looked up. I was breath taken by the woman in front of me, she was absolutely gorgeous. The woman had been tall and slim yet fit, her skin a golden tan as if she had lived on the beach her whole life, as her long ashy gray hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail. What had caught my attention though was her piercing blue gray eyes, something about them had made me feel as if she were looking past me and into my soul, commanding me to surrender to her. Despite her seemingly hard demeanor I could tell she was shy and very cautious as she kept glancing at me curiously before looking away, her eyes going back to her book as if she were trying to avoid any interaction with me. I felt something rise within me, a primal urge to defend her, as my heart seemed to skip a few beats.</p><p>      "I-its quite alright" She said softly. Her voice had been so gentle and so flowy as if she had, not only the looks, but the voice of a goddess.</p><p>     "Forgive me" I said as I snapped back out of my daze "I should have been paying attention, especially with a.... Pretty.. Woman sitting here"</p><p>     "It's fine, seriously" she said as she shut her book and stood up "and you don't have to compliment me to make me feel better" </p><p>    "I did not mean to offend you Bella, I just-"</p><p>    "Save it" she said as she looked at her phone and mumbled under her breath "shit I'm late..." And with that I watched her run off as I stared, my mouth hanging open as I watched her disappear into the crowded sidewalks. I heard Leonardo chuckle as I turned back to face him, completely stunned as he took joy in what he just saw.</p><p>     "And that my friend is your shot at finding true love. I can't believe I finally saw the playboy Ezio get flustered by a woman" Leonardo teased, a glint in his eyes as he patted my shoulder "it's ok Ezio, we all get rejected at one point. If you want to see her again I suppose you come back more often and look for her"<br/>    <br/>     I put the Umbrella back into the table as I followed Leonardo inside, my mind occupied by that mysterious woman. Maybe he and my mother were right, what if Cristina and I weren't meant to be? That I didnt love her like I thought. Obviously she thought the same if she had been seeing other men while being with me. All I knew at this moment was that I needed to see that woman again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Its you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  *Adelina POV*</p><p>         After the run in with the handsome Italian man at the coffee shop I had rushed home to clear my mind and prepare for my "date" tonight. I was a wreck and it didn't help that my mind had wandered to that strong, lean yet muscular Italian man. I had always been attracted to guys with long hair and a stubble and the way he reminded me of a renaissance man had just stirred something deep within me but I never got a look at his eyes. To be honest I thought he was taking pity on me and felt bad for hitting me with my table and the umbrella, but hesitantly and awkwardly calling me pretty? That was a new level of hurt. I decided to wear something simple- I wasn't much of a dress person- that consisted of a long sleeve black button up tucked into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, rings all along my fingers as I tucked my necklaces into my shirt. I let my hair down and brushed it to the side, hiding one of my eyes, as I applied a little bit of eyeliner before rushing out of the house and to the restaurant I was supposed to be at, walking quickly. </p><p>     I didn't have my license, I was to afraid to even drive a car which is kind of pathetic for a nineteen year old, my parents even thought it was ridiculous but seeing as we couldnt afford a car they didn't complain about it to much. My day had gone good up until this point, now I was rushing so I didnt make a fool of myself or my family which I had no doubt I would do anyways. Vincenzo's was a more upscale restaurant though not so expensive as the other ones around the city. Authentic Italian. I had never been there before and honestly I think the last time my parents had taken us out to eat was when I was five years old. I watched as the setting sun peered through the swarms of people, cars, and buildings as I finally spotted the restaurant as the front walls were made of glass. Peering inside I had seen the floor had been lush green carpets that seemed to accent the dark oak wood that lined the walls, sectioning off the hand painted murals of Italian vineyards as crystal chandeliers seemed to hang from the ceiling and sparkle in the dim lamp light. Towards the back was a beautiful dark oak bar decorated with faery lights and covered in all sorts of alcohol. Men and women lingered around the room, all seeming to laugh and smile as they enjoyed one another's company. I sighed softly, would I ever find happiness like they had? Would I ever make someone that happy? What if the man I was set to marry didnt like me? What if he was a horrible man? Would I be enough for him? Was he happy at this arrangement? I had no idea though I had a feeling in my gut that told me he wasnt to pleased with it. I had no idea what to expect and that had made me nervous. Taking a deep breath in I had gathered my little bit of courage I had and pulled open the door, stepping inside. I felt extremely nervous, it didnt help that I had anxiety- especially social anxiety. I walked up to the host, a decent looking Italian man, and put on my best smile. I knew he wasnt from here so to make it easier I spoke his tongue, getting self conscious as he looked me up and down. Was something on me?</p><p>    "(1)Ciao, mi dispiace intromettermi ma dovrei incontrare un uomo di nome Ezio Auditore, è qui?" I asked softly. The mans eyes went a bit wide as his face went pale. I knew that was expected, the name had been feared and it wasn't thrown around lightly. (Hi, sorry to intrude but I'm supposed to meet a man named Ezio Auditore, is he here?)</p><p>     "(2)p-proprio da questa parte s-signora" The man stuttered as he began to walk off. I stayed close to him as he lead me towards a booth in the back as three people sat in it, two women and a man with long brown hair that had been pulled back neatly and tied with a red ribbon. The first woman was older but she sat up straight and dignified as her long black hair had been pulled into an elaborate bun. Much like the younger two her skin held the same deep olive tan color and seemed to match her dark brown eyes. The younger woman next to her had looked nearly identical except a eighteen year old version with softer features. I heard the woman speak in Italian softly to the man but I couldn't hear what about, besides it wasn't my business anyways. "Signor Auditore, il tuo ospite è qui ( R-right this way miss; Mr. Auditore your guest is here)"</p><p>     "Grazie Johnathan- " A familiar voice said as the man turned around before suddenly stopping as we made eye contact and I had met the most beautiful pair of golden brown eyes. It was the man from earlier....great. I felt the air being pulled out of my lungs as we stared at each other, the host walking away "it's you"</p><p>     "Well, she was not at all what I was expecting" the younger girl said as she looked at me curiously "You two have met before?"</p><p>     "He accidentally hit me with an umbrella at a coffee shop today" I said softly as I looked towards the ground slightly embarrassed. The younger girl laughed.</p><p>     "Nice going Ezio, knocking out your fiancee before you've even met" the girl teased as the older woman cut in quickly. I could still feel his eyes on me, slowly roaming over me.</p><p>      "Claudia enough. I am sorry for Claudia and my son's behavior, I am Maria Auditore and these are my children. You must be Jen and Mason's daughter" The woman said as she gave me a soft, kind smile.</p><p>    "Adelina Sahlstrom. è un piacere conoscerti Signora Auditore" I said. I looked up to see her beaming, no doubt shocked that I spoke Italian (A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Auditore)</p><p>    "I never knew you could speak Italian" She said.</p><p>     "I speak several other languages, I just don't use them so much" I answered. Suddenly Maria and Claudia got up and out of the booth as she smiled at me, looking between Ezio and I.</p><p>     "Don't screw this up Ezio this one's a smart one, not like those other women you bring home" Claudia teased yet again. I felt my heart get crushed in my chest, so he was one of those men. Perfect, my fiancee was a Casanova. At this point was it really worth it? Maybe I could run away that way I wouldn't deal with my pissed off parents or any of this mob business and I wouldn't get my heart broken in the process. It probably wouldnt be wise now since I had also unexpectedly met the woman of the house.</p><p>     "Claudia" Maria hissed as she looked at her daughter "that is not something you bring up in front of company. I apologize for my daughters behavior, she and Ezio love to joke around with each other. Ezio is a perfect gentleman with a big heart, and as much as I wish I could stay and get to know you longer Claudia and I have an appointment. I will be seeing you soon cara mio, I look forward to it. You two enjoy" and with that they left, Claudia winking, as I very awkwardly took their place in the booth sitting across from Ezio as he looked at me with an odd glimmer in his eye. I bit my lip nervously as an awkward silence seemed to settle over the table. I had no idea what to say and after our little encounter I was sure that it would make this whole experience awkward. What now?</p><p>     "I am sorry about earlier Adelina, I truly am. I wasn't paying attention when I ran into your table and I had no intention of making you feel as if I insulted you" Ezio said suddenly. I looked up at him with wide eyes, I couldnt tell if he was being serious or joking but that look in his eyes let me know he was being sincere.</p><p>     "I should be the one apologizing actually, I snapped at you and it was rude of me. I'm normally not like that" I answered. Ezio looked at me slightly confused this time as he studied my face. I squirmed in my seat a bit.</p><p>    "After being hit with an umbrella I can understand why you'd be upset. But I truly did mean it when I said you are a pretty woman I was just flustered by your beauty that it came out awkwardly and offended you'</p><p>     "Thanks" I said softly "But I'm not that pretty"</p><p>     "You are, why would you ever think that you weren't?" He asked. I shrugged.</p><p>     "Because I'm not and even so you're the first man to even say I was pretty so that's saying something"</p><p>     "What?" He asked in disbelief, his eyes going wide "you're kidding me, surely you've had men fawning over you before" I shook my head.</p><p>     "I wish I was"</p><p>     "Well then they are Idiots for not seeing your beauty sooner" He complimented. I blushed as I looked down.</p><p>    "Look, Ezio, you don't have to be nice to me ok. I know your type and you're most likely not happy with this arrangement so when we eventually get married you can go and see as many women as you want. Just think of it as roommates, we don't have to do anything with each other and life can continue like it normally has: without us knowing one another. We both know you don't want this." Ezio looked at me in shock almost stunned that I had ever so bluntly put that out there. I was a straight forward person, I just didn't like beating around the bush. Ezio leaned forwards, the front of his opened up button up showing even more of his broad chest as I felt something deep down inside of me enjoy the view I was getting. I mean, this was the first man I was actually talking to and he was very, very attractive. This literally sucked ass, worst birthday ever. For some strange reason I had felt the huge urge to cry as if my heart had already been broken before I even gave it out. Maybe subconsciously I hoped that this worked so that I could finally have someone but that was a fairy tale. They wouldn't have truly been mine.  </p><p>     "At first I thought that, I thought I was in love with a girl and that I would find anyway I could to get out of this engagement... But a friend told me something today and I realized some things when I actually gave it thought. Maybe this is my fresh start and a chance to find true love. I know you don't know me and you've heard about... Some of the other things ive done, but there is something about you that draws me to you. I would like to give us a chance, wouldn't you? And if at any time you feel that this won't work you can walk away freely"</p><p>     "Are you serious?" I asked, my mouth falling open in shock some. Ezio nodded.</p><p>     "I am"</p><p>     "Alright" I answered as I smiled softly. I was internally screaming as I stared at him, this was my first ever relationship and I was glad I wasnt alone. Anpu, please let this work out I prayed silently as Ezio grinned, making my heart flutter a million miles a minute.</p><p>     "I am so glad to hear you say that" He said smoothly "I had half a mind to stalk that coffee shop until I saw you again, I'll admit you've been on my mind all day today"</p><p>     "Oh I doubt that" I teased a little bit, wanting to see his reaction as he chuckled again. I nearly shuddered at the deep sound as it ran through me. Gods that felt good.</p><p>     "I'm very serious. Tell me, is there any ex's of yours that I have to fight off?" He asked. I bit my lip and shook my head.</p><p>    "No, I don't have any friends and you're the first that I would be doing all this with" I said sadly as I looked down.</p><p>    "Hey, " Ezio said softly as I felt his rough fingers gently grab my chin and made me look in his eyes "hey, Bella don't be sad, this just means I get to show you all of these things they way they should be. I will be the best fiancee you've ever had"</p><p>     "Only"</p><p>      "Exactly" he said as he grinned. I flushed as I looked into his eyes, and through that smooth, charming disguise I could see hurt, the want for love, a passionate man who loved his family dearly. I could see that kind, loving man Maria was talking about. "So tell me about yourself, surely you have had some adventures"</p><p>     "Oh I wish" I chuckled "but to tell you the truth my life is pretty boring. My parents are always gone, I don't talk to anyone really, I've stayed in New York ever since we moved here, and I spend a lot of my days reading. Nothing much to tell really and I bet its nothing compared to all the adventures you have had"</p><p>       "I will admit I have done some grand things. Running along the roofs of Firenza and climbing the chapel were my favorite past times, something I still like doing, and since you know some of my line of work I love the thrill of a chase but I leave the rest to your imagination, I'd like to save those for a later date"</p><p>     "I can't wait, I'm a sucker for stories"</p><p>      "Good, because I happen to have plenty Bella. So tell me, what is it that you do exactly?"</p><p>       "In the real world, im unemployed. For your people, I'm a priestess, I get calls from everyone to ask the Gods for favor and protection. As for meeting them? Never" I answered as his eyes widened.</p><p>      "Wait, you're the priestess?" He asked, almost in shock "no wonder I was taken off guard by you, beautiful and so full of power. Who would have thought that the woman I was promised to was so important"</p><p>      "Ezio, I am not that important, not by a long shot" </p><p>      "Oh you are very important to us Bella, all your life we have had our own men guarding you so that the Templars couldn't get to you or anyone else for that matter. We need you more then you think" Ezio said. I looked at him wide eyed in shock, I had never known that I had people secretly watching over me for my well-being. I never thought anyone was truly interested in me enough to do so but to learn that I was important to their mob had been a game changer.</p><p>      "Oh.."</p><p>      "Your parents didnt tell you?" He asked. I shook my head.</p><p>      "Unfortunately, no, they didn't. They don't agree with what I do at all"</p><p>      "Why not?"</p><p>       "They don't really agree with anything that isn't Christian or anything that doesnt suit them at all. They're... More of the extreme side of the Christian faith- anything other then God or Jesus is a sin"</p><p>       "They haven't hurt you, have they?"</p><p>       "I'd rather not talk about it now, if you don't mind.."</p><p>       "Of course, but I just want you to know that I find your faith very attractive. It drapes you in mystery and I find it very appealing" He said with a lopsided grin. I giggled a little bit as I looked down at the table.</p><p>       "Thank you"</p><p>       "Why don't you tell me about it" He suggested "i'd like to know what made you leave society's strict chains of Christianity and make you stand proud in your own faith, it's not to hard to see how proud you are of it." I watched as he pointed to my necklaces. I smiled softly.</p><p>        "You really want to know?"</p><p>        "I do. That and it's always bugged me who I was asking from. Don't want to piss of the wrong God's if you know what I mean"</p><p>       "Very well... I'm kemetic, I worship the old Gods and Goddessess of Ancient Egypt. My patron is Anubis, a god I honor and work very closely with, but I do work with others. I'll tell you the rest later, you have to earn those" </p><p>      "Ohhh mystery~ I love it" He said as he winked "I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine"</p><p>      "So do I" I admitted. I bit back my shock, I didn't think I would have said that in a million years especially with how easy I had said it. Was it too quick?<br/>I had no idea. Did I care? I wasnt to sure but I was just glad I was finally getting some attention. The rest of the night had seemed to pass by in a blur as Ezio and I talked and ate, never in my life had I laughed so hard either, Ezio was a funny man just as he was a smooth talker and in all honestly he had me feeling things I had never thought possible and if he had only been talking, then what else had I been in surprise for. I was almost upset when dinner had ended but Ezio had surprised me when he grabbed my hand and walked us down the other direction, toward Time Square. When I asked him where we were going he told me it was a surprise and I couldn't help but feel giddy as he held my hand. Maybe it was the feeling of his warm, rough hand holding mine or maybe it had been the anticipation but whatever it was... I loved it and I wanted more. Maybe this was a a good thing and my paranoia had been all in my head, I couldn't always live in my little solitaire life despite how much I loved it. Even if nothing had furthered from this maybe he could get me out of my shell.</p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Possible trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    I woke up to bright sunlight pouring in my face as I laid on top of something incredibly soft and I knew something was wrong. Instantly I shot up as I found myself in a thin silk red night gown that came about mid thigh on me, my clothes thrown on the floor. Next to me laid a shirtless Ezio as he had one hand draped over my waist. I blushed furiously as I admired his very muscular build, each muscle defined and perfect though as a few scars lined his body making it even more attractive, drooling a bit before I snapped out of it as I looked around finding myself in a very large and expensive room, the floors a dark red that seemed to compliment the dark wood walls as elaborate paintings hung along the walls while large oak desks and drawers had been tucked away but covered in knives and papers. Where was I? Was this Ezio's place? Oh I prayed to the Gods we hadn't done anything yet as I finally thought about why I was in this nightgown.</p><p>    "Buongiorno Adelina" I heard Ezio say, his voice even deeper when he woke up making it even more attractive then it already was. I shivered a bit as a chill ran down my spine. His golden eyes shined as he peeked up at me, a soft smile on his face as he pulled me closer to him a little bit more "I didn't think you'd wake up so soon"</p><p>     "What.... What happened last night?" I asked as I blushed, unsure if I even wanted to know the answer. Ezio chuckled as he sat up some and I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off his broad and muscled chest, those abs were to die for. He pulled me closer to him as he cuddled me,  nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck slowly, his light stubble catching me slightly causing me to gasp quietly.</p><p>    "You don't remember bella?" He teased playfully "after dinner I took you into the city and you and I climbed onto the roof of the library which happens to be one of my favorite spots with a view. After a while we walked around and you didn't want to go home so I brought you here. Don't worry, you changed yourself and we didn't do anything like that yet, I won't unless you're ready, but we did make out and then you fell asleep"</p><p>    "W-we kissed-d?" I asked nervously causing Ezio to laugh as he nodded. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of my face as he did.</p><p>     "Si bella, a lot. For someone who hasn't kissed anyone you sure do know how too" Ezio said with a grin "I wouldn't mind kissing you all day either, its intoxicating. "</p><p>     "Oh you're just saying that" </p><p>     "Not at all, if I could spend all day doing one thing itd be kissing you" he replied smoothly as his thumb brushed over me lips. I blushed again as I suddenly felt very vulnerable around him, not in a bad way though, but it had made me nervous. I was surprised though, I had never done that sort of reckless thing before, I was always so careful. At least I hadn't slept with him right away, right? Looking at him now part of me kinda wanted to do but the more practical side of me screamed no. Thats when I looked at the alarm clock, panicking a bit as I had seen what time it was. Shit. "What is it bella? What's wrong?"</p><p>     "Its eleven, I need to get home and do morning prayers" I said as I went to move only to be held down tighter "where town are we in?"</p><p>      "Tribeca"</p><p>       "Fuck" I groaned. I was in the richest part of New York, and I lived 16 miles away from here in the Bronx. I didn't want Ezio to know where I lived because I didn't want to feel embarrassed or shamed. I mean looking at this room now... This really made me feel little and poor. </p><p>      "Hey its ok, you can do it here, stay a little while longer. Per favore" Ezio said, a little pout in his voice. I could see he stuck out his bottom lip some as he gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. He was pleading "I want to spend more time with you"</p><p>     "Do you have candles?" I asked curiously as a smile appeared on his face, knowing he won. How could I say no to that face? "Or any incense? Frankincense works the best"</p><p>     "I can get one of the Servants to go get some" Ezio answered as he placed a soft kiss to my collarbone. I shivered at the feeling of his lips grazing my skin, especially in such a sensitive spot. It was a simple, loving kiss, nothing more and yet a warm fuzzy feeling exploded in my heart. He reached over to the night stand next to me and hit a button as his strong arms held me tighter. Without thinking I placed my hands in his chest as I lightly drug my hands across his torso, feeling some of the faded though still raised scars on his chest. I couldn't lie, scars had beem a bit of a turn on for me. As my fingers trailed along his his I heard him take a quick breath in before he let out a soft spy. Underneath my fingers his muscles were hard like steel and not a thing on his was imperfect. Not to long later there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in"</p><p>     "You called Signore?" A soft female Italian voice said. I had been to busy to admiring Ezio's build to look up to see who had entered.</p><p>     "I need a few altar candles and the incense" Ezio said.</p><p>     "Si signore, I will bring it up right away" the woman said before I heard the door shut as Ezio looked up at me.</p><p>     "Like what you see Tesoro?" He asked curiously "You look so cute when you blush"</p><p>     "I do. I've never seen someones body look perfect despite having scars" I answered.</p><p>    "And I've never seen a body as flawless as yours. I must say I would have never expected you to have tattoos. They compliment you though, what do they represent??"</p><p>     "Anubis for my dedication to him and to remind me of my true beliefs," I started, unsure of how to answer it. Nobody had asked about that before then again it was a rarity I wore anything outside of jeans and goodies "a snake because it's my Chinese Zodiac and I love snakes"</p><p>      "Very interesting" He mused as his hand slowly moved to my leg, his fingers just grazing my thigh absent mindedly "suiting even"</p><p>     "May I use your bathroom? Id like to take a shower" I said as I bit my lip. Ezio nodded as he got up, the blankets falling to only reveal a pair of boxers. I looked away quickly to avert my gaze.  I heard him chuckle as I stood up and slid off the massive bed, my feet touching the soft red carpet. Grabbing my clothes off the floor I followed Ezio as he led me across the room and to his bathroom, watching as he opened the door and leaned in to turn on the light.</p><p>      "Right here, towels are in the closet, the soap is already in there. Unfortunately I don't have any women's shampoo, hopefully you don't mind to much. If there is anything you need bella please let me know" Ezio said. I nodded as he stepped out of the way and I stepped into the very large bathroom as he pulled the door shut. My mouth dropped in awe: the floors had been a beautify white and black swirled marble as a huge rectangular dusty gray marble tub sat in the center of the floor as a huge, long glass mirror had been mounted onto the side just above a huge double sink, a beautiful triangular glass shower as the dark gray tiles had offset the white. Everything was so whiney and stunning it was hard to take it in. How had a bathroom been so beautiful? Shaking back my shock I made my way to the shower and turned it on before undressing. Once the water started to steam up a bit I stepped inside and pulled the door shut.</p><p>      I sighed in relief as the hot water hit me, soothing my aching muscles. Gods this water felt great, so clean, not like the hard water at home. I let the water run over me as the glass fogged up, before I grabbed the soap next to me and lathered myself up. After a while I had finished up as the hot water made my skin much softer and much more sensitive. Turning off the water I opened the door and grabbed a towel out of the open closet before I wrapped it around myself and dried off. Slipping the clothes on from last night I made sure I had been modest as I carried out the towel I had used. Just as I stepped back out into the room Ezio had just pulled on a black leather jacket that fit his black muscle tank top. I bit the inside of my cheek as he glanced up, a smile coming to his face.</p><p>     "Bellisima" He said, in his hands candles and cone shaped incense. Not my preferred choice but it got the job done. I knew the moment I had stepped foot in this home I could feel divine energy guarding it- angelic. It didn't help that the divine energy hadn't liked me so much as it made me feel uncomfortable and I knew as soon as I did this it would only intensify. I heard of Christian witches, I knew of angels who worked with pagans, but this... This was not the case or one of those times. "I have the things you asked for"</p><p>     "Thank you" I said as I took them from him, "do you have a lighter? And something I could burn the incense on?  I don't want to ruin your carpets or burn your house down"</p><p>    "Of course" He said as I sat down in the center of the room on my knees as I laid the candles out in front of me. At least they were white, an easy substitute for this morning. Ezio walked over to a table and grabbed a small plate and lighter before handing it to me. I took it as he seemed to stand next to me, watching me curiously. I felt a little awkward due to the fact I had never openly prayed in front of someone before, this would be the first time. I pushed the thought aside as I began to clear my head as I light the candles and incense. I watched as the smoke twirled up and enveloped me as I grabbed the charm of my necklace, closing my eyes and bowing my head slightly as I began my prayer.</p><p>   "I will wear your jewelry to mourn those I love as priests have worn your masks. Protect me from danger that lies ahead as you have protected others in the realm of the dead. Guard me as I sleep as you have guarded the dead.<br/>As a lost soul, guide me in this life as you have guided others in the afterlife.<br/>I will stay truthful at the weighing of the heart, therefore, you are guardian of the scales. For you are the keeper of divine justice, I will stand for those who cannot stand for themselves. Anpu hear my prayer. Comfort me when I feel lost and alone. Give me strength when I feel weak. I will respect the dead as much as I respect the living. I will stand by you as you will guard me in life and death. Oh Anpu, lord of the duat, I only ask for your guidance and strength to get through the day so that I may accomplish what needed of me. I only ask that you protect not only myself but Ezio as well for he will need your aid when time comes and he has many things to accomplish. I ask that you keep him safe, as well as his family, seeing soon they will be mine as well. Dua Anpu" I said. All around me I could feel the slight shift in energy as they battled over one another, the angelic presence as I was greeted with Anubis's welcoming one. I stayed silent for a few more moments before I put out the candles and picked up the small plate with the half burned cone, Ezio quickly taking the candles and plate from me as he set them aside.</p><p>     "You included me in your prayer?" He asked curiously. I nodded.</p><p>    "Of course, after how kind you've been to me I figured that you would also need extra favor. Know that you are all safe" </p><p>     "And you have a big heart" Ezio said as he reached out and gently held my chin, lifting it up a bit to tilt my head up to look at him seeing as I was only a bit shorter them him. He leaned down slowly until his lips met mine as they seemed to fit mine perfectly. I didn't resist, instead I gave in as I closed my eyes and kissed back. It felt natural to. Ezio grabbed my waist gently as he pulled me to him. I could feel the need, the want, but I could also feel something else... Something more. Oh his lips had been so sweet, I could taste hints of wine and something else yet it had been perfect to me. I melted into his kiss and his touch when all the sudden the door had been thrown open with a very loud bang as it startled the both of us and the kiss broke. In rushed a slender woman with slightly pale skin and short black hair tucked under a beanie, dressed only in a pair of black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a tight black tank top with vest. I had to admit she was beautiful. Tucked in the waistband of her jeans was a gun and I had no doubt there were more on her somewhere, truth be told she looked more like a guard then anything until I noticed her eyes: They were practically glued to Ezio as they had been filled with admiration and what looked to be... love. Oh no, here we went down the rabbit hole. I backed away quickly as Ezio cast her an agitated glare, obviously not happy. </p><p>     "Ezio, there you are, theirs been a situation-" The woman started before she finally seemed to see that I was in the room. A sneer quickly grazed her face as her eyes showed disdain. Ezio must have seen it because he growled "Who's the puttana?"</p><p>     "Mi scusi" Ezio snapped suddenly as I bowed my head a bit. I could feel the anger radiate off of him as he cast a death glare at this girl "Care to say that again Rosa? I don't think I heard you quite the first time"</p><p>    "Mi dispiace Ezio, non volevo dire così" The woman, Rosa, said as she hung her head a bit in shame as she avoided eye contact trying to hide her embarrassed flush "I didn't mean to offend you" (I'm sorry Ezio, I didn't mean it like that)</p><p>     "You ever call Adelina a puttana di nuovo e mi assicurerò che ti pentirai di averla chiamata così. Dillo ancora una volta e farò qualcosa di peggio che licenziarti. Am I clear?" He growled out. Truth be told seeing him like this slightly scared me, granted I knew this wasnt all his anger, it was still intimidating. One day I would get used to it but since everything was so new I needed to adjust. (again and I will make sure that you will ever regret calling her that. Say it one more time and I'll do something worse than firing you)</p><p>     "Si, Ezio" Rosa said. Ezio seemed to relax some aa he took my hand in his.</p><p>    "Now, what did you want to tell me now?"</p><p>     "There has been a situation, one of De'Pazzi's men has been spotted at club la volpe addormentata. They kicked up some trouble with La Volpe, cops may be on their way soon if it continues to escalate. They seem to be a spy but no one can say for sure but they need you there immediately" Rosa explained. Ezio growled, jaw clenching, and I knew that this was bad news. It was time for me to leave despite oddly how much I didn't want to go.</p><p>     "Is there one day where that Bastardo doesn't cause me fucking problems, just one" Ezio said in anger before sighing and looking at me, a sad look in his eyes "I'm so sorry Bella, I wanted to take you out today and spend more time to get to know you but I don't think it's possible. Could we possibly go out tonight after I deal with this?"</p><p>     "I don't think I'm doing anything tonight so yea, why not" I answered as I felt a smile creep onto my lips. I watched as he grinned.</p><p>    "Great, I'll text you then. May I see your phone?" I reached into my back pocket to grab my phone, unlocking it before I handed it to him. I grew a bit nervous as he added his number and sent a text before handing it back. Putting it away he squeezed my hand reassuringly "Let me take you home"</p><p>     "It's quite all right" I said a bit to quickly "I don't mind the walk"</p><p>    "Nonsense, I can't let you walk all the way home that's to impolite"</p><p>     "Really, it's fine I don't mind"</p><p>    "I'm not letting you walk home"</p><p>     "And you have important business to take care of that can't wait. I'll be fine" I reassured. Ezio sighed as I felt relief wash through me, knowing I had spared him and myself the company of seeing where I lived.</p><p>    "Fine but at least let me get someone to drop you off"</p><p>    "Ok" I said. Ezio looked at Rosa.</p><p>     "Bring the town car out front." Rosa nodded as she cast me a glare that seemed to go unnoticed as we made our way out of Ezio's room and into the large hallway, a long red carpet running down the center of the white marble floors, tables lining the walls as they sat underneath huge portraits and paintings of the Italian countryside and Vineyards, vases of flowers and candles sitting on the oak tables. The ceilings had been high as the doorways had been arched, the doors themselves made of a beautiful dark oak. As we walked down the stairs I had been lead through a couple of large rooms, each window arched and their curtains pulled back to let the light peer in. Hanging from the ceilings were large crystal chandeliers and I had also noticed large br9ick fire places. I had no doubt this home had a Library and I would have loved to explore all of it. The home was gorgeous, the finest leather and wood had graced this home and no part of it had been left with out very old yet very beautiful Italian artwork- especially things from the Renaissance era. I was in awe, I was a history geek as much as I was a reader, few Era's interest me but this one had caught my attention. I had noticed a few servants wander around and clean as we had finally made it out into the cool morning air, the large trees in front of me slowly starting to loose their leaves as they turned a reddish orange, letting us know that we were leaving summer behind and entering fall. Walking down the grand cement stairs in front of the house I turned back around and looked at the house: This was practically a mansion as the red brick home stood about ten stories in the air, the front door was lacquered in black as two semi pillars attached to the brick sat on both sides of it. Two large flower pots had sat outside the door filled with red roses. Despite it being a mansion it had looked just like the houses here, part of a large complex, though I had no doubt they had bought the rest of it out to have it for themselves. Walking along the gravel a small, sleek black town car had pulled up. Ezio pulled open the back door and as I went to get in he stopped me, still having his hand in mine. He pulled me into his arms quickly as he gave me the best hug I had ever received. I felt warm and safe in his arms, protected even, as he practically had absorbed me seeing as I was smaller then him. "I will see you later mia bella,"</p><p>     "I look forward to it" I answered. He kissed me one last time before he broke the hug and let go of my hand as I slipped into the car, feeling slightly empty that I was now out of his embrace. I sank into the black leather as I took in the cars dark interior, hints of gray sectioning off some of the seats and doors as a small bar had been in front of me as Ezio shut the door. The driver opened up the divider as an older man turned to look at me, a small smile on his face.</p><p>     "Where are we going Signora?" He asked.</p><p>     "Time Square" I answered, knowing that if I had given him my true address he would surely give it to Ezio if he asked. That and these cars had GPS. He nodded just as Ezio knocked on his window, the driver instantly rolling the window down.</p><p>     "Make sure she gets home safely Angelo"</p><p>      "Of course Signor Auditore, I always do" The driver, Angelo, said. Rolling up the window Angelo put the car in drive and we were off, slipping away from the Auditore home. My heart had been racing as the more distance had been put between us. I knew what was going on with me, I had read about it so much that I could figure it out, I had slowly been starting to fall for Ezio despite the little time we knew each other. But then again, hadn't this happened to people before? There was no doubt that he and I had some sort of connection there, all it took was just getting to know each other more that something would come of it. There was a pull to Ezio, much more then a sexual one (though that was there and by the Gods was it hard to resist), something about who he really was drew me to him. Not a lot of guys had valued family like he had, none had truly been brave enough or felt free to just be themselves, and none had been so bold to express and act out on their emotions like I knew he had. It wasn't to hard to see the look in his eyes was unmistakable. My gut feelings had never been wrong. In the line of work he was in, he was one of the more honorable ones. I silently said a prayer of protection as a just in case for Ezio/ I had heard of the De'Pazzi family, they could be pretty brutal and from what I knew the De'Pazzi's and the Borgia's had a very big issue with the Auditore's to put it lightly. I had remembered hearing my dad talk about it to mom when I was fifteen. What they had been capable of had made me sick and I had a high tolerance to such things. Not even ten minutes had passed when my phone buzzed and I looked down, a smile forming on my face, as I chuckled a bit.</p><p>     'YourRomeo: Is it bad that I miss you already bella</p><p>      me: maybe a little. Catching feelings so fast, are we</p><p>      YourRomeo: So what if I am</p><p>      me: You aren't the only one Ezio, I'm afraid you've got me feeling the same</p><p>    I leaned my head up against the window as I watched the world around me blur by. So many cars on the street, people taking walks and jogs as they me up with friends and family, people going in and out of stores as everything seemed to be coming to life. I knew traffic was going to be a bitch, it usually was here, which was also another reason why I wanted to walk. I may have run into people but it was better then sitting in a car at a dead stop for hours on end though this car had been plenty comfortable. Spotting a small bag of pretzels on the bar I grabbed it and began to eat, feeling the hunger start to get to me.  Eating an actual dinner last night had made me crave more and I already knew it had upset my usual eating habits so I might as well eat one last thing before I got home. Mom and Dad weren't always home and seeing we had little money food was limited so any meal I ate consisted of Ramen noodles, tuna, peanut butter and jelly, a rare bowl of cereal, and maybe a Banana or some fruit if we even got that. It wasn't the best but it was better then nothing, I was just glad last night I had actually gotten a actual, nice hot meal. I probably should have savored it but I had been to hungry. When I got home I knew I would probably be in some kind of trouble though how severe I wasn't to sure. Maybe they hadn't been home and would be out late tonight, that way I couldn't get in trouble. hopefully. After a couple of hours we finally made it to Time Square as Angelo pulled over and off to the side as he let me out. I thanked him before I shut the door and began to walk towards home, easily loosing any sight of me in the massive crowd, as he drove off.</p><p>      After a while, and the sun close to setting, I had finally made it home. Normally my walks didn't take to long but today had been oddly busy which made it damn near impossible. I jingled my keys nervously as I noticed mom and dads beat up 2000 Toyota Camry had sat in the parking lot, the blue paint fading and peeling as rust began to form around the tires, the fender partly falling off the car. They were home, great. Taking a deep breath in to calm my nerves I unlocked the front door and pushed the door open as hard as I could before stepping inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into the semi small living room, walking past the musky brown suede couch and coffee table, a very old box tv on the stand across from it though it didn't work. Right in front of me was the kitchen, with only a small half broken fridge, a couple of cabinets, and a barely functioning stove. There was a small space between the counters and the small wooden table we had. On the table was a half eaten cake as Mom and dad sat next to each other, a stack of papers in their hands, as they looked down at them whispering to one another. Dad had been tall, damn near close to six foot, though he had been on the scrawnier side, his once tan skin now pale as dark bags had lingered under his gray eyes, his dirty blond hair gelled back, he had always been clean shaven and out of habit wore a button up and khakis everyday but it was obvious his age and stress were getting to him as his he always looked tired. Mom had been 5'5", slender due to her being a gymnast when she was younger, as her skin stayed that deep tan color, her long light brown hair had been pulled into a tight bun as her stern, cold green eyes had taken in everything sharply, like father her age had started to get to her.  I gulped a bit but continued forwards, hoping to turn down the hall and get to my room but that didn't happen as someone cleared their throats. I froze in my place.</p><p>     "And where do you think you're going?" Mom asked, her voice sharp and quick "Get back here missy, you have some explaining to do." I dropped my shoulders as I stepped back into their view, both of them looking at me expectantly, as I stood in front of them awkwardly as I hung my head in shame. "Where did you go? You didn't come home last night. I made you a cake for your birthday but imagine my surprise when you were nowhere to be seen. I worked really hard to make that cake for you, spent money we didn't have to make it, and this is what we get. Your father and I work to long and to hard for the amount of disrespect you display to us, it's not right or fair at all. We tolerate your false beliefs because it keeps our bosses happy but this has gone on too far."</p><p>     "I went out on a date-" I started only to be cut off, a look of rage on both their faces.</p><p>     "You what?" Dad snapped "You decided without telling us that you went out on a date and then didn't come home at all and expected everything to be ok. You knew you had to meet your fiancee tonight and you go off and show our asses like we're some fools. Oh i'm surprised they haven't called us yet about this little stunt. How dare you make a fool out of us"</p><p>     "I didn't" I started "I met with Ezio, at 7, we went to Vincenzo's. I'm telling the truth, I even met Maria Auditore, Claudia too, after dinner we walked around and Ezio took me to his home"</p><p>    "You went back to his place" Mom growled lowly. I didn't see what the problem was, first they were yelling at me about standing Ezio up and now it was a problem to stay at my fiancee's house? I was so confused. They told me one thing and yet when I did it they told me another "You were supposed to come straight back here, did you  sleep with him like some whore instead of saving yourself for after your wedding? How could you stoop so low. Are you trying to bring shame to this family? Can't you do anything right?"</p><p>    "We didn't have sex yet, he was a gentleman, and I'd never sleep with anyone, I haven't even kissed anyone. Why do you always think I'm trying to bring you down when I've done nothing but do as you asked" I said.  Oh something inside them ticked when I said that and I knew my fate was sealed. I should have just stayed silent, I should have never said anything. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Ezio, telling him that I wouldn't be able to make it out tonight, and I could feel my heart breaking as my throat began to swell up and I blinked back tears. Nothing I could do or say would convince them otherwise.</p><p>     "I'm sick of you back talking us and questioning our Judgement. We are your parents and you will listen to us, you are grounded do you understand me. You are not allowed to go out or do anything for a month until you can learn some respect. Give me your phone too, you won't be talking to anybody either until your act is straight. This is unbelievable. I gave birth to you and this... this is unfair. Now go" Mom said. I nodded as I turned and walked down the hall, tears running down my cheeks, as I tried to hold it in only to fail miserably. As soon as I reached my room and shut the door the tears had been flowing  down my face. I laid down on my bed and buried my face into my pillow as I cried, not wanting my parents to hear to give them satisfaction of have them bitch about how I was being a baby and that I needed to grow up. I could slowly start to see the reasons why Valentina had left. It felt as if someone had ripped my heart out and tore it into a million tiny pieces and despite knowing this was going to happen it hurt a lot more then it normally did, maybe it was because I finally had someone other then me: I had Ezio to talk to now, but because of this I couldn't see or talk to him for a month. would he remember me? would he move on? Would he care? so many questions had swirled around me, I had already finally started to make a genuine connection with someone and now they had been yanked from my life. I was alone once more, confined to this one room. Oh how cruel fate could be, I finally had something good going and just like that it vanished. Why did I ever get my hopes up in the first place?</p><p>*Ezio POV*</p><p>     I stared at my phone in sadness as I took another sip of the whiskey Edward had poured for me. My happy and excited mood was gone. Currently I was in Edward's bar, Conner's grandfather (Though seeing he was somewhat young since he had Haytham when he was a teen like Haytham had Conner when he was a teen),  as drunken men took their shot at karaoke. The Jackdaw was one of the best bars in town despite it mostly being a dive bar. To be honest Edward was a cool guy, I had liked him, and he had made a great drinking buddy. When I got that text I knew something was off, it didn't sit right with me, as I felt disappointed I really was looking forward to tonight.</p><p>     Mia Dea: Hey, I know you wanted to go somewhere tonight but something came up and I won't be able to make it tonight, or for a while, I am so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Forgive me.</p><p>    I stared at that message for the past half hour as I waited for Leonardo to arrive, I really needed my friend to talk to. I moved from the bar and to the booth in the back as the lighting had been low so that nobody had recognized me, seeing a few people I had problems with were in here playing a game of pool and getting frunk at the bar. This hurt, more then I had ever thought. Since I had met Adelina I knew she had my heart, the moment I first laid eyes on her she had taken it, and getting to know her last night, well, it was surely hers to keep. She had been so funny and though she said she was boring she had been the most interesting and mysterious woman I had ever met. She was real, she wasn't fake like most people, and truth be told she was perfect. I wanted her and slowly but surely I had been falling for her, she had me the moment we started talking. As soon as I heard the door open I had looked up to see Leonardo come through, instantly spotting me as he made his way to me, sliding into the booth.</p><p>    "Mio Dio, what happened to you?" Leonardo asked worriedly as he gave me a concerned look "You look like shit, I have never seen you like this before. What is wrong mio amico?"</p><p>    "Where do I start?" I asked a little to bitterly as I took another sip of my drink, the whiskey burning my throat just a bit.</p><p>     "Was your date last night that bad?" He asked. I shook my head.</p><p>    "No, no the date was absolutely wonderful. Turns out my fiancee is the girl I accidently hit with the umbrella at the coffee shop" I answered. Leonardo chuckled as he shook his head.</p><p>    "Then it must be fate no? the girl you get flustered over shows up to your date and turns out to be your intended" Leonardo said "Love is knocking at your door"</p><p>    "Oh I know it is" I answered, smiling softly as I thought about Adelina and her smile, she was so cute, and it didn't help she got all shy and flustered at the simplest things "I'm already falling for her. We spent all night together, it was the best night of my entire life"</p><p>     "And what is this mystery girls name?"</p><p>     "Adelina"</p><p>     "That is a very pretty name" Leonardo said "So why do you look sad? Does she not like you?"</p><p>     "We both agreed that we'd continue the engagement but if we felt something different we could walk away. Gosh, she's so interesting, you would absolutely love her since you two have a lot in common. She even came home with me last night and before you ask no, I didn't screw her. Before she left this morning I asked her to hang out with me tonight and she told me she would but then I get this text. Something doesn't feel right about it, why would she say yes after all that's happened" I explained as I gave Leonardo my phone and showed him the message. He looked as baffled as me as he looked up at me, sympathy in his eyes.</p><p>     "This is odd indeed. She didn't seem to be withdrawn or..."</p><p>     "No" I said as I shook my head, "When I kissed her, she kissed back, I could feel she meant it. Especially because she's never had a boyfriend before or any kind of affection like that and when I asked her about it she seemed happy and she already knows about the women I've been with thanks to Claudia but she seemed to get past that. She saw through me, saw the real me. That's why I don't understand that message"</p><p>    "Rejection hurts, that is what you're feeling" Leonardo started as he handed back the phone "You feel that she is shunning you because she told you she couldn't make it. Do you think she stood you up?"</p><p>    "No, from talking to her she was a straight forwards person. Hell the first words out of her mouth were if you don't want to get married thats fine, we'll pretend we're roommates and don't know each other, but she was very polite. There is no way she'd do something like this. It doesn't feel like her"</p><p>     "I can tell, she sounds really sincere in that text, I'd say she was really looking forwards to meeting you. Do you know what could have happened for her to say that? Anything happen when you dropped her off?"</p><p>     "I was dealing with De'Pazzi and that templar scum lurking around my club, took me all damn day to deal with it since the cops wanted to show up. I asked Angelo to take her home but apparently she told him to drop her off at Time square, so I have no idea where she's at. I've been texting her after this but she hasn't answered."</p><p>     "Try calling her" Leonardo said, "I'll be right here listening to the conversation, if I notice something is wrong I will let you know." I bit my lip nervously, to be honest I was afraid for the first time in my life, what was going to happen when I called? What was I going to find out? would I like it? this was the first time I had ever truly liked someone and it was more then just some sexual thing. Taking another sip of my drink I dialed the number and put it on speaker phone, listening to it ring for the longest time as I grew anxious. Finally it picked up and I felt relieved in a way.</p><p>    "Hello, who is this?" an older womans voice said, Leonardo and I instantly looking at each other. This was definitely not Adelina's voice and we both knew it though I knew I heard this voice before.</p><p>     "This is Ezio, I'm looking for Adelina Sahlstrom. Is she there?" I asked. The line went quiet for a moment and very faintly I could hear the softest cries. What was going on? Panic started to take over a bit.</p><p>      "This is her mother, why are you calling Signore Auditore?" The woman answered. So that was why her voice had sounded somewhat familiar, this was her mother. Truth be told I hadn't been around her much but when I was she drove me up the walls, I couldn't be in the same room with her for too long.</p><p>    "I wanted to talk to Adelina, she and I had plans to go out tonight" I answered as I cleared my throat.</p><p>    "I'm sorry to inform you Signore but Adelina is grounded and will be for the next month, she is not to talk to anyone or see anybody including you. I know she is your fiancee but she is also my daughter and I will not tolerate misbehavior. You can see her and talk to her when she is no longer grounded" Mrs. Sahlstrom said, a slight edge to her voice. I could slowly feel the anger rise up in my chest, my grip on the glass tightening a bit.</p><p>     "What? What did she do? I may have only met her last night but she was not in any way misbehaving" I said, I could hear her huff.</p><p>      "She may have seen you last night but she did not text us where she was going at all nor did she come home at all last night. I will not have my daughter talk back to me after all we're doing to help you and her, we've worked to hard for that so until she can learn to bite her tongue and do the simple things that are asked then she will be punished" Mrs. Sahlstrom insisted. This was unbelievable, Adelina would have never done something like that she was too shy, hell she could barely speak to any of the waiters last night. This didn't seem like her at all.</p><p>       "This is ridiculous. Put her on the phone now per favore otherwise we are going to have a talk about your further arrangements with us and the debt you have to repay. Need I remind you that I am your boss" I growled out. The line was silent until I heard walking, the soft cries getting a bit louder but not to much as a door opened.</p><p>     "It's for you. Make it quick" I heard Mrs. Sahlstrom say as there had been a bot of shuffling before I heard that one angelic voice.</p><p>    "Hello?" I heard Adelina say, a little sniffle followed behind it. She had been crying. Instantly my heart twisted, what had they done to her?</p><p>     "Adelina, bella mia, are you alright? What happened?" I asked, the words leaving my lips before I could think about them "I got concerned when you stopped texting, I didn't know what happened"</p><p>    "I'm fine Ezio, thank you for your concern, but I did this to myself so you don't have to worry" Adelina said, though part of it felt forced. Thats when I knew she wasn't alone, she was being watched.</p><p>   "Take me off of speaker phone bella" I said. There was an awkward silence and deep down I knew she wasn't going to, not if her mother had been standing right there. If they heard so be it, I would take it up with them sooner or later.</p><p>    "It's off" She answered, a slight quiver in her voice. I knew it wasn't. </p><p>   "Bella"</p><p>    "I don't have long Ezio, if you have something to say then it's best to say it now" She said. I sighed, god this hurt, but at least she hadn't ignored me or blew me off, right? Honestly I didn't know if this was better or worse.</p><p>     "If there is anything you need, please tell me, please. I thought you were blowing me off. If you need me to come get you then I will, all you have to do is ask" I said.</p><p>    "I'm fine, really, I'll see you in a month..." She said before the call dropped. I sighed as I set my phone down, running my hands through my hair as I slumped back in the seat, feeling an ache in my chest. Leonardo looked at me sympathetically, sitting back as well as he tried to figure out what to say. </p><p>     "What am I supposed to do now?" I asked as I looked up at him "I can't go a month without seeing her, that's too long"</p><p>     "I'm afraid her mother is right, that is her child and she can ground her as long as she wants unfortunately" Leonardo answered "You can wait or you can go and find her if she is really worth it"</p><p>     "She's more then worth it but I don't want to betray her trust like that, I want her to tell me it would be wrong of me to just show up and force her to go somewhere with me if she didn't want to. I want her to open up to me"</p><p>     "It is up to you Ezio but from the sounds of it Adelina would go with you willingly. She didn't sound like she wanted to be away from you, it sounded like she wanted out of where she was. I cannot say for sure the life she lives, do you know anything about them? Why you two were set to marry?"</p><p>     "Her parents lost some of our money, Father made an arrangement for them to pay back what they owe and promised their daughters hand. All I know is that they are poor, how much? I am not sure but that is all I know. I've met her parents on occasion and they seem like decent enough people but now I'm not so sure about that" I answered. Leonardo leaned forwards some, looking me in the eye.</p><p>     "Things will get better, they always do. You may wait a month before seeing her again and if you love her it'll still be there but if you go and see her then all will be fixed. I have a very good feeling that she would go with you in a heart beat. If she didn't care and stand you up she wouldn't have asked you for your forgiveness or seemed hopeful she'd eventually see you. One thing I do know is that tomorrow is another day and you have the rest of your lives, don't spend it in sorrow" </p><p>     "I know" I sighed as I took another sip of my whiskey with an ache in my heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Plan backfired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     I only had half a month to go before I had freedom again, half a month until I could leave this tiny apartment. I had been dying to go back to the library seeing as Mom and Dad had taken all the books I had away. In their place they give me a chore list: Scrub the bathrooms, vacuum the living rooms, clean the bedrooms, mop the kitchen, clean the windows, bleach the appliances, sweep the house and so on. Some of these tasks were impossible due to how old this apartment had been, the tub had been stained from the years of hard water and the wood itself had water damage. I couldn't do anything about the mold growing on the shower curtains or window sills. We tried cleaning it as best as we could but nothing could be done and we couldn't replace them, home repairs were surprisingly expensive. I spent everyday scrubbing and cleaning, the same thing day in day out, and this morning had been no different except noe my morning prayers had been distributing favors and guidance to the Assassins as a just in case seeing I couldn't get ahold of them now. No amount of Febreze or incense had been able to drown out the piss smell coming from next door as the thin walls gave way to our neighbors currently in their throws of passion. Currently I had been on my hands and knees scrubbing the tile kitchen floor, the bucket of soap water next to me now dirty as I gripped the brush, stands of hair falling in my face. This Isolation had hit me hard, normally I had been used to it, but not since he came into my life. It ate away at me, gnawing slowly with each minute that passed. All the sudden an all to familiar feeling went through me as my vision changed.</p><p>    Bodies lined my visions, blue and red lights flashing, as blood flooded the streets. two people were fleeing but I couldn't see their faces as they ran into the arms of an oddly familiar cross. Screams were heard, men shouting, gun shots rattling all around me. In a chair was a girl, a bag over her head as she had been tied to the chair as it seemed everyone had been trying to get to her as if she were some sort of prize. The smell of death was heavy in the aor as one of the men had been shot, the woman crying out in fear and in pain at the loss of a loved one, anger and revenge in her voice. "Those who you thought blood will betray you, it will cause you much pain and grief, but your pain will not be long.  Do not lose hope, turn to your faith and your strength. Soon you will be guided into loving arms. Betrayal will come but justice will be swifter" a voice deep within me said.</p><p>     I gasped, suddenly pulled out of my vision startled as the front door had been thrown open and echoed off the walls with a loud bang before it fell to the ground, breaking the hinges. I looked up to see a woman I had never seen before barge in, a very angry and pissed off demeanor around her as her sharp hazel eyes seemed to burn some as she looked around. I sat up quickly as I knocked the bucket over, spilling the water all over the floor as I slid back. I knew that I needed to clean that up quickly otherwise Mom and Dad would have killed me but I was paralyzed. What was happening? We're we getting robbed? I felt panic take over as my heart raced in my chest, slamming against my ribs.</p><p>     "Please dont hurt me" I said out of instinct as I felt the back of the table pressed against my back "we dont have much I swear! Take anything you want it's yours"</p><p>     "What- sweetie im not here to rob ya" she said, an Irish accent clearly evident as she looked at me, her long black hair framing her face, fitting her tall slender tan body "im lookin for a Adelina Sahlstrom, is that you?" </p><p>      "Y-yes" I answered as she seemed to relax some, a smile on her face as she stepped forwards some. I only scooted back some as I looked up at her, still staring at her as she looked at me curiously, stopping a bit as she eyed me. Who was she? How did she find me? How did she know me? Why was she here? I was confused.</p><p>     "Good news lass im here to take you away" She said as she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me. Curiously I reached out to take it to see a 40ct pearl cut diamond necklace. It was absolutely stunning, I had never dreamed of seeing a necklace like this up close. I looked at her stunned, why was she showing me this? Was it to rub it in? I was confused. I could feel the weight of the white gold chain in my hands, this was a thing of beauty and no doubt expensive "this is also for you, a gift from Ezio for your engagement. Now come on, we don't have a lot of time"</p><p>      "You know Ezio?" I asked as I hesitantly took the necklace, afraid that I would break it if I had been too rough.  Ezio got this for me? Why? Was he here? Was this a trick? My mind was racing "I can't go..."</p><p>     "Ezio and I are friends. He couldn't be here unfortunately because he didn't know where you were so he asked me to find you and bring you to him. He's been worried sick about you" She said "names Fae. Nobody is stopping you, lets go, I got a feeling we don't have much time"</p><p>    "I can't go, I cant" I said as I shook my head. Inside I felt my heart breaking slowly, I wanted so badly to run off with her and to go see Ezio. He had cared, he had cared so much that he sent someone to get me despite not being able to talk to him, if he hadn't cared he wouldn't have sent anyone, right?  In a way I felt as if I had been pushing away his offer, rejecting his efforts one by one. How had he not given up yet?</p><p>     "What do you mean you cant? I see nothing here to hold you down, all you have to do is get up and walk out this door with me" Fae asked, confused. I shook my head.</p><p>      "I just... I..." I started only to hear a very familiar voice cut through the house. I paled. Oh no.</p><p>     "Excuse me" Mom said, her voice cold and whip-like as usual "but who the hell are you? What are you doing in our house?"</p><p>      "None of your damn business" Fae snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned around, a stern look on her face. I gulped in fear as I looked between the two, the tension between the two radiating like someone had amplified the fires to hell. Mom glared daggers at Fae as Dad had been behind mom with the same look. This was not going to end well at all. "This is trespassing, honey call the cops"</p><p>     "They won't help ya" Fae warned, an edge to her voice "who the hell are you to demand things like this?"</p><p>      "That's my daughter, this is our apartment, you best leave now" Mom growled dangerously low, Fae stepping forwards as she got in mom's face.</p><p>     "So you're the bitch parents" Fae retorted sarcastically "Ezio Auditore, and if I remember correctly your boss, sent me to find your daughter. He's been worried sick about her"</p><p>     "And we already told Signore Auditore that she was grounded for the month, she's not to go out or talk to anyone until her punishment is up, boss or not" Dad cut in, his voice not as stern as moms though still carrying the same weight as they made their point. I bit my tongue as I watched to see what would happen next. Fae scoffed.<br/>
  <br/>
     "For doing what? The poor lass looks terrified to me"</p><p>      "We don't tolerate disrespect in this household, she did just that. We are raising her to be respectful" Mom hissed as she moved around Fae and put herself between Fae and I as Dad went to pull out his phone. Fae shot him a glare that stopped him in his tracks as Mom stepped in the puddle, looking down at me quickly and shooting me a look saying she would say something about this. Thats when Fae looked at Mom, rolling her eyes "she's our daughter first, above anything else"</p><p>     "A fact that we made clear to him. Im sure Signora Auditore would agree with us, raising our kids are more important. Family comes before anything and that's exactly what what we are doing" Dad added. Fae looked as if she were about to laugh.</p><p>      "Withholding her from the man you arranged her marriage to? Taking away her right to see him because she came home a day late after you told her to meet them. Where's the logic in that?" Fae asked sarcastically. Dad seemed to straighten up as Mom huffed.</p><p>     "Again, she is our daughter. We had a simple rule, one she knew, and completely disregarded. You do not get to tell us how to raise our daughter and practically demand to pull her away to see her fiancee" Mom said simply, in a tone that was beyond a warning.</p><p>     "You would refuse what your bosses own orders?"</p><p>     "When it comes to our daughter, yes, I don't know why we have to keep saying this to you"</p><p>      "Tell you what, you have one hour to get your shit in order. I will be back in that hour with cops, she either comes with me willingly by your permission or we take her by force. Its your choice" Fae said as she left, shoving past my dad as she hit his shoulder. I could have sworn she growled as she left, both of them sighing and relaxing as Mom turned to me, Dad heading upstairs to no doubt take a shower.</p><p>     "Seriously Adelina, you just spilled dirty mop water everywhere. Clean it up before you ruin the floors even more" Mom snapped, annoyance in her voice, as I quickly jumped up and ran over to the kitchen as I laid the necklace on the table and pulled out an old towel and turned back around as I began to clean up the water. "Who did you talk to? Don't lie to me, you had to have spoken to someone for some random girl to show up and demand to take you from us, that just doesn't happen randomly. You left the house didn't you"</p><p>     "I didn't leave I swear" I defended as I continued to clean up the water "I didn't tell anyone, I don't have anyone to talk to or any ones number"</p><p>     "Liar" Mom snapped suddenly as she leaned down, smacking me hard across the face. I grabbed my cheek as I stopped cleaning the dirty water, looking up absolutely stunned as my cheek felt as if it were on fire, already feeling a bruise come to surface as Mom's ring had caught me. Mom scoffed as she shook her head, pursing her lips as she looked down at me with disappointment in her eyes "I cant believe this. I can't believe you. After everything we've done to try to help you become the greatest you can be you spit in our faces like this. You lie to us,  bring people into our private affairs when they have no business being in them, and all for what? To get out of something you got yourself into. Cant you take responsibility for any of your actions? What are we going to do with you"</p><p>      "I'm not lying" I whispered as I fought back tears. Mom snorted when all the sudden she looked on the table, the gleaming diamonds shining in the light, as I paled and my throat swelled up. I instantly knew laying that necklace there had been a mistake and I was dreading what would happen next. My heart at this point had been completely ripped out. I should have known better then to set it there, I should have kept it on me. Gods why had I been so stupid? My engagement gift was no longer mine. They would pawn it, there was no doubt about that, and it hadn't been the first time either, its why my most precious belongings had gone missing as well as Valentina's when she was here. Would Ezio be pissed? Would he think I discarded it? So many questions so little time to think fear creeped through me.</p><p>     "And where did you get this hmm?" Mom asked, a hum to her voice as she picked the necklace up and admired it "if you didn't go out or speak to anyone then how did this get here? Its far to expensive be here or in your hands"</p><p>      "She gave it to me" I answered honestly "she said it was from Ezio as an engagement gift"</p><p>     "Ha, like anyone would willingly spend the money on you after all the trouble you cause. You aren't even that beautiful, this necklace isn't for you nor will it ever suit you. Despite that you quite frankly don't deserve it" Mom hissed as she put the necklace in her pocket before glaring down at me "get up, you're coming with your father and I"</p><p>     "Where are we going?" I asked softly as I hung my head.</p><p>     "Somewhere you will learn respect and manners. This is our last resort, you just got another month added to your punishment. It should have been you" Mom snapped. Just as she said that I had instantly felt the guilt wash over me, twisting and pulling at me from the darkest depths of me. I knew what she meant by that and I couldn't help but agree with what she had said. All the sudden someone cleared their throat causing both mom and I looked up to see a tall semi broad man with dark hair, his eyes darting between the two of us curiously though he looked as if he were biting his tongue. "Who are you?"</p><p>     "Im here to fix the door" The man said as he quickly turned around and picked up the fallin door before quickly getting to work. I bit my tongue as I fought back tears, this was it. I stood up quickly as Mom grabbed my hand as Dad came back down the stairs, keys in hand along with a stack of paperwork. Odd. They pulled me out of the house as we made our way to the car. Once unlocked I slid into the backseat, the leather seats torn and falling apart. I slammed the door shut as I leaned my head up against the dirty window. I listened as Dad put the key in the ignition and turned it, listening to it fail to start as it turned over before finally coming to life. Both stayed silent as they pulled out of the lot and into the busy New York streets. My eyes lingered on the passerbys as people walked down the sidewalks and rode their bikes, cars zooming by as they were in a hurry to get where they needed to go. I felt numb as I watched the sky, where exactly had they been taking me? What had I done that was so wrong? </p><p>     "It should have been you" Mom said softly as the car went silent again. Just as the sun had been setting we had spent a good three hours in the car before they pulled off to the side of the rode at a bus stop. Dad handed me the paper work without saying a word as I opened the door and stepped out, Mom rolling down the window only a little bit as the people at the bus stop had looked at me curiously, eyeing me, as they seemed to shy away from me as they did. "We're doing this for your own benefit. On that paper is the address you're supposed to go to, don't miss your stop. We have an arrangement with the Dean, you will serve out the rest of your grounding and once you're done and you've behaved then you can come home. Every bad thing you do here the Dean will call us and tell us and extend your time there."</p><p>      And with that they had pulled off leaving me completely alone by a bunch of strangers. The air was chilly and my pants had been soaked from the soap water. I unfolded the papers as I sank to the ground, staring at the words in horror. Welcome to St. Patricks disciplinary school for troubled and misguided teens, located in Detroit, Michigan. At this point I didn't bother to hide it as I sat on the concrete holding the bench up, pulling my knees to my chest as I sobbed, the papers clutched tightly in my hands. This had all been too much and I had felt to alone. After an hour or so a bus had came and though my tears hadn't dried I got up and slowly made my way on the bus before sitting in the seat. This was going to be a long ride.</p><p>    *Ezio POV*</p><p>        I sighed as I leaned back in my seat, rubbing my temple as a killer headache had been just behind my eyes. I was stressed, I had to many things going on at once and seeing as I had been worried about Adelina on top of that hadn't helped much. I was just waiting to hear back from Fae now, hoping to hear news of her being here soon. I couldn't wait, I was excited to see her again, see the way her eyes shined, hear her laugh, it had been to long and I couldnt wait any longer. I had been pissed off at the fact that Adelina had been living in the Bronx, where exactly? I wasnt to sure but that area had been too much of a dangerous place for someone like her to live in, anything could happen: she was a stunning woman anyone could have gone to rape her, people were constantly getting robbed, murdered, shot at. She could have gotten hurt or killed and nobody would have known about it. It was a cesspool of bad and it wasn't somewhere Adelina should have been at all. Part of me felt that I had been betraying her trust.... But knowing the condition now, I needed to help get her away from it any way possible so that she had been safe. As soon as my phone rang I answered it, holding my breath.</p><p>      "Please tell me you have her Fae" I asked in desperation but I couldn't hold back a twisting gut feeling as the line had been quiet for a moment. It wasn't to hard to feel some of her anger float through the phone.</p><p>     "She's gone" Fae said. Instantly I shot up, anger flooding through me. This was supposed to be a simple task, what the hell happened? I gritted my teeth, how hard was this? </p><p>     "What do you mean shes gone?" I snapped "she couldn't have just vanished out of nowhere. What the hell happened?"</p><p>     "I came over and told them that they had an hour to let Adelina go willingly or she'd be taken by force. I gave them an hour to decide and when I came back everyone including her was gone. Thomas said that apparently her parents took her somewhere to correct her behavior" Fae explained. I growled as I smacked the arm of the chair, standing up a bit to quickly as the chair went flying into the desk behind me with a loud thud. I was pissed, what the hell were her parents doing?</p><p>    "Figlio di puttana" I snapped angrily "where the hell are they taking her? Did he hear anything else?" (Son of a bitch)</p><p>     "Quite a few things actually, I'll send you what he heard, as for where they took her im not sure yet but as soon as we hear something you'll be the first to know. Also, something doesn't feel right between her and her parents there has to be something they have over her" Fae said. I walked over to the window and peered out into the bright city below, cars packed together as lights had flashed. Everything was crowded but it own way beautiful. This reminded me of Rome just with a but larger area and more metal sky scrapers then architectural ruins. I had been thinking about a trip back to Italy and taking Adelina with me so she could see my home and other cities, but now this had put a complete hold on that idea.</p><p>     "What do you mean exactly?" I asked </p><p>      "I dont know what it is by they have something they're holding over her. I asked her to come with me before her parents showed up but she kept telling me she couldn't. She was scared of something Ezio and they are using it against her" Fae said. I bit my tongue, I didn't know what else to say without having the urge to punch something. This was supposed to be a simple task but it had turned out to be much more and I had a feeling it was slowly leading into something bigger and more complex. I sighed in annoyance "don't worry Ezio, I will find her and bring her back"</p><p>     "Alright, alright. I cant do much myself at the moment seeing I have some unfortunate business to attend to. I'll send Rosa to help you" I said before hanging up. This was a mess and it didn't help that my hands had currently been tied with cleaning up another one of De'Pazzi's messes only this time he had tried to threaten Claudia. I had to smirk when Claudia held him off but I wasn't going to let him get away with that or threaten my family. All would have been fine if he hadn't tried to takeover my territory again.</p><p>      First on my list was to have a little chat with Adelina's parents. Rubbing my face I turned around and walked out to find Rosa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. St. Patrick disciplinary school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The bus ride to Detroit had long and by the time I had arrived at St. Patrick's Disciplinary School I had been numb as the School had looked more like a prison then anything as the large cracked front lot had been fenced in as barbed wire lined the top. I couldn't tell if the fence was to keep students in or keep them safe from the outside city around them. Looking around Detroit had basically looked just like the Bronx and it wasn't an area people wanted to get caught up in. Who's idea was it to put a disciplinary school in the middle of Detroit? It was rhe dumbest idea I ever heard considering the area we were at. The building had been massive, five stories at least, as the concrete gray building had been slowly cracking just kike the cracked and dirt stained lot in front. I had been led down the walk way escorted by an older man in a suit as he had led me into the Deans office, passing armed guards that lined every hallway and room, what did the school have need for armed guards? Surely there had been no bad incidents where they had used them right? I grew a bit worried at their presence. There, Dean Stantford, had informed me of the expected rules: curfew at 8, no phone usage, classes started at 5:30 am, there was to be no fighting of any kind and of any trouble were to come of it then we would have been given our own personal guard to observe us. After that he gave me my uniform, and sent me on my way to my dorm room with nothing but a map. What had worried me more though was that this school had been coed, that had meant I would now be subjected to whatever cruel fate the boys and girls at this place through. I had been homeschooled, we never had the money to enroll in a private school so mom and Grandpapy taught us before we came to New York and it was just mom. I missed Grandpapy a lot but the last i had seen him was when he moved. The Dean had been at least in his forties, his lean frame slightly slumped over as tux seemed to fit him perfectly, his skin slowly paling as his dark blue eyes had been tired. It hadn't helped he had started to be balding. The only good thing he had going for him was that he had been decently attractive though I had gotten very odd vibes from him.</p><p>      Now I had been settling into the slightly decent sized dorm room, my uniform laying on the medium sized bed. At least this bed had been more then my last as this had dark blue sheets and actual pillows and blankets. I was getting an actual bed for the moment. This was all the belongings I had now, the clothes on my back and the clothes on my bed. Looking at it I knew it was to small and I was dreading walking in those heels tomorrow.  I sighed as I picked it up, I had been told to try it on so I might as well right? I slipped out of my clothes before I grabbed the uniform and pulled it on, frowning as I did. The button up had been white, though slightly see through, as the top buttons couldn't seem to close all the way while the sleeves had been rolled up to the elbows. On top of that was a black mini vest that went over it, a black tie around the collar. The shirt had been tucked into a blue and black plad mini skirt that fell mid thigh as the black thigh socks fell just above the knees. It had been tight in certain places, and though I tried to pull the skirt down it continued to ride up. I was starting to get annoyed before I heard the door open and shut. Startled I jumped from the skinny mirror mounted on the wall and turned to see the girl from earlier, Fae, dressed in the same uniform as me. <br/>She looked at me and smiled mischeviously, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>      "Miss me?" She asked as my eyes widened a bit. How the hell was she here? And what was she doing in this room? "Oh don't worry, im here to get you out of this God awful place. I'm your roomie until then"</p><p>     "Why are you here?" I asked softly. She only smiled as she moved to the other side of the bed and flipped down on it, looking at me with a sparkle in her eyes.</p><p>      "I already told you Ezio sent me" Fae answered as she sat up some and laid on her arms, a concerned look on her face "like I said, he's worried about you.  I've been his friend since he came to my high school as a foreign exchange student before he moved here permanently and never have I ever seen him as worried over a girl until you came a long. He really, really cares for you though I have to admit that you weren't at all what I was expecting. He talks about you ya know, he wont stop talking about how amazing you are to anyone who will listen. Hes been a mopey shit though since you've been grounded"</p><p>     "He did?" I asked, blushing a bit, as I climbed up on the bed and looked at her. She nodded.</p><p>     "Course he did, y'all two will be fine we just have to get you out of this shit hole first. Names Fae Cormac lass. You?" She asked. She had been a Templar, The Cormac family had a outstanding reputation and a lot of people were afraid to mess with the Irish mob though as far as I knew the Cormac's and the Dorian's had come to some sort of arrangement to keep the peace. I looked at her oddly.</p><p>     "But you already know my name" I answered. She nodded.</p><p>     "I feel it's best if you introduce yourself so I can know you better. Tell me about yourself" Fae said. I had been shocked, aside from Ezio nobody had asked me something like that. I bit my lip as some of my hair fell in my face, hiding the bruise on my cheek successfully from her. I relaxed only a bit, she had done nothing to harm me instead she only offered to help. I felt no evil or bad intentions around her at all. I relaxed some as I felt the mattress underneath me and gods did it feel as soft as it looked.</p><p>      "Adelina Sahlstrom" I answered as I bit the inside of my cheek "I don't know what you want to know about me, I'm pretty boring.."</p><p>      "Sweetie, if you caught Ezio's attention then you sure as hell aren't boring. Why dont you tell me about your engagement to him? How'd that happen?" Fae asked curiously.</p><p>     "My parents... They lost three million dollars of Auditore's money in an investment gone wrong. The man scammed my father so as an alternative they were placed in work under them and told to pay the money back and as extra precaution because we had a good standing with them offered my hand. Really, I'm kinda boring, I just read a lot and that's about it" I explained. Fae only nodded before she sat up some, examining my face closely. I shrank back some as I kept my hair closer to me. She got up off her bed and walked over to me, moving my hair out of the way as I shrank back some and pulled away but not before I knew she had seen the bruise on my face. Great. This was just what I needed, someone I didn't know seeing a mark on my face. To be honest I felt a little bit embarrassed about it.</p><p>      "What the hell happened?" Fae asked angrily, a small growl in her voice as anger flared in her eyes. Not going to lie she had seemed a bit intimidating when angry. "Adelina, what happened to your face"</p><p>     "Its nothing" I said quickly as she stood up and looked at me as if saying I can see right through the bullshit "I accidently smacked my face on the bus seat on the way here. I'm fine, really, "</p><p>      "That's not what that mark looks like. That looks like a ring caught you. I know we just met and all but you can tell me things" Fae reasoned though the edge was still in her voice. </p><p>      "Well it was the metal on the bus seat. It'll be healed in a few days, its not a big deal. I'm just clumsy" I answered. In her eyes I could see that she didn't believe it but she had gave in as she began to rummage through the bag she had come with before tossing me a few small plastic containers. Picking them up I looked to see it had been concealer and foundation as I looked up at her curiously.</p><p>     "To hide your bruise, you're going to need it. Trust me" Fae said as she flopped back on her bed. I only nodded as I placed them on the shared nightstand before I laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, the light from the lamp making the whole room bright. On the door on both sides was a corkboard and whiteboard though the whiteboard had the dorm number and both our names on it though the corkboard had been more of a decoration compared to the bare white walls that surrounded us. That was odd for this type of school but I didn't question it, I would bide my time until I could get out. Just behave and I was free. That wasn't so hard right? The room had fallen silent as we laid in silence. I didn't know what to say, truth be told meeting new people had always terrified me, hell meeting Ezio the first time intimidated me, but this had been the first female I had interacted with aside from Valentina. God I could feel the sting on that, I really had missed her, would I ever see her again? Who knew at this point. I had propped my legs up some as my skirt had slipped down to my hips, unaware my legs had been spread only a bit. Everything was fine as I just stared above me until I heard the click of a camera followed by a mischievous giggle "Oh Ezio is gonna love this, damn who knew his fiancee was a distraction. Look at that I got the right amount of panty line too"</p><p>     "What are you doing?" I asked, squealing a bit as I sat up and pulled the skirt down as my face had gone red. Fae only grinned as her phone seemed to buzz violently at this point.</p><p>     "Oh nothing, just sending pics to your fiancee~" Fae purred as she grinned "look at that, he responded rather quickly. I know exactly where he's gonna keep these. Want me to tell you what he said?  Its kinda dirty buttttt" </p><p>     "Fae" I exclaimed as I got off the bed and rushed past her, headed towards the bathroom the dorm room had now feeling a urge to pee. Fae only laughed as she looked at me and did a little happy dance as she did.</p><p>     "What? It's true. And by the red on your face I can tell you're still a Virgin" Fae said with a smirk as she fell back on her bed and sighed "Ezio is so gonna have fun with you and that little fact. Trust me he's a gentleman but he will ravage you all the same"</p><p>     "Fae!"</p><p>      "What? You can't tell me you're not intrigued by that idea. I mean it's kinda obvious that y'all have some things goin on between ya" Fae grinned. She wasn't wrong, since I had met Ezio I had some rather... Wet dreams of he and I. It was a new sensation but one I had come to love. I just couldnt get him out of my mind. "Seeeee I'm rightttt"</p><p>     "I don't know what you're talking about" I said as I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door a bit. I could hear her laughs from here and though quite embarrassing I had to admit it was pretty fun.</p><p>     "Hey, question, where's all your stuff? And that necklace Ezio got you?" Fae called out.</p><p>     "I... Left them at home, I didn't want to take something so nice to a place like this" I answered though I had been upset to know mom had no doubt pawned it already. Out of the corner of my eyes I had noticed something bulky. Looking up I noticed a small flashing red light that led to a camera. What the hell? What was a camera doing in the girls dormitory bathroom? I felt uncomfortable as I suddenly walked out of the room despite my bladder screaming at me for release.</p><p>     "Understandable" She started as she looked up at me "what's wrong?"</p><p>     "Their is a camera in the bathroom" I said softly as I made me way back into the bed area. Instantly she shot up.<br/>   <br/>     "What?" She asked.</p><p>     "Their is a camera in the bathroom, it's recording" I answered. Within an instant she had hoped off the bed and walked into the bathroom, a string of cusswords close behind as I heard another picture get taken before she came back out with a serious expression "Oh hell no, I knew that dude was fuckin sketchy but this is going to far. My father is going to hear about this. You can use the bathroom now I disabled it so you're safe"</p><p>      Nodding I hesitantly went in, keeping an eye on the camera just in case as I peed quickly and got out before climbing up on the bed and laying down, suddenly falling asleep just like that as tiredness washed over me. I was out like a light.</p><p>*Fae POV*</p><p>      Oh I was pissed, who the hell was this guy to put Camera's in the girls bathrooms? There was no way this had been allowed, especially since my father had owned this place. After getting off the phone with my father to inform him of the situation I looked back to the beds only to see Adelina had already passed out and quickly I took a picture to ease Ezio's worries, he needed to she that she was ok and getting the rest needed though I knew he was fawning over those other pictures. I didn't blame her, after the day she no doubt had and the strength she had been putting up it was well earned. I knew that bruise on her cheek didn't cone from the bus seat, her mother had slapped her, Thomas had told me so seeing as he walked in just as it happened. Nothing pissed me off more then a parent hurting their child and this had clearly gone on too far and I made sure that their was going to be a stop to this, permanently. The only problem was I needed to get Adelina to say something and admit it but she wasn't budging. I had my work cut out for me. Just as I had gone to turn around and go to bed I had heard footsteps before someone cleared their throats.</p><p>    ItalianGigalo: awww, she looks so cute and peaceful. E perfetto. She's a great cuddler to, she just latches onto you and holds you tight.</p><p>   Me: like a koala?</p><p>    ItalianGigalo: exactly. Best cuddles I ever had.</p><p>     Me: awwww look at you, someones in loveeeeeeee~</p><p>     "Excuse me but that phone needs to be put away Miss. Dorian, Miss. Sahlstrom is not allowed to be anywhere near phones" Dean Strantford said as he came into view, standing underneath the door frame as a tall woman with dark drown hair. I smirked. Hope Jensen. It had been a minute since I had seen her but I had been glad she was here. I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked at him.</p><p>     "Don't tell me what I can and cant do with my phone, I am talking to my father, I was told I could have my phone" I snapped quickly as I glared up at him. Hope bit back a smirk but he looked at me shocked before he recovered, straightening out his suit as he stood up a bit straighter. </p><p>     "Yes you can, they are your parents after all," He started "but Miss. Sahlstrom is not allowed near any phones at all per her parents request. She gets into quite a bit of trouble with them"</p><p>     "Like what exactly?" I asked. Just as I had I had seen his glance go over my shoulder as I turned to see his eyes linger over Adelina. I hadn't noticed how she was laying necessarily the first time but now I had: her skirt had rode up just the the bottom of her ass as legs were sprawled out some. Her face was buried in the pillow she had pulled to her side and cuddled as if she were holding onto something tightly. I had to agree with Ezio on that, the koala hold evidenr. Oh hell no, I was not letting some perv check her out like that. I stepped in front of his view quickly as quickly as possible as disgust coursed through me.</p><p>     "I'm not at liberty to discuss that information with you" The Dean said as he looked back at me. My gaze only intensified before he changed the conversation before his phone started to ring. </p><p>   "Mhm, bullshit you have nothing just like I thought" I snapped just as Hope quickly stepped between us before looking at the Dean who was shocked yet kinda pissed. I only stared him down.</p><p>    "I'll deal with this, you go take that phone call and make sure the other kids are in their dorms" Hope said. The Dean only sighed and nodded as he walked off, picking up his phone</p><p>   "This is Vice Dean Hope Jensen, she and I will be keeping a close eye on you two. This is a warning Miss. Dorian, don't let me catch it again. Now if you'll excuse me." And with that he walked off, answering his phone, leaving hope and I alone. I relaxed a little bit byt there was definitely something off here. I sighed in relief as he disappeared around the corner.</p><p>     "Hope, long time no see, how ya been?" I asked as we smiled and hugged one another. Hope chuckled. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>    "I've been good. I'm actually here on a favor from Shay, he asked if I could look into a problem for him so that's what im doing" She answered as we broke the hug "now what's Shay's enforcer doing here?"</p><p>     "Well I think we found that something that you've been sent to look for the damn Dean is next level perv" I scoffed. Hope nodded as she looked at Adelina sympathetically.</p><p>     "I saw. Poor girl, I had half a mind to gouge out his eyes right then and there" Hope said.</p><p>     "Well I'm here to keep Adelina safe and get her out of here, she's important to Ezio and I told him I'd get her back"</p><p>     "Oh this won't end well for her if shes important to Ezio," She stated. I nodded knowing the exact reason why: the Auditore family was powerful and Ezio had been both feared and respected, it wasn't rocket science. People knew to leave what was his alone and this, being here, I knew that it would surely become an issue.</p><p>    "That's why I'm here"</p><p>     "Good. Alright well I have to finish my rounds before he gets suspicious. Lights out at 8pm, don't let anyone catch you up after that otherwise you may stir up more trouble then you already need." Hope said as she gave a soft smile before she stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. Turning around I walked over to Adelina and pulled the blankets over her without waking her up. Under no circumstance was I letting her get looked at like that or have anything like that happen to her by another student, teacher, or Dean while I was here. Ezio would have everyone's head if he found that out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. This is hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Adelina POV*</p><p>      I had been rudely woken up by a loud knock on the door. Fae cursed loudly, demanding why she had been woken up at five in the morning, as a couple of guards busted in and told us to get ready. I hadn't been aware that I had fallen asleep in my uniform but I guess it had been a benefit seeing as I didnt have to take extra time to get ready. I brushed my teeth and hair before I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I slipped on those black heels before I grabbed the books and notebooks the school provided as well as my schedule: first block- how to interact within a society and community, Second block- anger management, third block- respecting elders and others, fourth block- cleaning period and work ethics. I sighed, this hadnt been to far off from what I was doing at home. Did I really expect different? By the time Fae had gotten ready and started to go she started to get a bit angry about the schedule, saying something about her schedule being something totally opposite from mine. To be honest I had been in a hurry as I walked towards the cafeteria, keeping to myself as I kept my head down some, careful to avoid any eye contact as I had been enveloped in a massive sea of boys and girls dressed in uniform. The boys though had decent uniforms: white button up, dark blue tux jacket, black tie, and tan khakis. By the time I made it to the cafeteria I had found a decent and somewhat isolated spot away from everyone as I picked at my breakfast and though I was practically famished and wanting to eat the wonderful crapes in front of me I couldn't seem to stomach it. I just wasn't in the mood.</p><p>     Of course when Fae came in a lot of the boys had cast her lustful looks as she barged her way through and plopped right down next to me saying that she would be right by my side at all times. I wasnt to sure what to make of that, there really hadn't been much to worry about here. I was invisible and seeing as everyone here practically looked over me like and didnt even acknowledge my presence. Honestly, I liked it that way, then there was no trouble to cause. After a while the first bell rang and everyone seemed to file out and head to whichever class they had first, all talking and joking with one another as they went. They had made friends so easily, made new connections with people they hardly knew, while some had reconnected. It was easy to see the cliques even within the uniformed masses. I never understood cliques but given the right circumstances it had made some great stories for some books. That was the shitty part of this place, their was no library and books that didnt belong to the school weren't allowed. Bummer really.</p><p>       Fae had been reluctant to leave me but after being sternly reminded she headed off. I had found a nice place at the back off the room as the more popular kids sat in the front. When the teacher arrived to get class started he kids didn't seem to care as they talked away. It was at least twenty minutes before the teacher finally had enough of his patience waiting before he pulled out a large ruler and slapped it across the desk with a loud crack, everyone instantly quieting as they turned to look at them. As he calmed down and straightened himself out he began to start his lecture. I thanked Anubis that he hadn't made me introduce myself otherwise I would have fainted. As I sat in the back of the class I had stayed quiet as I just followed along, listening to his deep voice, as I took the occasional notes. Most of the kids had just talked anyways not having a care in the world as they continued their conversation. The day had been dull as I sat in that class for an hour and a half but as the day wore on I had noticed that the girls had cast me vicious glares and sneers. I brushed it off, their had been no way that they would look at me like that right? I really wasn't anything to look at so they must have been looking at someone else. By the time last class had come around everyone had been cleaning though the guys had outside work as well as their bathrooms and dorms the girls had indoor work:  we scrubbed the floors, lockers, sinks, toilets, kitchen. Everything was clean until the whole room shined unnaturally, the halls smelled of bleach and cleaning chemicals, and our hands were red. All around me I heard snickers and laughs, none so in a good way either but I simply ignored it. By the time dinner rolled around I still hadn't eaten much before we returned to the dorms. I had been shocked when Fae had handed me my tarot cards, explaining that she snagged them before she left to come find me, amd told me they would help. </p><p>   When she handed me her phone to call Ezio I had been a little worried about it. I didn't want to risk getting caught, especially after the warning I had received but when she handed that phone to me and I answered I had felt relieved. I dont know how long I had stayed on the phone with him with but we had talked a lot. He insisted that I was safe with Fae and that i'd be out soon so he could take me out on that date he promised, cracked little jokes that had sometimes been a bit corny but made me laugh nonetheless. It had been so great to hear his voice, I had nearly cried when I first got on the phone with him not realizing just how much I missed it but I held the tears back and enjoyed his company before I ended up passing out rather quickly. The first day had completely drained me.</p><p>................</p><p>      Three days. Three days had passed and I absolutely hated it here. Ever since the first day things had gotten worse for me, girls picked on me and made fun of me while others let it happen, most of the food I wanted to eat had been stolen by them or dumped all over me, and ever since I had been here I had been called up to the Deans office- sometimes two or three times a day- about misplaced anger and disobedience as I watched him mark more days onto the time I was to be here. Fae had somehow managed to get her classes back with mine and she hadn't been to far behind, which I had to admit was nice to see a familiar face, but it only seemed to make my issues worse as the whispers intensified. Fae snapped at them quite a few times to watch their tongue and though a few listened others didn't. Which lead to now as I had been backed into a corner by two preppy girls- no doubt cheerleaders- as I avoided their gaze.</p><p>     "We heard where you came from" one girl hissed as she scrutinized me, her eyes sharp, "the Bronx. The ghetto part of town,"</p><p>      "How does ghetto trash like you make it into a place like this hmm?" The other girl asked, her voice a bit higher pitched then her friends. I had to scoff internally at that, like this place had been some five star establishment. "Huh? Answer me trash"</p><p>     "Awwwwwww is someone a little baby" The other mocked as a sneer came to her face before slapping the books out of my hand as they fell to thr floor with a clatter "gonna cry to mommy and daddy. Is all this to scary for you"</p><p>      "Wow, this is actually pathetic" The second girl said with a laugh "What do you expect from trailer park trash. I bet she's as dumb as she looks"</p><p>      "Maybe shes deaf and mute" the first girl snickered as the two laughed. Truth be told I just wanted to get to class and be done with this day. I went to step forwards only for them to stop me completely, one of them shoving me back some though not hard to hurt me.</p><p>     "I just want to get to class" I said softly as the girls began laughing, looking at one another in amusement.</p><p>     "Look she speaks" </p><p>     "I'm sorry girls but she ain't fake and full of silicone like y'all are. Now get away from her before I show you what ghetto really is and trust me it ain't her" Fae snapped, her voice echoing down the halls as they began to clear. Both girls seemed to go rigid as their faces paled. While Fae had been here she had grown in popularity, everyone loving her yet also afraid of her. People wanted to be around her and because of that I had stayed to my isolated areas away from them. "The lass didn't do shit to you so back off"</p><p>     "We were just talking" The first girl said as they turned around to face Fae who looked pissed off as she glared daggers at the two.</p><p>     "Bullshit. Let me catch you near Adelina again or so much as utter any disrespectful word to her like that again and it wont be just me you have to worry about, she's got someone powerful watching her back" Fae shot bacy as her eyes darted between the two, both a warning and in fury. The second girl laughed unable to hider her amusement.</p><p>     "Who would be dumb enough to back ghetto trash?" She asked in a mocking tone "What are you? Her bodyguard here to bail her out everytime she gets in trouble? Can't even get out of her own mess?"</p><p>      "Auditore for one," Fae responded as one girl shuddered in fear and the other in pleasure "and I know you know who he is, he used to stomp around these parts a while back. And the Cormac's now as well so back off and mind your fucking tongue"</p><p>     "What are you going to do about it?"  She asked. All the sudden anger flared in her eyes as the two girls took off instantly down the hall as Fae followed close behind. I sighed as I had now been alone in the empty hallway before I bent down to pick up my books, careful not to accidentally flash any of the guards walking by as the last bell rang. Great, I was going to be late and this was not going to end well for me as my guy twisted in knots making me uneasy. Just as I stood back up I had heard a cough come from behind me. I paled as I turned around to see Dean Strantford behind me.</p><p>      "Miss. Sahlstrom, skipping class I see. Come with me" He said. I nodded.</p><p>      "Yes sir"  I said as I followed behind him, my heels clicking on the floor, as I felt the eyes of the guards on me. I held my books close to me as we made our way up to the front, passing the secretary desk as the middle aged woman cast me a scornful glare, before Dean Strantford opened up the door and stepped aside "thank you"</p><p>     Stepping inside the room had been large, the pale white walls matching the dark green carpet floors as all sorts of awards, documents, and photos of himself children and what looked to be his wife had covered the walls. Towards the back was a large arched dark wood book shelf filled with books and files.  Large oak desk sat in front of it with a few files laid open on it, a computer on it though off to the side, as well as a calendar, sticky notes, and a whole array of pens. Dean Strantford sat in the large leather rolling chair behind the desk as I sat in the small wooden chair in front of the desk. The curtains had been closed leaving the room dark if it hadn't been for the few candles that had been lit. I sat in the chair nervously as my books had been placed in my lap. Dean Strantford just sat their silently for a moment as he looked at me, thinking as he did. I didnt like that growing awkward and uncomfortable feeling I had been getting as we sat here. Suddenly he cleared his throat.</p><p>     "What are we going to do with you Miss. Sahlstrom? I keep adding days to your punishment and yet that doesnt seem to stop you" He said, his voice low. I shook my head as I picked at my finger nails.</p><p>     "I don't know sir" I said softly causing him to sigh. I looked up just as I hear the seat creak a bit to see him walk around the desk and in front of me, leaning on it as he crossed his arms and legs and looked down at me with what looked to be a sympathetic look on his face. I didnt like the vibe I was getting or this closeness, something about it just made my skin crawl.</p><p>     "Look, you seem like a bright and intelligent young lady. In my opinion you dont strike me as someone who should be here in a school like this" He started as he seemed to loosen his straight posture. I looked up at him a bit stunned he had said that, he had to have been playing some sort of game, right? "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you tell me why you weren't in class." I wasn't sure if this was a trick or not but I was just going to be honest, that was all I could do.</p><p>    "I was headed to class when a couple of girls cornered me and knocked my books to the ground. I would never miss class, ever, this is the first school ive been in" I answered. He only nodded.</p><p>     "And do you know the girls names?" He asked. I shook my head.</p><p>     "I don't"</p><p>     "Our school is against all forms of bullying, if these girls give you anymore trouble" He started as he leaned over and placed his hand on my knee. I cringed internally and moved my leg away but he only followed it as his fingers grazed the top of my thighs. Now I was extremely uncomfortable "come to me or another teacher and report it immediately"</p><p>     "Yes sir"</p><p>     "And I will also be giving you a new dorm mate" He said as he stood back up and moved to behind his desk. My eyes widened and before I could even think of what I was saying I had blurted it out which made him look at me shocked.</p><p>     "No" I said quickly "please, sir, don't. Fae is the only one who doesnt pick on me. She's the only friend I have here"</p><p>    "Im glad you are making friends Miss. Sahlstrom but Miss. Dorian is nothing but trouble and I fear any longer around her she may wear off on you" Dean Strantford countered. He seemed pretty insistent on the matter. I couldn't let him switch our dorms, there would have been no way I would have survived this place. Our dorm had been the only peaceful place here and I didn't want that to change at all.</p><p>     "Please sir, I'll do anything just dont pull her out of my dorm" I pleaded. That seemed to catch his attention rather quickly as he looked up at me as if he had been locked in an internal debate "please don't move her"</p><p>     "Very well then, I won't move Miss. Dorian. As it turns out my private office needs to be recleaned and organized, come here during the dinner break and clean it, I'll have dinner sent up to your dorm" Dean Stantford said. I nodded, I hated the alternative but if it kept her in the same room with me then so be it.</p><p>     "Yes, sir" I said.</p><p>      "Go back to class Miss. Sahlstrom and don't forget to be here" He said as he dismissed me with a wave of his hand. I stood up and walked out of the office before I made my way back down the halls and too class. It had been odd really, the teachers here couldn't understand why I had been here in the first place but they didn't question it. As soon as I had stepped foot into the classroom it had instantly quieted as all eyes had been on me. I slipped towards the back to the empty seat next to Fae as the lesson continued. Just as I had a piece of paper landed on my desk.   'Are you ok? What happened? Where'd you go?' Picking up my pen I wrote back 'im fine, nothing to worry about'</p><p>........................</p><p>      As the others had made their way to dinner I had put my books in my locker before I made my way up to the office. There Dean Stantford greeted me as he lead me off to the side to an area just beyond his office as he gave me a bunch of cleaning supplies. It didnt help that my hands had been a bit sore though I had been thankful that I had at least been given gloves. Needless to say the room had been a mess, I didnt even know how long I had spent in the office reorganizing files, dusting, and scrubbing every inch of that office space until it had been absolutely spotless. By hair had come undone and I had been tired, the walk back to my dorm had been long but looking out the window it had been well passed 8. I had gone into the room and instantly took a bath, ignoring the food left on the nightstand, as Fae had been passed out. Looking at the alarm clock I had seen it was 2:30 am. Great.. I needed to wash the filth from me and even though I knew the camera in here was disabled it still made me uneasy. I was just glad Fae was still with me otherwise this would have not been worth it.</p><p>*??? POV*</p><p>      I smirked as I sat back in my seat, staring at the screen in front of me. The pictures the man had put up on Adelina had been enticing enough but so show me more on the side while she cleaned his private office, well, this had been more then enough to keep me satisfied. Adelina had been a drop dead gorgeous girl- tall, slender, long legs as her golden sun kissed skin shined. Her blue eyes sharp and peirce, she being the only girl to really pull off ash gray hair. She held mystery and power and that was something I wanted. I also knew that she had been Ezio Auditore's fiancee, a fact I stumbled upon the night one of my men found them on a date together. I said a word to no one else, I didn't want any others to catch wind of this news. This was perfect, I'd get what I want and take what was his to make it mine. This was the perfect way to get back at him. I had seen enough to know that she was what I wanted as I watched the bids on her slowly rise, it was enough to make me place my own.</p><p>    SFSTANTFORD_79: How's this? Is it enough?</p><p>    User00897(me): she's perfect. I think I've seen all that I need too. This is more then enough.</p><p>   SFSTANTFORD_79: Then I can surely count on your bid then?</p><p>    User00897: Of course, though I will wait a little longer until the bid stops. So long as you ensure she comes to me. And you had confirmed with the seller that she is who she is?</p><p>   SFSTANTFORD_79: I did, all of her files and paperwork check out. And you have my word she will come to you so long as you pay.</p><p>    User00897: don't think for a second I won't pay. Just make sure she's ready for when I arrive and keep me updated. </p><p>   SFSTANTFORD_79: I definitely will. You are a lucky man, a very fine choice indeed. She is very obedient as well, you shouldn't have a problem with her misbehaving. And if you ever get tired of her you could always give her to your son or sell her back.</p><p>     Oh this would so be worth it. No way would I give her to any of my sons, not something that beautiful. They wouldn't know how to take care of her. I closed out of the site and walked out of the office only to be greeted by my wife and Vieri who had seemed to be upset about something. What the hell happened now?</p><p>    "What happened?" I asked. </p><p>    "Auditore, he found one of our men. They slipped up trying to sneak into his warehouse, he was found dead in the river a few hours ago" Vieri explained. I growled.</p><p>     "God damn that Auditore" I growled. Oh this... This would be sweet revenge.</p><p>*Ezio POV - A few hours earlier*</p><p>    "Is this my one and only love one my life?" I asked as I picked up the phone, waiting to hear Adelina's voice come through the phone. Today I had been in a decent mood as things were slowly starting to get better. I was met with a scoff.</p><p>     "Nope, im Arno's remember that sweetie" Fae said chidingly. I chuckled.</p><p>     "I was not expecting you to call me" I said as I walked over to the bar in the living room, grabbing a bottle of wine as I picked up on the worry "you don't call unless it's important"</p><p>      "Adelina hasn't really been eating since we've been here" Fae sighed out. That caught my attention as I had set the wine on the counter, straightening up some.</p><p>      "What do you mean she hasn't been eating? Are they not feeding people?" I asked concerned. My mind raced with questions as I tried to make sense of what was being said.</p><p>     "Trust me this place as some great food but she just hasn't touched any of it, like at all"</p><p>      "Can you put her in the phone please"</p><p>      "I wish I could but she's not here, it's 11:30 which is way past curfew. I'm about to tear this place down to find her" Fae said. I growled a bit before I rubbed my temples.</p><p>      "Please, just get her to eat. If she comes back please let me talk to her" I sighed. There went my mood.</p><p>     "I will. Don't worry Ezio, we'll figure this out alright. Don't stress yourself"</p><p>      "I'll try" I said as she hung up. I set my phone down as I leaned forwards on the bar and rested my head in my hands. What was I going to do? What was going in with her? If this continued on any longer I would fly out there and pull Adelina out myself no matter who said what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Slowly opening up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Adelina POV*</p><p>     Currently I had been at the dinner table, a crowd forming around Fae as she had been using her tarot cards to give out readings. Unfortunately someone had snuck into our dorm and informed the Dean, who had been bit to friendly with me recently though he still kept calling me up to his office for misbehavior which resulted in doing more cleaning in his office to keep Fae around, who had not only confiscated my deck but tore it into little pieces and threw it in the trash. In that moment I felt my heart get ripped out of my chest. I had made that deck myself, they had been with me for years, and to see them ripped up like that.... It was beyond words and when Fae found out what happened she was pissed. A couple of nights ago I had over head a conversation between Ezio and Fae about me and though I couldn't tell what Ezio was saying Fae had been asking questions about how to try and connect with me. She was trying and I hadn't done much to help which I had felt partly guilty about, it wasn't that I didnt want to connect but with the swarm of people around her it had been hard. The past month hadn't been easy for me in fact they only got harder as it seemed every girl had been intent on making my life miserable while guys had looked at me oddly though I couldn't quite place it. </p><p>     "Alright guys, im done for tonight, im exhausted" Fae said. A few people groaned but they walked back off as they winked at her and smiled. I just wanted to get back to the dorm. Fae had talked to me about doing readings for people but I wasn't to sure, I had only done my readings for the Assassins I don't think that I had felt comfortable or even good enough to branch out further especially in a place where everyone had seemed to come after me like they had some sort of vendetta going on. Now that was impossible. "Adelina, why don't you try using my cards?" </p><p>     "I'm fine, those are yours" I said as I picked at my fries. It was another day where I hadn't felt hungry though I had been eating unlike the first few days I had been here "besides, I really don't do readings for people outside of those I work for"</p><p>     "What do you mean?" Fae asked "I was told you hadn't been working"</p><p>     "Well, its not official work, I'm just the priestess for the Assassins. I grew comfortable doing things for them but these people... I don't really know and with all the issues ive been having with them..."</p><p>     "That's totally fine" Fae said as she gave me a soft smile "it's nice to finally meet the Assassins Priestess, ive heard a lot about you. You seem to grant them a lot of luck and fortune"</p><p>     "Oh thats not me, its the gods, I'm merely the mouth piece to bridge them together" I said just as the bell rang, signaling that dinner was over. I stood up as we had thrown our plates away and into the halls, headed towards our dorms. I was just glad that I could lay in bed tonight, cleaning the Dean's office had always brought me back to the dorms at an ungodly late hour. </p><p>     "Still, it's nice to meet a fellow priestess. My services are for the Templars though but on occasion I'll help others. Sekhmet is my guide. Yours?" She asked as she opened the door to our room and threw her books onto her bed. I shut the door.</p><p>      "Anubis" I answered as I slipped off the heels and sighed in relief. I hated heels, I refused to walk in them, until I had been forced to here. My feet ached as I pulled off the thigh highs as well before flopping on the bed "I really wish I had a book to read right about now"</p><p>     "Ezio told me you were a reader. What do you like?" </p><p>     "Anything interesting really. Paranormal, thriller, murder and mystery, sometimes romance. Fiction mostly" I answered before I sat back up and rubbed my shoulders.</p><p>       "Do you have a favorite series?"</p><p>      "Shadow and Bone is one of my favorites, the switched series is also good as well. Honestly I don't know which is my absolute favorite I like a lot"</p><p>     "If that's not a mood I don't know what is" Fae said as she tossed her phone to me "Ezio will be calling soon and I need a bath, have fun but dont have too much fun~"</p><p>     "Thats not what we talk about" I defended as my face went red. Fae only laughed as she made her way to our shared bathroom.</p><p>     "Sure it isnt" she shot back as she cast me a glance "cause that's why you speak Italian so no one can understand you." Just as she said that her phone rang and I looked down to see the words Romeo blink across her screen. She winked at me before disappearing as I answered the phone and laid back on my bed.</p><p>     "Hello?" I said </p><p>      "Ahhh their she is, mia bella rosa" Ezio said, his smooth voice making me ease instantly "its so good to hear your voice"</p><p>     "Oh I highly doubt that" I chuckled.</p><p>     "Well you shouldn't"</p><p>      "How was your day? Im sure it was eventful"</p><p>       "Eventful yes, fun no" Ezio started as I heard a couple of glasses clink "Borgia's men tried to take over some of our territory down in Manhattan, they blew up one of the old warehouses my father set up a few years back but not before they took half the weapons we had in there for safe keeping. Damn cops had been there all day trying to get inside. Even had a visit from one of the police chiefs today"</p><p>     "Aww, im sorry" I said. Ezio had taken on a lot of responsibility, anytime something happened in his territory he had gone out and dealt with the situation personally. Ezio had a lot of territory: He had a portion of Queens which had been divided somewhat equally between the Dorians, Kenways, and Auditore's excluding where the Templars had been. He also had Manhattan and some area on Staten Island. It didn't help that he also had all of California and had split portions in Florida and that was excluding out of country seeing he also had all of Italy as well. "I know you'll get it back"</p><p>     "Oh I know, I just have to find out who snitched. That warehouse was older, no one knew about it except for the older men here. One of them said something or they were a spy. First the De'Pazzi's go after it and then the Borgia's. Something's up, those bastards are planning something. I'll be damned if I let them undo my fathers work"</p><p>     "Maybe I'll ask for some extra guidance for you then"</p><p>     "That Bella would be much appreciated, receiving blessings from you is just divine" He said with a soft chuckle before he got a but serious "but enough about me, how was your day Bella? Did you eat?"</p><p>     "It was long. Boring as usual, just kinda glad I wasn't on my knees today these skirts make it impossible to move"  I started "Yes I ate Ezio, ive been eating"</p><p>     "I still worry, I just want to make sure you're ok. You'll be out of there soon I'll ask Fae to see if I can get you out sooner, its been too long" He said sincerely "I still cant believe half the shit they're making you do there. Although I don't mind seeing you in that outfit at all"</p><p>    "Ezio!" I exclaimed causing him to laugh.</p><p>     "Whattt, it looks fantastic on you, I can't deny a treasure such as that"</p><p>     "Well once I get out of here the first thing im doing is burning it"</p><p>     "Dontttttt" He whined playfully, almost borderline pleadingly "per favore, sarà perfetto per i successivi intrecci" (please, it will be perfect for later entanglements)</p><p>     "Penso che avrò bisogno di qualcosa di più specifico"(I think i'm going to need something more specific)</p><p>    "quando mi permetti di prendere la tua innocenza.  Non pensavi che l'avrei scoperto, vero?" (when you allow me to take your innocence. You didn't think I'd find out about that, did you?)</p><p>    "come l'hai scoperto?" I asked as I blushed furiously, thankful he couldn't see me. He let out another low chuckle, one that made me shudder a but as their had been a hint of want in it. (how did you find that out?)<br/>  <br/>    "Oh I have my ways amore mio. Don't worry Bella Amo il fatto che riesca a prendere la tua innocenza, questo significa solo che sei intatto e tutto per me per adorarti nel modo giusto.  Così puro, tutto per me .." Ezio purred, his voice low and very suggestive. I gasped softly as how he rolled his words. He knew exactly what he was doing to get me to melt how he wanted despite being miles apart. He had known just how much I had loved to hear Italian being spoken and he used it to his advantage. "stai bene Bella?  sei terribilmente silenzioso.  non puoi dirmi che non hai avuto pensieri su di noi in quel modo, so di non essere l'unico" (  I love the fact that I get to take your innocence, that just means that you are untouched and all for me to worship you the right way.  So pure, all for me .. ;are you alright Bella? you're awfully quiet. you can't tell me you haven't had thoughts about us like that, I know I'm not the only one)</p><p>     "You are so unfair, you know exactly what you're doing" I answered as I bit my lip before I even thought about what to say next as it had just naturally slipped from my mouth "but I have had dreams about it, for a while now actually"</p><p>      "Ooohhh" Ezio said as I heard muffled movements "and do you mind sharing them with me?"</p><p>     "Now why would I do that? You have to work for them remember" I teased. I could hear the amusement in his voice.</p><p>     "Very well cara mia, I always found it to be more fun looking for all the things that make you weak. I look forwards to finding out all your weak spots~"</p><p>    "Good" I said, a slight urgency in my voice. </p><p>     "Oh, did I find something already?" He asked. I could practically hear the smirk he had "I have a feeling one of them is my voice, no?"</p><p>     "Definitely. I could listen to that accent of yours all day long. I've always been a sucker for accents" I said as I got up off the bed and grabbed my shirt as I began to change, thankful to be out of those constricting clothes just as Fae came out of the bath in a towel, her hair pulled up in a messy bun as she went to grab clothes. One look at my red face a smirk appeared as she chimed in loud enough for Ezio to hear.</p><p>      "Damn Ezio, I don't know what you're telling Adelina but anymore and I may have to introduce a few toys to her so she can get rid of that pent up sexual tension you're giving her" Fae teased. I squealed in embarrassment as Ezio only laughed as she made her way back to the bathroom to start her bath, hearing the water run. </p><p>     "It looks like I have my work cut out for me then" Ezio joked.</p><p>     "So what are you doing?" I asked, changing the conversation.</p><p>     "I was just about to work on some paperwork but now that im talking to you I may just lay down. I really need to have my cuddle buddy back" </p><p>    "You really shouldn't hold off on paperwork" I chided as I climbed back onto the bed only slipping under the covers as I propped myself up against the wall behind me.</p><p>      "I'll be fine bella, it can wait until morning" </p><p>     "Slacker"</p><p>     "I take offense to that. Im wounded"</p><p>     "Oh hush you big baby"</p><p>     "But-"</p><p>      "No buts" I warned "get it done"</p><p>     "I will I will. Just let me enjoy my time with you first, it's been a rough day"</p><p>    "And I can agree with you on that"</p><p>    After a couple of hours Ezio had headed off to bed and I left Fae's phone on her bed just as she had come out of the bath. I did my nightly prayers before asking guidance for Ezio. I had been careful as the guards had made their rounds to male sure everyone had been in their rooms and asleep. Lucky for me, Fae and the guards had come to some sort of agreement to let us stay up a bit longer especially if I had been on the phone. No matter how hard I tried to work out the muscles in my shoulders I couldn't seem to work out the knots. Fae seemed to notice as she walked over to my bed and made me lay down on my stomach before she climbed over me and began to work out the knots in my back. I never had a massage before so this had been a new experience for me. Her hands had been rough but they seemed to do the jobs as I began to relax.</p><p>     "You're tense" Fae noted as her fingers went halfway down my back, following my spine "more so then normal"</p><p>     "Its been a day" I said into the pillow, my eyes closed. It had been. One of the girls here that loved to torment me had been named Charlotte and she had been one of those typical preppy cheerleader types. Thin body, long golden hair, cold green eyes. Definitely a girl everyone at a high school people would flock towards but hate because of how mean they were. Like most she had learned to wait until Fae had been gone and far enough away from me to come over to me. The verbal assaults were one thing but the physical ones, well, they were another but those were less frequent. I didn't bother telling the Dean seeing he had been creepy enough and I didn't want to be around him any longer then I had to and telling Fae would have only made things worse. It was bad enough I had been picked on because I had Fae as a "bodyguard." Yesterday she had ended up tripping me as I fell into one of the guards in a rather suggestive way and in turn already started to spread a few rumors. Word travelled fast here and no doubt it would hit Fae's ears pretty soon.</p><p>     "I noticed its a lot more then usual. Why don't you tell anyone about people picking on you?" Fae asked curiously "you know it is-"</p><p>    "I know" I started, snapping a bit "im sorry, I didnt mean to snap"</p><p>    "Its alright. Honestly that's the most backbone ive seen you give since we've been here"</p><p>    "I don't say anything because their is no point to saying anything, they will only manage to slip their way out of whatever punishment they receive. I know what they say will not matter to me later on down the road so why pay them any mind?" I explained, sighing softly "I know you're here to help me but it only seems to make things worse, they know you're here to protect me and because of that they make fun of me even more. It's better to just leave it alone"</p><p>     "And let them walk all over you? Treat you like shit?"</p><p>     "I'll be gone soon so it really won't matter"</p><p>     "Or maybe it will, just with different people. You can't just lie down and let people stomp on ya cause if you do then it'll happen all your life. You are much stronger then you know Adelina, much stronger then people think, hell look at who you're engaged too" Fae countered as she stopped and got up off of me before sitting down next to me as I stood up "I'm done"</p><p>      "Thanks, that feels great" I said as I sat up, stretching a bit. I gave Fae a smile as I leaned back up against the wall.</p><p>      "Look, fuck what they think, who gives a shit about me being here or not. Ezio cares for you a lot and hell I even consider you a friend. I am not going to let them hurt you cause they're pissy that all the guys have been drooling over you since the moment you arrived" Fae said as she nudged me a little bit, giving me a smile. I rolled my eyes as I slowly began get comfortable. After all she had done my make up a few times to hide the bruise on my cheek and bailed me out quite a few times. I had been around her long enough to know she wasnt going to try to hurt me.</p><p>     "More like fawning over you. You're the only one here who's drop dead gorgeous" I pointed out. Fae scoffed.</p><p>     "Look, I know im hot but I'm not the only hot one here. These boys know I'm takin so they're coming to me to get closer to you. You know how many eyes I have to smack back into their places because they are glued to you. You are a goddess so start owning up to it"</p><p>     "If I was that pretty then why dont they talk to me or come up to me? Why do they avoid me like I have some sort of plague?" I asked as I looked up at her. She gave me a slightly dumbfounded look.</p><p>    "Because they know who your fiancee is, people know that if they touch anything that belongs to Ezio it isn't going to end well for them. You being the most important thing in his life right now so the more the danger. You can use that as a weapon. They arent avoiding you because you're ugly they're avoiding you because they don't want to deal with a pissed off Ezio" Fae explained. I nodded as my eyes widened a bit.</p><p>    "Well, that explains a lot of things"</p><p>    "What do you mean?"</p><p>    "I've been alone my whole life, no guy has ever talked to me or anyone for that matter. My sister left a long time ago, I haven't seen her since. You and Ezio are the first people I've talked to in years" I admitted. Fae instantly pulled me into a bine crushing hug- it literally reminded me of Valentina and her hugs- and I had to fight back the nostalgia. </p><p>   "Honey I am so sorry. It must have been awful living all those years alone with no one. I can't imagine going through all that by myself" Far said. I shrugged.</p><p>     "Its fine, I grew used to it. I learned a little about myself because of it"</p><p>     "Still nobody should have to go through that much Isolation. That's 14 years worth of dealing with shitty parents and not talking to someone. Tell me about your sister"</p><p>     "We were complete opposites. She left the house without a word to anyone and I havent heard from her since. My guess she wants no association with us at all and truth be told I don't blame her. I'd really rather not talk about this right now.."</p><p>      "Of course" Fae said before changing the subject "hey, how come you've been coming to the dorms super late? Ive noticed it quite a few times"</p><p>    "Just picked up some extra work to shave time off of me being here. I'd rather not talk about that either" I said as I began to shift uncomfortably. She only nodded as her phone rang and she jumped up excitedly. It was her boyfriend, Arno Dorian, one of the Assassin mob bosses I had worked for. I climbed back under the covers as she began to talk with him as I switched off the light. Now I had been so relaxed that I could finally get a good night's sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Oh fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fae had gone to speak with the Vice Dean about something important. What about? I wasnt to sure but she had been beyond furious. I had just left the lunch room and headed to my third class, the halls absent of any guards, when all the sudden someone had shoved me forwards into the lockers. My eyes widened as I fell forwards as my head smacked into the locker hard, a sharp pain erupting on the side as blinding pain shot through me. It hurt as I felt something wet run down down my face. Just as I felt the cool metal on my skin my ankle twisted as I bounced off the locker and fell to the floor hard. A few people had stepped back as I fell. My ankle throbbed in pain as I looked up seeing Charlotte rush off, pushing through the crowd, as a few snickers had been heard. Out of instinct I quickly broke the heel off my shoe so no one would notice what really happened</p><p>     My vision blurred just a bit as I had noticed a couple guards rush forwards towards me, one of them helping me up as Fae came around the corner, her eyes widening and filling with rage as one of the guards picked me up bridal style.</p><p>     "What the fuck happened?" Fae practically snarled as the group had looked at her in shock though not saying a thing "Why the fuck is nobody helping her! Someone better fucking tell me what happened"</p><p>     "Charlotte shoved her into the locker before running off" Someone spoke up. Great, someone saw. Fae growled angrily as she turned to look at the guard who lifted me up.</p><p>     "Get her to the clinic immediately, she needs medical attention now" Fae snapped as she took off down the halls, the crowd parting as she went as the guard led me down the opposite hall and too the front if the school, rushing past the secretary, Vice Dean Hope, and Dean Strantford as the guard practically threw the doors open to the clinic and rushed me in, completely startling the nurse as she looked up from her desk. She was very beautiful- long black hair tied back nicely, her complexion rich, her eyes a beautiful chocolate brown color. The black and red scrubs fit het well as she had been somewhat short but flexible. Definitely Chinese. She instructed the guard to set me down on the long cushioned table she instantly began to check me out as she grabbed my ankle and lightly began to feel around. I hissed slightly just as Dean Strantford had walked in, his eyes widening woth worry and something else in his eyes that struck fear.</p><p>     "What happened to her?" He asked before Shao Jun looked up as my face, tilting it to the side. I could feel a cut on my face towards my ear though following along my cheekbone just a bit. It didn't feel to large or noticeable at the moment but I knew it would be seen at least for a few days. The guard seemed to straighten up and glancing up at him he had been decently attractive. A slight stubble had been growing put as his thick black hair had been slightly messy as his light blue eyes had been easy.</p><p>     "I wasnt there when it happened" the man answered, a slight Italian accent noticeable "apparently Charlotte pushed her into a locker and ran off"</p><p>    "Why did no one stop this?" Dean Strantford practically demanded, now suddenly in rage as he looked around as Shao Jun had placed an ice pack on my ankle to keep the swelling down "we're their any guards around?"</p><p>     "No sir, we had been trying to break up a fight so that hallway had been empty" The man answered as the Dean sighed in annoyance.</p><p>     "She needs to go to a hospital" The nurse said as she looked up at the Dean,  "I can stitch up the cut on her face but I can't do anything for her ankle, I'm not sure if its broken or just badly sprained"</p><p>     "We cant take her to the hospital, her family has no health insurance and we cannot risk getting sued" Dean Strantford said as he rubbed his temples as if he just had a major problem that fucked up his day "do what you can to help her, call the EMT's and bring them here. Where is Charlotte? Please tell me someone went after her"</p><p>    "Fae went after her, took off down the halls as soon as she saw Adelina. My guess is that girl is getting her ass handed to her and im staying out of that- I already know exactly what she can do" The guard replied causing the Dean's face to pale.</p><p>    "Good, she's getting the punishment she deserves then" The Dean "You, stay with her at all times. I want you there as her personal guard at all times-in class, in the lunchroom, outside her dorm and if need be inside as well- she is not to be out of your sight. I need to call her parents"</p><p>     "Yes sir" The guard said and with that Dean Strantford left leaving me alone with the Nurse and the guard. I sat still as the nurse went to the back before coming out with a first aid kit while the guard got ahold of the hospital. She pulled out a cotton swab and dipped a little bit of alcohol on it as she grabbed my chin and tilted my head to the side a bit. On her name tag it said Shao Jun. </p><p>     "This may sting a little bit" Shao Jun said as she placed the cotton swab on my cheek and began to clean up my cut. I winced a bit, feeling the sting, as the blood seemed to get soaked into the cotton. Nobody said a word as she finished cleaning the cut before grabbing a needle and some stitches "The cut is not deep so it won't leave a scar but it still needs stitches. You got lucky you'll only need five, these will dissolve so you don't have to worry about having to take them out" </p><p>    "The EMT's are on their way, they should be here shortly" The guard said before he squatted down next to me, looking at me sincerely before giving me a small smile "you'll be ok bella, you'll get patched up in no time you're in good hands"</p><p>     "Thanks" I said softly as I winched once more as Shao Jun started stitching up my wound, being as careful as possible.</p><p>    "You got lucky Shao Jun is here to patch you up, she can restore your pretty self" He said, flirting lightly. Instead I said nothing as Shao Jun finished up with the stitches just as the phone rang and two muscular yet lean EMT's came in, one holding a bag in their hands as they took Shao Jun's place and the guard stepped back. Shao Jun cleared her throat causing me to look up as she pressed the phone to her chest as one of the EMT's tool off my heel and peeled off my sock. I flushed a bit as he had also been attractive.</p><p>    "You're mother is on the phone, she wants to speak with you" Shao Jun said. I shook my head just as Fae walked in, knuckles busted as a grin had been on her face, the Dean following close behind. I bit my tongue as he began to carefully move my foot around.</p><p>     "I don't want to talk to her" I answered, surprising myself in the process. Shao Jun only nodded as she hung up.</p><p>     "Is there anyone you want me to call?" She asked. Fuck it I thought, I was in pain and to be honest I had wanted to talk to him. I nodded.</p><p>    "I don't know his number by heart but if you could get ahold of Ezio Auditore that would be great" I answered. As soon as I said that name the room seemed to still as the guard and the Dean paled. That wasn't good, that must have meant they were on his bad side as Shao Jun hung up the phone only to pick it up and dial in a new number.</p><p>      "What?" The guard said as Fae nodded.</p><p>     "Yup, Adelina is under Ezio's protection and once he hears of this all hell will break loose" Fae answered as the Dean suddenly ran out of the room completely scared.</p><p>     "Why didn't you tell me that before I flirted with her? I don't want to die. Cazzo" the guard said as Fae chuckled. (Fuck)</p><p>     "You're very lucky ma'am" The EMT started as Shao Jun had been talking on the phone. He looked up at me sympathetically as the second man began handing him supplies as he began to wrap my ankle, thankful the swelling had gone down some "that was a nasty sprain. Any further to the left and you would have completely broken your ankle. This will take quite a few days to heal, dont put pressure on it just take rest, keep it elevated, ice it to keep the swelling down. When you wrap your foot make sure it is tight and compressed but do not wrap it too tightly. Do you have anyone to help you?"</p><p>     "I do" Fae stepped in as Shao Jun approached me "she's my dorm mate, we have a lot of classes together" </p><p>     "You'll have to make sure she takes some pain relief medicine, that ankle will hurt her if not properly taken care of" He said. As they talked Shao Jun handed me the phone as I pressed it to my ear.</p><p>     "Ezio?" I asked </p><p>     "Its me bella, its me" Ezio said. I sighed in relief as my head pounded. The EMT tried to hand me a few pills but I refused to take them as I sat up some "What happened? Why are you in the clinic?"</p><p>     "I'm fine, the heel on my shoes broke and I tripped and fell. It was an accident" I answered. I could hear him sigh but I could hear the worry. He shouldn't have worried about me, he had other things to worry about. This was just added stress he didn't need at all.</p><p>     "Adelina..." Ezio started "I know what's been going on. I know about the bullying, Fae told me about the girls and the bullying. Just tell me whats going on please"</p><p>     "You weren't supposed to know about that" I said softly, my voice only a whisper as I felt tears line my eyes. I didn't want him to worry, he didn't need to worry. One part of me could understand why he would be upset, understand why Fae something but at the same time I had felt as if my trust had been betrayed. I didn't want people to know my private affairs.</p><p>     "I worry about you, I didn't say anything about it because I wanted you to open up and tell me first. I am always going to listen to you Bella its what I am here for but you have to tell me these things" Ezio said. Instead of being angry he sounded... Understanding, concerned, not once ounce of anger in him at all. I was confused, why had he not been angry? "I don't want to invade your private life, that is for you to share, but when it comes to this I need to know. You have no reason to be afraid of me, im not going to use it against you"</p><p>     "You shouldn't have to worry about me, you have so much to worry about that this is not as important"</p><p>     "You are my fiancee, I care so much about you, you are always going to be important to me" </p><p>     "I just tripped Ezio, it was an accident. I just wanted to talk to you before I went back to my dorm"</p><p>     "We are going to finish this conversation later. How are you feeling? " He asked, slightly defeated. I shifted in the seat as the EMT and Fae exchanged numbers before they walked down the hall to where the other girls had been laying and in need of medical attention.</p><p>     "It hurts but I'll manage. Fae offered to help me while my ankle heals" I answered.</p><p>      "Do you want me to come over there and get you? I will make arrangements and get you myself if that is what you want" Ezio suggested.</p><p>     "I cant just leave here, of you pull me out I'll just get into more trouble. Besides only my parents can pull me out" I countered. Ezio scoffed.</p><p>     "To hell what your parents think, you wouldn't be in the condition you are now if they hadn't sent you there. I can get you out of there bella all you have to do is tell me"</p><p>     "Please, let me just finish out time here. I dont need to make things worse"   </p><p>     "You know I wouldn't let any harm come to your right? If so much as one person lays one hair on you in any way I will break their hands" Ezio growled. I smiled softly, touched by his words. Nobody had ever been this protective over me.</p><p>     "I know"</p><p>     "Va Bene. Once you get back I'll see to it that you come home with me, you'll be safe. Anything you want you'll have"</p><p>     "There is no need" </p><p>      "But I want to, for you" Ezio said as a soft knock had come from behind him followed by a woman's voice.</p><p>     "Ezio, La Volpe is here to see you, he says it's urgent" The woman said.</p><p>      "Tell him I'll be down in a moment" Ezio said before he sighed "unfortunately duty calls. Take it easy amore mio, I will call you alter tonight to check up on you."</p><p>     "Alright" I said, slightly disappointed as I slumped down some.</p><p>    "Ti amo" Ezio said suddenly. I froze as everything seemed to slow, my heart pounding in my chest. He had just said he loved me. Granted we had only spent time with each other once and only been talking for a month and a half to get closer but the fact he has said it.... It shocked me to my very core. I had never heard those words spoken to me before and yet here he had said it so simply and he had sounded so sure of himself. (I love you)</p><p>    "Ti amo anch'io" I said quickly, happily, as I felt a warm feeling erupt inside my chest. I could feel eyes on me as I said that as I could feel Ezio's smile through the phone. Their was no doubt that I could feel his happiness radiate from him. This moment would have been perfect if it had been in person. Oh if only I could have been in his strong arms, having him hold me tightly, whispering sweet nothing's into my ear as he had said those three little words. The phone went dead as I handed the phone back to Shao Jun as the guard looked at Fae with a scared expression.</p><p>     "You didnt tell me that was Ezio's girlfriend, now im really dead" The guard said as Fae chuckled a bit "I just signed my death warrant. No wonder she's under her his protection"</p><p>     "Don't worry, I won't tell Ezio besides half the guys here have been guilty of checking her out and they have no idea of who she is" Fae said with a little chuckle. The guard snickered a bit as he seemed to relax.</p><p>    "Well then they're fucked" </p><p>    "Unofficially" Fae said as she lowered her voice and made the guard lean in some "she's his fiancee. You didn't hear it from me"</p><p>    "Oh per amore di dio" the guard sais as he shook his head, his voice going rigid as he face seemed to twist. That wasnt right, what was going on? "this is really fucked then"</p><p>     "What do you mean?" Fae asked as she looked at him just as her phone rang. Pulling it out of her bra she looked at it as rhe guard nodded.</p><p>     "Answer it, I'll tell you later" The guard said. Fae nodded as she stepped out of the room as Shao Jun came up to me as the Guard and her helped me up, the guard wrapping my arm around he neck to hold me up, keeping me off of my foot.</p><p>     "You will take the rest of the day off and stay in bed. The Dean has already said you could but tomorrow you'll have to be back in class. For now just take it easy and rest, I'll come by later to check on you" Shao Jun said. I nodded before the guard helped me put of the office and down the halls. That was when it hit.</p><p>       A man draped in shadows leaned over me though I couldn't see his face, the only thing I saw was a Templars cross around his neck. He reached out and touched me in ways I shouldn't have been touched, violating me as I begged and screamed for someone to help anf for him to stop. Another man lingered around as money had been exchanged, though they seemed to have some sort of other arrangement. I could feel pain and anger and hurt. Guilt. Flashes of Ezio passed by though he had been beyond pissed as another trail of bodies seemed to line my vision. More people, strange people surrounded me as I could see their fear, forced to do sexual things against their will like I had before Dean Strantford came into view as he typed away on a computer as he seemed to eager. "The deal has been made, nothing can change this course, blood will be spilled though it is necessary to rid the world of this evil. Beware of those you call blood remember that family is bonds you forge. Trust no one."<br/>  <br/>     I sat up and gasped as I found myself back on my bed, the door to my shared dorm open, as the guard from before had been standing in front of it. My leg had been propped up on a pillow as I sat up. The guard peered in before slowly stepping in the room, holding up his hands as he slowly stepped in the room. Something about that vision had stirred something in me and put me on edge as I eyed the guard cautiously. Dean Strantford had been up to something and I had a feeling it had to do with the camera's in the bathrooms. Had he been selling underaged porn? Had he started some kind of site for pedophiles and child molesters? All those times I had felt uncomfortable around him, all those times I felt weird, he had been a pervert himself. He was horrible at hiding the way he looked at me and where he had- hence why I had made sure to keep everything in place- and to know that I had been alone to clean his office there had been no doubt in my mind that he had put cameras in there. In my gut I knew it but yet there had been no definite proof. As much as I hated to rely on people I had no other choice but to seeing I was now confined to my bed. Who could I trust? Were the guards in on it? </p><p>     "You have nothing to fear from me Signora, I will not hurt you" The guard said "I respect and fear your fiancee. I know better then to try anything." I said nothing as I eyed him cautiously as he kept his distance "You don't say much do you"</p><p>     "I barely know you" I said softly. He nodded.</p><p>    "Fair point" He said. Thats when I noticed a small red cross pinned to the collar of his shirt. He was a templar. "my names Pietro"</p><p>     "You're a templar" I said.</p><p>     "You're very observant. I am but I also know steer clear of Fae" Pietro said "Cormac's arent a joke. Even I know that like they also know to steer clear of Auditore"</p><p>    "Thank you" I said as I laid down, relaxing only slightly "for helping me"</p><p>    "I cant leave a gorgeous girl helpless" he started before he cringed a bit "dammit, sorry, force of habit. Please don't tell Ezio"</p><p>    "Your secrets safe with me" I said. He sighed in relief.</p><p>     "Glad to see you're awake. You've been out for a few hours. What were you mumbling about?" Pietro asked curiously. I bit my tongue, how much had I said?</p><p>     "What?" I asked.</p><p>      "You were muttering a few things in your sleep. Something about death and danger and trusting few" He said. I shrugged.</p><p>     "Just a random dream" I said, brushing it off. Pietro looked at me oddly just as Fae walked in with not only a cup of hot tea but an ice pack in her hand. When she looked at me she grinned as she set the tea down. I sat back up as I carefully undid the wrap on my ankle. I needed to let it breathe. Just as I had I took the ice and placed it on my ankle as she handed me the cup of tea "thanks"</p><p>    "No problem. Herbal tea is the best medicine, not like those pain meds they wanted to give you. I managed to get access to the kitchen to make this for you just until the pains gone"</p><p>     I smiled as I took a sip, tasting the familiar taste of lavender and chamomile and something else. I sighed in happiness as I felt the warmth run down my throat. I closed my eyes as my head rested along the wall as Fae and Pietro walked out of the room, whispering to one another. Something was going on and they knew it. I needed to find out what.</p><p>*Pietro POV*</p><p>      I peered through the crack of the door to see Adelina laying down, eyes closed, as Fae stood in front of me.</p><p>      "What did you want to tell me?" Fae asked, her eyes sharp "and why are Borgia men guarding the school?"</p><p>      "The Dean's up to a lot of shady shit" I answered "the camera's in the bathroom are hooked up to the Dean's laptop, both in the boys and girls dormitory."</p><p>      "Fuckin great" Fae growled as she cracked her knuckles "What about going into rhe rooms with the camera's going into the rooms?"</p><p>     "He takes pictures of them when their asleep, most of them are given a little drug to just keep them in a deep sleep so they don't notice. None of us like it but we have no choice but to go along with it" I explained as Fae shook her head, pissed off and in disbelief. I didnt blame her and like most of us we had been disgusted. "We don't know he does with them though"</p><p>     "So that's why I caught y'all in Adelina's room. How many?" </p><p>    "Just the ones who can't afford to pay for tuition. He's been going after Adelina the hardest though, he's got her cleaning his office and other areas most nights until 2 in the morning" I said. Just as I said that Fae growled, anger radiating off of her. I shuddered in terror, I did not want to be caught up in that.</p><p>    "He did what now?"</p><p>    "You didnt know?"</p><p>     "I didn't. God dammit, hes probably been filming her while making her clean. Fuck, this is not good. I'm gonna rip his dick off, im going to fucking rip his dick off. He's been alone with her for how fucking long, oh hell no" </p><p>     "I thought she told you" I said as Fae shook her head.</p><p>     "She didn't. I just got done talking with Shao Jun, I asked her if she thought Adelina was being abused and she agreed without a doubt she was. It makes sense and explains why she wont talk about anything that's happened to her. Gods, Ezio's gonna be pissed"</p><p>      "She does look like shes gone through some shit" I said as I cast another glance at her form. She seemed relaxed and peaceful, what exactly had she been through? How long?</p><p>     "Can you get me into the dean's office?" She asked.</p><p>      "I can get you in tomorrow night" I said as I nodded "Since she got hurt he's not going to be leaving that office anytime soon"</p><p>     "That works. Now we just need to keep her safe until then" Fae sighed as she walked back into the room, Adelina opening her eyes as she looked at Fae who began to talk to her. Shit was going to go down, that was for sure.</p><p>     <br/>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Emergency break out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Ezio POV-two days ago*</p><p>     After I had gotten off the phone with Adelina I called Fae right away. It wasnt hard to tell Adelina had been to afraid to tell me what truly happened to her. Once I had learned about Adelina going to a disciplinary school I had done a little research on the parents and as it turns out they had been flagged for child abuse quite a few times as all the incidents involved both sisters( though the sisters name had been removed) -at which I had still been shocked she had a sister seeing Adelina never really mentioned it- as most of the abuse couldn't be proved and only a couple times the incidents had been physical and it involved the mother. It took everything in me not to go over to her parents and take care of them myself but after Leonardo's advice I decided to wait- wait until she was back with me before I did anything. They would face their justice after what they did to her. I knew Fae would tell me what happened to Adelina and to hear Charlotte- the bitch in high school who caused nothing but drama- had shoved her into a locker and not only gashed her face but sprained her ankle, oh the glass in my hand shattered. I was beyond pissed, I could feel the blood boil just underneath my skin. Payback was a bitch. She went through so much pain, she thought she had been alone, oh how wrong she was. I was going to show her the love she deserved. Now I was sitting here in my office, fingers tapping along my desk as I came up with a plan to deal with this whole mess as I waited for La Volpe to come upstairs. </p><p>      I was pissed that the men watching over Adelina- the ones guarding our priestess- had seen how she had been living but yet said nothing. Granted they didn't know she was my fiancee but she had been our priestess for gods sake, did the parents trick them? Or did they not see what had truly been going on? I wasnt sure but I was definitely going to make sure she had a new security team around her so this wouldn't happen again. I looked up to see Rosa bring in La Volpe, dressed in his usual dark suit, his orangish tan button up tucked in as his hair had been gelled back. I smiled softly as I stood up though it hadnt brought me out of my mood.</p><p>     "What is wrong amico mio? You look distraught" La Volpe asked. I sighed.</p><p>     "A lot is on my mind" I said as I looked up at Rosa who had been standing a bit to close to me "Rosa, I need you to gather a small group of our best men"</p><p>     "Of course Ezio" Rosa said as she gave me a somewhat confused look "may I ask what for?"</p><p>    "My fiancee. Some... Things have happened and I want to make sure they don't happen to her again" I said. Both of their faces dropped, Rosa's face reflecting hurt while La Volpe had shock.</p><p>     "You have fiancee?" Rosa asked as she sounded heart broken and hurt.</p><p>     "You're going through with it?" La Volpe asked. I nodded as I smiled a bit, sitting back down in my chair as I thought of Adelina. So perfect, so beautiful. </p><p>     "I am" I said as I nodded my head "get it done now please, id like to look over them personally. "</p><p>     "Si Ezio.." Rosa said softly as she walked off sluggishly, her head hanging a bit as La Volpe shook his head but smiled as she shut the door behind her, leaving us alone.</p><p>     "Oh I know that look" La Volpe said "You're in love"</p><p>     "I am, very much so" I sighed happily as I looked up at him "I never thought the day would come but here we are. Shes perfect La Volpe, everything about her is so... Its so hard to explain"</p><p>     "Well, I look forward to meeting the bella donna" La Volpe said as he took a seat and leaned back "now, to business"</p><p>*Now*</p><p>     I sat in Shay's living room impatiently, tapping my foot, as Fae had told us to wait for her call, she said it was urgent and something we needed to know, especially me. All the sudden the phone rang as we both jumped up, Shay grabbing it and answering.</p><p>     "I sent you the file, look at your email" Fae said, a vicious growl in her voice as she did. Odd. Something was definitely wrong "Pietro, get to Adelina now. If anyone comes anywhere near her you do what you have to to keep her safe"</p><p>     "Fae, whats going on?" I asked, feeling a protectiveness rush through me as my gut twisted. I knew something was wrong. Shay grabbed his laptop and opened it as he began to type away as I came up behind him.</p><p>     "We're getting Adelina out of here tonight. That link I sent you will explain all. Once you read it meet me at the Jackdaw, we need to keep this low and come up with a plan. We go in half cocked we blow this whole thing up and the less people know the better" Fae said. I should have been relieved hearing the words Adelina is coming home but it didnt feel right, all of this felt off. As Shay clicked on the link both of our jaws dropped in shock as horror filled our eyes and I was filled with fury, anger rushing through me. This.... This was worse then any petty shove or name calling she went through. On the screen was a picture of Adelina and underneath it were various pictures of her while she was sleeping, some half naked, while others were her cleaning, on her hands and knees, in very compromising positions. Underneath it had been comment of horny, perverted men all gawking over her and saying things that I would surely have cut out all their tongues for saying after I ripped off their dicks. A timer off to the side had been nearing its end as the current bid price had been 11.5 million dollars before the words sold flashed on the screen. Adelina had been put into the sex slave trade and we hadn't seen any of this before. I was absolutely furious as I punched the table underneath me as Shay shook his head in disgust as a list had popped up on the screen. On that list had been many, many names of boys and girls going to sale and at the top had been Adelina's name. Adelina Elein Sahlstrom. 19 years old. St. Augustine, FL- Bronx, NY. Virgin. Sold at 11.5 million, buyer anonymous. Date of pickup 10/31. That was today's date. I growled, like hell I was going to allow that to happen. I was beyond furious, words couldn't describe how enraged I had been as I wanted to rip all these men apart.</p><p>    "Ucciderò ogni singolo bastardo che l'ha vista e ha fatto una dannata offerta. Ucciderò il bastardo che l'ha comprata e la persona che l'ha venduta in questo, e metterò le loro teste sul mio cazzo di muro" I snapped angrily "Voglio i loro fottuti nomi, chi diavolo l'ha venduta di questo?" (I am going to kill every single bastard that laid eyes on her and placed a god damn bid. I am going to kill the bastard who bought her and the person who sold her into this, and I will mount their heads on my fucking wall; I want their fucking names, who the hell sold her in of this?)</p><p>    "Fae, what the hell is going on? How did Adelina get into the fucking sex slave trade?" Shay demanded.</p><p>    "The Dean has been running it secretly since he took over, that's why their was cameras in the bathrooms and why they kept sending guards into the rooms to take fucking pictures" Fae snapped angrily "I went to chase Charlotte because she was about to snitch on Adelina for being on the phone with Ezio but when I got there the buyer for Adelina was here and it's fucking Francesco De'Pazzi."</p><p>    "Che cosa?" I snarled, even angrier then before. Oh hell no, I was not letting this bastard get away with this. He would not lay one god damn hand on Adelina if he valued his pathetic life. I would not let him take another thing from me, especially her. Not a chance in hell and if he thought he would get out of this he was completely wrong, he crossed a line. "Oh, quando metterò le mani su di lui, gli farò pentire di averla mai vista" (What?:; Oh when I get my hands on him i'll make him regret ever laying eyes on her)</p><p>    "Fae, break the Dean's knees and bring De'Pazzi here. This is completely unacceptable" Shay growled as he cracked my knuckles. </p><p>    "You got it daddy" She said "already broke the Dean's knees now I just need to fond Francesco and break his"</p><p>     "I'm on my way" I said, starting for my keys only to have Shay grab my wrist as Fae spoke again.</p><p>     "No, Ezio, stay there. We're already on our way, the planes already waiting. When we get there she's going to need you more then ever but you need to calm down, you being angry right now wont help anything. There's more to this then what you think and we need to come up with a plan to deal with this" Fae reasoned. I felt my jaw clench as I squeezed my hand in response.</p><p>    "Calmati?" I asked angrily as I gritted my teeth "vuoi che mi calmi dopo quello che ho appena visto?  cosa mi hai appena detto?  Francesco De Pazzi ha comprato la mia fottuta fidanzata su uno spettacolo di schiava del sesso con cui fare a modo suo e vuoi che mi calmi all'inferno no" (Calm?; You want me to calm down after what I just saw? What you just told me? Francesco De'Pazzi just bought my fucking fiancee on a sex slave sight to have his way with and you and me to calm down oh hell no)</p><p>     "She's right" Shay reasoned though he was just as pissed as I am "there is no point in going out there when they're coming out here. Wait until she gets back, then she'll be safe. Plus we don't have the whole story"</p><p>     "I have been sitting here, waiting for months, unaware that this was going on and unable to help. I will not sit by and let this happen to her! I will not sit on my ass like people have been telling me to do" I snapped as I felt tears line my eyes. I felt useless sitting here. This had been going on for months and I hadn't even seen it. I let her go through all of that because I had been blind.</p><p>     "You'll be better help when she gets back she's going to need you" Fae said just as I heard shouting and De'Pazzi's voice as they bickered, a man shouting step back.</p><p>    "Fae, we have a problem" the guard shouted "Adelina's burning up, they've already given her the date rape drug, she hasn't eaten anything all day either, she's on this with an empty stomach"</p><p>     "Fuck" Far growled "we'll be there in a few hours. Ezio, she's going to need you now especially after they gave her that drug. Just wait until we get there and then she'll be in your arms. I have to go"</p><p>     I punched the wall again as I cried, rage and guilt washing over me. Please I thought bring her back to me safely.</p><p>    "Just calm down Lad, we'll get her back, you being angry like this won't help anyone or her. If you won't be calm for us be calm for Adelina" Shay reasoned as I fell into the couch.</p><p>*Adelina POV*</p><p>   My body was heating up, I felt as if I had been boiling from the inside out. All day I had been fine, a few people coming up to me and talking with me or hanging out as Fae made sure I had been comfortable for class and for the briefest moment I felt popular. I had been fine until the Dean called me up into his office and as he talked to me as he tried to give me a cup of tea and at first I refused, not thirsty and very cautious of him after my vision, until he forced it down my throat, I should have just gotten up and ran or called for Pietro, I don't know why I didn't. That was when I started to not feel good. I feel woozy and weak, my head head swimming as I felt more confused then anything at the same time I felt numb and as if everything around me hadn't been real. What was going on with me? I laid in the bed as I felt someone pick me up, hearing multiple voices though very muffled as my eyes kept fluttering open and shut, as I had been pressed to a decently firm body. I had been pulled out of my rest due to this. Shouting was what I heard as someone began running, the sound of glass shattering, before the man holding me tripped and I hit the ground hard, my skin grazing the concrete. I cried out as I did as I tried to sit up but fell face first into the concrete, fighting begin the urge to puke. I had gotten lucky that my foot hadn't gotten hurt again or my gash as a loud siren like sound erupted from all of us.</p><p>    "Someone get her... Plane...fucking now" A very familiar and pissed off voice snapped "go get... Stantford, his knees are already broken...."</p><p>     "FRANCESCO GOT AWAY" Someone shouted, this time a male as his voice had been deep. I heard footsteps coming my way as someone else scooped me up and began running.</p><p>     "FUCK" The woman snarled "Plane now! We don't have much time... Medical attention now... Let's go,"</p><p>     "Where are we going..."</p><p>     "Lay her down carefully.... Jun check her... Going to New York, Ezio is sending Desmond.... Hickey and him will...her house..."</p><p>     "No" I said softly, shaking my head as I had been set down on something soft but thin underneath me. I may have been in and out of conversations but I knew when they had been talking about the place I had been living in. I felt a cool chill go through me at the moment  "Not back there... anywhere but there.."</p><p>    "I can give.... counteract the effect.... don't know how long" Another familiar voice said. I felt someone open my eyes lids as the room around me was a complete blur of odd figures and colors, my eyes hurting as a bright, blinding light appeared. I winced a bit as I tried to move my head only for someone to hold it in place as I groaned. The conversation seemed to die off as I rolled back into unconsciousness, the darkness pulling me away into nothingness.</p><p>................................................</p><p>      By the time I had woken up I had still been hot, my clothes clinging to me as sweat covered my clothes. I whined in pain as I felt a man hold me, trying to calm me down, as I had been sitting in on an all to familiar house. I was home, who was I home? Where was mom and dad? I began to panic as my head pounded violently, it felt as if everything had been way worse then when  I originally woke up and the urge to puke had been way worse as I leaned forwards some, the man holding me as I heard arguing before a door had been slammed open. Just as it had I threw up all over the floor as people barked orders and the man holding me had picked me up bridal style as he began to walk down the hall before throwing the door open. I could hear him shudder in disgust before he laid me in the tub. Not even a second later had I felt Ice cold water pour all over me. I let out a small cry at the suddenness as I shivered, puking up even more as a sharp pain erupted in my stomach- a tight unending knot as if my stomach had been empty. The man rubbed my back as I could hear the worry in his voice. Ezio, where was Ezio? I cried out again as I shivered, wanting this to end.</p><p>     "Ezio.. " I cried softly as I squeezed my eyes shut, getting a bit louder "Where... where is Ezio..."</p><p>     "We have to get you better first" The man said, his voice deep "Just relax. This will all be over soon"</p><p>     "It hurts" I cried out as another wave of nausea overtook me as I leaned forwards, the water getting in my eyes. I felt grimey, dirty. My skin crawled as it did. I grabbed the side of the tub as I tried to lift myself up but my arms gave out and I fell forwards as a pair of hands caught me before I went head first into the faucet. I was weak, drained, and cold. Just as I had slipped a large thud had been heard as someone shouted something. </p><p>    "We're fine" The man called out.</p><p>     "It hurts so much... i'm tired... I just wanna lay down and go to sleep..."</p><p>     "Just a little while longer alright, just hold on a bit more, it'll pass. You can't sleep anymore alright, you have to stay awake. Stay awake for Ezio alright, you called for him, so you must know him"</p><p>     "Ezio?" I asked as I tried to look up at him but the water in my eyes had been obscuring my vision "He's here? Where is he..."</p><p>     "He's here. He's down stairs but you can't see him like this alright" The man said. Tears slipped down my face as I went to move, only to slip again, as I brought down the bottles lining the tub. Anubis, please... Please let this end I thought. Just as I had I could feel him around me, [protecting me but very worried as well as I threw up again, feeling nothing but acid come up as it burned my throats, the smell rancid and only making me gag more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. One pissed off fiancee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Ezio POV*</p><p>I gripped the steering wheel tightly as my knuckles turned white as I clenched my jaw, as soon as I saw Adelina's father I was going to beat the ever loving shit out of him for everything he did. How could he? His own daughter? it made me sick to my stomach, Adelina was no longer staying with them. Apparently when the two had gone to jail and got bailed out Shay had given them paperwork to fill out, one of them signing away their rights to Adelina and gave custody to Shay, but one that also paid off the debt to our family but put them in debt with the Cormac's now. I was so glad they weren't working for me anymore now otherwise I wouldn't have been so kind. I followed Shay and Fey's truck as Edward rode with me, holding onto the seats for dear life as my Lamborghini Centenario huracan evo purred loudly, people moving out of the way as we passed, the black and red paint shining under the lamp lights. I was in a rush as we hauled ass to Adelina's apartment, especially because she had just flown in and according to Fey she hadn't been doing to hot. We had pulled into a large five story apartment complex, not caring at all that we had taken up quite a few lots. The building had been made of old bricks but it had been clear that erosion had gotten to it as some of the bricks had cracked and had been missing. Narrow wooden doors lined the walls as they had been separated by one window, some caked with dirt as other had cardboard up in place of curtains though they had all been shut. This place had been dirty and falling apart, any second and it looked as if it would collapse. I got out of my car quickly, practically slamming the door shut, as Shay had looked up at the apartments with nostalgia. Apparently Adelina had been living in the same apartment as when Shay had been growing up.</p><p>I followed behind Shay and Fey quickly, my heart leaping in my chest as we approached the second door of the building. My heart was leaping in my chest the closer I got. A few of the passerbys and people on the balconies looked at us curiously as some went inside. It wasn't every day that two mob bosses, well three if Edward hadn't of retired, and an enforcer came hurtling into your apartment complex.</p><p>"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in our house? With our daughter dressed like a hooker?" A female voice snapped quickly, her voice like a whip and unforgiving. Adelina's mother. Fey kicked down the door as we busted in, both a man and woman standing in the small and cramped room as they looked at Desmond who sat on the couch, holding Adelina as she curled up on him but she had looked absolutely horrible and drained of life. Her skin was covered in sweat as her clothes clung to her, her eyes glazed over as she looked completely out of it. My heart shattered in my chest as I saw her that way. Her mother had been the same height as her, her green eyes sharp as her long gray streaked brown hair had been pulled into a pony tail while her father had been at least 6 feet tall but lanky, his dirty blond hair a mess as his gray eyes had seemed tired. I gritted my teeth as I had seen him as Edward and Shay held me back as Fey had looked at Desmond.</p><p>"Where's Hickey?" Fae asked as Desmond looked up.</p><p>"He's looking through all the pawn shops close to here, apparently all of Adelina's things have been pawned off: her alter, the necklace Ezio gave her-" Desmond started.</p><p>"hanno impegnato cosa ora? questo è tutto" I snapped as my eyes burned with fire as I eyed the two. How dare they pawn off the necklace I bought Adelina? It was one thing to have heard her mother say she wasnt pretty enough for it and say she didn't deserve it but to pawn a 1.5 million dollar diamond necklace? I was beyond pissed at this point. Both parents looked up at me absolutely terrified. Edward looked at me, both of them using all their strength to hold me back. (They did what now? That's it)</p><p>"Ezio relax" Edward said, trying to calm me down "breathe"</p><p>"Desmond, get her to the bath now, run the coldest water you can and get her in it we need to bring her body temperature down" Fey said as Adelina's mom looked over at her daughter, the slightest hint of sadness in her eyes though she had been confused and shocked.</p><p>"What's going on?" Miss. Sahlstrom asked as Desmond picked Adelina up bridal style and carried her off down the narrow hall "why is my daughter dressed like that? Why does she look sick?"</p><p>"Oh like you don't know" I snapped angrily as the dad stepped up, stepping in front of his wife as if defending her from us. Not to long after we had heard the water running but Desmond's disgust run through him.</p><p>"You come into our home, barging in like you own the place, demanding this and that" Mr. Sahlstrom said trying to hold his posture as he stood up straighter though I could see him tremble "this is bullshit, you all need to leave now"</p><p>"That's it" I snapped as I went to rush forwards only to have Shay and Edwards grip tighten on me trying their best to keep me in place. The man jumped back some, slightly afraid as my eyes burned into his. Fey laughed.</p><p>"Oh man this haha this is to great" Fey wheezed out "You try to act like a tough guy only to get afraid of The Ezio hahaha and you told the Dean he was a nobody, a scared little boy playing dress up hahaha. Oh man and I have the recording of you saying it to hahaha"</p><p>"I did not say that" Mr. Sahlstrom said in defense as he backed away slowly.</p><p>"You what?" I snapped, eyes blazing as my temper flared. Shay and Edward looked at each other before the shrugged and let go. I practically lunged forwards as I grabbed Mr. Sahlstrom by the collar of his shirt as Mrs. Sahlstrom had jumped back some terrified.</p><p>"Shouldn't have said those things about him mate" Edward said with a chuckle "he ain't someone to mess with or taunt. He ain't a nobody either"</p><p>"Everyone knows not to mess with what Ezio deems his and he's already very protective of your daughter so you triple fucked up"</p><p>"figlio di puttana" I snapped angrily as I picked him up off the ground as he panicked "come hai potuto farlo? bastardo malato, quella era la tua fottuta figlia che diavolo hai che non va? Non sono un ragazzino spaventato, sono il tuo peggior fottuto incubo, posso mostrarti nessuno se davvero lo vuoi" I snapped as I had slammed him into the wall off to the side. A couple of pictures came crashing down and shattered along the floor. Just as I had a small hole broke in the wall behind him, the couple in the room over in the middle of what seemed like very lousy love makin, as they shouted in shock as I had pulled a stunned Mr. Sahlstrom off the wall. I nodded my head towards them "mi dispace, I did not mean for that to happen. Carry on" (son of a bitch;how could you fucking do that? you sick bastard, that was your fucking daughter what the hell is wrong with you?I am not a scared little boy, im your worst fucking nightmare, I can show you a nobody if you really fucking want)</p><p>"Damn Ezio" Fey laughed as she grabbed a picture and placed it over the newly formed hole in the wall. I would have laughed if I hadn't been pissed off and wanting to rip the man in my hands apart. I balled my fist as I punched him hard in the face, his nose breaking with a loud crack, as I punched him again and again as blood poured down his face and became swollen, a couple of cuts here and there. I was letting all of my anger out at what he did "there, all better, now they cant see us"</p><p>"Wow, that's gonna help a lot" Edward said sarcastically as he walked towards the kitchen, carefully pulling open the cabinet doors as he peered inside as Shay shook his head and sighed while Fey continued to laugh "It's not like they cant hear us or ya know knock the painting down. Did you see the look she gave us?"</p><p>"Why are you beating up my husband?" Mrs. Sahlstrom asked as she went to step forwards only to be blocked off by Fey as she did as I punched Mr. Sahlstrom in the gut hard, listening to him gasp for air as I did it again. I was going to make him regret his decision and every other thing he had done to Adelina as Fey handed the mother a stack of papers.</p><p>"This.. " She started as she and Shay watched me as I threw the man into the small wood table the had as it shattered on half and into tiny pieces before picking him up again "is the school your husband sent Adelina too, those clothes she's wearing was the uniform given to us to wear, it was the only thing we could wear, and if you look on the second page it shows that your husband sent Adelina to that school to sell her into the sex slave trade for 11.5 million dollars- one of the highest bids- and sold your daughter's virginity to Francesco De'Pazzi. Your husband would have gotten more then enough money to settle off your debts with the Auditore's but also have enough to take you and Adelina to skip town seeing as he had set up a private home in England for you all when time came since he only sees your daughter as a cash cow. If your daughter were to loose her virginity to Francesco or anyone else technically the engagement would have been null and void unless the two parties agreed to keep them married otherwise if she were to lose her virginity to Ezio then it would still be fine. Your daughter is currently trying to detox as the Dean of the school gave her a date rape drug- a new form which also has liquid ecstasy in it as well. I told you Ezio sent me to protect her and good thing I did because if I wasn't there that De'Pazzi bastard would have already had her and his way with her" Mrs. Sahlstrom had looked at the papers in absolute shock and disgust, clearly unaware her husband had done such a thing. She didnt want to believe it but the papers had been telling her otherwise.</p><p>"come potresti vendere tua figlia alla tratta degli schiavi del sesso? mi fai schifo, pezzo di merda. Ti farò sentire tutto il dolore che ha provato Adelina. sei una fottuta somma e ti porterò fuori da questo mondo" I snarled as I punched him in the gut again as he keeled over, the breath knocked out of him as he tried to gasp for air as a low crack had been heard, no doubt his ribs cracking "lei è la mia fottuta fidanzata, la amo, e farò in modo che tu ottenga esattamente ciò che meriti per aver ferito ciò che è mio" (how could you sell your own daughter into the sex slave trade? you fucking disgust me you piece of shit. I'm going to make you feel all the pain Adelina fucking felt. you're fucking sum and I will take you out of this world; she's my fucking fiancee, I fucking love her, and I will see to it that you will get exactly what you deserve for hurting what's mine)</p><p>"MASON" Mrs. Sahlstrom snapped angrily and in disbelief as she crumpled the paper in her hand. It hadnt been hard to tell that she had been pissed off "how dare you fucking sell our daughter! What the fuck is wrong with you, are you fucking lidding me right now. She could have been raped or worse, dead. What the hell were you thinking"</p><p>"I take it you had no clue about this?" Shay asked as Mrs. Sahlstrom nodded. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed his head to the side, hitting the cabinet doors hard as it echoed. He grunted in pain when I heard it, my heart breaking in my chest.</p><p>"Ezio..." Adelina cried out, softly at first, her voice so full of pain and worry. She had been calling out for me and I felt it pull tightly at my heart strings "where... Where is Ezio..."</p><p>"fottuto bastardo, l'hai fatto! l'hai fatto a lei" I snapped as I felt tears prickle my eyes. As soon as I was done with him I would go in there and help her. Without even thinking brought up my knee and kicked him as gard as I could "era innocente, non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato, non lo meritava" (you fucking bastard you did that! you did that to her; she was innocent, she did nothing wrong, she didn't deserve that)</p><p>"It hurts" She cried out again, a loud thud being heard stopping me momentarily. We all looked down the hall to see Desmond's head pop o8ut, eyes widening at the sight of Mr. Sahlstrom as he had now been bruised black and blue, bleeding, his face cut up and swollen.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Fey asked. Desmond nodded</p><p>"We're fine" he said as he went back into the bathroom she just slipped"</p><p>"She is our daughter" Mrs. Sahlstrom said as tears liner her eyes. At least she had a little compassion and decency as I turned my attention back towards him and slammed him into the stove just as another thud was heard, what happened this time? "how could you possibly fathom doing that to her"</p><p>"I didn't..." He started, having a hard time speaking "I didn't... Do anything..."</p><p>"fottuto bugiardo" I snapped as I slammed his head down into the iron burners "I saw the fucking paperwork, I saw your fucking signature, I saw your fucking conversation with the Dean and Francesco. You make me sick. What you did was wrong and I'll make sure you get exactly what you deserve" (you fucking liar)</p><p>"Ezio?" I heard Adelina call out again, her pain only fueling my rage "he's here? Where is he..." She wanted me near her, she wanted me to hold her as she went through all of this. I was pulled to go to her before I heard her throw up again as Desmond tried to soothe her. To long I had been away from her side, she suffered through so much and I wasn't there but that was going to change tonight.</p><p>"These cabinets are practically skeletons, theirs barely anything in the fridge either" Edward said in shock as he looked back at us as I punched Mr. Sahlstrom hard in the jaw. "How do you eat?"</p><p>"We get lucky our job also gives us food but we dont have enough money to go out shopping" Mrs. Sahlstrom explained. Every time they said something new like this it only ticked me off even more.</p><p>"So then what the hell does Adelina eat while you're out working?" Shay snapped suddenly, pissed off just as much as I am. He didn't tolerate anything against children, it was hard to believe he was a Templar at times. Mrs. Sahlstrom sighed as I threw Mr. Sahlstrom to the floor. He grunted as he landed on his hands and knees as both Shay and Edward stood in front of him to keep him in place so he didnt try to run off suddenly.</p><p>"Whatever's left in the cabinets or fridge. Sometimes she just doesn't eat, just starves herself" Mrs. Sahlstrom had answered as Fey looked at her, anger in her eyes though not as much as it had been directed at Adelina's father. Fey shook her head.</p><p>   "Don't think for a second you're getting out of this either, what you did to Adelina growing up was horrible, slapping her, pawning her things, degrading her, telling her she's undeserving and not to mention all the other shit Ezio found that you've done is horrible- you really shouldn't have any more kids, and you will pay for all that but your husband did far worse" Fey snapped before looking at me as she crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at me "Are you done there or do you need more time?"</p><p>     "I'm good for now, I figured you'd want a few good shots in before we take care of him" I growled as I glared down at him. He looked up at me and trembled, his eyes showing fear as he trembled. Good, he should have been after all he did to her. As Fae walked closer to him I grabbed him by his hair and yanked him up to his knees so that he had been looking up at her when she spoke. He tried to struggle but he had been to weak and to hurt to move to far. Fey stared down at him with such hatred and anger it had been enough to shake anyone to their core. Fey only smirked as she leaned down some, her face mere inches from his.</p><p>     "You see, when you guys were in jail you signed some papers and you really should have paid attention to what you signed because you're fucked now" Fey said, chuckling a bit "You see, you signed off on working for the Cormac family- more specifically me, and on top of that you signed all rights away to Adelina to my father Shay, you know the Irishman behind me, Adelina is officially my adopted sister. She's a Cormac now. As a little bonus I added some divorce paperwork in there which your wife is more then willing to sign them now after what you just did. You just fucked up buddy"</p><p>     "Adelina is living with us until the engagement party, one you won't be going too" Shay growled as his eyes flickered up to Adelina's mother who though terrified looked somewhat upset as well "You either"</p><p>     "No, she'll work it off. If she doesn't change her ways working with me then she won't go. I feel inclined to give her a a second chance, fix the mistakes she made to her daughter. She obviously cares if she's hurting about Adelina's state and pissed about what her husband did" Fey countered. Shay nodded as he looked at her, clearing his throat a bit as I kept Mr. Sahlstrom in place.</p><p>     "That's all well and good lass, and i'm glad she has some decency about this whole situation but you also have to think of how Adelina will feel. All Adelina has known is her mother's cruelty, for all she knows her mother could have been in on this, do you really think she'd be comfortable around her mom after this? That she'd want her around at all?" Shay countered. He had been right, if I were in Adelina's shoes I wouldn't want to be around the person who caused me so much pain. Fey thought for a moment before she turned to her mother as she looked at her.</p><p>     "Want to tell us what you're holding over Adelina's head? The thing that has her so trapped to obey every word you say despite everything?" Fey asked. Mrs. Sahlstrom didn't say anything, her face staying in that shocked and sad look. Great, she wasn't going to say anything "You do realize that if you want to fix things you need to tell us this"</p><p>     "The lass aint gonna say shit" Edward said as he eyed her, a look of disgust in his eyes. Nobody could blame him, this whole situation was disgusting- it was always one thing after another "If I knew my parents were selling me into this i'd never want to see them again"</p><p>     "About that" Fey said as she looked between us all "She doesn't know about any of this yet"</p><p>      "What do you mean?" Edward asked. Fey sighed.</p><p>     "Adelina doesn't know anything about any of this: That her father sold her, that she was set into the trade, that she had pictures taken of her-"</p><p>     "For christs sake" Shay said as he shook his head, stress already evident on his weary features "Fey why didn't you tell her, she needs to know that"</p><p>     "I was planning on telling her but at the time I didn't want to worry her more then she already had been considering fucking charlotte and the others and because she's kind of drugged out at the moment. The whole ride here she was in and out of consciousness, barely able to mutter a few words as it was"</p><p>    "It's fine, I'll tell her when she's feeling better" I sighed. I hated to be the one to break this to her, I didn't want to see her world shatter, but she need to know this. This couldn't be kept from her and I only hoped that it wouldn't hurt her to badly. Fey looked at me and nodded before she grabbed him by the collar and stood him up before she kicked in his knee cap. All of us winced as she had done so, hearing a nasty crack ripple through the apartment. Mr. Sahlstrom's one side gave out completely as he crumpled halfway to the ground as he looked up at her, tears prickling his eyes, as he gritted his teeth as he screamed in pain.</p><p>      "that's for being a grade A douchebag" Fey snapped as she kicked his other one in. He screamed again as I dropped him, letting him fall to the floor completely as he cried in pain. I felt no sympathy for him "And that was for selling your daughters virginity you sick bastard"</p><p>    "Really? Both his knees? Now we have to drag him away to finish him off" Edward groaned a little bit. Fey nodded.</p><p>    "It's no fun if one's only broken" She said as she shrugged her shoulders "Ezio, you can finish him off now"</p><p>      "Ezio..." Adelina called out again. Knowing that her father couldn't get anywhere I rushed to the bathroom just as the water had shut off and Desmond had called out to us saying that her body temperature had now been back to normal. I rushed into the small bathroom, the light above them flickering on and off as a very small white tub had been tucked into the corner, barely enough room for Adelina to lay in it, as the white had been stained a murky orange color from the water, next to it a small sink and toilet as the mirror had been caked with dirt once again though it hadn't been used. Adelina had sat hunched over in the tub, her clothes soaked and clinging to her, as water dripped from her hair and face as she held herself close and shook, her teeth chattering violently. I didn't hesitate to move Desmond aside as I picked her up, holding her close, as she looked up at me as a soft smile came to her face as her eyes light up a bit. I had to admit she looked at lot better then I had seen her a few moments ago. "You're here.."</p><p>     "Of course I'm here mia bella" I whispered softly as I pressed a kiss to her forehead, she had been cold to the touch. Desmond seemed to go wide eyed and pale as I had done so as tears lined my eyes. She was back, she was safe, and I was relieved. "I told you I'd protect you, come lets get you out of these wet clothes hmm"</p><p>     "Thank you.." She whispered as I picked her up bridal style and held her close to me as I carried her out of the bathroom and into the room across from it seeing as it was the only one. My eyes widened in shock as what I had seen, this bedroom had been no bigger then the bathroom as a small dainty little cot had laid on the floor, tucked up in the corner as a semi medium sided dresser had sat next to it but that was all that had been on here, there was nothing else: Just bare walls and a thin cot covered with blankets. This was how she lived? This was where she spent all her days. I felt guilty as I had now realized the shocked expression on her face when she had seen my home: She had never seen anything nice before. I gently set her on the cot as she sat up before I headed to her dresser and pulled it open only  to find nothing. Odd. I opened the others to find empty as well. Pissed I slammed the drawers shut as I stepped into the hall, gritting my teeth.</p><p>     "Where the fuck is all of Adelina's clothes?" I snapped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The jackdaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Ezio POV*</p><p>     "What do you mean where's her clothes?" Fey asked as they all looked at me curiously. I shook my head "Their should be some in there"</p><p>     "Well their is nothing in any of the drawers, they're all empty" I said. Get turned and looked at the mother as I took off my jacket and walked over to Adelina, pulling it over her. She looked up at me and smiled as I carefully stood her back up, leaning on me for support as I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her out of the room, careful of her foot "where are her clothes?"</p><p>    "They should be in there" Mrs. Sahlstrom said just as Desmond cleared his throat as he poked his head out back into the hall, a worried look on his face.</p><p>      "Uhhhh guys" Desmond started "There's a peep hole in the bathroom, right in the wall where the tubs at"</p><p>     "What" Shay snapped as I stopped walking and froze, my body tense.</p><p>      "You're fucking kidding me right" I said as I held Adelina tighter, feeling her bury herself into my side "please tell me you're joking right now, I can't handle any more of this"</p><p>      "I wish I was but I just noticed it" Desmond said. I growled. This was getting to be annoying.</p><p>     "Who lives next door?" Fey asked, an edge to her voice as she thought for a minute.</p><p>     "Harrison McGrath" She said. Just as she answered Fey and Shay were out the door as I led Adelina to the couch and sat her down gently, not once leaving her side as she snuggled up closer to me, practically clinging to me as her arms wrapped around me not wanting to let me go. It soothed me enough as I laid her head on my chest though slightly shivering from how dirty the couch had been as the springs inside it had been broken completely causing us to sink further in. Edward stayed near Mr. Sahlstrom as the mrs stood by, not sure what to do as Desmond walked back out. The room had been silent aside from his groans of pain.</p><p>     "When we get to the Jackdaw I'll start up some food, the poor lass looks hungry and after what she took shes gonna need it" Edward said as he cast a sympathetic gaze towards her. He looked at her oddly, almost as if he had seen her before, as Desmond sat down on the couch though he kept his distance from us. I knew what we had to do but gods help me for doing this- after all this was her father we had been talking about. </p><p>     "Adelina..." I started softly as, my chin resting on the top of her head "I told you I'd break the hands of anyone who hurt you and I will, but I need your blessing on this bella. I need to know that you're ok with this and that you will forgive me once I do this. I cant do this without knowing you will"</p><p>      "The gods..." She stared, her voice soft but now more coherent then before "the gods have shown me death... Betrayal....this must be done or my suffering won't end, payment has been demanded, if this does not happen things will get worse. You saved me Ezio, I will always forgive you...."</p><p>     "solo per te amore mio, I'll do it for you" I said softly as I sighed in relief as I closed my eyes. Knowing that I had her forgiveness had soothed something within me, like this time had been different. Normally taking care of someone didn't phase me, I had learned to deal with it, but this just hasn't sat to well with me. (Only for you my love)</p><p>     "Did she just say gods?" Edward asked. I nodded but I didnt look up or open my eyes. <br/>    <br/>      "She's our priestess" I answered as I heard Desmond gulp and I could hear Edwards shock. Just as I did Shay and Fey came barreling back into the room. I looked up to see a pissed of pair off Cormac's as a stack of letters had been in her hands.</p><p>     "Well isnt this an odd predicament" Fey said as she looked at us her anger traded for one of amusement, as of something had been funny to her "the last time I seen Desmond and Adelina together was a year or so ago"</p><p>     "What are you talking about?" I asked, now suddenly curious as to hear this story. Adelina had told me she hadn't interacted with anyone so how had she and Desmond known each other. Fey snickered.</p><p>     "You didn't tell him?" Fey asked as Desmond paled slightly.</p><p>     "How could I tell him? Its my cousin's fiancee I just watched what he did to her father" Desmond explained. Fey laughed.</p><p>     "I wondered why she had looked familiar. About a year ago Desmond accidently ran over Adelina with a skate board, Desmond felt bad and tried to make it up to her by taking her on a date but instead he grabbed her arm and drug her around the whole day. Poor girl looked terrified, hell he even gave her his number" Fey teased. I glared over at Desmond who only held his hands up in defense, shaking his head.</p><p>     "Look, I didn't know she was your fiancee at the time" Desmond defended "I felt bad for hitting her, I didnt see her again after that"</p><p>    "Fey stop kicking up a storm Ezio's got enough shit goin on" Shay pointed out as she sighed and shook her head before turning her attention to the papers in her hands. What were those for?</p><p>    "Well this certainly isn't going to make it any better. So apparently the guy next door had a roommate living with him for a few months, well more like made random appearances here and there, and his room was right next to her bathroom. The roommate matches Francesco De'Pazzi's description" Fey explained as she held up the papers "seems like he's known about her for quite a long time, the areas they lived in he was there."</p><p>     "Oh this is just great" I growled out protectively. This was just absolutely great news to hear and go figure no one knew about this though I had been thankful he hadn't done anything in that time. Odd, wasn't it? To know that if I hadn't of met Adelina and continued on with this engagement then I wouldn't have cared or even known what a cruel fate she would be subjected too. Funny how fate worked out.</p><p>     "These are letters between De'Pazzi, Mr. Sahlstrom over here, and Bellec."</p><p>     "Fucking great, that asshole back" Desmond growled as the atmosphere in the room seemed to change. I bit my tongue, it was one problem after another: Adelina's father, De'Pazzi and now that traitor Bellec? What the hell were they planning? </p><p>    "We need to get to Bellec before they can do anything" I added as Shay's jaw clenched, his eyes twitching a bit.</p><p>    "I'm gonna kill him" Shay growled out. We all knew what Bellec did to Shay, violated the very fragile trust at our rare meetings, nearly killed Fey, and had some part in my Father and brothers death. I gritted my teeth. Bellec had gone to far and he had a lot of people after him, Arno and Shay being at the top.</p><p>     "You're gonna have to get in line then" Edward pointed out as he nodded to me.</p><p>     "You have Bellec, his part in my families death is not a big one, and right now De'Pazzi is at the top of my own" I said, Shay nodding at me as Fey cleared her throat as if saying come on, lets stop fucking around.</p><p>    "Point being, we need to stop them because if they all start working together it may create something we can't stop, with them backing each other who knows what will happen. Bellec gave Adelina's information to De'Pazzi and how to get ahold of sperm donner here. I have meeting times, places, correspondence but these are the only once found and I have a feeling their is more" Fey pointed out.</p><p>     "Where is De'Pazzi now?" I asked. Fey shrugged her shoulders and shook her head as she stuck the papers in.</p><p>      "No Idea, he got away before me or a couple guards could get to him. He's in the wind now and we're not to sure where exactly he could be going"</p><p>    "He can hide, but he can't hide for long. I will hunt him down he can't hide from me" I hissed as Adelina's stomach growled "But for now we need to take a break, I just got my fiancee back and she needs food. I am staying with her for a while, after all the shit that's happened I'm not leaving her alone. I wasn't there for her like I should have been"</p><p>     "That can be arranged lad, my men won't bother you" Shay said as I helped stand Adelina up as she leaned on me again. Fey walked over and took her from me as Adelina kept my suit jacket close, holding it shut tightly just as Haytham had walked in. Great, what was Haytham doing here. I tensed a bit as Haytham looked around, his eyes widening but showing sympathy as they landed on Adelina. I was weary of the man, Edward may have been his father but how he fell to the Templars was beyond me? It didn't help that Haytham couldn't figure out what side he wanted to be on: one minute he was a templar and the next he was snuggling up with Ziio and the assassins. Poor Conner, he had to go through so much and it hadn't helped he had a grudge towards his father "What are you doing here Haytham?"</p><p>    "Hickey tracked down Adelina's things but the necklace is a bit trickier, he told me that I'd find you here" Haytham answered as Fey nodded.</p><p>     "Just in time too, we're going to the jackdaw for some food. We have a new issue on our hands, deal with him and meet us there. Adelina will be waiting for you." Fey said as she nodded to Mrs. Sahlstrom as they and Desmond left while Shay and Edward picked up Mr. Sahlstrom as Haytham looked at him, he had no doubt heard of what happened seeing as he and Fey had been close but he had been a father himself. I could feel my gun tucked into the waistband on my back as I made my way too him, reaching for it, as he looked up at me with wide eyes, blood running through them as they showed fear. This would be over with, I would be sure of that. Adelina's words had rung in my head I knew her visions weren't wrong, they had always been spot on and never led us astray, but to know that this had to happen and be ok with it? What could have that been like? Seeing him in front of me only filled my rage once more. I would have her father's blood on my hands but at least I had her forgiveness.</p><p>*Adelina POV*</p><p>     I had felt much better then I had only hours ago despite my clothes being soaked though I kept Ezio's suit jacket close, never letting it go once. I had been surprisingly hungry as we had entered the somewhat rundown bar slightly relieved that it had been somewhat empty. The smell of cigarettes, beer, and blood had enveloped me as the dim lights gave the bar a somewhat cozy feel as some men passed out at the bar and a few played a game of pool as the backdoors of the bar had been open, letting the breeze of the river we sat next to filled the room. Fey had led us to one of the hidden booths as I had sank into the black leather seats, just shy of the front window. Mom sat across from me but I had refused to be near her or even look at her despite her odd teary eyes stare. Fry had placed in a whole order of things: Wings, Shrimp, burgers, nachos, stakes, soups, mozzarella cheese sticks, and so much more. My stomach grumbled violently, the aroma intoxicating, and as soon as it had been laid in front of me I ate as if I hadn't eaten in days. Fey cracked a few jokes at my hunger as I stuffed my face. To be honest I had been surprised and I couldn't believe I had been doing this but it didn't matter now. I was just glad that I had been back to normal. It wasn't long when I had heard a loud purr in the parking lot as Fey got up and out to go out there. Curiously I turned around and peeked out the window to see a shiny black and red Lamborghini pull in as the doors went up. In the passenger where three men I hadn't seen before all piled in as they sat on one another's lap, one red in the face as the other looked unhappy. The first man had been dressed in a suit, his dark brown hair pulled neatly in a loose pony tail though there were a few streaks of gray, as his skin seemed a bit pale and his gray eyes slightly weary. Under him was a man who looked nearly identical to Fey except his eyes had been a different color as a scar ran along his eyes, while the last man had seemingly golden tan skin, covered in tattoos, that matched his long blond hair, a beard coming in, as his eyes had been a brilliant blue. All in all they had been muscular and strong, all had their hair pulled back in a low pony tail, as Ezio climbed out of the drivers seat laughing his ass off as the three struggled to get out of the passenger side. I would have laughed if my face hadn't of been stuffed.</p><p>     "God dammit Edward that better be your gun thats poking me in the ass or so help me" The man squished in the middle said as he looked at the blond, about to slip into Irish Gaelic "HAYTHAM WOULD YOU PLEASE GET THE FUCK OUT NOW"</p><p>     "Im trying" the man on the top said as he struggled, the hints of a British accent slipping through, all three men not looking to happy about the situation "it's not my fault this car is too small"</p><p>      "Lad my guns in my back pocket, why would I ever stick my gun in the front? Im not trying to shoot my dick off" The blond said, his voice rough yet oddly soothing. Ezio glared over at them but couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>    "Don't insult my car Haytham, I wasn't expecting to pick up three people" Ezio said, a laugh evident on his voice. Oh how good it felt to hear his voice again as I sighed in relief, knowing that I was ok now.</p><p>     "Why the hell are ya hard Edward" The Irishman snapped as Fey busted out laughing, holding her stomach as they struggled "Hurry the hell up"</p><p>     "Hahahaha its a haha a Kenway sandwich" Fey laughed out as it earned a glare from not only the Irishman but the Englishman as well. So two of them were related "So, ya like it up the ass father?"</p><p>     "Fey Lyn Cormac you hush it right now, this isn't funny" The Irishman said as he cast Fey a glare. This was Fey's father? It slowly dawned on me that this was The Shay Cormac. I almost lost my apatite as I watched in amusement. What was Ezio doing with Shay? Were they ok because he and Fey were friends?</p><p>    "Well if your phone would stop vibrating maybe I wouldn't be this way" The blond, Edward, snapped as the Englishman- Who I had assumed was Haytham- finally got out of the car completely relieved. Haytham Kenway, the son of an Assassin who turned to the Templars. I had heard stories of the Kenways- how hot headed and scary they could be, and by all means I had been intimidated by this. In only a matter of days I had come face to face with many of these mob leaders and it had startled me. I was not used to this, I was used to walls and a phone call and a boring day, seeing so many of these people and getting caught in the drama and rivalries. I knew that with Ezio close I was safe. </p><p>    "I don't know dad this is very funny hahaha" Fey laughed out as Shay quickly got out and got as far away from Edward as possible as they made their way in, sharing laughter, as I turned back around. Looking at the table I had pretty much eaten most of the food and to make it worse was that I hadn't really stopped as the jacket I had on sell opened up and rested loosely over my shoulders as one of the buttons on my shirt had broken and opened up more of my chest area as they all walked in, all three men embarrassed and not wanting to talk about it, while the two only howled in laugher as they all slid into the booth as I had been sandwiched between Ezio and Shay while Edward had gone to the bar. Ezio had wrapped his arm around my wait and pulled me close to him- which I hadn't minded at all as I blushed- as his had had rested on my thigh.</p><p>      "Have an apatite now do we?" Shay asked as he looked at me, a playful smirk on his face as he sat next to Desmond miles. Desmond had been a bit familiar to me, and if my memory served me right he had been the one who hit me with a skateboard and took me on a surprise date as he drug me around everywhere. What had shocked me though was the fact he was Ezio's cousin. Well wasn't that awkward. Ezio flicked a stray straw wrapper at him. Shay eyed the baskets and plates though I could tell he was relieved.</p><p>     "Leave the bella donna alone hmmm, so what if she's hungry" Ezio said as Edward came back with three drinks and a beer before taking his place on the end by Mom, giving a glass of tea to Haytham, and the other two too Ezio and Shay who took it rather greedily while Ezio chuckled and shook his head, sipping on his drink, the amber colored drink smelling a bit sweet.</p><p>     "Irish coffee for Shay and a Sazerac for Ezio" Edward said just as Haytham gagged and practically spit out his drink as he cast Edward a glare.</p><p>    "What the hell is this?" Haytham sassed </p><p>     "Tea, what else, and you will not use that language in my bar boy" Edward warned as he cast his son a look before sitting back and sipping on his drink. That's when I noticed the slight blood stain on Ezio's shirt but I didn't say anything and neither did Mom. We both knew that this could happen, that it had been a possibility that the family we worked for could dispose of us easily, and we wouldn't question it. But what had Dad done that was so bad to deserve that? Did he steal from them? Betray them? I wasn't upset with Ezio I knew he was only doing what needed to be done and though it had been news to me that Dad was dead I was slightly relieved. Did that make me a bad daughter?</p><p>     "This is not tea father" Haytham countered as Fey snorted.</p><p>     "It's sweet tea, I don't carry that shitty ass tea you drink and if I did i'd rather burn this place down if that happened" Edward said as a wolf whistle had been heard from out of the corner of the room though no one paid no mind to it. Ezio set his glass on the table as he turned his face to me and kissed my cheek before lightly dragging his lips along my jaw. My heart raced as I enjoyed feeling his touch once more. Oh how I missed that.</p><p>     "Alright alright you two stop fighting, we've had enough adventure for one day" Desmond joked as he grabbed a handful of fries "We came to relax remember"</p><p>    "Someone is, look at her: Getting food and having Ezio drool all over her, I'd say she'd be relaxed in a couple hours" Edward added</p><p>     "Maybe a couple minutes, you know how he is" Fey teased as another whistle sounded, followed by a couple of laughs.</p><p>    "Hey sexy~" A man slurred as everyone's attention seemed to shift as I felt Ezio tense up a bit as he held me protectively. Heavy footsteps approached us and I had looked up to see a half drunk biker boy come over, the smell of alcohol drenching him completely. "Mmm mmm mmm look at you, I like school girls a lot"</p><p>     "You might want to back off buddy" Fey warned, an edge to her voice as Edward went to move only for her to reach over and hold him in place as she glarred daggers at the man. He simply ignored him as I felt his eyes roam all over me, licking his lips. I felt very uncomfortable.</p><p>    "I could teach you a few things all you gotta do is come with me" The man flirted, slurring as he leaned over the table and grabbed my face. Just like lightening Ezio grabbed the mans wrist and threw him back, hearing him growl as he glared at the man. Something about it had made me feel good as something inside me stirred in a very good way.</p><p>     "Don't touch the bella donna unless she asks you too" Ezio warned lowly "Which she didn't"</p><p>     "And what are you gonna do about it pretty boy" The man slurred, getting in Ezio's face. Ezio suddenly reached out and punched the man hard in the jaw, sliding out of the booth and standing up as he loomed over the man who now laid on the ground.</p><p>    "Ohhh it's been a while since a brawl broke out" Edward grinned as he watched eagerly, Haytham sighing as he rubbed his temples.</p><p>   "I'm going to get some actual tea" Haytham grumbled.</p><p>   "Keep your hands off my fiancee Stronzo, I already hurt one person for doing so, I don't mind adding another" Ezio snapped as he picked the man up by the collar and all hell broke loose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Late night talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     I don't remember exactly how long we stayed at the Jackdaw but Ezio had managed to fight off the drunk biker dudes as Edward cheered him on. It wasn't really much of a fight seeing the guys were drunk and Ezio, well, Ezio had been very well trained. He was deadly, like a machine, vicious. Seeing him like that had made me want him even more. After that little brawl we had headed to my new home: The home of Shay Cormac in Brooklyn. The house was a massive castle- and though it had been common in these areas- I had been stunned nonetheless. The dark stones stood out against the grassy area and it had been beautiful. Fey had led me to a large room filled with a massive bed and dresser made for kings and queens, the silky curtains pulled shut as I noticed modern fixtures as well as the crystal chandeliers sparkled brightly. Fey informed me that she would taking me shopping for new clothes in the morning and that their were a couple of men guarding my door as Ezio locked it and set me on thr bed. The look on his face had been dull and troubled, something on his mind. He had taken his hands and mine and told me everything that happened, the pain evident in his eyes: how my father had sold me into the sex slave trade, how the Dean had drugged me and I had been bought by the Francesco De'Pazzi, how I had now technically became Shay's daughter and would be living with them until the engagement party which was set in a couple of weeks from now. The words sank in slowly, part of me in disbelief at the thought that my father- someone who crated me and gave me life- had sold me like I had only been an object. To a sex ring no less. Had I really meant that little to him? To them? Deep down I knew that had I had meant little to them and only added more stress to them financially but to do something like this? I would have never thought... But my visions had now made sense and if the figures I had seen were my parents then what would mom do? I couldn't shake the feeling but after this I didn't want to be around her. I was safe now. I was with Ezio and I knew no harm would come of me. He had been right, I had a choice now and I wasn't going to live like this any longer. I didn't have pajamas so Ezio had given me his clothes to wear for the night as he slept in his boxers once again leaving me with a fantastic view. His dress shirt had been on me as it fell down to my ass, only a few buttons done in the middle leaving thr top and bottom open.</p><p>     "Something on your mind Bella?" Ezio asked, whispering in my ear as he curled up behind me, his hands firmly wrapped around my waist, as his head had been on my shoulder while we sat in the candle light. I didn't want lights instead I had turned to candles to comfort me and ease my pain. I shook my head as my fingers gently traced over his now bruised knuckles, staring up at the wall.</p><p>     "You're still awake?" I asked softly as I heard him chuckle a bit, the feeling going through me bringing me ease.</p><p>     "Of course I am, you're still awake after all" He answered though I could tell he had also been worried "what's troubling you bella, if it's nightmares I will fight them off for you"</p><p>    "No nightmares" I started as I slowly turned around to face him, shaking my head. Ezio propped himself up on his arm a bit as he looked down at me, a sparkle in his eyes as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face, his fingers lightly grazing my skin. He was always so gentle when be touched me. "To be honest I don't dream or have nightmares. Its rare I see something when I close my eyes"</p><p>     "Everyone dreams"</p><p>      "Not me, I get my visions instead which is a blessing and a curse at times" </p><p>      "Is it another vision then?" Ezio asked curiously, a slightly puzzled look on his face. I smiled softly but shook my head.<br/>  <br/>     "I haven't had once since I sprained my ankle" I admitted as I sighed a bit "I'm just thinking, trying to figure out how to move my life forwards after all of this. Truth be told i'm terrified. All I knew was those four walls, a routine. Now? Its all over the place"</p><p>     "I know this is scary for you and seeing how you lived.... I don't blame you" Ezio started "but you will be ok. Living here will be temporary and before you know it you'll be living with me with everything you need to take care of yourself with. You'll have a family with Claudia, mother, and I. I will help you with whatever you need. More then anything in the world I want to move forwards with you and have you in my life. Anything you ask for you will get."</p><p>     "I know..." I said as I reached up, laying my hand gently on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, sighing softly as he did as my thumb grazed against the small scar on his lip. I couldn't lie, that scar suited him perfectly "and I think im ready. All I want is you and to be with you... I know we've been talking for a couple months but I know enough to know that I want to be with you. You saved me from one of the worst fates imaginable, you never gave up on me despite being miles away and talking to one another had been near impossible, when we talk... It feels as if we've known each other for all our lives, I love spending time with you. I don't ask for much but I want to be apart of your family despite how difficult it may be"</p><p>     "Mia Bella...." Ezio said, his voice almost cracking as he looked back at me as if he were about to cry "You are more then welcome to it. You will always be family. What makes you think it will be difficult?"</p><p>    "It's clear to me that people who work for you don't like me exactly" I admitted "and that once our engagement goes public a bigger target will be on my back. If that is the price for loving you then I will wear it with pride"</p><p>     "And as much as I love to hear you say that I made a vow to you no one would hurt you and I mean it. As for my men I will have a talk with them, if any of them have a problem with you they can get over it or they can leave. You are going to be my wife and their boss as well. They will listen to you one way or another" Ezio said, a protective blaze in his eyes that peered into the depths of my soul.</p><p>     "Ezio..."</p><p>     "Im serious. You are becoming part of my family and how I work revolves around that. Nobody will disrespect you ever or again, I won't let that happen" He said a bit more sternly leaving me a bit speechless. How did I get so lucky? Had this been the Gods plan all along? I knew that they had also chosen a path for anything to happen but I also knew that if it was important enough then they would set it in my way.</p><p>     "Is that why you fought those men at the bar?" I asked curiously as I touched his knuckles once more, feeling a few small cuts as I did. He nodded.</p><p>     "I did. The way they treated you was disgusting, I had to defend your honor" </p><p>    "And what's yours?" I asked teasingly, a chuckle on my lips. Exio nodded as he cracked a smile.</p><p>     "I use the term loosely bella. I don't want you to feel like an object you are your own person, but since we are together I like to think of you as mine. As you can tell I can't help but get protective over you" He answered as he started to ramble on a bit.</p><p>    "Ezio, it is ok" I said, cutting him off "I like that. Being yours. It makes me feel special"</p><p>    "That's because you are special" he said as I brought his other hand to my lips before I placed a gentle kiss to his knuckles, kissing each one individually as he tilted his head and looked at me curiously "what are you doing amore? Im supposed to be the one kissing your knuckles"</p><p>     "This is the least I could do, you bruised and cut your knuckles to defend me" I whispered against his knuckles. He smiled softly.</p><p>    "I will always bruise my hands for you. I am at your command after all amore mio" </p><p>    "I cant help but think that our love is something out of a book" I admitted as I tangled my fingers with his before laying my hand down "it's like a fairy tale"</p><p>     "Is that so?" He asked curiously as he arched an eyebrow as he looked down at me. I nodded.</p><p>     "Yes. An engagement arranged long before each other was born and yet when they meet there is immediate chemistry as they slowly fall in love with one another. With hints of damsel in distress scenario" I explained as he grinned.</p><p>     "Sounds like an amazing story" he said as he slowly leaned in, his lips brushing against mine as his stubble scraped my cheek, flushing from the intimateness "something I would love to read"</p><p>     "Maybe we can write our story down then"</p><p>    "Id love nothing more" He beamed. I felt the butterflies in my chest as his lips touched mine, feeling the softness of his as his lips fit my own. I could feel the love and the desire and protectiveness all wrapped up in one. I kissed back as I placed my hands on his chest, those muscles hard underneath my touch as he seemed to look over me a bit as he held my hand tighter as if he didn't want to let me go because if he did he'd loose me at any second. </p><p>     "You always touch me so softly" I whispered against his lips as he kissed me again, this time with much more want and passion. It wasn't hard to tell what he meant with every kiss, I guess it was true, you could tell how people felt through moments like these "why's that?"</p><p>    "You are to precious, to beautiful, to touch you roughly would be a crime" He answered as his lips molded to mine. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my hands around his neck as I clung to him, feeling his strong body pressed to mine. Love and safety coursed through me as I felt myself heat up as a soft knock on the door only for it to go ignored as Ezio's other hand slowly slid down my body and grabbed my hip. His lips tasted sweet as I grew hungry for more, our simple kiss turning into an intense make out session. The knock only intensified until one voice shattered our moment completely.</p><p>    "Ezio, Adelina, you alright in there?" Shay asked. Ezio groaned as he broke the kiss, sighing in annoyance as he did while a cute little pout made its way to his face. I chuckled as he laid down besides me.</p><p>     "We're fine Shay, we were just about to go to sleep" Ezio answered as he laid on his back, the silk sheets enveloping his body. He looked like a God.</p><p>     "Sorry lad" Shay apologized "I didn't mean to wake ya. Why's the door locked? Ya better not be doing anything in there or I'll kick your ads Auditore"</p><p>    "Adelina asked me to lock the door, said she'd feel safer, besides Arno and Fey do way worse in your house. I already said if wait until she was ready" Ezio countered as we heard Shay's sigh through the door.</p><p>    "Yea yea. Anywho guards are outside your door, Fey wants ya up early in the morning so y'all can go to the mall. Adelina if there is anything you need all ya have to do is ask lass" Shay said before it fell silent. I watched Ezio grumble as I sat up and climbed up on top of him, straddling him, as my legs settled on either side of his sculpted body. Ezio looked up at me with a curious glint in his eye, watching as his own eyes roamed my body hungrily, his shirt falling over my shoulders just a bit.</p><p>     "Not that I'm complaining but what's this for hmm?" Ezio asked as his hands grabbed the sides of my thighs. I felt hot as I stared down at him before I leaned forwards to lay on him, my lips grazing his.</p><p>     "I didn't say I was done kissing you" I pointed out, catching his grin, as I kissed him passionately.</p><p>.......................</p><p>     I sat in my chair nervously, the line to the coffee shop long and exceeding the stores limits as it wrapped around the building. Nervous was an understatement. Never in my life had I ever met the men I worked for face to face, it was always a phone call for various reasons, so when I had been asked by Federico Auditore to meet him for a consultation I had been stunned but agreed nonetheless and had planned it in such a way my parents didn't know I had gone out. I tapped my leg as I had looked around, the empty seat in front of me now filled as I looked up to see a charming looking Italian man, his semi long black hair gelled back, as he wore a simple silk red shirt and jeans, a black coat over it as the cool air had started to turn to bitterness, a few flurries floating in the air.</p><p>     "Signora Auditore" I said as I bowed my head quickly, unable to fully meet his gaze as I lifted my head back up.</p><p>     "You're the priestess" He said as he eyed me, a smile gracing his face. I could sense his nervousness, he had been fearful. I nodded "im glad I guessed right because otherwise this would be awkward. Please, call me Federico"<br/>  <br/>    "Of course Federico. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked curiously as he slumped in his chair some. It must have beem something important seeing as he told me not to bring my tarot cards- then again my visions had been my main source of information but tarot always helped.</p><p>   "I... I have a delimma but I need your blessing on this matter, as well as seeing if I chose to do this that it will not cause any trouble" Federico stated bluntly. I looked at him completely surprised, not expecting him to say that. As far as I knew Federico had done everything his father asked, he had been the golden boy set to take over the Auditore empire soon.</p><p>     "What would you need my blessing for?" I asked curiously. I had been asked many times to perform blessings from the Gods but mine? Federico nodded.</p><p>    "Yes, your blessing. You are our priestess and all we do, all we work for, every move we make relies in your words. We cannot deny it or ignore it and you have never steered us wrong. My father will listen to you" Federico said, his brown eyes pleading. I straightened up a bit "I fell in love but I know my father... He won't approve at all. I want to marry this person and leave the mob life behind me, we both do, for good."</p><p>     "You are afraid to tell him for fear of disappointment?" I asked. Federico nodded. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him- to have love that he couldn't have which had told me it was forbidden despite him having the freedom to choose who he wanted. I couldn't imagine the pain it had been causing him as he sat in front of me, pleading for my help. Whoever this was must have been very important to him for him to go against his father. Would I have a love like theirs? With my arrangement probably not. "You have always done your father proud but you want to do this without fear of him"</p><p>     "Please, you have to help me" Federico said. I held out my hand as he looked at me oddly.</p><p>    "Give me your hand" I said "You wish to know the result if you choose your love over your father?"</p><p>   "Yes" Federico said almost instantly gave his hand to me almost instantly as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. </p><p>    '  Images of Federico and a man arguing clouded my mind. I felt pain and agony, so much chaos. I could feel my heart ache in my chest as it changed and I had seen a car, an argument taking place once more though I had seen a little boy as well. All the sudden the car had crashed and the three had died. '</p><p>     I gasped as I let go of Federico's arm, the pain still radiating through me, as I looked up at him with wide eyes. Federico looked at me worriedly as he leaned forwards.</p><p>     "What did you see?" Federico asked eagerly.</p><p>      "Death" I answered as I shook my head "I felt so much pain and so much chaos. He was told that if he continued on like this then he would nor succeed his father... There was a car accident... You and two others were there but I couldn't tell who. No one survived"</p><p>     "So it is not meant to be then?" Federico asked solemnly, slumping in his seat as he looked so heart broken. I shook my head.</p><p>     "I do not know when this will happen, it could be long in the future" I started as I reached over and held his hand "what I saw does not necessarily mean that it is not meant to be, it could have been a simple accident, but I will say that it will cause some problems within your family life"</p><p>    "So what do I choose? What do you think?" Federico asked me.</p><p>     "That is not for me to choose" I said "but I know this: when it comes to love, follow your heart, even of no one agrees with it. In the end its your decision and what matters to you. Whether you choose to endure the discord and follow your heart or ignore your heart and do your father's work is up to you. Life is always full of risks and at any odd chance you could pass. Will you let this affect how you live your life?"</p><p>     "Who all was in the car?"</p><p>     "A little boy and a man but I could not see who was in the car as their faces had been covered. The gods may not want me to see who for their reasons, they do not want to sway your decision. " I said. I watched as Federico winced, biting his lip in contemplation. I truly felt awful for him but I had hope, I did.</p><p>     "Why is this hard..." He whispered.</p><p>      "The important decisions in your life will always be hard because they are defining moments for you. Will you stand up for what you want or bow down to others? Nothing worth fighting for is easy, I cannot make my decision for you except for try to guide you down your own path. If you choose to go through with this then I will give my blessing and I will ask the gods for their aid and favor." I said. Federico looked up at me with wide eyes as a soft smile came across his face.</p><p>     "Thank you...." Federico started. I smiled softly.</p><p>    "Adelina" I said. He looked at me oddly.</p><p>     "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Sahlstrom, would it?" He asked. I gave him a quizzical look.</p><p>     "It is" I started "why do you ask?"</p><p>    "Thank you Adelina, for someone so young you are wise. I truly appreciate what you have done for me today and the advice you gave, I have a lot to think about" Federico said with a smile as he picked up my hand and pressed a kiss to it. I blushed a bit as I did before I took my hand back "it means so, so much to me to have your blessing. My brother Ezio will be very lucky to have such a gorgeous girl such as yourself as his wife. I will be lucky to have you as a sister in law"</p><p>      And with that Federico got up and left as I sat in the seat completely stunned. </p><p>      A couple days later I had been sitting on the couch. I turned the TV on feeling a strange urge to turn it on as I flipped on the news which was a rarity in itself. Just as I had there had been a car accident in where a sleek black town car had bren absolutely crushed as it had been pinned between a building and another car as the car seemed to have tboned the town car.</p><p>     "Just a few hours ago an car accident has happened. The white car you see apparently ran a red light just as the second car was passing, severely injuring one of the three men inside, as the other two died instantly. Of the deceased we can confirm that Giovanni and Petruccio Auditore were in the car and died instantly on impact, the son Federico has been hospitalized- oh wait, we have just received word that Federico Auditore has passed away-" the news lady said as I quickly switched the TV off, tears rushing down my face. Guilt hit me hard, of only I had just led him the correct way, given him the correct answer... He wouldnt have been dead and neither would his family.</p><p>    "No" I cried as I shot up, tears streaking my face "its all my fault..."</p><p>    "Hey," Ezio said, waking up groggily as I felt him sit up and grab me, instantly pulling me into his warm chest as I cried silently "hey Bella its ok im here"</p><p>    "I'm so sorry..." I cried as he held me tightly.</p><p>    "You have nothing to be sorry for" Ezio soothed as he kissed my forehead "what is it?"</p><p>    "I got your brothers and father killed..." I said softly. Ezio stiffened as he let go of me, grabbing my chin and making me look up into his eyes. I could see his confusion and conflictedness. "Im sorry... Im so sorry..."</p><p>    "Bella what are you talking about? What do you mean you had a hand in my families death?" Ezio asked, his voice cracking. </p><p>     "Federico... He came to me. It was the first time I had seen anyone I worked for face to face..." I started as I looked away ashamed, pulling my legs to my chest "he asked me to bless his marriage and to ask what would happen if he chose to follow his heart. I had a vision... I had a vision of their death and I told him about it. He asked me what I should do and I told him that I couldn't do anything, that it was his decision, and if he chose it I would bless it. I should have steered him clear, maybe taken what I had seen a bit more to heart... But I felt for him I wanted him to be happy and find love... I didn't think that the accident would happen so soon but I should have known better.... Ezio I am so sorry"</p><p>    "Look at me" Ezio said as he grabbed my chin again and made me look at him "you did nothing wrong, do you understand me bella, nothing at all. Yes it's... Its a shock to know he came to see you personally on this matter amd ask for your blessing, and yes you may have saw his death but I know from the things you've done for me... Every day is a risk and any day anything could happen, you were not in the car that killed my family nor were you the one who drove that car. You were doing your job. You have nothing to be sorry for because you didn't kill them"</p><p>     "How can you be so sure?" I asked as he wiped the tears from my eyes. How was he being so sincere? So calm despite the hurt he had been in? He gave me a weak smile, clearly still in pain at his loss. I knew he loved his family it wasn't hard to tell.</p><p>     "Because you would never send someone to their death, you are not that person" Ezio whispered as he pulled me back down to the bed, holding me close "don't cry cara mia, you're to beautiful to be sad"</p><p>      "Ok..."</p><p>      "Ti amo" He said as I buried my head to the crook of his neck. I smiled softly as I sniffled.</p><p>    "Ti amo anch'io" I whispered as I listened to his heart beat. So strong, so peaceful, so alluring.</p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A little bot of Leonardo to cheer you up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"EZIO AUDITORE WHY ARE YOU NAKED" Fey shouted as I felt a pillow not only smack me but Ezio as well. I groaned as I slowly got up only to see Fey standing above Ezio as she beat him with a pillow. I scrambled up quickly as I covered myself- I had been laying on top of Ezio as my shirt had risen up by a lot. I pulled the blankets over me as Ezio grunted and turned on his side, grabbing me and pulling me closer as he continued to sleep completely unfazed by the pillows.</p><p>"Im not naked, im in my underwear" Ezio grumbled "now leave me alone, I'm going back to sleep"</p><p>"Oh hell no, you both are getting your asses up before I get y'all up. We have to go to the mall we're meeting Leonardo and Cesare there" Fey said as she eyes Ezio before smacking him in the face again. I sniffled a giggle as Ezio reached up and took the pillow from Fey before hitting her in the face with it and tossing it to the side. Before any fight broke out I got up quickly and put myself between the two.</p><p>"I'll get him up, we'll meet you down stairs shortly" I said. Fey only nodded but walked out, pulling the doors shut behind her but not before she left a change of clothes on the chair, as I turned to Ezio pressing a kiss to his cheek as I gently shook him awake "Ezio, it's time to wake up"</p><p>"Give me five more minutes bella," Ezio murmured. I huffed a bit as I shook him a bit harder.</p><p>"We have things to do today you have to get up" I pointed out. Just as I said that I hadn't seen his arms dart out and wrap around me, pulling me to him before he rolled over on top of me keeping me pinned to the mattress. I laughed as I glared at him playfully. He would have successfully faked sleeping if his grin hadn't given him away "get uppppppppp"</p><p>"Shhhhh" he said as he laid his head on my chest "im trying to sleep"</p><p>"Ezio Auditore, don't make me throw you on the floor" I warned. That caught his attention. His eyes instantly widened as he down at me, his lips parted as he gasped. He had been genuinely shocked and I couldn't help but laugh, I had been in a very giddy mood oddly enough.</p><p>"What's got into you, I have never heard you talk like that before bella" He said. I rolled my eyes playfully as I tried to push him off of me.</p><p>"I'd like to get my day started if thats ok with you" I joked. He looked at me and taking the distraction I managed to move my arms down his chest a bit more before grabbing his sides and flipping him over quickly, successfully pinning him to the bed. He looked at me completely stunned as his jaw dropped, he looked like a deer in the headlights and seeing him blindsided like that had felt like an accomplishment. Who else had shocked him like that? I beamed happily.</p><p>"H- how, but..." Ezio started, stuttering in shock "what?"</p><p>"That's for me to know and you to find out" I said playfully as I pressed the lightest kiss to his lips. He went to lean in for more only for me to stand up and walk towards the clothes Fey left out for me as Ezio whined playfully as he propped himself up some as he looked at me.</p><p>"Awww I wanted a kiss" He pouted as I turned to look at him, a grin on my face.</p><p>"You can get a kiss when you get up"</p><p>"Fineeeeee" he groaned as I rolled my finger at him "what now?"</p><p>"Turn around" I said. Ezio nodded as he laid back down and turned towards the wall. I blushed as I quickly took off his shirt and slipped on a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans, a gray band tee, and red flannel. "Alright, you can turn around now"</p><p>"Look at you" Ezio whistled as I felt his eyes roam mine as I turned around as Ezio got up and walked over to me, sweeping me off my feet as he held me to his chest and spun me around the room "how is is you can pull off any look?"</p><p>    "Flattery doesn't get you anywhere" I pointed out. Ezio only rolled his eyes playfully as he began to walk out of the room and down the large halls. Like Shay had said two men had been standing outside my door dressed in all black, guns holstered in and well hidden, as they just stood there and stare at the wall. Only once we walked out did they follow close behind us. I held Ezio tightly as they did, being cautious of them as he carried me out. I admired the high ceilings as expensive paintings lined the walls. I had to admit this place was gorgeous.</p><p>   "Not flattery bella, a compliment" He corrected as he carried me down the stairs. I snorted as we made our way into the large dining room, huge arched windows lining the wall a bright sunlight seeped through and light up the large room as a huge dark oak dining table stretched across the room, multiple chairs lining the table as large crystal chandeliers hung off the ceiling adding a medieval like vibe to the whole area. In one chair sat Shay as he had been reading over a stack of files while a boy sat next to him, also a lot like Shay, just his hair had been poofier and it reminded me of shaggy from the live action scooby doo movie just as Fey and my mom walked in. I stayed silent as Ezio sat me down, my feet grazing the cool floor, though his arm had been wrapped around me. I kept a cautious eye on my mom as Fey had handed Ezio and I both muffins. I smiled as the smell of blueberries filled my nose, truth be told I was picky with blueberries but blueberry muffins had been the exception.</p><p>      "Sure it is" I teased before I looked at Fey "thank you"</p><p>    "Its not a problem. Well get more food come lunch time because I have the perfect place to go to" Fey said before she looked at Ezio, playfully casting him a glare "really Ezio, you couldn't change"</p><p>     "Oh haha, very funny. I can run by the house and change but after last night we were all tired" Ezio said as I began to eat. I hummed in delight as the sweet flavor hit my tongue, almost as if it had been melting within an instant. This had been absolutely amazing. Fey snorted as Shay cleared his throat and looked up as he looked at the two, a warning in his eyes. He looked stressed and tired as well.</p><p>     "Enough you two, it's to early for you to bicker besides we have guests now" Shay warned before he looked up at me and smiled softly "how did you sleep Adelina? I trust Ezio was also well behaved"</p><p>     "He was" I answered as I nodded my head and leaned into him more as he gave me a reassuring squeeze "he kept me safe. Its the best nights sleep ive even had in my life"</p><p>     "I'm glad to hear" Shay said before he looked at his daughter "You and I are going to have some words lass"</p><p>     "What? Why? What did i do?" Fey asked as her eyes widened. What sat back in his seat as he looked at her, the paperwork left completely alone now on the table. </p><p>     "Oh you know what you did" Shay started as he cleared his throat "You already know I don't mind you and Arno's private affairs seeing you're engaged but you know better then to keep me up at night with it. I'm surprised that you didn't wake these two up"</p><p>    "And I'm going to go and get changed now. I'll meet you at the mall bella" Ezio said before he kissed me, walking out of the room though I could tell he was reluctant about it. I stood by the table awkwardly as I watched the scene unfold before me yet trying to hide my small snicker.</p><p>..................</p><p>   "Ahhhh it is so good to see such a familiar face" a blond man said, am Italian accent noticeable as he had a slight blond beard as well, his eyes a baby blue that seemed to match his somewhat paleish tan skin "I am Leonardo Da Vinci, we ran into each other when my friend bit you with an umbrella. I am Ezio's best friend"</p><p>     "I remember" I said softly. He had seemed somewhat familiar even though my focus hadn't been on him as it had been trying to get away from an attractive man. Ironic, right? Leonardo smiled as he looped his arm through mine which had surprised me. It hadn't been hard to tell with the way he represented himself that he had been gay.</p><p>     "And your name Signora?" He asked politely. I smiled as I seemed to almost warm up to him instantly, something about him reminding me a bit of myself.</p><p>    "Adelina"</p><p>     "Ahhh a beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman" Leonardo said as we began to walk into the soon to be packed mall, me between Leonardo and Fae as another Italian man approached us though he had hints of Spanish in him as well, his shaggy hair framing his face perfectly as he had somewhat of Ezio's build. "You know, he doesn't stop talking about how wonderful you are? He's told me a lot about you"</p><p>    "Good things I hope" I said as the man joined us and began to talk to Fae though I noticed he had kept glancing at me.</p><p>     "Nothing but good things" Leonardo chuckled as he looked at me with overbounding optimism. Honestly it was refreshing as we approached the doors, people suddenly eyeing me though I couldn't quite place the looks. Had they always looked at me like this or was I just imagining it? I was never one to pay attention if people cast me glazes, all I focused on was what I need or well sometimes wanted to do. "And I think we're going to get along just fine"</p><p>    "Who's the bella donna?" I heard the man ask, his accent a blend of both Italian and Spanish. I looked over to see him smile as he winked at me.</p><p>    "Careful Cesare, that's Ezio's fiancee Adelina. You should have seen the last three men who tried flirting with her. Put em right in the hospital" Fey said as Leonardo grinned. The man, Cesare's, mouth dropped as he looked at me in shock.</p><p>    "wait, this is Ezio's fiancee?" He asked in shock as he did a double take "You are not at all what I was expecting, you're fucking gorgeous. Oh man, so many people are gonna be not only jealous but pissed as well. it's a nice chunk of change we're gonna loose"</p><p>    "What do you mean pissed?" Fey asked curiously as we all looked at him as he scratched the back of his neck. Mom pulled the door open as we all walked inside, the halls packed as the food from the food court lingered around. It smelt so good. I watched with eyes wide as people milled around: Families spending time with one another, teens hanging out with their friends as the did dares or milled around aimlessly. I had never really been in a mall before but all this had been new to me.</p><p>    "All of us had bets on Ezio's fiancee being the ugliest woman the world has ever seen. It was a joke at first and then it kinda came to being an actual bet" Cesare said. I didn't show anything at all but on the inside it felt like a slap to the face as my heart throbbed in my chest. It stung. Was that what they all thought of me? as some hag that would leech off of him? I felt little and whatever small amount of confidence I had was now gone. A wave of depression washed over me as I looked at Fey. She had been what a lot of men would consider gorgeous or the perfect woman, hey had constantly thrown themselves at her, bragged about her, drooled over her, wanted her, adored her, hell even worshipped the ground she walked on. She was what Men wanted and my sister Valentina was just like Fey, gorgeous in everyway, always having men flock to her even if she had been oblivious to it. My sister had been a goddess and mom had always told me I could have never compared to her beauty. She was right, I couldn't compete with my sister nor could I deny she had been insanely attractive. Hell she had been the one to catch a mob bosses eye, compared to these girls and even some at the disciplinary school I was nothing. invisible. What I had been told was to try to cheer me up and be kind, nothing more, nothing less. I wanted to cry on the spot but I didn't. Truth be told I didn't really belong here as I became more aware of the reasons I had been so different from the others. They were from money, I wasn't. They knew each other, I was a stranger. Truth be told I would never be able to fit into their circle of their lifestyle. What else had they said about my engagement? Had Ezio though I was some ugly girl too? had they made fun of and ridicules this engagement as well? what else did they think of me? Was I just another cash cow to them too? was I really meant for this life at all? and Claudia, my soon to be sister in law, she had joined in on it too, did she not like me either? I was confused and conflicted and I needed a moment to get away and breathe "There's also a bet going around saying that he would call off the engagement too, something about marrying Cristina or something along those lines." Another jab to my heart.</p><p>    "Cesare" Fey said in shock as she punched his arm, both her and Leonardo looking at him upset as he rubbed his arm "You should be ashamed of yourself. Why the hell would you bet on such a thing?"</p><p>    "Owwww that hurt" He whined as he looked at her "Hey, it wasn't my idea. Arno was in on it too, as was Conner, Altair, Malik, Your brother, Claudia, Jacob, Henry and a few others and it was Arno who came up with it. Ezio kept bitching about how he didn't want the thing to go through anyways, you remember what he said about it hell you even know what he did to try and get out of it. Technically Ezio kinda broke it already seeing how many chicks he's slept around with but his parents didn't seem to care much about it."</p><p>     "Good, it should hurt" Fey said as she glared at him as I pulled my arm out of his and cleared my throat. Cesare finally seemed to understand why Fey and Leonardo had been trying to hush him in the first place as his eyes widened. </p><p>    "I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick" I said as I slipped off and made my way towards the food court, looking for the bathroom as I heard Leonardo call out for me. I picked up my pace and before he could catch me I had already slipped inside and made my way into a stall, slamming it shut as I locked it and sat on the toilet. I only needed a moment to wrap my head around this. I knew Ezio hadn't been ok with the arrangement, he had told me so himself, but to know that he had someone he loved and was planning to marry had hit me hard, had I fucked everything up that bad? I felt awful now knowing that he was going to marry the girl of his dreams. I know we had agreed to give this a chance and after everything he had done for me I knew that he had cared deeply for me but would his heart ever truly be mine when it already belonged to another? When he had first told me about it I had seen some pain in his eyes- he had been wounded- and I couldn't help but wonder if this was what it was. Maybe I got too caught up in my needs for once that I hadn't seen beyond his pain. I had known he was a Casanova but had he become that to break this off? that seemed to bring in another question: Would I ever really be enough for him? would he only love me for now, use me for his own needs, and then toss me to the side? would I just get tossed aside like the other girls? become another conquest and become forgotten about? I could feel my anxiety course through me as I had all these thoughts swimming in my head. I needed to get back out there before they had questioned anything. Taking a deep breath in I calmed myself and walked out of the stall, washing my hands, before coming back out to be greeted by a worried Leonardo.</p><p>    "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded as I gave him an odd look.</p><p>   "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked as I began walking back to where Fey, Cesare, and my mom had been. Leonardo grabbed my wrist and stopped me as he pulled me to him "What are you doing?"</p><p>    "I know lack on confidence in oneself when I see it and you just had that happen" He pointed out as he looked at me, his eyes filled with worry "You're engaged to my best friend and that practically make you my family as well. Talk to me. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about what we spoke of, you have my word"</p><p>    "Leonardo, I'm fine, really I just had to go to the bathroom"</p><p>    "So you're ok with hearing all that Cesare had to say?" He asked skeptically. I nodded.</p><p>    "Ezio already told me those things when we first met: He told me he tried to break the engagement, Claudia had also informed me of being a Casanova. I am not surprised this happened, especially with an arranged marriage" I answered. He gave me an odd look, and it felt as if he had been looking deep down inside me, something nobody but Ezio could have done. This was odd.</p><p>    "Come, I have just the thing to cheer you up and boost the confidence in yourself" Leonardo said as a grin erupted on his face but one that also promoted mischief. I grew a bit worried as his eyes sparkled "Fey and I wanted to kick up a little trouble with Ezio as well soooo we're going to Victoria secret. We are gonna get you laid by your man"</p><p>     My eyes widened as Leonardo, who still had his had on my wrist, took off running through the mall. I didn't know whether to feel terrified or happy, all I knew was my stomach was now in knots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Stop drooling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo had practically drug me into the Victoria Secret shop as Fey and the others followed close behind. While Leonardo and Fey practically searched through all the bins and shelves, talking to one another about what would drive Ezio up the walls, what he liked, and something that would also suit me. I stood awkwardly by as they did, I had no idea what to look for or what to do, I never went to a store like this or had anything this nice, and  I had no idea what to do. I had felt a flush come to my cheeks though- some from embarrassment but some at the thought of wearing all of this. While Mom wandered around curiously Cesare had come up to me and apologized for what he said, he hadn't meant to offend me or make me feel bad and that when he said what he said he honestly hadn't stopped to think about it and told me instead that I had been very beautiful indeed. I only nodded and old him it was fine as I had pushed everything that happened earlier away, I didn't want to think of that at the moment. After Fey and Leonardo had dragged out two whole cartful's of lingerie and undergarments' but some perfume as well. My eyes widened in shock as Leonardo grabbed my wrist as Cesare helped Fey pull the carts to the back of the store towards a very large and private dressing room that had it's own private lounge, The back wall nothing but an entire mirror as a few large leather chairs sat around it while a large stall had been off to the side.</p><p>     "As Ezio's friend I happen to know a lot about what he likes if you get what I mean" Leonardo looked at me, standing in front of me in the stall as a smile had graced his face while Fey pushed the two carts into the over sized changing room "So if you see a lot of strappy or lacy things don't panic. Anything with any variation of red, black, or white usually does him in but I figured we'd add a few more colors to suit you"</p><p>     "Why is there so many?" I asked as I looked back at the carts. For a pile of inanimate objects I felt oddly intimidated by them as if this had been my most daunting task yet. At least no one would see me, right? Leonardo laughed gleefully.</p><p>    "Trust me you're gonna need them. You see, Ezio just absolutely loves to rip off lingerie so there is one hundred percent that these will end up the same, apparently according to him there is nothing more satisfying then ripping off a womans panties" He said. I blushed furiously as he then shoved me inside the stall as Fey slammed the door shut quickly.</p><p>     "Put them on and let us know when you're done " Fey called out. I looked at the clothes a bit hesitantly, I didn't have to try all of them on, did I? Slowly I peeled off the clothes I had been wearing and laid them on the small bench before grabbing the first set in the cart. I bit my lip nervously as I began to pull on the black and red laced set. The bra had been somewhat small as the front had a V neck, roses embroided  on the middle of them to cover over the nipples as te thong had been lacy yet thin, the sides just three thin black straps as they seemed to rise above my hips some, a small gold ring holding them in place.</p><p>    "How much do you want to bet Ezio is gonna make his move before the engagement party?" I heard Fey ask, her voice coming through the door, a slight sing song like melody to it. Leonardo chuckled.</p><p>    "If he's given her his word that he'll wait until he's ready he will, even if it's difficult for him. But I think it'll happen after the engagement party but before the wedding. Oh I already have so many ideas for her dress" Leonardo responded as Cesare seemed to choke a bit from shock. It was so odd to hear someone talk about me, granted I knew they probably did being the priestess and all but they hadn't known me. </p><p>    "You mean to tell me that Ezio hasn't screwed her already? Is he sick or something?" Cesare asked as a few chuckled. I heard mom's disapproving grunt.</p><p>     "My daughter is going to remain a virgin until her wedding night" Mom said, though everyone seemed to ignore it.</p><p>    "She's a virgin? That's it, i'm writing Ezio abunch of hate letters now for his uncanny ability to pick up gorgeous virgin women. He's to favored among the gods" Cesare grumbled as Fey laughed.</p><p>    "That may be true but Ezio can be a gentleman" Leonardo countered "And no he's not sick, Ezio has found love. The first time he saw her he literally got flustered and forgot how to speak. It didn't help she snapped at him and took off. Love since first umbrella hit"</p><p>    "Umbrella hit?" Mom asked</p><p>     "You mean to tell me that he, famed playboy, was at a loss for words and made a fool of himself?" Cesare asked in shock "Mio dio, he's actually changed and matured. Nobody saw this coming, it's a miracle"</p><p>    "That he has" Fey said</p><p>    "As for the umbrella thing, he accidently ran into the table and hit her with it. He immediately apologized only to get snapped at and rejected" Leonardo said with a chuckle "Honestly it was a bit amusing as Cesare laughed.</p><p>    "Oh man, thats funny to even think about. What a perfect first date" Cesare jabbed</p><p>     "No, this was hours before his date. As fate would have it she ended up showing up to it" Leonardo said as I looked at myself in the mirror, the clothes fitting my body perfectly as it seemed to highlight every curve as it pushed up my boobs some. I actually looked decent for once as I had almost been unable to recognize myself before a loud knock had pulled me out of my daze.</p><p>    "Are you done in there?" Fey asked.</p><p>    "Uhhh, yea" I said "But I think i'm going to try on another one"</p><p>     "Oh no you don't, you better bring yourself out here now and let us see the final product. We have to make sure that everything is all right and suits you" Fey said. I bit my lip as I shook my head, still staring into the mirror.</p><p>     "I am not going out there dressed like this, are you crazy?" I asked</p><p>     "Look it's only me, your mom, Leonardo- who is quite literally the most gayest man in the world, and Cesare who knows that Ezio would literally beat the hell out of him for looking at you the wrong way or even think about touching you"</p><p>     "She's not wrong, I do not want to be on the receiving end of Ezio's wrath for taking his girl" Cesare added, backing up Fey.</p><p>    "Nope, I'm not coming out"</p><p>    "I don't think it's app-" Mom started, only for Leonardo to cut her off.</p><p>    "You don't get a say, not after how I heard you treated her. She's 19 years old and her own woman now, she can make her own choices" Leonardo said, a slight edge to his voice. I could only imagine the look he was giving mom right now, and this had been a different side to Leonardo and I had only known him for a few minutes.</p><p>    "Adelina if you don't come out now I will kick down this door and drag you out. We have to see the final product" Fey warned.</p><p>    "She's right, she'll do it" Leonardo backed up just as I heard footsteps open the door and heard an all to alluring voice as my face flushed. Oh I so was not coming out now, no way.</p><p>    "When I saw you in this shop I was not surprised and figured you'd be shopping for yourself, but now i'm surprised because I see you here but you aren't trying things on. Am I missing something?" I heard Ezio asked.</p><p>    "Ezio, we're so glad you could make it" Leonardo said as I could hear the mischief in his voice. This was not going to end well for me at all, I had a feeling deep down it wouldn't as my stomach had filled with butterflies. Fuck. How did I end up in this situation again? "Maybe you can help us"</p><p>    "With what?" Ezio asked "Where's Adelina?"</p><p>     "We need help getting your fiancee out of the changing room" </p><p>     "And why's she in the changing room?"</p><p>    "Really Ezio, we're at Victoria Secret, I think you should know why" Fey chided playfully " She needed a new wardrobe update and seeing she mysteriously no clothes we have to get more. Adelina, you have to the count of three before I bust down this door"</p><p>    "Nope, i'm not coming out. You can't make me" I said.</p><p>    "I like and encourage your bravery for telling Fey no but it's all in vain sweetheart. You're coming out either way its just better to do it yourself and get it over with" Leonardo encouraged. I said nothing as I heard Fey count to three. All the sudden the door had been kicked in as it bounced off the walls with a loud thud as fey stood in the door way, a wicked grin on her face. I stepped back further into the stall as she strutted in and grabbed me by the arm before dragging me out. I squeaked a bit as I struggled to break it only to have her put me in the front and pushed me out. She stood in the doorway of the stall as she gently shoved me forwards. I tripped over my feet as I stumbled forwards and fell into not one but two laps as they had been sitting in a chair. A bright blush on my face I looked up to see I had been in face first in Ezios lap while my second half had landed in..., Cesare's. I blushed furiously as Ezio's tense posture had seemed to change instantly- It wasn't hard to tell Ezio had tolerated Cesare due to the fact he had been friends with Fey but at least he set it aside for the moment. Ezio's eyes had grown wide, filling with lust, as they raked my body as his jaw dropped in shock. I scrambled up quickly only to end up in Ezio's lap, unaware his harms had wrapped around my waist until I had gone to move. Fey and Leonardo laughed as Cesare kind of glared at Ezio though he had the same look of shock and awe Ezio had.</p><p>    "Oopsie" Fey said, a slight playful giggle to it as she looked at Ezio.</p><p>     "I am so writing you even more hate letters now Auditore" Cesare commented "Fuck you and your ability to get smokin hot women. It's not fair at all"</p><p>     "Oohhh~ That lace looks so good on you" Leonardo beamed as he clapped his hands a bit a little to excitedly "I just knew that this would complement you beautifully. Look it even highlights your chest"</p><p>    "Uh oh" Fey started as she grinned, winking at Ezio "I think we just really aroused Auditore a little too much"</p><p>     "What are you two planning?" Ezio asked, his voice much darker then before, as he tried his hardest to not look down only to fail and have his eyes rake all over me. Oh gods, hearing his voice that deep and clouded had sent me crazy. It hadn't helped that I could feel a something poke my ass and let me tell you- it wasn't small in any way, it had been rather large. I gulped as I could only imagine how this would go. He had been more then well endowed.</p><p>     "We aren't planning anything. Like I said we're getting her a new wardrobe" Fey stated matter of factly as she beamed, unmoving from her spot in the doorway. I could see the need and want in Ezio's eyes but I could also see his restraint.</p><p>    "Sembri così fottutamente incredibile, sto avendo difficoltà a trattenermi..." Ezio whispered in my ear, his lips just grazing my cheek before nipping my earlobe. I felt my breath hitch as he said that, not being able to deny the want in me as well, now I understood what Leonardo meant by wanting to stir up some trouble with Ezio. Oh they had planned this to tee. "You guys are really trying me right now, I told her I'd wait" (You look so fucking incredible, i'm having a hard time containing myself..)</p><p>     "It's not my fault you can't control yourself" Fey retorted as Leonardo walked over to me and tried to pry Ezio's hands off of me, trying his best to break the grip and lead me back to the changing room in which I tried to help break free from his grip. "Stop drooling you two"</p><p>      "I'm trying not too, I'm too pretty to die" Cesare exclaimed "But it's kind of hard when their is a hot chick dressed in lingerie sitting right next to me"</p><p>    "Drooling is an understatement, Ezio's practically ready to take her to the most secluded room and tear these off of her" Leonardo said. Finally his grip loosened as I darted into the stall quickly, Fey following me in and shutting the door. I had a feeling with that she was going to want me to go back out again and show it off. Great. "I don't think she'll last long"</p><p>    "Well she's going to have too because we still have two carts to go" Fey chimed in before looking at me "I'll turn around, just let me know when your done." And with that she turned towards the door. I sighed as I quickly pulled that one off and put it back as I pulled out another set. I couldn't lie I had loved the feeling of Ezio looking me like that,  sitting there completely shocked and stunned and nearly at a loss for words.</p><p>     "I'm going to get you two back for this" I heard Ezio say.</p><p>     "You can repay us by keeping those clothes on her intact so we don't have to make a weekly trip here" Leonardo teased, having fun taking jabs at his friend "wait, on second thought please do, it gives us all the more reason to find things for her"</p><p>     "Non spingerlo" Ezio warned darkly, an edge to his voice as Cesare and I was sure Leonardo snickered "Stai camminando su una linea pericolosa" (Don't push it; You're walking a dangerous line)</p><p>    "awww andiamo amico mio, non essere così aspro, pensavo ti piacessero questo genere di cose" Leonardo replied, clearly not caring for Ezio's warning as I slipped on a another lacy white and red striped set, this one covering much more area but more see through then anything as little floral patterns had been stitched into the cloth. (awww come on my friend, don't be so sour, I thought you liked these kinds of things)</p><p>     "oh lo sai che lo faccio" Ezio answered "ma le ho detto che avrei aspettato finché non fosse pronta. Ora la stai vestendo e la fai penzolare davanti a me come un premio.Sai quanto sto cercando di trattenermi dal rompere quella promessa in questo momento?" (oh you know I do; but I told her that I would wait until she's ready. Now you're dressing her up and dangling her in front of me like a prize. You know how hard I'm trying to keep myself from breaking that promise right now?)</p><p>    "Oh you'll be fine" Leonardo replied casually as I cleared my throat causing Fey to turn around. She grinned as she her approval had been evident before she unlatched the door and opened it causing all eyes to go on me once more as she nudged me forwards, this time softly as Cesare whistled and Ezio's eyes stayed glued to me as if he had been drinking everything in, taking his time, as his gaze lingered around my chest and ass. I rubbed my arm nervously as Leonardo beamed "Oh honey that white and red color combination suit you perfectly"</p><p>     "she looks divine, doesn't she?" Fey chimed in "I think that this suits a priestess quite well." Cesare's eyes buldged as she had said that</p><p>    "She's a what now?" Leonardo asked as he looked over at me. I nodded.</p><p>    "I'm the priestess for the assassins" I answered softly as I looked at the ground.</p><p>    "Alright, i'm done, seriously fuck you Auditore" Cesare said as he slumped back in his chair and threw his head back "Seriously? Your priestess is your fucking fiancee. I can't. You're too damn lucky its unreal"</p><p>     "i'm going to get napkins so you both can clean up the drool you have before it fall on the floor" Leonardo joked as he slipped outside while Fey walked over and spun me around which had startled me completely as she had made sure Ezio had seen my ass. If I thought what she sent to him at the disciplinary school was bad then this was wayyyy worse. </p><p>     "What do you think Ezio?" Fey asked him as I turned to face him once more. Ezio had bit his lip and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back some before looking back at me. He had been trying so hard to stay put but I could tell he had been getting antsy.</p><p>     "Dio, abbi pietà di me" Ezio muttered softly "you are going to be the death of me" (God, have mercy on me)</p><p>     "What was that? I couldn't quite here you" Fey teased as he shot her a warning glare.</p><p>     "Perfetto" He said as his eyes locked with mine "it's absolutely perfetto"</p><p>    "Good, wait until you see the rest. Oh and do refrain from ripping them" Fey teased as she pulled me back into the dressing room once more. Oh this was going to be a long day. </p><p>.............</p><p>     After about a good whole two hours of trying everything on, and giving Ezio the hardest time, we had finally left and unfortunately Leonardo and Fey had made sure I left with everything that I had tried on. Needless to say Ezio did not leave my side once as he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked, a little grabby, but not that I had minded. I was just glad when Fey had taken us to my kind of stores and I had come up with a whole new wardrobe to match my style perfectly as well as some more fancier clothes in case I had ever gone to a meeting or such with Ezio. It was a great Idea too seeing as he had been more that way. Mom even got a new wardrobe as well and to be honest it had kind of shocked me to see that she would wear something outside her normal outfits. Leonardo and I got along rather well as we talked the entire time as we expressed our love for certain books- even having quite a few in common. Turns put within the mob he had been Ezio's personal inventor and gadget maker, he had also been an artist as well and had a hand in fashion. Leonardo truly had been a fascinating person and he hadn't been afraid to tell all the embarrassing stories of Ezio to me which had me laughing my ass off and furthering my love for the man. In a way, Leonardo reminded me a lot of my grandpapy, even having the same eyes ironically. But I could also tell Leonardo had been a wise and caring friend. We would get along just fine. </p><p>      After a full day of shopping we had gone back home and to say I was tired was an understatement, as soon as I had hit the pillow of my new room I was out as Ezio had chuckled and tucked me in, before joining me. Today had been fun, and slowly I could feel a bit more welcomed then I had before, I would be fine, even if I didn't realize it yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Date nate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days had passed since the whole Victoria Secret incident, Three days since Ezio went back to his home and left me alone to a comfortable yet cold bed. I had kinda grown used to him sleeping next to me and now he had been gone. I only had a few more days until the engagement party before I could move in with him. The thought scared me but at the same time it had thrilled me, I wondered what it would have been like? What new things would I experience. Yesterday Ezio had taken me over to his office to go over possible men to guard me. I assured him I was fine but he had given me multiple reasons as to why I needed them- all very good reasons considering all things that happened to me recently. I knew he was worried so I indulged but I had been able to talk him down to two men, him making sure they had been the best men he had seeing as his enforcer and personal head body guard Rosa had initially chosen from the new, untrained recruits. Oh I had heard his fit and he had Rosa in tears. I couldn't help but feel bad and as I went to try to console her to make her feel better she only snapped at me before she stormed off making sure to slam her shoulder into mine as she walked past me. Thank Ra Ezio didn't see her do that because he would have been more pissed. I truly did understand his concern so I didn't want to bother him with it. The two men assigned to me were, at first, intimidating but after spending the day with them and talking to them when Ezio wasn't around had helped me calm down a bit. They had respected Ezio far to much to go against him and hell they had even been allowed to stay with me in the Cormac house. The two were brothers but for all their looks they hadn't been twins and in fact had a three year age gap between them. </p><p>    Mateo had been 24, before he joined the Auditore's he had worked a firefighter for about two years but since his kids had been born he needed something calmer though still something to give a thrill and he had been working for Ezio ever since then- in fact Ezio practically praised the man and, many times, asked not only his opinion but plans of attack when it came to people coming into his territory or stealing from him so on so forth. When it came to training men Mateo had been the one for the job. He had a similar build to Ezio as his short light brown hair stuck out all over the place, a slight stubble coming in along his jaw that seemed to make his features sharper as his light brown eyes had been full of warmth and life, a goofy smile plastered to his face.</p><p>     Milo on the other hand was 21, more on the lanky side though still having some muscle on him. Since they were children they had to move around a lot seeing as he always got into some sort of trouble and when their parents had enough of it they kicked him up. Mateo had taken him in despite his wife's asking not too and tried to get him back on his feet but no job seemed to be enough for him as he couldn't hold on. It wasnt that he always looked for trouble but sometimes it had just come to him. That's when Mateo had introduced him to the Auditore's- figuring getting him a job with him would allow him to keep an eye on his younger brother- and ever since then he'd been fine. Unlike his brother he had no kids yet or no woman and it hadn't been hard to tell he had been lonely. His hair had been chin length and gelled back, the gel making his dirty blond hair shiney, as his grayish blue eyes seemed to fit the same pale skinned complexion of his as he even supported the same stubble only his had been more pronounced and darker. </p><p>      Turns out I had something in common with the both of them: With Mateo he spoke German like I had and with Milo he had an undying love for Egypt. Those two things had made me comfortable with them. Tonight Ezio had wanted to take me out on a date and much to Fey's insisting she persuaded me to wear so I did. I pulled on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a large oversized knitted gray sweater that feel off one of my shoulders, and a pair of heeled combat boots. Deciding to try something new and different for the first time I curled my hair a little bit before I pulled it to one side before adding eye liner. Just as I had finished getting ready my phone buzzed. Seeing my old one had been falling a part and very outdated Ezio had gone out of his way to get me a new one and even programmed all of the assassin mob bosses in there for me. I was just thankful I had the same number.</p><p>     YourRomeo: I'm downstairs Bella. I can't wait to see you. I also have a gift for you</p><p>     I smiled softly as I began to get excited. The nervousness I once had before had washed away. Where had he been planning to take me? It hadn't been to expensive enough to put on something extremely dressy. I said a quick prayer before heading downstairs. Since I was going with Ezio I had no need of Mateo and Milo I had let them go home so Mateo could see his wife and children, which he had been more then grateful for. It had been so weird to tell someone what to do- even have them do it- but seeing as I was marrying Ezio they had no choice but to listen. I had gone from the bottom of the chain of command all the way up to the top. My life was no longer going to be the same and I was ok with that surprisingly. Putting my phone in my back pocket I made my way down stairs, down the large staircase, and into a huge living room filled with dark stained wood and dark leather furniture which seemed to compliment the castle very well. I had to admit since I had been here the Cormac's had treated me like family, Shay Jr had been immediately took to the role of big brother- presumably because he was the youngest twin and now I had been the youngest- while Fey had been excited to have a sister. Not going to lie this made me miss Valentina even more, remembering all the good times we had together before she moved out. Shay had instantly seemed to take me in as his own and cared for me like a father should have as we had surprisingly become close within the few days I spent with him. He had been kind and caring but equally scary all the same. I had seen his outburst once and it was not something I wanted to see again. Shay had been on the couch watching TV as Ezio sat next to him and despite what looked to be a soccer game on the TV the two had chatted casually. I stood in the doorway next to one of the smaller chairs, leaning against it one, as I cleared my throat. Both of them looked up as I picked at the top of the seat some. Shay smiled and so did Ezio as his eyes widened in wonder. I smiled, he had liked it. I felt relieved as he had done that, a small part of me had worried he hadn't and that I'd be underdressed but seeing as he had only been in a silky red button up and dress pants told me that I had been just fine.</p><p>   "Sembri una dea" Ezio said as he stood up, making his way towards me, as Shay chuckled and shook his head playfully, as he eyed us. I smiled as Ezio came up to me still staring with wonder "You really do outdo yourself" (You look like a Goddess)</p><p>    "I didn't do anything, I just found the simplest clothes I could find" I answered.</p><p>    "If you're going to kiss her do it out of my sight please, I'm still getting used to being her father for the time being. It's bad enough I got one daughter doing it in front of me anyways" Shay joked "But Adelina, he's right, you do look amazing lass"</p><p>    "Thanks" I said as I blushed as Ezio reached into his pocket as if remembering something. I looked at him curiously before he pulled out a very familiar and beautiful necklace. I looked at him shocked, this had been the engagement gift he had gotten me before I had gone to that school. Ezio only grinned as he stepped behind me and pulled the necklace around my neck before clipping it, his fingers brushing against my skin giving me chills. I beamed as I reached up and felt the cool, sooth gems beneath my fingers as it rested against my collar bone. Ezio stood by my side as he took my hand in his.</p><p>     "I almost forgot, I believe this is your gift" Ezio said smoothly as he looked at me with a glint in his eye "Perfetto, that necklace suits you. If anyone tries to take it from around your neck that isn't your own hands will loose there fingers"</p><p>     "Easy there Romeo don't frighten her" Shay joked as he looked back at me "But he's right, that necklace does suit you. Have fun you two, have her home by nine, and Ezio I swear don't you dare try any of your tricks to get her in bed with you or so help me"</p><p>     "Giving me a bed time are we?" Ezio joked as he cast Shay a playful glare and one Shay readily returned as he had been having fun with it.</p><p>    "She's under my custody remember" Shay chimed as Ezio chuckled and shook his head. All the sudden we all heard the sound of a shot gun pump. Shay turned his head a bit and busted out laughing as my eyes widened, both Ezio and I turning to see Shay Jr in the archway with a shot gun in his hands as he glared at Ezio. "Oh lad you're doing me proud"</p><p>    "nine Auditore, if she's not back by then I will come find you and kick your ass" Shay Jr. warned. Ezio scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes at Shay Jr.</p><p>    "Like you could even try to find me Shaggy"</p><p>     "Just get her back at a reasonable time, Fey wants to take her to her shop and an antique place so she can get her things set up. But I am serious about trying anything with her, hands to yourself. I already seen what happened when yall went to the mall" Shay said as his chuckle died down. Ezio nodded and waved his hand.</p><p>    "I'll be nothing but a gentleman for the bella donna" Ezio replied as he began to pull me away from the two and out the door "But if she asks me to I'm afraid i'll have to indulge"</p><p>    "EZIO!" Shay Jr shouted as Ezio picked up the pace and pulled me out of the house before he slammed the door shut and raced to his car- this time a silver Audi- as he opened the passenger side door for me and I slid in before he shut the door and walked around the car. The interior of the car had been made of pure black leather with dark oak highlights, the seats low but comfortable. As soon as Ezio had gotten in the drivers seat he pulled out of the large front yard of the castle and into the busy street below. Both of us laughed as he laid a hand on my thigh, the atmosphere comfortable, as I laid my hand on top of his.</p><p>    "Can I ask where we're going yet?" I asked. Ezio only shook his head as he grinned.</p><p>    "It is a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see when we get there" He answered. After driving about an hour or co outside of the city, watching as he weaved through traffic with ease (Granted he did speed a little bit only because I had asked him to, too we if he would do it) until finally we had arrived at a large field. Looking at him curiously he helped me out of the car before going to the trunk as I stared at the red and orange leaf colored field, wondering what exactly Ezio had planned, as fall furthered its hold on the state. Eventually he came around with a few blankets, pillows, and a handful of snacks before he took my hand and pulled my over the hill. My eyes widened as I had seen a large white screen had been pulled up and hanging off the massive trees as a few people had made their little sitting areas on the ground closest to the screen. He had found an outdoor theater and I grew excited, these had stirred a special feeling in my heart: Combining the wonderful outdoors to the comfort of a movie. I helped Ezio lay down the somewhat large purple blanket before I helped him set the pillows up which happened to come out in it's own little fort as I could hear and see the little children run around as they waited for the movie to start. I couldn't help but giggle as he went to lay besides me, accidently getting tangled in the blankets, before I helped him. While he sat propped up on the pillows I had curled into his chest as he wrapped one arm around me while he fed me gummy bears with the other.</p><p>     "So what are we watching?" I asked curiously as I looked up at him.</p><p>     "I can't tell you that either" He joked as I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip "Awww look at you, that pout is adorable mia bella"</p><p>     "Why can't you tell me? This was an amazing surprise as it is and I love that you took me here, but I waited all day for this. Can you please tell me the movie?" I asked a bit pleadingly. All he did was stick another gummy bear in my mouth.</p><p>     "Here, have another one" He replied. I cast him a playful glare as he only chuckled even more at my response. He wasn't going to give up so easily, I needed to work for it to get it out of him but that would be a whole other task in itself.</p><p>    "Fine, be that way" I pouted playfully as I snuggled further into his side "Thank you"</p><p>    "For what bella?" Ezio asked curiously.</p><p>     "This. This is honestly amazing, I've never seen anything like this before"</p><p>    "I figured that you didn't want anything to big or fancy and I know that city life can get to hectic so I thought this was a nice break. Besides, you said you liked simple things so I poked around a little bit and found this, not a lot of people know about it either so it was nice and small" Ezio explained "Besides, you'll love it. Trust me"</p><p>     "I love it already" I said as I pulled the blanket further up me, enjoying the warm around me. All the sudden the small lights at the front dimmed as the area around us had now been quiet of all things. A light from the projector flashed as and a very familiar introduction came on. I got excited as I did, my eyes lighting up with wonder as the scorpion king with Dwayne Johnson came on. I could hear Ezio's chuckle as I sat up some. I hadn't seen this movie in forever and truth be told it had been one of my favorites. Valentina and I had watched it whenever we could, hell we would even sneak it and some food and wait until Mom and Dad had  gone to sleep. It was so worth the consequences when we had been caught. Pulling me back down to his side I stayed wrapped in his arms. The whole time though he had made a few jokes here and there, sometimes mimicking some of the scenes. It had been hard to hold in my laugher though I tried my best as I playfully smacked him or dumped some of the popcorn he brought all over him. At one point it had turned into a silent tickle war as he managed to pin me to the ground leaving me completely helpless.</p><p>      Once the movie was over I helped Ezio load everything back in the car but instead of taking me back to the Cormac home he had decided to take me somewhere else: Zuckerland, one of the best and most expensive candy shops in New York and all of it's candy happened to be German made. When I first stepped foot into the store I was instantly hit with the delicious smell of German Chocolate and my mouth had instantly began to water. Everything in here smelled so good as I took in all the candy in front of me. Shelves upon shelves of multicolored candies had been splayed around the room in the most elegant displays as taffies and lollipops had practically lined the walls. Within an instant I had let go of Ezio's hand and took off down the aisles as I eyes everything. It was very rare that we ever really had candy but when I did, well, there was no way I could pass up German chocolate. Unfortunately because I lost Ezio somewhere inside the massive story security and Ezio had spent about an hour looking for me and when he found me finally my hands had been full. I had never seen him laugh in relief and smile so big until he had looked at me. Apparently to him I had looked like a giant wide eyed child who pleaded to have this much sugar and it was to adorable to pass up so he had gotten all of it. After the little mishap with the Candy store he still had two more places he wanted to take me and considering what time it had been, lets just say it was going to be well past midnight. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Im yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fey had taken me to her witch shop, The Phoenix's Palace, and to be honest I had been in awe at the shop. I had gotten a bit carried away as I walked all four stories as she let me take whatever I wanted and how much I wanted. Lets just say by the end of the day I had my hands full of incense, Incense holders, crystals, herbs, essential oils, a few statutes and so much more. I could barely hold it all as she had made on of her body guards- Hickey- carry everything. After spending hours in her shop we eventually went to an antique shop and I couldn't help but admire all the old furniture- the way some of the dark oak gleamed, the beautiful details that lined the wood. Oh it had been so gorgeous. Seeing their had been a of Auditore owned antiques I had taken it upon myself to get them and bring them back as an engagement gift. Plus it had been theirs so it was a win win. Fey even helped me spot the perfect Alter space and Ironically it had belonged to the pope Alexander the sixth- aka Rodrigo Borgia. Funny how his desk would now suit my needs. While most of it had been sent to Ezio's house Fey had decided to take me out to spend some "girl time" together. It had been odd to me but she had done what she could to make me feel welcomed, taking me to more of the nicer places in the city. The Cormac had been an interesting case and to put it in simpler terms they were the only Templar family to act like Switzerland for the Assassin and Templar mobs. Now I had been with Ezio at his house, sitting on the floor of his bedroom, as a couple of candles had sat light in front of me, the familiar smell of incense in the air. Ezio sat in front of me, his knee propped up as he laid back a bit though his arm had hung off of it. How we got like this I wasn't sure but I was enjoying it.</p><p>    "Seriously Bella, try it on me" Ezio insisted, a gleam in his eyes "I want to see how this works,"</p><p>    "Their is no way" I laughed lightly as I looked at him, shaking my head a bit "Their is no way you want to see it"</p><p>    "Why would I not?" Ezio countered as he gave me a look, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>    "Because you of all people wouldn't"</p><p>    "That's not a good enough reason bella. What do you mean me of all people hmm? Are you trying to tell me something?" He joked as he reached over and poked my nose as he grinned, the buttons on his shirt undone just a bit to expose his chest. Oddly enough I found it charming.</p><p>    "I mean you're you. One of the most powerful men in the world, you live a life full of adventure- You run clubs and business and banks, you live for parties. You can go anywhere you want to with a drop of a dime. You have it all, so yes I find it hard to believe that you could possibly be fascinated by a simple vision" I said. Ezio only rolled his eyes but he didn't give up.</p><p>    "First of all, I rarely go out to parties and yes, I would love it see how it works. Indulge me per favore" He insisted as he pouted a bit. I chuckled but nodded as I held out my hand. He looked at me curiously as I did, as if he had been expecting something different.</p><p>    "Alright, alright but I warned you you're going to be disappointed because it's not as exciting as you think" I said "Give me your hand." Ezio sat up some as he grabbed my hand and pulled me forwards so that I was leaning more towards him. He pressed my hand to his chest, laying his hand on top of mine as he held it there, his skin soft and warm underneath me. I could hear his heartbeat beneath my hand- so strong, so steady. I felt reassured. He looked me in the eyes, his gaze steady and not wandering. I flushed. "Or this, this works to"</p><p>     "Isn't it your faith that believes the heart is the center of all?" He asked me curiously "Wouldn't this make it much better to connect?"</p><p>    "Someone's done their research. I'm impressed" I teased causing him to chuckle.</p><p>    "I told you, I wanted to get to know more about you and your faith is what makes you"</p><p>    "Do you have something specific you want to ask me for or whatever the first thing I see"</p><p>     "I want to know about us" Ezio said softly, completely taking me by surprise as I looked up at him "I want to know that when we get married that will make it. I want to know of our life together, to know that you'll always be in it." I nodded as I felt my heart race. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath in as I steadied my heart.</p><p>     Ezio had come to mind as I had found myself in a beautiful lace white dress. We were in a very beautiful church, very spacious, as many people had lined the halls. I watched as Ezio and I exchanged rings before he pulled me into a kiss. Suddenly a new room had appeared as I heard our laughter, Ezio being playful as he had though nobody deemed to care or stop us in our own fun though I had noticed that I had a baby bump and it had been more pronounced. Everything had blended together as I had watched our lives flash before my very eyes, watching as we had grown old together, what started as one child had grown into many, the family expanding so but I had felt nothing but joy and happiness and love. Everything had seemed perfect as we had grown closer, as if we had become one, as he seemed to put aside his duties whenever it came to me. Passion, greatness, not a dull moment as we had travelled the world. "Fate is weaving the strings, love is underway. What you have is true and pure, raw and rare, and you will have what you need. A long and happy life is in your path, dedication and loyalty to one,"</p><p>*Ezio POV*</p><p>      I watched as Adelina closed her eyes as I kept my hand over hers, looking curiously at her. What was she seeing? It was so odd to see her like this and yet it had brought me comfort at I watched her. I hoped, prayed even, that what she was seeing was good. I never thought I had wanted a life so someone I hadn't known but as it turned out Adelina had been the best thing to happen to me in a very, very long time. It had been meant to be.</p><p>    "Love is underway...Long life...happy... true and pure...rare... many kids...blessed life, favored pair... A bond strengthened and untied..." Adelina said, her voice only a whisper as I watched her eyes move beyond her closed lids, a slight gasp coming from her. My heart raced at hearing those words, what was she seeing? What could it have meant? I was so hopeful as I grew with anticipation, waiting for her to tell me all she saw. I never felt more nervous in my entire life. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, pulling her hand off my chest as she sat back on her knees. I sat forwards some as she looked at me, that flush across her cheeks. It made her looked even more adorable then she already had been.</p><p>     "So bella" I started, a bit to eager, and still fascinated by this whole process. What was it like to see things you couldn't control? "What did you see? Good things I hope, considering what you muttered under your breath." Adelina smiled as she looked up at me, her eyes sparkling as she did.</p><p>     "It was... it was beautiful. I saw us, together, and we married. We grew old together, we had many, many children and grandchildren. Life was happy, I felt nothing but joy and love. To answer your question our life and love of one another will be perfect, you have nothing to worry about. I will be there for you as you will be for me" She answered. I couldn't as I sat up further and captured her soft lips in mine, moaning softly as I did. Her lips were like honey and I just couldn't seem to get enough as I pushed her back on the floor gently, deepening the kiss, as I loomed above her. Those words had been music to my ears as my heart soared, a rush of giddiness flooding through me.</p><p>    "Eccellente" I hummed happily against her lips as I broke the kiss, my eyes roaming over every inch of her gorgeous face. Her eyes had been so blue, so sharp, I could have gotten lost in them as her hair splayed out underneath her, her loose shirt allowing some of her lacy red bra to peak out making me a bit eager. Heaven existed and I was staring it right in the face, she was heaven and she was real. "That is music to my ears. You have no idea how happy that makes me bella" (Excellent)</p><p>     "Does it?" She asked, her eyes sparkling as she looked at me. It sounded as if she had been shocked by that, but I couldn't blame her for that. Her whole life she had no one and had only been shown cruelty and neglect. She must have thought that what we had was temporary, that I would have left her at some point and I would be gone from her life completely. I nodded as I caressed her face.</p><p>    "Amore, you have been stolen my heart completely in only a matter of days, you have been the best thing that's ever happened to me" I started "Meeting you was the best thing that could have ever happened and getting to know you, the real you, is even greater. You are everything I could ever want and more. I want you in my life forever, I want you by my side, and knowing that we will have a long and happy marriage makes me so fucking excited. For the first time in a long time I feel as if I finally have everything I want and could possibly- No I know I do. When I look into your eyes I can see that very future. Starting a family with you... È tutto ciò che potrei mai chiedere" (It's all I could ever ask for)</p><p>     "Ezio..." She said softly as I rested my forehead against hers, enjoying the closeness. I nodded.</p><p>     "I mean it il mio amore, I mean every word. I'm not going anywhere, my place is by your side" I answered.</p><p>    "Oh you charmer" She teased playfully, pushing me off of her "How many times did you use that on other women?" I looked at her wide wide eyes, shock taking over me as she blew out the candles. Before she could get up I had grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly as she laughed, struggling to get out, as I placed my head on her shoulder.</p><p>     "Where would you ever get that Idea bella?" I asked "I'm offended by that statement"</p><p>     "Says the Casanova" She scoffed playfully. </p><p>     "I take that back, I'm really offended now" I joked "Low blow principessa, low blow."</p><p>     "It's true" She pointed out.</p><p>      "Those days are behind me. You have a sharp tongue missy"</p><p>     "So I've heard"</p><p>      "Believe me when I say this bella, that I have never, ever said that to anyone in my entire life" I started "I admit I've said some things to charm anyone but never that"</p><p>      "Not even your last fiancee?" She asked. My grip loosened instantly as she got up, turning to look at me, an odd look in her eye. Where had she heard that? Who told her about Cristina? I knew Leonardo wouldn't and Fey would never seeing she took a shine to Adelina and wanted to help build her confidence back up. I never wanted her to find out about Cristina, sure I had mentioned I had someone before her, but I never wanted her to know the extent because she had already gone through so much. </p><p>    "Who told you about that?" I asked. She only bit her lip and shook her head "Adelina, who told you about that?"</p><p>    "Cesare, when we went to the mall" Adelina started "Said something about a bet they all had and how you did what you could to get out of all of this. I can understand why with not meeting and being arranged and all and I'm not mad though I was kind of surprised is all. I never meant to rip away someone you loved and all-"</p><p>     "Lo prenderò a pugni la prossima volta che lo vedrò" I growled under my breath "Adelina listen to me, I never had a fiancee before you ok, you're the only one. Yes there was a girl I had talked of marrying but I never asked her to marry me... Her name was Cristina. She was the first girl I ever did anything with but most of our time together had been a casual lay or maybe a few parties, we never actually went out and did things a couple would do. Now that I think about it our relationship had been nothing but sex and then Leonardo told me she had been cheating on me. I only thought I loved her because she had been in my life for so long but I realize now that I had been trying to convince myself she had so I could get out of this. The day after I met you I called her and ended things between us permanently, I haven't seen here since. I was a fool. I know now that I don't love her, I love you. Adelina I am so madly in love with you that it drives me nuts, all I can think about is you, all I want to do is spend my time with you and show you off to the world. I was an Idiot for thinking this wouldn't work but now I know that it will, I got lucky. You saw it bella, and you saw how happy we are going to be and seeing how amazing you are, how wonderful and perfect you are I wouldn't change a damn thing. Cristina is the past but you are my future and from where I'm at my future looks absolutely amazing" (I'm going to punch him the next time I see him)</p><p>     "Now how can I argue with that" Adelina pouted playfully, though I could see the relief in her eyes as I said that. I smiled softly.</p><p>    "You can't" I pointed out "Il mio cuore è tuo amore mio" (My heart is yours my love)</p><p>    "E il mio cuore è tuo" She replied softly in Italian. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I heard her say that, never have I heard my native tongue spoken more beautifully until she had come in. (And my heart is yours)</p><p>    "Mi piace quando mi parli nella mia lingua madre" I said as I took her face in mine and laid my head against hers "Il modo in cui parli italiano è bellissimo. Potrei ascoltarti parlare tutto il giorno" (I love when you talk to me in my native tongue; The way you speak Italian is beautiful, I could listen to you speak it all day)</p><p>    "Se è quello che vuoi veramente, dopotutto lavoro per te" She said. I only chuckled. (If that's what you really want, I work for you after all)</p><p>    "You'll be my wife soon bella, you don't work for you, you'll be there by my side with me"</p><p>    "Oh?" She asked as she climbed up into my lap. I placed my hands on the sides of her thighs, looking up at her as I nodded.</p><p>     "Of course. I've been thinking about this for a long time and they way my father ran things... well, they're outdated and sometimes makes things harder then they should. I've wanted to make some changes and running all of this gets stressful enough, so, if you're willing I'd like you to run everything with me as my equal. Any decisions made we make together, anything you say will be done"</p><p>    "If it makes them easier for you then I will" She answered. I grinned. Before I went to kiss her again their had been a knock on the door. I groaned as I hung my head before I heard the door open, keeping Adelina on my lap. I looked up to see Rosa walk in, a glare cast towards Adelina. I was going to have another talk with her about that, this was getting to be unacceptable and I would not have her undermining my future wife.</p><p>     "What is it Rosa?" I asked, sighing in annoyance. Rosa tensed a bit as she stood up straighter "I told you not to interrupt me while I was talking with our priestess"</p><p>     "Sorry sir but Elijah Harrison is here to see you. He won't leave, he's insistent on meeting you today" Rosa said. I sighed again, he had come around again? Why couldn't he take a hint. This man had been getting on my final nerves. </p><p>     "Where is he now?" I asked.</p><p>     "In your office sir"</p><p>      "I could keep him company while he waits" Adelina suggested. I looked back at Adelina surprised, she had always been so shy and to see her step up like this had not only shocked me but warmed me. I smiled as Rosa looked at her shocked, her jaw dropping just a bit, as she looked from Adelina to me.</p><p>     "You can't be serious, can you?" Rosa asked "This is business, she can't be there for business"</p><p>     "She's going to be my wife and as soon as she is she's in charge as well. She will be there for business whether you like if or not. Need I remind you that she's also our priestess so you will not disrespect her" I snapped quickly as Adelina got up and straightened out her clothes before she gave me a smile "Thank you bella, I'll be down shortly, I have to talk with Rosa"</p><p>    "It's not a problem" She said as she slipped out of the room, passing Rosa as Rosa kept her eyes to the ground. Adelina shut the door behind her as I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest as I fastened the top buttons that had been undone as Rosa looked away from my chest bashfully. There was the problem.</p><p>*Adelina POV*</p><p>    Walking downstairs to the third floor I made my way to Ezio's office, biting my lip in anticipation. I had no idea what to expect but I knew that I needed to do this for Ezio, he was right I was getting married to him and once I had I would have a lot more responsibility on my shoulders. He couldn't do this alone and I knew how stressful his job could be so if I could lessen his burden I would do just that. I stood up straighter just as I had seen a beautiful Italian woman walk through the halls, her inky black hair pulled into a bun as her eyes sparkled and melted into her tan skin perfectly. She had been dressed as if she had been a model as her purse had hung of her elbow. Who was she? Just as I went to open the doors to the office she had bumped into me.</p><p>    "Oh my gods I am so sorry" I apologized as I scrambled up, going to grab her hand and pull her up, only for her to smack me away as she cast me a glare as she pushed herself up.</p><p>    "Guarda dove stai andando" She snapped as her cold gaze locked onto me "You knocked me over" (Watch where you're going)</p><p>     "It was an accident, I didn't mean it, I swear" I apologized only for her to huff.</p><p>    "Do you have any Idea who I am? Ezio is my soon to be husband and I will not stand for lowly maids knocking me over whenever they feel like it" She hissed viciously. I was completely taken aback by this as I remembered what Ezio had told me. This was Cristina? I suddenly paled in her beauty.</p><p>    "That's not at all what happened-"</p><p>     "I don't want to hear it. I will be talking to Ezio about this and you will be fired before you even know it, you may as well leave now" She hissed before she walked off. I blinked back confusion but I held back my worry as I opened the office door and walked inside, trying to relax myself as best as I could. Today was going to be a long day but remembering the vision of Ezio and I and the life we were to lead had made me smile. Everything was going to be alright.</p><p>     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Assholes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezio's office had been quite large and lavish, kept in a neatly order no doubt for show. Off to the side were two large arched windows as golden sunlight peered through and light up the dark wood floors. One of the walls had been a giant bookshelf as the rest of the walls had been hung with family photos- especially ones with Petruccio, Federico, and Giovanni. A few potted plants lined the walls a large mahogany desk sat across from the windows as it had a laptop in it as well as a few pens, papers, and frames. One that caught my eye though had been one of me on one of the dates we had gone on, he had kept pictures of me? It made my heart flutter. Across from the desk was two semi large brown leather seats, a small circular glass coffee table between it as a small red rug sat under it. In the chair was a slightly chubby pale man in a dark blue suit that had seemed to be a bit to tight especially around his neck and wrists. When he looked up at me he looked confused, his green eyes widening as he stood up and brushed back his brown hair that seemed to be falling out of his gel. The office had a cozy feeling about it as the man approached me and held out his hand a bit to excitedly as I took it and he shook it a bit to roughly. His palms were sweaty and I had to practically yank my hand back from him to take it back as I felt uncomfortable, watching as he licked his lips.</p><p>     The man in front of me had wandered the halls, duffle bag in his hands. He was nervous as he kept looking over his shoulders. He was meeting with a man, neither assassin nor templar. They were talking in hushed tones as the bag exchanged hands. "Thief, liar. Corruption, he will cause ruin for his own greed"</p><p>     "I was not expecting you" The man said, his voice a bit high pitched and squeaky. I sighed in relief seeing as he hadn't heard what I had said otherwise he would have been looking at me oddly. "I assume you're here to keep me company until Signore Auditore is done meeting with his priestess"</p><p>    "He asked me to keep you company until he was done talking with his security team" I answered as I took a seat in the empty chair, him instantly doing the same as his eyes never left me.</p><p>    "Wonderful, he can't even show up on time to his own meetings" The man grumbled as I looked at him, sitting up straight as I eyes him. Being around him now I had been very cautious of him, something about his aura was off, I felt disturbed by him but I could also pick up on his fear and anxiousness as he kept tapping his fingers.</p><p>   "Signore Auditore is a very busy man and dealing with a serious matter at the moment" I said a bit to sharply, surprised I had done so as he looked up at me wide eyed. I wouldn't have this man insult Ezio for no reason "And from what I understand you just showed up demanding to see him and without an appointment"</p><p>   "Yes, well, our business is also Important. I wouldn't expect you to understand" He said. I had been taken aback by his words, sexist much? I wanted to sit in silence until Ezio got here but I had no idea how long his talk with Rosa would take. Time seemed to slow around me as the man cleared his throat.</p><p>    "I'm Elijah by the way" He started up again as he smiled and leaned back pridefully "I run a back and handle Signore Auditore's investments. I pride myself on it actually, I've been told I was the best in the business"</p><p>    "Ahhh" I said, instantly becoming bored. So this man was not only a sexist but he was self absorbed as well. Oh this was going to be fun, what exactly had I signed up for?</p><p>    "I actually come from a long line of bankers...." Elijah started as I trailed off. I kept a smile on my face as I nodded along but in reality I had stared at the wall in front of me. This was absolutely mind numbing I could practically feel the ticks of the clock moving by slowly, patiently waiting for Ezio to come in at Any second. Though I couldn't hear what was being said I could see his lips moving. How did Ezio even know this man or get into the position he had been in, he just seemed to brag and considering what I had just seen I needed to inform Ezio to keep an eye on him, I had no idea what was in that duffle bag but it was obviously something to note seeing he had been terrified. It, after all, had been my job to make sure Ezio and the other bosses were safe from anything and everything and if this so much as incriminated him for something then we'd all be screwed. I wouldn't see Ezio fall, I wouldn't. All the sudden, as if magic the doors opened. Curiously I looked up to see Ezio walk in, a tired and stressful look on his face as he shut the door just before I heard Cristina screeching as she rushed down the halls before banging on the door. Locking the door he sighed just as Elijah stood back up and straightened himself up a bit as Ezio looked at him, the knocking eventually stopping and disappearing.</p><p>    "Elijah, I hope Adelina kept you occupied while you waited" Ezio said as he walked over to the front of his desk and leaned back on it, crossing his legs as he looked at me and smiled.</p><p>   "She did, I was just explaining my job and my family to her" Elijah started.</p><p>   "So you bored her instead," Ezio said with a slight chuckle "I'm sorry you had to deal with that story amore"</p><p>   "It's alright" I said as Elijah did a double take before paling a bit. Ezio looked back at Elijah as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>    "Now, what was so important for you to show up at my house unannounced, demanding to see me?" Ezio asked. Elijah say up straighter as he cleared his throat "You better not be wasting my time either"</p><p>    "Yes, well, You see Signore Auditore someone has tried to get into your account. Normally we wouldn't have to worry about these things as we had our security team check it out but this has been happening frequently. I wanted to run it by you first and see what you wanted to do. I thought it best if we move the money to another account, a new one that we've been developing, it had a few kinks now, but it's going to be the safest we've ever made. Now in order for us to do this we're going to need you to put some money down-"</p><p>    "Aspetta un dannato minuto" Ezio said, Elijah instantly shutting up as he looked at Ezio, to afraid to continue speaking as Ezio gave him an annoyed glare. "You mean to tell me that people have been trying to get into my bank accounts for weeks and you didn't bring this up at all until now" (Hold on a damn minute)</p><p>    "Ezio we-"</p><p>     "You aren't my friend, you're my employee, You don't get to use my name" Ezio warned. Elijah nodded.</p><p>    "Sir, we thought it was a one time thing, we had it under control"</p><p>     "Apparently not. I should have known about this the first time it happened"</p><p>    "I apologize sir" </p><p>     "As for this second account, how much money are you talking about putting down?" Ezio asked. I could see the wheels turning in his head as I had a feeling something wasn't right, what he said didn't seem to make sense at all and I may not have known much about banking but this had seemed off. I kept my eyes on Elijah as I noticed he had kept tapping his fingers along the leather. </p><p>    "About five grand" He admitted. Ezio practically joked as my eyes widened. That didn't seem right at all.</p><p>    "You have to be kidding right?" Ezio asked a bit angrily as he stared down at Elijah who just seemed to shrink back in his chair "Pensi che sia un idiota" (Do you think i'm an idiot)</p><p>    "No, sir, I don't"</p><p>    "Then why the hell would you ask something like that? Last time I checked you still owe us the investments from the past two years. Why the hell do you need that much money"</p><p>    "You will get that money back, but after everything that's happened financially you understand why it was hard to do so. If you'll let me explain" Elijah said quickly, almost to eagerly "We need the money put in there so that way we can more accounts up and running and seeing that this is an entirely new system we're trying to incorporate into the bank we need to have a few extra funds that are accessible to keep it running smoothly"</p><p>     "Every time I see you Elijah you are always asking for more money one way or another, whether is be investments or stocks, it's always something with you. I've given you more then enough to help you with your bank but I'm not giving you even more. No, I will not give you anymore money, you can forger about it right now"</p><p>    "But sir, I'm only doing my job and whats best to represent your family" Elijah defended, his face going slightly red as he looked at him in disbelief. I got the strong urge to tell Ezio what I saw and it told me to do it right now. Getting up I walked over to Ezio as Elijah eyed me curiously while Ezio had reached out, his hand resting lightly on my hip as I leaned into his ear.</p><p>     "Before you got here I had a vision of him. He had a dufflebag, he was meeting with another man, my guess someone lower but not apart of the templar or assassin mobs. He was scared. I couldn't tell what was in the bag but I kept hearing the words traitor and corruption and thief" I whispered before I stood back up as Ezio looked at me, a solemn look on his face as he nodded.</p><p>    "Grazie bella, I'll look into this myself" Ezio said before Elijah cut in. </p><p>     "Does she have to be here for this?"</p><p>     "As my fiancee, yes, she does" Ezio hissed as he cast another glare at Elijah. Elijah seemed to pale a but but didn't back down.</p><p>   "Sir, as your financial advisor and someone who has served you loyally for many years I only want to help you-" Elijah said as Ezio cut him off, waving his hand dismissively as Ezio pulled me closer to his side as wrapped his arm loosely around my waist. </p><p>     "Elijah, you'll do well to remember that you are not my financial advisor and that I myself know about banking from my father. You are simply just another bank that I keep my money in and out of all the banks I own yours seems to have the most issues, the others don't have this problem at all and don't ask me for money. In fact I'm going to close down all the accounts I have at your bank and put them somewhere else, and you can forget about this new system you have in, which, you were supposed to ask me about putting a new system in before going in and doing it anyways, nor am I going to leave all that money in a very flawed and not so trustworthy account. End of discussion"</p><p>    "Signor-"</p><p>     "I said that's final" Ezio said as he stood up "Have a good day Elijah, now if you'll excuse me I have lunch plans with my fiancee"</p><p>      Elijah looked shocked as he sat there, his mouth hanging open as Ezio kept his arms around me and walked out of the office, leading me along the way. I could hear Elijah stutter a few times as he tried to speak up but unsure of what to say. Rejection hadn't suited him well.</p><p>    "Why do you still keep him around?" I asked curiously.  Ezio scoffed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>    "I'm not to sure to be honest but ever since he kept asking for more money I began to look into his recent activities but I hadn't seen anything to suspicious but with your vision and what he just asked now I know something is up and I will have to look again. As soon as I find proof he's gone, I have a little something planned out for him." As we made our way down stairs I had noticed Cristina waiting by the front door though she seemed to be having a somewhat heated conversation with with Maria by the front door. I tried to not look that way but when Cristina had seen me her eyes widened at the sight of Ezio's arm around me whole Maria smiled.</p><p>    "Ahhh, hello dear, it's so nice to see you again" Maria said as she smiled at me "I see you two are getting along quite well"</p><p>      "È anche bello rivederti Signora Auditore" I said with a smile. She only chuckled lightly. (It's nice to see you again too)</p><p>     "Please call me Maria dear. Where are you two going?" Maria asked as she looked between Ezio and I, that soft smile on her face not yet fading. I could see Cristina's glare on my but no one seemed to notice as Ezio completely ignored Cristina.</p><p>     "Adelina and I have a lunch date, we shouldn't be gone to long" Ezio answered. Maria seemed even happier as Cristina looked shocked.</p><p>    "But what about the meeting with Donatello? And your Uncle Mario? Don't forget, we're going out tonight with Claudia" Maria said as Ezio chuckled and nodded.</p><p>    "I already talked with them earlier this morning, everything is taking care of mama, don't worry and yes I know we are going out" Ezio said as he lead me out of the house "I will see you later"</p><p>    And with that Ezio led me outside and down the stairs as the shiny black town car pulled up. Ezio opened the door as I slipped inside, him following behind me as he shut the door behind him, the divider coming down as I had seen a familiar face. Angelo. Ever since I had gotten back Ezio had always provided transportation for me and each time it had been Angelo. I loved Angelo and in a way I had also considered him a friend as most of the car rides we had talked. As it turns out he had been a grandfather to three and father of four, he had spent his whole life working for the Auditore's but he had loved driving for them and said their had been nothing better. He had been funny too as he cracked small little jokes as well and to be fair I had quite liked not having to walk to places anymore- well more then I had to as I still enjoyed walking.</p><p>     "Where are we going Signore?" Angelo asked as he looked into the rearview mirror.</p><p>    "Milk and Roses, in Greenpoint" Ezio said.</p><p>     "Of course Signore" He said before the Divider went back up. I leaned into Ezio's side as Angelo began to drive off. I closed my eyes as I drifted off into sleep only to hear him chuckle as he rubbed my arm gently.</p><p>............................</p><p>    My eyes widened in amazement as we stepped into the cafe, this hadn't been what I was expecting at all. The walls had been lined with books on older bookshelves as a lot of booths had been older red leather seats, the cafe giving off a romantic and southern Italian feel and to be honest it felt like home. Though small the Cafe had been quite cozy as a few people had lingered around. As soon as we entered, though, when everyone looked up at us some had shrank back out of view. Ezio's presence had been a very dominant one and like I had said, everyone knew who he was. Ezio lead us to a small booth in the corner as a waitress had come up to us but my eyes had been glued to the books.</p><p>    "What can I get you all to drink?" I heard her ask, a purr to her voice as she did but my gaze didn't falter. In all honesty I just wanted to get up and look at the shelves, the urge to overwhelming.</p><p>     "Red wine, per favore and for the bella donna.." Ezio started as I turned to look at the waitress, who seemed to not be happy with me sitting here.</p><p>     "Water please" I said. She only nodded and walked off as I looked at Ezio as he sat back casually "Where did you find this place?"</p><p>     "When we first moved here I wanted to familiarize myself with all of New York, I didn't want to live in a place I didn't know so I went out and stumbled upon this place. I found myself coming here quite a lot seeing as how it reminded me of home, it was also the only quiet place I could go to when things in the city got to be to much. Nobody knows about this place" Ezio answered "But this reminded me so much of you that I wanted to bring you here and make it our spot"</p><p>    "Well, I love it, its beautiful" I said with a smile.</p><p>    "I'm glad you love it amore"</p><p>*Cristina POV*</p><p>     As soon as I watched Ezio and that girl walk out of the house, shocked that his arm had been wrapped around her waist. What was Ezio doing with a lowly maid? Surely that wasn't his next lay? There was no way he would have broken things off with me for someone so lowly. Well, he may have said things had ended between us but I knew they hadn't, we had to much chemistry for him to throw that away. I was his true love and we always talked of running off together and getting married. He hated the idea of that arrangement and I knew his heart was with me, it always had been since we had been kids.</p><p>     "Ahhh Mio figlio è cresciuto così tanto" Maria said happily as she seemed beamed. I had been shocked to hear her ask for the gray haired chick to call her by her name, she never allowed me to do that. She looked at me as I looked back at her, her face going stern "No, oh no, you will stay far away from my son. You are bad news for him, you are not good, he is finally happy" (My son has grown up so much)</p><p>    "I love him Signora Auditore" I said back as I looked at her, confused as to why she hadn't liked me. I had come over today to tell Ezio the good news, that my father had finally given permission for us to be together, but that all went down hill when he told me that he wasn't firing that girl- in fact he had seemed highly offended by it before he stormed out "I have always loved him. We have been together for a long, long time, and there is no one that i'd rather be with then him, why can't you see we are meant to be"</p><p>    "If you love him so much then tell me, what's his favorite thing to do?" Maria asked as she cocked an eyebrow at me. </p><p>    "I.. it's.." I started, unable to come up with anything, what had it been? "Why does that even matter?" Maria shook her head in disappointment as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had been a hard woman to impress.</p><p>     "You say you love my son but you can't even tell me one thing about him. You don't know him. All you have done is hurt him and use him to suit you and if you can't tell my Son is perfectly happy now, he has moved on. You best leave him alone" She said. I looked at her quizzically.</p><p>    "With who? That broad?"</p><p>    "She is not a broad" Maria snapped her tongue sharp. She had seemed upset that I had said that, like I had offended her as well.</p><p>    "That broad is Ezio's fiancee and they have spent a lot of time together, she knows more about him then you ever will. He is happy with her and you will  not get between them now leave Cristina, you are not welcome here" Maria said as she walked away. Fiancee? What? Their was no way, he couldn't have been engaged to that lower class girl, it wasn't possible. Ezio was upper class, one of the richest men in the world, this couldn't be possible. I rushed outside and hopped in my car, hurrying to catch up with Ezio's town car. I was going to follow them and find out exactly who she was. When I had been with Ezio I heard of his arrangement and I knew their was one loophole in their to undo the whole thing. I was going to expose her secrets and break up the arrangement, I would separate them and take my place with Ezio like I should have been. We were meant to be, I just knew it, I gritted my teeth.</p><p>    "Non mi toglierai il mio uomo, lo riprenderò, non sarà tuo a lungo. Questa è l'unica attenzione che riceverai da lui" I muttered. (You will not take my man from me, I will get him back, he wont be yours for long. This is the only attention you'll get from him)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Leonardo and questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    "Bella, I have something to ask you" Ezio said through the phone. I could hear how stressed and tired he was, yesterday hadn't been to good for him and due to business I hadn't seen him for a couple of days. "Well, more tell then anything"</p><p>    "What is it?" I asked curiously as I sat on a park bench in the park, watching the ducks swim in the pond as kids ran around and played, men and women talking or taking their runs. Currently I had been waiting for Leonardo as he called me and asked to hang out seeing he had been bored and wanted something to do. I couldn't decline, he had been too nice and I wanted to get out of the house anyways.</p><p>     "So our engagement party has been pushed back for a couple of days because an emergency meeting has been called"</p><p>     "What kind of meeting?"</p><p>      "It's a yearly meeting, all Assassins and Templars will be there, it's kind of a thing where we could try to sort out issues and what not. Since you went to that school a lot of shit has been kicked up so we needed to call an early one. Technically you're supposed to be there but I just wanted to ask you and make sure you wanted to but you don't have to, I'd never force you to do something that would make you uncomfortable " Ezio said. I bit back a small smile as I did.</p><p>     "Of course I'll go. I told you if you needed me to do anything I'd be there: I said. I heard him sigh in relief.</p><p>    "Grazie bella, to be honest I was not looking forwards to going alone" Ezio breathed out. My heart raced as he did, glad to hear he had some relief "We'll have to get you a dress then, unfortunately these things are formal"</p><p>    "Oh that will be fun" I said sarcastically. Ezio chuckled,</p><p>    "It won't be so bad, besides I can't wait to see you in a dress. I bet you'll look stunning"</p><p>    "Yea, yea" </p><p>    "I have to go bella, I'm at one of my banks, it's time I had a little talk with . I'll pick you up later, around 8?" He asked. I smiled as a cool breeze blew past me. I pulled my sweater closer to me, trying to keep warm as much as possible.</p><p>   "Of course, nothing to fancy I hope?" I teased a bit as I earned a chuckle from him.</p><p>   "Nothing fancy, I promise"</p><p>   "Sounds perfect. I'll see you later then"</p><p>   "Ti amo bella"</p><p>   "I love you too" I said before I hung the phone up. I put my phone in my back pocket as I grabbed my book and began to read as I waited patiently. It had been a nice day out and I had wanted to soak up the some sun before winter kicked in and I was no longer warm. I thought about back home, St. Augustine, or what I could remember of it anyways. It was warm, sunny, and I had loved the cost. I remembered all the Spanish styled houses, the way the white buildings matched the tan riled roofs, old and historic buildings close together as it gave the town a historic Spanish feel to it. I absolutely loved visiting the fort as I watched the reenactors of when the Spanish had been here, most of them getting to know me as they let me play with them or roam the forts, even the small little area they made into a colonial town. We'd visit the old jail and see the pirate ships and just walk all around enjoying the gorgeous town. I loved it there, the history was amazing. I may have been a child then but there were still certain things that I remembered. What would Ezio think if I asked him to go back and visit? In part, I wanted him to see where I came from and thought maybe he'd enjoy the history. I heard someone clearing their throats right next to me. I looked up and smiled as I shut my book, standing up as Leonardo appeared, dressed in casual yet somehow fancy clothes, a leather mail bag around his side.</p><p>    "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" Leonardo said with a goofy smile "Traffic can be a pain so I decided to walk all the way here."</p><p>    "Oh you're fine, I just got some reading in as I waited" I answered causing him to chuckle as he had a gleam in his eye.</p><p>    "I knew I liked you. I know we have plans to hang out today but I need to stop by my studio in time square, do you mind if we stop by?" He asked. I shook my head. </p><p>    "Not at all"</p><p>    "Great! So how have you been? It's been a while since we last talked" Leonardo asked as we began walking towards his studio.</p><p>    "I'm pretty good. Still getting adjusted to this new life, but it's good" I answered as Leonardo chuckled.</p><p>    "Trust me, I know, it gets to be a lot but you get used to it. I grew up in this life and still I have to adjust but you'll be fine, I can help you with this. Believe it or not Ezio and I grew up together"</p><p>    "Really?" I asked curiously. Leonardo nodded.</p><p>   "We did. We were born and lived in Florence and since my father worked with his we spent quite a lot of time together. Before we even moved to America we had both come down as foreign exchange students, there isn't anything that we haven't done for each other or together" </p><p>    "You know a lot about Ezio" I started "Can... if it's not to much trouble, can you tell me about him? what he's like? It's probably dumb because I've spent so much time with him to get to know him but I'm also new to love, and feelings, and I just wanted to be sure. I only know so little of him"</p><p>    "Adelina it is no trouble at all and it's only natural to want to know more about the person you love. Knowing that you've never had something like this it is common to fear what you never experienced."</p><p>    "Still, It's embarrassing"</p><p>   "Sweetie, not at all" He said "Well, as you can tell Ezio is a family man, a bit impulsive, but he always manages to do the right thing. With him you have no reason to fear him, he will do what he thinks right to keep you safe, you know that with being with him you get exactly what you see. He will not keep secrets from you, he will not hesitate to keep you close as you will never be at arms length with him, he is a passionate man is not afraid to show it. He doesn't care where you are he will show everyone just how in love with you he is, his feelings will never be hidden from you. Ezio can be hard-headed, stubborn, and sometimes lets his anger get the best of him. This does lead into his habit of getting into trouble, don't get me wrong his line of work is dangerous as you know but because he lives for thrill and adventure he sometimes goes out and seeks out a bit more. Don't be surprised if he comes home with some cuts and bruises or a little blood on him, you already know he's a climber. That boy can't sit still even if his life depended on it. Great people person, knows how to charm and ease a room easily and that makes him great at getting the information he wants. One thing he won't do is manipulate your feelings or use them against you or even play on them. He'll always be by your side and have your back, he won't leave you at all- you'll never be alone." Leonardo started and I could feel the relief go through me "He cares deeply for people close to him and when his father and brothers died.... it devastated him completely, he still is grieving and doing everything he can to find the men responsible to avenge them. Ezio is a great man, men like him are rare to find now a days, he has thick skin so it's hard to piss him off"</p><p>    "And when he says I love you?" I asked curiously. Leonardo gave me a smile as we left the park, darting across the street quickly to join the bustling sidewalks. I never did understand why people were in such a rush.</p><p>     "He means it" Leonardo said simply "Never once has he said I love you to a girl. Yes he's had relationships before you but even then he never uttered those words, not even to Cristina, so when he says he loves you he means it"</p><p>     "What was there relationship like?" Leonardo looked at me oddly before a look of recognition over came him as he straightened his bag.</p><p>     "Ahhh so you've met Cristina" He said, a sigh on his lips as his voice seemed a bit strained when he said that. He sounded displeased, what had happened between him and her? From the time I had spent with Leonardo he seemed like someone that had a hard time getting pissed so easily. I nodded.</p><p>    "It was not a pleasant one" I said. Leonardo scoffed as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>    "I'd imagine so, that girl knows how to be mean but dress it up as nice as possible" Leonardo snapped a bit "They met when they were 17, Federico was giving Ezio tips on how to flirt with women. Believe it or not, Ezio was horrible at flirting with women. One thing led to another, Federico asked him to try it on Cristina, one thing led to another and they started their fling. She would bat those tricky eyes of hers and he would fall right back to her and it went off and on for years until recently. She was the only consistent woman there but nothing ever went further then a lay, she only used him to gain money and some influence, she's only really drawn to the power and wealth Ezio has, she's never truly cared for him, everything she does is an act. She moved out here with Ezio to be with him but she had cheated on him with many men. You best hope she doesn't know who you are or she might come after you, I've seen her do it before with other girls, sabotage is her specialty."</p><p>     "Wonderful" I grumbled "Psycho ex on my first go around"</p><p>     "I wouldn't worry about it"</p><p>     "Oh?"</p><p>     "Honey you are the only woman I have ever seen that has not only managed to reject Ezio without even knowing him or caring who he was or seen him actually get flustered and stutter when talking to a woman. That means you're special."</p><p>     "Oh" I said again as I blushed. Leonardo laughed.</p><p>    "You're going to be fine don't stress so much" He said as he nudged me playfully "So tell me more about you, what part of Florida are you from? What are your big asperations?"</p><p>    "St. Augustine"</p><p>     "A gorgeous city"</p><p>     "Oh it is" I said, smiling as I remembered what I had thought about earlier, nostalgia taking over me "I would run around Castillo de san Marcos any chance I got, the reenactors and tour guides got so used to seeing me there that they would just let me run around freely no charge at all. It may have been haunted but I found comfort in it, well, aside from a few rooms."</p><p>   "Oh I can see it now, a little Adelina running around the fort. Is it bad when I picture you as a baby I still see you with gray hair?" </p><p>    "Ok, Ok that's kinda funny" I laughed as I shook my head. </p><p>    "Have you ever thought about going to college? Ezio tells me you're smart and you seem like an intelligent young woman" </p><p>     "I thought about it" I said, nodding along as we walked, looking around at the sea of people around me. Truth be told I had wanted to go to college but I hadn't been sure what I wanted to even study and on top of that I had been home schooled so what could I even do to get in? Looking for schools also had been stressful enough "and it's something I want to do but I was homeschooled, I don't meet most of the requirements and I also dont have the money to pay for college so I guess its not really an option for me"</p><p>     "You forget you're going to be married to Ezio, he can help you pay for college if need be" </p><p>     "And rack up debt to them? I could never do that, especially if we don't go through with this arrangement. They shouldn't have to spend thousands on me for a class I'll probably never use in the future" </p><p>     "What do you mean not go through with the arrangement?"</p><p>     "Ezio and I both agreed that if we felt this wasn't working then we'd walk away at any time. I don't want to ask him for that and then have our split happen" I answered as I bit my tongue. To be honest I was dreading that part. The split. Despite what I had seen and what I had felt to be true, deep down in the back of my mind their had been a seed of doubt that this wouldn't last. I wanted to be hopeful- tried to- but things just seemed to pile up on top of one another. Leonardo stopped walking as he put his hands on my shoulder and stopped me, pulling me to him as I looked up in his eyes. He looked concerned, a gentleness in his eyes I hadn't seen much of.</p><p>     "Adelina, let me tell you right now that Ezio will not walk away from you. Ever. He went through hell to get you back from that boarding school, he killed your father for the things he did to you, he's hunting down the man who bought you just to keep you safe. Ezio is madly in love with you, even if you haven't seen it. You mean the world to him"</p><p>     "Things change, people change, all it takes is one person to change his mind"</p><p>    "And you have changed his mind"</p><p>...................................</p><p>     By the time we had gotten to Leonardo's studio it had been the lunch rush but we had managed to make it before the crowd, him probing every aspect of my life and yet fascinated let me explained things in my own pace and by noon he had already known my lige. He truly was a kind man. Leonardo had pulled me into large glass shop, the whole entire first floor filled with mannequins and fabrics as well as seeing kits. Some of the mannequins had been dressed up in clothes while others were bare or had half finished works on them.  The entire floor had been large and spacious, light rods hanging all along the ceiling as they had been dimmed low and shined against the sparkling white floor, a cool breeze in the air as Leonardo had gone back behind the counter and through a set of double doors. I walked around aimlessly as I had, just admiring some of the things in front of me as I ran my fingers over a bunch of needles and spools of thread as I noticed a staircase leading up to the second floor. What could be up there? More clothes designs? I had to admit looking at some of the clothes on the mannequins they had been absolutely gorgeous, he really did have talent.</p><p>     "Sorry about that dear I just really needed to pick these up" Leonardo said as I turned to see him come out of the back, the doors swinging open quietly as he had a somewhat large board ticked under his arm "I hope it wasnt to long"</p><p>   "Not at all. These clothes are amazing by the way" I complemented as he smiled and beamed, taking pride in his work. And he should have been, this man had been gifted. What else could he do?</p><p>     "Grazie, I'm glad someone likes it" </p><p>      "What's upstairs? Not to be nosey or anything but I saw the staircase"</p><p>     "Oh that leads to the upper floors. Om the second floor thats where I keep all my paintings and sculptures and ideas. The third floor is where I design and make all the weapons and other things. Shhhh don't tell anyone else that, those are strictly reserved for the Auditore family one. Only Ezio knows about them and he keeps it hush hush from everyone as well, the last thing we need is some rival mob trying to steal all of this. You are the only other person to know."</p><p>     "That sounds so cool, your secret is safe with me" I said back with a slight giggle as Leonardo only grinned "id like to see them sometime"</p><p>     "Soon, but not yet. Come, I'm starving let's go get something to eat"</p><p>     "Slow down" I joked as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the studio. I had no doubt Leonardo was talented and whatever he made was a thing of craftsmanship.</p><p>     "This is new York, we never slow down," Leonardo said playfully as he pulled me outside. I rolled my eyes as I held my book close to me, this was turning out to be a great day after all and an even greater night. "Also can you keep this studio a secret, no one knows about it and i want to keep it that way."</p><p>     "Of course" I said.</p><p>    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Family meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Very slight smut warning*<br/>  "Can I see yet bella?" I heard Ezio ask, how voice muffled by the bathroom door, a small knock echoing off the wood. I stared in the mirror as I looked at the dress I had worn: it was made of a red velvet fabric, spaghetti strapped, as the front overlapped and the fabric fit around me perfectly. The dress was beautiful but I had been very subconscious about myself in it. My hair had been pulled into a messy bun as only a bit of eye liner had framed my eyes. Turning around I opened the door and slipped out. Ezio's eyes widened as he looked me up and down, a huge grin on his face making me blush.</p><p>    "Is it alright?"</p><p>    "Amore mio, you look absolutely stunning" Ezio complimented as he grabbed my hand and pressed a kiss to it as he looked me in the eyes, watching them shimmer "Non sono deluso"</p><p>    "Oh stop" I said as I brushed a few stray bangs out of my face and pulled on a pair of black heels, holding onto Ezio's shoulder as I did. Ezio had cleaned up rather well, a silk red button up with the top two buttons undone, as his black suit jacket fit him nicely, his hair pulled back nicely that he even kept a few of his bangs out of his eyes. Something about him smelled pleasant and if I could have put a finger on it, it would have been Italian. It was him. </p><p>    "Come bella, we have a meeting to attend to" He said as I stood up carefully, still weary of my ankle, as Ezio had reached over and grabbed a black long sleeved coat lined with ashy gray fur. He slipped it on me as I pulled it shut before he took his hand in mine and led me downstairs, the town car already waiting downstairs. Ezio thought it a good idea to brief me on everything before we had arrived- this meeting was the only time there were truces between rival mobs and in itself was basically a way to try to work something out or even deal with the issues they were having as well as talk about more legal and illegal things concerning territories and so forth. Though the Templars had most of the government and its police due to most being corrupt and on their pay role but the Assassins had their own men inside and the FBI had been under their payroll, this is what kept them informed of everything going on within the world. Every family was going to be there: The Auditore's, The Dorian's, The Ibn la a'had's, The Al-sayf, The Frye twins, The Kenways, The Cormac's, the Borgia's, The De'Pazzi's, The Warpole's, The De la Serre's, The De saber's and so forth. I was intimidated by that, would there be tension? Would everything go fine? I could only hope for the best as my mind spun. I had noticed Claudia and Maria weren't here and he said that because he was representing his family they had no need to attend, which made sense. As soon as we were in the car Ezio gave Angelo the directions as he placed his hand on my thigh.</p><p>     Something inside me stirred as I looked at his hand, I could feel myself heat up. My mind raced as I bit the inside of my lip. I could feel an ache within me as I looked up at Ezio, my eyes wandering his build. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly that it had been starting to get unbearable, at first it was those simple dreams- dreams of us doing couplely things until they got a bit more intimate. Just the ways I had dreamed he'd take me had made me tremble and sometimes I couldn't get up out of bed because of it. Then I noticed that I wanted his touch all the time: I wanted to feel his hands on me, I wanted to feel him grab me, I wanted him to hold me and kiss me. My mind raced as I made my decision, I was going to take care of this ince and for all as I burned with desire. I was going to sleep with Ezio tonight, I was going to give up my virginity to him. I couldn't wait anymore, I thought I could hold off but he had been making it impossible. I needed him and I needed him soon before something happened. It didnt help that he teased me whenever he could and he had no shame in it as he flirted with me, leaving me antsy every time. He made me want him more then I had wanted any other man, and when we had spent time together it didn't help I had been on top of him as we made out, him kissing me and touching me whenever he could. I would sleep with Ezio tonight. A thrill ran through me as I thought about it.</p><p>     "....helloooo, Adelina, are you listening to me?" I heard Ezio ask, pulling me out of my thoughts, as I looked up at him with a dazed look. Ezio only chuckled as he shook his head and squeezed my thigh as it sent another shiver down my body.</p><p>     "What?" I asked as I tilted my head a bit. Ezio only smiled.</p><p>     "Awww, you look so cute" Ezio teased. I pouted.</p><p>     "Whatttttt" I whined playfully as I sat a bit closer to him, facing him as best as I could. The want to crawl in his lap right now had been unbearable but I needed to keep myself under control. Tonight I would go with Fey back home and change into something nice just for him. This would be a surprise and I couldn't give it away "what is it?"</p><p>     "Oh nothing my ditzy girl" He said in a song song like voice, a grin on his face "I was just explaining that I talked with Shay and he's allowing you to move in with me after tonight. I dont think I can spend another moment away from you anymore then I already have"</p><p>    "Im excited" I said grinnin. I quickly glanced at the divider to see it had been up and I was thankful for that as I laid my hand on top of his, him completely oblivious as I had spread my legs only a tiny bit. He looked at me and arched an eyebrow, a hopeful smile gracing his face. Oh he was adorable.</p><p>     "You are?" He asked. I nodded as I tilted my head to the side.</p><p>     "Of course I am. I love spending time with you Ezio and I love being able to cuddle you" I said as I slowly led his hand up my thigh. He finally seemed to catch on as his eyes flicked down and a smirk formed on his face, looking up at me as I leaned forwards so that his lips grazed mine.</p><p>     "What's this?" He asked softly as his fingers trailed up, my thighs and vagina burning with a want and passion. I gasped softly as his hand rubbed me through my panties roughly, the lace rubbing against me and making me feel good. "This is new.."</p><p>     "I dont know what you're talking about" I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him. He took my lips in his, kissing me hungrily, as he pressed down harder. I shivered as I felt even hotter, enjoying the feeling of him palming me anf touching me this intimately as my dress rode up a bit.</p><p>     "qualcuno si sente bagnato .." He purred against my lips, his voice low and husky. I felt my face flush as his other hand reached up and held the back of my neck as he brought me closer to him "is their something you want me to do for you il mio amore?" (someone feels wet..)</p><p>     "I just wanted to feel your touch" I murmured as I pulled him into another kiss. I felt my body get hot as Ezio groaned a bit as he seemed to be enjoying himself. </p><p>     "That I can do" he purred softly "but I'm sure I could make you feel other things"</p><p>     "As tempting as that offer is, you sre not fucking me in the back seat of a car yet" I said as I pulled back some, biting my lip as I had seen that same mischevios smirk on his face as I felt him move my panties to the side just slightly as his fingers grazed my folds. I closed my eyes and gasped.</p><p>     "I was thinking something a little more for you but now that you say something...." He teased. I gave him a glare as I reached down and pulled his hand away before readjusting my seat belt. He looked at me curiously though their had been a little pout on his lips. "What are you doing?" </p><p>      "Oh nothing~" I purred a bit, caving in a bit as I wanted to please him. I ran my hand over his hard cock, feeling how aroused he had been, as he shivered. I palmed him for a bit as I led my hand up, undoing his belt. He watched me as his eyes filled with lust "you won't fuck me just yet"</p><p>    "Bella..." He whispered softly. I only smirked as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before I reached in and pulled his hard cock out of their constraints. My eyes widened a bit as I blushed, wrapping my hands around him, and began to rub my hands up and down him. Ezio leaned his head back as he closed his eyes, one of his hands gripping the door as the other buried itself in my hair "merda..."</p><p>     "Just relax, let me help you" I said. He peaked an eye open as he looked at me.</p><p>     "What game are you playing hmm? Ive never seen you like this before" he breathed out as I picked up my pace.</p><p>    "Im not playing at anything" I purred. Ezio let out a low moan as he bucked his hips up. Leaning down some but keeping eye contact with him I licked his tip. He bucked his hips up again as his grip tightened. "Adelinaaaa" he hissed out.</p><p>     "What?" I teased as I leaned down again, doing the same thing, pressing my tongue on it a bit more. Ezio moaned a bit louder as he guided my head down.</p><p>     "per favore ... non lasciarmi così .." Ezio moaned lowly. Just as he did I had taken him in my mouth completely. I had been new to this but I had read enough to know what to do. I didn't stop until I had felt him hit the back of my throat. I gagged a bit as a couple tears lined my eyes. "Cazzoooooooo~ Adelina...." (please... don't leave me like this..; fuckkkkkkkkk)</p><p>     Looking up I hummed causing him to squirm again as he looked back down at me, his grip tight as he moaned again, a deep throaty moan coming from him as he hadn't bothered to hide it. Slowly I began to bob my head up and down as I sucked my cheeks in. My pace went from a slow to a fast one, his moans becoming more frequent as they had been music to my ears. I gagged a couple times as I feel throated him, him bucking his hips up every time I did as I swirled my tongue around him. I could feel him shiver as I grazed a sensitive spot under his head.</p><p>     "Cazzo.... Cazzoo Bella.... Don't stop..." He moaned out "keep looking at me"</p><p>     I hummed again as he sank back, his body slowly starting to lose his control as I sucked a but harder making him moan a bit louder. I smirked as I felt him wither underneath me. This was a sight to see as his breathing became ragged, gis chest rising and falling.</p><p>     "Adelinnnaaaaaa" he moaned out just as he came, his seed shooting down my throat as I pulled out, Ezio looking down at me with wide eyes, catching his breath as I could feel the seed run down my chin. "Merda! You better swallow that bella"</p><p>     I swallowed as Ezio watched me, shuddering a bit as I could feel the car start to slow down, letting us know we were pulling up. He sighed as he leaned over and licked the stream that had slipped out of my mouth before pulling me into a passionate kiss. I moaned before the kiss broke as Ezio quickly fixed himself, refastening his pants and belt as he made sure nobody could see he had been around before he looked at me. He smiled as he held my hand and squeezed.</p><p>     "Grazie bella" Ezio said softly, a purr to his voice as his eyes sparkled "that was exactly what I needed, I promise I'll return the favor soon"</p><p>     "We're here signore" Angelo said as I heard the divider come down, the car coming to a complete stop. Just in time. I sat up a bit straighter as I pretended nothing happened while Ezio straightened his shirt and pants. I prayed Angelo didnt hear anything seeing as the divider had been to thick. </p><p>     "Grazie Angelo. We'll be back soon, don't go anywhere" Ezio said as he opened the door and stepped out, taking me by the hand before shutting the door behind me as my heels hit the cement driveway. I looked up in awe, this place had been beautiful. The mansion in front of me was huge, about three stories, and looked to be colonial style as the pale blue paint made the house pop, pillars lining the outside and holding the balconies on the second story up. The front yard was large and manicured, a large circular fountain sitting out front as the vibrant green grass made the white stone stand out, the house nestled in a little patch of woods, away from the chaos of the city. </p><p>      "Where are we?" I asked as Ezio looped his arm through mine as we began to walk up the drive and to the large arched oak door.</p><p>    "We are at The Frye twins second home. They rarely visit America but when they do this place is theirs. Each year the meeting takes place at different houses so that we aren't in one stuffy place" Ezio answered. I only nodded as I looked in awe, Ezio opening the door as we stepped into the large foyer room, the ceilings high as a smaller crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, sparkling in the sunlight from the two arched windows next to the door, as the light brown wood floors shined, the foyer opening up to a huge open space and a grand staircase off to the side. Around the room had been old artifacts and statues as well as paintings of the English country sides and past rulers. You could tell this was an Englishman's house. Suddenly a butler came up to us, him no doubt in his fifties, as his suit fit him perfectly while Ezio helped slip off my coat.</p><p>      "May I take your coat, lady?" The man asked politely. I only nodded as Ezio handed him the coat before the butler looked at him "As you know Sir Ezio, no weapons of any kind are allowed at this point. I am here to ask that if you have any on you, please leave them here"</p><p>     "I'm clean Signore. Where is everyone?" Ezio asked. The Butler pointed forwards.</p><p>    "They are in the living room Sir Ezio, we are only awaiting Sir and Lady Kenway, as well as Sir Malik. Can I offer you some tea?" He said as he looked at the both of us. I shook my head, declining politely, as Ezio answered.</p><p>     "We are good Signore." Ezio said. The butler only nodded and left. Ezio turned to me quickly, a small smile on his face "I forgot something in the car. I'll be right back, can you go into the living room and let someone know I'm here? I promise I won't be long" </p><p>     "Of course" I said, feeling a bit nervous. Ezio only smiled as he walked out. Taking a deep breath in I calmed my nerves the best I could as I walked forwards, my heels clicking against the wood. I walked around for a fee minutes as I passed many objects that were no doubt from the Victorian era. How did they come by this all? What was I thinking, they were mob bosses, they could easily get their hands on what they wanted. Besides, from thr little information I knew on the Frye twins Evie had been more of the history buff and this had no doubt been her idea. After a few minutes of wandering I made my way into the rather large living room that had been full of people dressed in their best, suits and dresses, and I had seen no one I knew. Great. I could feel my stomach twist in knots as I looked around the room. Off to the side had been a large flat screen plasma tv mounted to the wall that sat in front of a very long black leather couch as statues lined the walls, a huge table filled with punches and small snacks had been laid out as everyone conversed with one another, a mixture of accents coming through. I felt intimidated by seeing this many people here and all of them holding lots of power. These were dangerous men and women.  I was hesitant to step forwards as I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself.</p><p>      "Excuse me, miss, but I think your lost" a slightly rough and tired voice said. I looked over to see a detective had come up to me, wearing a gray suit, his eyes tired. I bit back my shock, I knew this man, this was Danny Regan, detective and son of Frank Regan- police Commissioner. The Regan family had their parts in all of this mob business? I was shocked. I went to go say something but I had been cut short as a deep male voice answered for me, definitely British.</p><p>     "Now Danny boy, that's no way to treat a lady such as this" the man said as he appeared next to me. He had been handsome, dark brown hair amd side burns that complimented  his sculpted face, his eyes michevious. This must have been Jacob Frye, it had to be. "Now apologize to the poor lady before I beat it outta ya"</p><p>     "Don't call me Danny boy" Danny said as he cast the man a look "I'm simply following the rules, mob families only. No outsiders Jacob, you know that."</p><p>     "Rules, rules, rules"  Jacob said as he rolled his eyes and brushed him off with a wave of his hands "Rules are meant to be broken"</p><p>     "Not these"</p><p>     "Uggghhh you're no fun" Jacob said before he turned to look at me, a smirk on his face "but he is right unfortunately. Who might you be love? And how in the bloody hell did you get here? Not that I mind such a beautiful young thing such as yourself coming"</p><p>    "I'm Adelina" I said sheepishly. Danny sighed as Jacob grinned. All the sudden I heard steps coming down the stairs to see Fey in a gorgeous red lace dress, the skirt a high low, as the sleeves were long and off the shoulder. She looked gorgeous and as soon as she saw me she smiled.</p><p>     "Adelina, you look stunning and damn that dress suits you" Fey said as she met with us, Danny and Jacob looking at her wide eyes and in shock.</p><p>    "You know her?" Danny asked as they both lost their wide eyed gaze. Fey nodded.</p><p>     "I do. Technically shes my sister noe and she's allowed to be here so you better not give her any trouble" Fey said before looking at Jacob with a knowing glare "and you, you best not flirt with her"</p><p>     "Why not? A lady such as her is surely single" Jacob said. I flushed as Fey snickered, Danny looked confused, and Ezio walked up behind Jacob with a warning gaze as he tapped Jacob on the shoulder. Jacob turned around and his face fell a bit "great, Auditore is here to steal my shot. I hate Sundays man, I really do"</p><p>     "Its not stealing your shot if she's my fiancee" Ezio said. Jacob paled as Danny nearly choked and spit out his drink, looking at Ezio in shock.</p><p>     "She's your what?" Danny asked a little to loudly as everyone seemed to turn their attention towards us.</p><p>     "I'm fucked. Im gonna go hide now" Jacob said, going to take off, only for Fey to grab his collar and hold him in place. Now everything seemed to kick into motion "Bloody hell let me go!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Family meetings pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, everyone listen up, everyone who placed a bet on Ezio's fiancee needs to pay Leonardo as soon as they see him" Fey said as everyone seemed to gather closer, looking at everything curiously- especially me. I felt self conscious as I stood closer to Ezio who wrapped an arm around my waist protectively.</p><p>    "Why the hell am I giving Leonardo my money?" A voice said, sharp and quick. Definitely Syrian. Looking over at him he looked almost identical to Desmond, his eyes a golden color. Get smirked as she put her hands on her hips.</p><p>     "Because you lost a bet" she stated simply as she finally let Jacob go. His feet hit the floor as he took off and hid behind an Indian man. Someone scoffed as a French accented voice spoke up. I looked over to see a man similar to Ezio though he had been lankier, his hair light brown as he had striking blue eyes, a slight stubble along his jaw. <br/>   <br/>    "Their was no way we lost that bet" He said, his accent thick as he looked at Fey. Arno. "Besides, we haven't seen this mysterious fiancee yet"</p><p>    "Are you guys blind?"  She asked as she looked at all of them "she's literally standing right in front of you"</p><p>     "No" Arno said as he shook his head, as everyone's mouth seemed to drop in awe and disbelief "no, their is no way that is his fiancee. How do we know that she's not being paid for this"</p><p>     "I am highly offended" Ezio said as he glared daggers at Arno. Fey just rolled her eyes.</p><p>     "You, sir, are an asshole" Fey said as she gave him a glare "have any of you listened to Ezio talking about her?" Everyone shook their heads. I tried to ignore the hurt, I was new to this so it would be normal for me. I just needed to get past this "wowww, you guys suck.  Poor Ezio man"</p><p>    "Wait, so you're saying this is Adelina Sahlstrom? The one in debt with Ezio's family?" The Syrian asked. That must have been Altair. </p><p>     "I can see why you wanted to write Ezio hate letters now, he's too fucking lucky" another voice said, this time a Turkish voice. </p><p>    "Yes, this is my fiancee" Ezio said proudly as he grinned, holding me closely as he looked at me "and the love of my life." All the sudden one of the girls came over and checked his head, laying a hand on him. She was definitely Italian and looking at her she had similar features to Cesare. I could feel a bit of tension in the room as I stood there, I knew their were families that just didnt get along at all despite the treaty they had in place for this moment. Ezio softened a bit but let it happen.</p><p>     "No, he's not sick, he feels fine" She said as she backed up while people circled around us trying to get a better look. I even heard a whistle go through the crowd as I could feel all the eyes on me. I didnt like that so much.</p><p>     "I'm not sick, per l'amor di Dio leave me alone dammit" He said as she shooed some people back to five me space "I'm fine"</p><p>     "Ezio? In love? Are you sure you arent sick?" A new voice asked, female and British.  Evie. </p><p>    "Im positive" Ezio chided.</p><p>    "If any of y'all were to listen to him talk about her then you could clearly tell. It's not rocket science. Now pay up" Fey said as she pulled out a red purse. I could gear everyone's groan as a few of them dug into their pockets, Arno giving his girlfriend puppy dog eyes as she kept ignoring him. </p><p>    "ADELINA OH MY GOD IS THAT YOU BITCH!" I heard an all to familiar voice screech as a few people winced at the noise. I looked up as my heart raced, eyes widened as I looked up to see the last person I ever thought I would see again. There stood Valentina, her short hair now long as it had been half black and half red, a beautiful red body con dress that reached mid thigh as it had been off the shoulder and the neckline had been a sweetheart neckline made entirely of  lacy flowers, the dress an emerald green color. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Before I could even process anything, or anyone else for that matter, I had been tackled to the floor as an iron grip had been wrapped around me as I hit the floor, a body on top of me "AHHHHH IM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. FUCK IVE MISSED YOU"</p><p>    "Val, what are you doing? You cant just tackle people, we talked about this" a man said, his voice deep and smooth. Native, definitely. I could feel tears swell in my eyes as I wrapped my hands around her and hugged her as Ezio and a couple other people tried to pry her off. Valentina didn't let go.</p><p>    "Its like koala grip but more feral baboon" Ezio joked playfully as he struggled.</p><p>    "Fuck you Auditore" Valentia said as she stayed "I haven't seen my sister in two fucking years so back off and let me hug her"</p><p>     "You have a sister?" Conner asked as I heard a few gasps and go around.</p><p>     "She's your what?" Ezio asked, biting back his shock. I could feel the tears rush down my face as I felt her warm and unrelenting embrace. For so long I had missed her, I wondered where she was at, what she was doing, if she changed? What had I missed in her life?  Would we ever reconnect and be the same? I had been hit with a rush of emotions but right now I had been relieved. My sister was back, she was here. "Whelp, I'm screwed"</p><p>     "I missed you so much" Valentina said as she sat up some, practically straddling me as her eyes had been filled with tears. "I'm sorry I left suddenly and without saying anything, I never meant to leave you there like that with them. I swear I came back to get you but you were already gone and I looked everywhere. I am so sorry, I hope you cam forgive me"</p><p>     "Of course I can" I said as I sat up and hugged her again. I was so happy. This had been a miracle and I could feel everyone around us, though confused, was touched.</p><p>    "Val, why the hell didnt you tell me that you had a sister? I think I should have known this" Conner said as Valentina got up, fixing her dress, before pulling me up. My ankle ached a bit as I fixed my dress before I looked back up to see the two looking at each other, conner confused.</p><p>     "Whelp, we solved the case of the missing sister" Fey said playfully. Val crossed her arms as she looked at conner.</p><p>     "I didn't say anything at first because at the time I was hurting and a lot of shit was going on, I literally moved out of my house to live with you. I tried going back for her but they were already gone and I didnt know how to explain it. Besides I didn't want Adelina mixed up in all this mob shit either so to keep her out of it I didnt mention her. I wasn't going to just let information like that slip" Valentina explained. I heard someone snort.</p><p>     "A little to late for that" Cesare teased as everyone seemed to move and take their seats, settling down though their had been a clear divide as to where who sat where, templars on one side, assassins on the other. I stayed close to Ezio as I ended up sitting in his lap, Valentina looking at Cesare curiously before she glared at Ezio, her eyes going wide and her face a bit red. I knew exactly what that look was, that was the over protective big sister look and considering she apparently knew Ezio and he was a playboy so that hadn't helped at all as Ezio's hands settled on the small of my back and a bit on my ass. Shay cast him a warning glare but Ezio didn't seem to care as we had sank into the couch. Looking around I had seen so many faces and slowly, one by one, I put names to them. Altair, Conner, Desmond, Arno, Cesare, Lucrezia, Vieri, Elise, Françios, Robert, Roderigo, and so many, many more. It was all to much. "Meet the future Signora Auditore" </p><p>     "YOU'RE ENGAGED TO MY FUCKING SISTER" Valentina screeched, making everyone wince a bit as Conner pulled her away, still taken aback by the news of her having a sister.</p><p>     "Lets not blow out our eardrums, some of us would like to hear" Altair sassed. </p><p>     "Hey, don't look at me I didn't know you were her sister" Ezio defended. I couldnt help but bite back a smirk as I did, watching the playful banter between the two "a sacrifice im willing to make. I just love your sister that much that I would put up with you"</p><p>     "I swear to god Ezio if you break her heart or you screw her before y'alls wedding Im going to make sure you're magic wand doesn't work anymore" Val threatened. I blushed from embarrassment as a few people laughed, Danny and a few other people choking in response to that. I couldnt help but flush, thankful I still hadn't so she hadn't picked up on what Ezio and I had done only moments ago.</p><p>     "I swear I haven't done anything like that at all with your sister, her virtue is still intact" Ezio said as he gave her a mischievous grin. Oh he was challenging her and this would not end well.</p><p>     "You sure she hasn't tasted any of your Italian cream yet Romeo? You have a particular glow about you" Fey said teasingly. Ezio only rolled his eyes as I felt him shift a bit though keeping cool as if nothing happened.</p><p>    "FEY! Would you stop that already, I appreciate not being scared again thank you" Shay chided as he shook his head at his daughter. </p><p>    "Whattttt, im not wrong" she said as Ezio scoffed.</p><p>    "No she did not, for your information, and not yet. Not until she's ready. Im a gentleman" Ezio started, lying casually as everyone seemed to by it. In a way he was right, I hadn't slept with him. "Besides, I only made out with her on the way here. ha le labbra come il miele" (she has lips like honey)</p><p>     "Keep it in your pants Romeo"</p><p>     "It is in my pants, now can we change the subject? You're making her blush from embarrassment" Ezio said.</p><p>     "Of course, please do tell us why you called this emergency meeting, surely it could have waited a until new years" Vieri's older brother said, incredibly bored as he cast Ezio a hateful glare. I could feel Ezio tense as he held me closer, protective even, as I could see Val settle next to conner, noticing the wedding ring on her hand. I knew she was engaged but when had they gotten married? I felt a bit sad knowing that I never got to attend my sisters wedding. What else had I missed.</p><p>     "Oh no, it cant" Ezio growled out as he glared daggers at the man. Everyone could feel it. Fey cleared her throat as she sat next to Arno on one of the leather couches.</p><p>     "This is very serious and needs to be met with urgency. As of right now Ezio, my father and I only know whats going in and all of y'all need to be informed" Fey started as the lights seemed to him and the Butler came in, pulling a large screen down as I had noticed a projector come out of the ceiling. Interesting. "There is a new drug out in the streets, a new and improved date rape drug laced with liquid ecstacy"</p><p>     "You're joking" Malik said, disbelief in his voice as he sat forwards some "how did you find this out? Where was it?"</p><p>     "The testing zone was in Detroit, St. Patrick's Disciplinary school"</p><p>     "Isn't that your school Shay?" Danny asked. Shay nodded as he gritted his teeth, annoyance and disgust linger in his eyes.</p><p>    "Yup"</p><p>     "Rumors have it your Dean disappeared" Evie chimed in. Shay looked at her shocked "words travels, even to England"</p><p>     "This drug was used on the students who couldn't afford tuition. Kids who couldn't afford tuition were sold into the sex slave trade, run secretly by the Dean, and was given this drug just before the buyers came to pick them up. The drug is administered via drinking, and like a date rape drug its odorless and tasteless, and can take hours before actually taking effect. Once this drug is in the system it creates a whole bunch of symptoms. Hot flahes, nausea, dizziness, fatigue, hallucinations, blurred visions, loss of words, loss of strength and more we have yet to find, taking it in an empty stomach is way worse. So far we know that it's been tested on at least a hundred or so kids and only one survived, Shao Jun helped manage to make a temporary cure to hold off some of the affects though it was risky"</p><p>    "Who is she?" Rodrigo asked, a somewhat sad and angered expression. Fey nodded solemnly as her eyes flicked me. Instantly I knew I was once again going to have the spotlight on me as I remembered those dark days. </p><p>     "You're already looking at her" Fey said as she nodded at me. I could feel the eyes get drawn on me as I tried to hide. Ezio only held me tightly as I felt a bit safer. Truth be told being in his arms he made me feel safe, even when I didnt think I needed it.</p><p>     "No..." Arno said as I could begin to feel sympathy, Fey only nodding her head."you cant be serious"</p><p>    "Very serious" Ezio said, his voice low and dangerous as Fey cut in.</p><p>    "About a month or so ago when I was sent to the disciplinary school Adelina's parents sent her there. Ezio knew something was off so he sent me to find her. There I found out that her father, being the douchebag he is, sold Adelina into the sex slave trade for 11.5 million dollars to one Francesco De'Pazzi" Fey explained as shouts of shock and disgust erupted around the room, utterly appald "that's why the bastard isn't here. Hes on the run."</p><p>     "That its, im going to kill my father" Val growled, dangerously low, startling most of the people here. When Valentina got pissed she got pissed and this had no doubt set her off beyond belief.</p><p>     "I was wondering they the bastardo didn't show up, I thought he just forgot" Rodrigo hissed as. Vieri shifted in his seat as his gaze met Ezio's in an intense one.</p><p>     "Makes sense why Ezio keeps glaring at me"</p><p>     "Trust me Val, your father's already beem taken care of" Fey said.</p><p>     "You wouldnt happen to to where your father is, do you De'Pazzi?" Ezio asked. Vieri shook his head</p><p>      "I don't. He took off when he left for Detroit"</p><p>     "Well, Francesco has to be taken out because he and Bellec are also working together" Fey hummed.</p><p>     "Seriously? How the fuck did that happen, he was in a high security prison" Altair asked.</p><p>     "We're still waiting on the footage to come in but his cell bad been blown up. It was an inside job and this happened when Adelina's father was still around. If Bellec and Francesco are working together then we have some bigger issues to worry about" Shay said as he crossed his arms and cleared his throat, leaning into his seat.</p><p>     "Finding Bellec is going to be hard" Arno said "I spent a lot of time with him. He's clever, he's not going to show himself randomly. He has places here in America that even I don't know about"</p><p>     "Well, we do have one trick up our sleeves to draw him out" Ezio said though I could hear the strain in his voice, letting me know he was going to regret what he was about to say. Everyone seemed to look at him curiously.</p><p>      "What do you mean?" Conner asked.</p><p>      "He thinks he's still an Assassin and he's run out of luck. Whos the one person he'll call to regain favor?" Ezio asked.</p><p>    "The priestess" Malik said "smart, if she were to draw him out they'd have to meet face to face. One of us would have to ask her if she's comfortable, she's never met us before"</p><p>    "And we'd have to give her protection, we cant risk losing her"  Jacob added. Cesare snickered as Ezio looked up at me, eyes sparkling as he grabbed my chin lightly.</p><p>     "Neither can I" Ezio said, almost softly, as someone huffed.</p><p>    "Yes Ezio, we know you're in love with you're smoking hot fiancee now can you stop oogling her please, we're talking about the priestess here" Jacob said. Ezio only chuckled as Val snorted, speaking up.</p><p>     "How blind can y'all be, damn" Val said "Adelina is our Priestess, sometimes y'all are slow"</p><p>     "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Jacob exclaimed, Yusuf cutting in.</p><p>    "You're marrying our priestess? That's totally unfair" Yusuf whined as he crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip in a little pout.</p><p>     "Damn you Ezio, you're to fucking favored with the gods" Altair grumbled "how can you do this to me man? You arent giving any of us a chance. Why do you get a gorgeous priestess wife while some of us struggle"</p><p>     "Fate just led me to her" <br/>   <br/>      "Back to the actual topic and not spiraling into cousin rivalries here" Shay said as he lead the conversation back to normal as he looked at me "would you be willing to help lure Bellec out"</p><p>    "Of course" I said, nodding. To be honest I had been kind of nervous about the whole thing but I needed to do this, to help, anf it was the only way. "But I have to wait for his call,"</p><p>     "We can get the word out about you. Bellec would pick up on it instantly and take the offer" Conner spoke up, his voice gentle.</p><p>     "She won't be there alone" Ezio added. </p><p>     "She wont be lad"</p><p>     "Another thing" Fey added "Adelina'a father has been acting as an informant for the FBI to try and bring the Auditore, Dorian, and Kenway families down, feeding any information they can. Since you were smart Ezio and you didnt let him around anything important or highly sensitive they barely have a case but now all of us have to look for moles. He and Francesco also have supposed evidence that Ezio caused the accident that killed his family"</p><p>     "That's it, I'm killing him, Francesco is mine and I will mount his head on a fucking wall" Ezio snapped as the room burst into chaos around me. All I did was sink into Ezio's arms as I listened to the conversation around me, my mind swimming with so many thoughts of what could happen. I took a beep breath in as I tried to call my nerves. All of this was new to me and now my face would be forever associated with all of this but one look at Ezio, seeing the longing in his eyes burning bright, I knew this was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. As promised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*SMUT WARNING- READ AT OWN RISK*<br/>    I pulled on a black lacy babydoll top, the chic cloth wrapping around my body falling open and mid thigh as a ribbon had been tied together to keep everything up and closed, before pulling on a very thin and strappy thong. I bit my lip in anticipation, was I going to do this? Looking at me now, hell yes. I couldn't stand all this anticipation anymore. Pulling on a heavy red coat that dropped to my knees I tightened the belt and slipped on a pair of flats. Opening my door I had been greeted by Mateo and Milo as usual. Nodding they had helped me quietly slip out of the house, careful to not wake Fey or Shay or even Shay Jr. The air was cold just as a few flurries began to fall, after all winter was close. </p><p>      Slipping into the town car on the street Angelo slipped off quietly as Milo pulled the door shut and sat next to me. I was nervous and I couldn't help but pick at the hem of my coat as I laid my head on the window and looked outside, thankful that this one night had nearly no traffic. I couldn't help but feel a rush go through me at the thought of what would happen- or at least I hoped to happen. I could practically feel my heart leap into my throat as we got closer to Ezio's house. As soon as we pulled up we all got out, Angelo going to park as Milo and Mateo waited by the car until I came back out. Of course, they had no idea why I was here. I walked up to the front door and knocked, only to be greeted by one of the maids. </p><p>     "May I help you?" She asked.</p><p>     "Im looking for Ezio. I'm his fiancee" I said. Her eyes widened as she stepped out of the way to let me in, the door shutting behind me as I felt the warmth of the home surround me.</p><p>    "Signore Auditore is a meeting right now, I will inform him that you're here. Would you wait here?" She asked. I shook my head.</p><p>     "Tell him I'll be up in his room" I said. She nodded and walked off as I quickly rushed up the stairs, thankful that not many people had been around. Once I made my way to his room I slipped inside as  I shut the door quietly. I slipped off my shoes as I laid my coat on the chair before I climbed up on the bed and sat right in the center. These nicely made sheets would no doubt be messy come morning. It wasnt hard to figure out Ezio could be rough in bed, he had a very dominant personality, and the thought of just submitting to him and letting him have his way with me had really, really turned me on. Just the thought of being merciless to him... I shivered. I leaned back on the pillows some as the bed felt soft underneath me. I grew anxious as I waited until I heard footsteps approach the door. I sat up some as it opened and Ezio stepped in though he hadn't looked up at me yet as he shut it.</p><p>      "I wasn't expecting you to be here this late at night, doesn't Shay have a curfew for you? Not that I'm complaining" Ezio asked playfully before he looked up. Instantly his eyes widened as his jaw dropped, the words dying on his lips. His eyes clouded with lust as he looked at me, drinking in every inch of my body as I had laid back on the bed feeling the heat pool between my thighs. "fottimi... Dio, non sai quanto avrei voluto vederti così..." (fuck me;God, you don't know how much I've wanted to see you like this)</p><p>     "Don't you like it?" I asked curiously as I leaned forwards some, popping out my chest. Ezio's eyes widened as he eyed my chest, nodding eagerly.</p><p>     "così tanto" Ezio said as he walked over, stopping at the edge of the bed as his erection had been visible through his pants. I bit my lip as my eyes flicked from it to his eyes, a smirk forming on his face as he chuckled "come quello che vedi bella?" (very much so;  like what you see Bella?)</p><p>     "Sì" I answered as I nodded. I heard a soft grunt escape his lips as I said that "I really do Ezio"</p><p>     "per favore dimmi che non lo stai facendo solo per stuzzicarmi perché non posso davvero sopportare nulla in questo momento vedendoti così" Ezio said darkly as he looked down at me. I crawled forwards to him, standing on my knees as I pressed my body to his, my hands sliding up his chest and grabbing his shoulders as I looked up at him innocently. (please tell me you aren't doing this just to tease me because I really cant take any right now seeing you like this)</p><p>  "And what do I look like?" I asked curiously as I heard his soft sigh in my ear.</p><p>    "Una Dea" He started "così fottutamente bella, sembri così fottuta in questo momento ... non riesco a controllarmi nel vederti così.  mi stai solo implorando di prenderti adesso" (a goddess; so fucking beautiful, you look so fuckable right now... I cant control myself seeing you like this. you're just begging for me to take you right now...)</p><p>     "Then take me" I whispered in his ear as I leaned forwards, my lips grazing his cheek as I nipped his ear lobe, another sigh coming from him "take me right now Ezio... Just promise me you wont go gentle on me..."</p><p>     "Are you sure about this bella?" Ezio asked as I pulled back and sat on my knees, looking up at him as I nodded. The shock on his face had been enough to get me going as I felt even hotter thought the concern yet want and shock added to it "once I do this there is no going back,"</p><p>      "I'm positive Ezio, trust me, there is nothing ive wanted more then for this to happen. Ever since I met you I wanted you to do this to me" I answered.</p><p>     "If you want me to stop just let me know" Ezio said. I smiled up at him, batting my eyes.</p><p>     "I'm at your mercy Ezio~" I purred. Ezio closed his eyes and bit his lip before grabbing my chin roughly and bringing me up to meet his lips as they grazed mine, his eyes now hooded with lust and want.</p><p>    "That's sir to you" He growled as he pressed his soft yet rough lips to mine, a faint trace of red wine on them, as his hand snaked around my waist and he grabbed my ass, squeezing it, causing me to yelp as I kissed back, engaging in a hot make out session.</p><p>    "Yes, sir" I whispered against his lips as I heard a growl emit from him causing me to shiver. All the sudden Ezio picked me up, wrapping my thighs around his waist and holding them tightly as he slammed me up against the wall behind me. I could feel his rock hard cock pressing into me as he squeezed my thighs tightly as he kissed me passionately, his tongue dominating every inch of my mouth as he deepened the kiss. Ever so slowly his fingers traced along my thigh and up my waist, slipping under the fabric as he traced along my ribs. My heart pounded in my chest as I felt myself get hot. I held onto Ezio's broad shoulders as I kept my legs tight around him. Ezio didn't break the kiss as he suddenly pulled his arms back and unbuttoned his shirt quickly before throwing it off somewhere to the side.</p><p>    My skin felt as if it were on fire as he broke the kiss and looked over me once more. I bit my lip as I admired his body- he had been more chiseled and muscular then most and I couldn't help but run my fingers along the outline of his abs and chest as I felt him shiver underneath me. Placing one hand near my head as the other squeezed my thigh Ezio began to attack my neck feverishly, sucking and nipping on every piece of skin he could find as his tongue swirled over it, leaving hickies all along my neck.</p><p>      "Uhhhh" I moaned softly as he began to suck along the area between my collar bone and neck. Ezio seemed to notice instantly as he began to suck on it harder as I leaned my head to the side and closed my eyes as another moan escaped my lips. Just as he did he suddenly began to grind his hips against mine as I felt his bulge rub against my entrance, the thin cloth rubbing against it just right as it made me lean my head back "mmmmmmm"</p><p>     "pelle così morbida .." Ezio whispered against my skin, his stubble catching me just right as it made me gasp and arch my back. Ezio chuckled darkly at that "così intatto, e tutto per me .." (such soft skin..; so untouched, and all for me..)</p><p>    "All for you sir.." I said as I nodded before looking at him, a smirk on his face.</p><p>     "Sono così tentato di fotterti contro il muro in questo momento e fare a modo mio con te" Ezio growled as his eyes raked my breasts, watching as he licked his lips as he held me tighter "sei una tale fottuta presa in giro" (I'm so tempted to just fuck you against the wall right now and have my way with you; you're such a fucking tease)</p><p>     "But I'm your tease sir" I whimpered as he continued to slowly grind against me, making me ache with anticipation as I felt myself get wet "I want you to have your way with me..."</p><p>     "Oh, lo farò, ma mi prenderò il mio tempo con te. cos'è che vuoi hmm?  essere il mio piccolo giocattolo?  la mia piccola puttana?" He asked. I nodded almost instantly. (Oh I'm going to but I'm going to take my time with you. what is it that you want hmm? to be my little plaything? my little whore?)</p><p>     "Yes sir, I really do" </p><p>     "molto bene, ed è quello che sarai" Ezio said as he continued to stare at my breasts "mio dio... sai da quanto tempo ho voluto vederti così?  quante notti ho passato a sognare di scoparti senza senso?  portando via la tua innocenza e hai gridato e implorato per me?  quante notti ho condotto sveglio pensando a te e ai tuoi bei seni?  come ti sentiresti intorno a me?" (very good, and that's what you'll be; my god...do you know how long I've wanted to see you like this? how many nights I spent dreaming about fucking you senseless? taking your innocence away and have you screaming and begging for me? how many nights ive lead awake thinking about you and your beautiful breasts? how you would feel around me?)</p><p>     "Sir.." I whimpered as I felt my wetness run down my thighs. Just hearing what he thought about me had been enough to send me into overdrive. He had thought about all of that with me?</p><p>    "non preoccuparti Bella quando avrò finito con te, tu mi apparterrai davvero.  Nessun uomo sarà mai in grado di farti sentire come me" Ezio said huskily as he leaned in and nipped my earlobe. (don't worry Bella by the time I'm done with you, you'll really belong to me. No man will ever be able to make you feel the way I do)</p><p>    "I don't want any other man" I whispered as I held onto him "I only want you sir, I belong to you.."</p><p>     "Cazzo.." Ezio hummed as he applied more pressure to his hips "dillo di nuovo" (fuck..; say that again)</p><p>    "I only want you sir, I belong to you" I repeated. Something inside him snapped as he wrapped his free arm around my waist and held me flush against his firm body as he led me back to the bed and slammed me down onto the bed making me yelp in surprise as i looked up at him.</p><p>     "Merda" Ezio growled "prenderti la verginità sarà la cosa migliore che abbia mai fatto.  Oh, assaporerò ogni secondo di questo e quando avrò finito ogni uomo nel mondo saprà di stare lontano da ciò che è mio" (shit; taking your virginity is going to be the best thing I've ever done. Oh I'm going to savor every second of this and by the time I'm through every man in the world will know to stay away from what's mine)</p><p>     "Please.." I said. Ezio only grinned as he climbed up on the bed and loomed over me as his hands slowly went up my thighs before his fingers hooked into the straps of my thong. Without warning he pulled as I heard a ripping sound, my panties falling off with ease as he tossed it to the side, making me even wetter. Leonardo was right, their was something satisfactory in ripping off panties. Ezio spread my legs open wide as I flushed, watching his eyes gleam and widen as he drank all of me in. I watched him as his fingers began to trace my folds- gently at first- before he pressed down and applied more pressure, making me squirm as he only chuckled and watched.</p><p>     "Oh bella, sei davvero così bagnata per me già?  Ho appena iniziato e stai gocciolando" He asked as he looked at me, his fingers parting them as he slowly found my sensitive clit and began to roll it in between his finger tips. I bucked my hips up and gasped as I felt a wave of pleasure course through me and seeing I had been so new to this, I was still very sensitive. Ezio chuckled as he applied pressure in the sensitive bundle as he loomed over me a bit " siamo sensibili?  oh sarai così divertente entrare. mmmm tutte le cose che posso farti" (Oh bella, are you really this wet for me already? I barely got started and you're dripping; sensitive are we? oh you're going to be so fun to break in. mmmm all the things I can do to you)</p><p>    "Sir~" I moaned out as he continued to roll it. I began to wither under his touch, craving the next one, as I felt hot and I got wetter, my thighs already slick.</p><p>    "Cazzo, Anche sentirti lamentarti per me è eccitante ... merda ..." Ezio groaned. Eventually he let go as I had began to feel my climax taking hold, a very pleasurable and hot urge in my abdomen as I laid exposed on his bed. Letting go of my clit he slipped a finger in slowly. (Fuck, Even hearing you moaning out for me is hot... shit...)</p><p>      "Uhhhhhhhhhh" I moaned louder, my eyes widening at the suddenness as he leaned forwards and above me, slowly thrusting his finger in and out of me. I looked up at Ezio to see he had bit his lip and his eyes had been closed as he let out his own low moan, sending another shover through me.</p><p>     "Merda...." Ezio moaned "se ti senti così fottutamente bene intorno al mio dito, allora posso solo immaginare quanto ti sentirai bene intorno a me... Cazzoo..." (Shit...; if you feel this fucking good around my finger then I can only imagine how good you'll feel around me... Fuck...)</p><p>    "Mmmmm" I cried out as he slipped two more fingers inside, stretching me out as much as possible as he pumped them in and out of me "fu~UCKKK SIR"</p><p>     "ecco, è quello che voglio sentire" Ezio cooed as he looked down at me. Ezio kept me pinned down as he curled his fingers, making me cry out again in bliss as he quickened his pace, the knot in my stomach getting more intense with each thrust. Moans fell from my mouth as I sat underneath him completely helpless but loving every second of it. If he had been good with his fingers what else was he good at? I watched as his eyes grew darker with each second as it turned me on even more, it was as if he couldn't get enough "Cazzo, sei così bagnata.." (that's it, that's what I want to hear;Fuck you're so wet...)</p><p>     "Sirrrrr" I moaned out, getting close to letting go completely. Ezio seemed to notice how close I had been as he suddenly pulled his fingers out. I whimpered at the loss as that intense feeling I had faded quickly. I looked up at him with big eyes as he chuckled, his fingers covered as he brought them up to my lips.</p><p>    "succhiare" He commanded in that low sensual tone of his. I shivered as I opened my mouth and he slipped them in. I did as I was told as I began to suck on his fingers, my tongue swirling around each one as I licked them clean, tasting myself on his fingers. I could tell that had turned him on even more as I continued. "Voglio che tu assaggi te stesso.." I only hummed in response. Not to long after he pulled his fingers out as he got up and walked over to the corner of the room before he grabbed something and turned back around. He stopped at the foot of the bed as he eyes me, legs spread wide "dannazione ... sei così bagnata che hai inzuppato le mie lenzuola.  Cazzo, perché non bagniamo l'intera cosa e poi Bella" (suck; I want you to taste yourself...;god damn... you're so wet you soaked my sheets. Fuckkk, why don't we soak the whole thing then Bella)</p><p>     I nodded eagerly as he chuckled before he pulled out a long silky red sash. I bit my lip in anticipation as I nodded. Ezio leaned over and tied my wrists together before wrapping the sash around the headboard leaving me completely pinned and useless. Once he finished he settled between my thighs as he brushed away the cloth wrapping around my stomach and began to lay kisses all the way down, covering just above my entrance before he skipped over it and began to kiss and bite up my inner thigh as he spread my legs further. I yanked on the sash as I let out another loud moan, looking down at him to watch what he had been doing. I could feel his hot breath on my swollen and wet entrance, begging for him to give me attention there. I needed it so badly as my body ached for him, for his attention. </p><p>     "tante notti ti ho immaginato così, nudo e bagnato e desideroso sul mio letto.  mmm ora non posso nemmeno crederci ..." Ezio said, his lips skimming my folds gently as his eyes flicked up to mine. Fuck. "Ho voluto stare tra queste cosce per così tanto tempo.  Mi sono chiesto spesso che sapore avessi ..." (so many nights I imagined you like this, naked amd wet and wanting on my bed. mmm now I can't even believe it...;I've wanted to be between these thighs for so long. I often wondered what you tasted like..)</p><p>     "Please sir" I moaned out eagerly as I moved my hips only to have him hold my hips down as he chuckled, teasingly licking my fold once as he did. I shivered as I wanted more "Please... I need it so bad~"</p><p>     "Mio dio" Ezio cooed as his eyes flicked down to my soaked and throbbing entrance. Ezio was a tease and he knew it as he had been using it to his advantage "vederti così, cazzo, mi fa andare avanti.  Dimmi, cosa vuoi hmmm?" (My god; seeing you like this, fuck, it just gets me going. Tell me, what is it you want hmmm?)</p><p>     "Eat me out sir, please" I begged as I looked at him with wide eyes. He only responded with another slow and teasing lick. "Nyahhhh~"</p><p>    "con piacere~" Ezio purred. Not even a second later his lips had found its way around my entrance as he worked his tongue inside me. (with pleasure~)</p><p>     "Fucckkkkkkkk" I moaned loudly as I yanked on the sash again, throwing my head back as I closed my eyes once more as he swirled his tongue inside me. Pleasure swept through my body quickly as his tongue darted out and grazed a rather sensitive spot causing me to buck my hips up again at the suddenness. Ezio quickly took notice as he began to attack it as his tongue swirled on it. I could feel my vision begin to blur as he continued on relentlessly. I could feel my legs beginning to shake violently "uhhhhhhh"</p><p>      Ezio only hummed in response, sending another wave of pleasure through me. I squeezed my hands shut as I did, to caught up in the feeling of his tongue. His stubble had rubbed against my thighs as it sent even more chills through me. I yanked again as I moaned louder, looking back down only to see he had been looking up at me as my breath had become ragged. Fuck me. With a free hand he held open of my thighs open as he pulled the other over his shoulder. The knot intensified as I threw my head back into the pillows. Just a few more swirls of that sinful tongue and I came undone hard, pleasure tearing through me.</p><p>     "FUCKKKKKKKK" I screamed in pleasure as my eyes widened as I rode out my high, my body shaking violently though Ezio didn't seem to stop as he kept going, taking his time but ravaging me completely like he had been starving. I wanted to tangle my fingers in his his hair but my hands had been pinned. Ezio let out a low groan just as he reached down and unzipped his pants before he pulled himself out. Through my clouded eyes I could see him- he hadn't been just big, no, he had some girth to him too. How was all of that going to fit? I could see he had been touching himself as he swirled his tongue again, precum along his tip.  I was very turned on at this point as he continued for a bit longer. "SIR~ UHHHHHHHHH"</p><p>    "oh bella, hai un sapore eccellente.  Potrei mangiarti tutta la notte" Ezio said as he licked his lips, his chin covered in my juices though he didn't seem to mind as he stood up and took off his pants and boxers, throwing them to the side, as his erection stood free and proud. My eyes widened as I felt my face go red. Ezio leaned over me as he settled between my thighs, his tip teasingly pressing and sliding against my entrance, as he leaned down and kissed me. I could taste myself on him as his hands worked their way around my body and unclipped my bra. Ezio broke the kiss as he threw my bra to the side as my breasts fell out as he eyed them hungrily "e guarda queste bellezze, mmm, non hai idea di quanto tempo ho pensato di toccarle, sborrarci sopra" (oh bella, you taste excellent. I could eat you all night long; and look at these beauties, mmm, you have no idea how long I've thought about touching them, cumming on them)</p><p>     "Sir" I whimpered "I need your touch... Per favore..."</p><p>     "cazzo ... sai che sentirti parlare in italiano mi fa impazzire ..." Ezio said as his lips slowly trailed down to my breasts as he took a nipple in his mouth, his other hand grabbing my other breast as he began to massage it roughly, grabbing and squeezing as he did, as his tongue swirled over my nipple before he bit down on it and tugged. I pressed my body to his as he kept teasing my entrance. (fuckkk... you know hearing you speak in Italian drives me insane...)</p><p>    "Sir..." I said breathlessly as I squirmed as he pinched my other nipple and rolled it between his fingers. I let out another moan as a wave of pleasure raced through me and I felt a growing ache down there "mmmmm"</p><p>    Ezio suddenly stopped as he switched sides, giving each breast equal treatment as I grew in anticipation. Never had I wanted anyone this badly before and it was killing me. Once he was done with my breasts he sat back up as he eyed me one last time, admiring his handiwork as I lay littered in his marks. Oh gods this felt to great.</p><p>     "C'è sempre qualcosa di così soddisfacente nel prendere una vergine, ma l'amore, prendere la tua verginità è ancora più soddisfacente" Ezio hummed, his eyes leaving no part of my body untouched "sapendo che sono io a corromperti, farti mia, rovinarti completamente, fanculo, fammi andare .." (There's always something so satisfying in taking a virgin but love, taking your virginity is even more satisfying; knowing im the one that gets to corrupt you, make you mine, ruin you completely fuck you get me going..)</p><p>     "Then fuck me sir" I started as I stared up at him, watching a dark look cross his face "fuck me, I need you, Ho così tanto bisogno di te.." (I need you so badly)</p><p>     "Cazzo" Ezio growled as he looked up at me, his eyes filled with a fiery blaze of passion "Oh, ti scoperò.  Ti scoperò così forte che tutta New York sarà in grado di sentirti urlare per me mentre ti scopo su questo materasso" (fuck; Oh I'm going to fuck you. im going to fuck you so hard all of New York will be able to hear you scream for me as I fuck you right into this mattress)</p><p>    "Per favore sir" I said. He looked at me, pulling me into another long, passionate kiss as his tip slid along my entrance again causing me to gasp.</p><p>     "Are you sure you want this Bella?" He asked softly, sincerity in his eyes as I nodded, giving a small smile.</p><p>     "Truth be told I've wanted this since I first met you" I said as I leaned forwards some "ora per favore, scopami come se fossi la tua puttana" (now please, fuck me like i'm your whore)</p><p>     "Merda..." Ezio said, his voice a mix of lust, desire, and want. He couldn't keep himself controlled anymore as he went to reach to the stand, knowing what he was reaching for. I quickly put my leg on him to stop him as he looked at me curiously. I shook my head. (Shit...)</p><p>     "We're getting married Ezio, there is no need for that" I stated as I could see his grin forming in his face, thankful I had said that "besides, I want to feel all of you"</p><p>     "Oh bella~" Ezio purred as he leaned back over me, his fingers grazing my neck softly "id thought you'd never ask." He wrapped his hands around my neck, careful not to squeeze to hard, but hard enough to turn me on. I gasped as he readied himself, looking me in the eyes "this may hurt, let me know if I hurt you." I only nodded and with that Ezio slowly pushed himself inside me. My eyes widened as my mouth fell open, feeling him stretch me out much more then his fingers had, as I grabbed the sash tightly as I yanked on it. At first it had hurt but not to longer had it felt like that as I grew adjusted to his size.</p><p>     "uhhhHHHHHHH~" I screamed out in pleasure as he managed to fit all of him in me. The pain had subsided, replaced by pleasure. I felt complete as I felt all of him in me, no longer feeling absent. I never had anything in me before yet alone something this large and I loved it. I looked up to see Ezio's face so full of pleasure as he hung his head a bit, his eyes closed briefly before he looked at me, his pupils dilated "SIRRRRR"</p><p>     "Cazzo.... Bella Cazzo...." Ezio moaned breathlessly, obviously enjoying what he had been feeling as his other hand grab my hip, squeezing it as he did "merda... ti senti così fottutamente grande ... dio ti senti come il paradiso ... così stretto ... mi stai attorno così perfettamente ..." I wanted to hold onto his broad shoulders, to hold him close as he looked me in the eye. I nodded, letting him know I was ready for him to move. (Fuck... Bella fuck...; shit..you feel so fucking great... god you feel like heaven... so tight... you fit around me so perfectly....)</p><p>    "You can move now" I moaned, eager to feel something. Ezio only chuckled as he began to move, pulling out slowly before sliding back in as I felt him slide against my walls. My head fell back as he slowly began to pick up his pace as he leaned forwards and kissed my neck, grunting as he continued to thrust. I felt each one go through me, pleasure erupting all around me. "Uuhhhhhhhhhhh sirrrrrr"</p><p>      "Potrei essere in te tutto il giorno .." Ezio moaned. Ezio seemed to read my mind as he began to thrust even faster, going deeper and deeper as our hips slammed together "guardati .... ora sei mio ... tutto mio" (I could be in you all day..; look at you.... you're mine now... all mine)</p><p>     "Fu~UCKKKKK" I screamed in pleasure as he seemed to go harder. I could feel my body go limp as he grabbed hold of me and held his body close to mine, feeling how his muscles moved against me "FUCK FUCK FUCKKK"</p><p>     "un linguaggio così sporco per qualcuno come te" Ezio teased as he stopped his assault on my neck. He looked down at me, his eyes watching as my breasts bounced before looking at me as a whole. "Penso di aver bisogno di occuparmene" (such dirty language for someone like you; I think I need to take care of that)</p><p>     "You feel so big" I whimpered, followed by another moan as my eyes rolled to the back of my head, to swept up in his strong and powerful thrusts, pounding into me mercilessly. "Fuck... Shit... You feel so fucking good uhhhhh~"</p><p>     "ecco, è quello che voglio sentire. non fermarti bella, gemiti per me" Ezio moaned. (That's it, that's what I want to hear; don't stop bella, moan for me)</p><p>      "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" I cried out as I tried to look up but it had been hard to do at the moment as he fucked me into the mattress, just like he promised. His hips slammed against mine as his grip on my throat tightened a bit, the hunger in his eyes driving me crazy. The knot I had felt earlier returned very quickly. Never had I felt this much pleasure in my entire life, as I became a moaning mess underneath him.</p><p>     "i tuoi gemiti sono così belli, voglio sentire di più" Ezio growled as he snapped his his up, hitting a certain spot. Out of instinct I arched my back, wanting more. (your moans are so beautiful, I want to hear more)</p><p>    "Oh fuckkkkkkk please... Sir please, hit that spot again nyahhhh~"</p><p>    "che punto hmmm?  questo?" He asked teasingly as he hit it again, spot on. (what spot hmmm? this one?)</p><p>     "Oh fuckkkkk, shit, uhhhhhh" I cried out again. I could practically hear his smirk as he hit it again and again and again, fucking me fast and hard. I could barely think straight as I felt my body shake, letting me know I was about to cum again as the knot became unbearable. I needed a release and soon as I heard Ezio let out another moan, begging for him "don't stop uhhhh please.... Please don't stop....fuckkkkk keep going...."</p><p>     "chi ha detto che mi fermavo, non ho finito con te" He growled "Ti avevo detto che ti avrei scopato crudo" (who said I was stopping, I'm not finished with you; I told you I was going to fuck you raw)</p><p>      "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" </p><p>      "canta per me bella, fammi sentire che gridi per me" (sing for me bella, let me hear you cry out for me)</p><p>      "Sirrrrrrrr"</p><p>     "fanculo sembri così sexy che mi prendi tutto ... guardandoti prendere il mio cazzo come la puttana che sei ... cazzo sei così caldo" Ezio moaned as he licked his lips, clearly lost in pleasure "vedere la mia mano avvolta intorno alla tua gola mentre ti stringi le cinghie rende tutto più caldo, riesco a malapena a pensare mentre sento dentro di te" (fuck you look so hot taking all of me... watching you take my cock like the whore you are...fuck you're so warm; seeing my hand wrapped around your throat while you pull on your restraints make it hotter, I can barely think while I feel the inside of you)</p><p>    "All yours..." I shouted in bliss "I'm all yours..."</p><p>    "hai dannatamente ragione, sei mio.  Ti ho reclamato, ti ho corrotto, non sei più puro .." Ezio moaned. Just as I was about to cum Ezio pulled out, making me whimper big time. Ezio grabbed my hips and quickly flipped me on my knees as he spread my legs wide "cazzo vederti così bagnato per me mi fa venire voglia di devastarti ancora di più" (you're damn right your mine. I claimed you, I corrupted you, you're no longer pure..; fuck seeing you this wet for me just makes me want to ravage you even more)</p><p>     "Please don't stop, I was so close" I pouted playfully before I felt his hard tip rub against my entrance once more, making me gasp.</p><p>     "Who said anything about stopping?" Ezio growled as he pushed himself inside me again, filling me all the way up as I felt that familiar stretch "I'm far from finished with you. By the time in done with you you'll have had several beautiful orgasms and theyll all end with you screaming my name.."</p><p>     "Shittttt" I cried as Ezio had instantly began pounding into me, resuming his pace as he grabbed a fist ful of my hair and pulled my head back as my back had been arched. I cried out in bliss as he had found a new different angle, my knees weak. I held the sash tightly as my knuckles turned white "fuckk... I love feeling you in me..."</p><p>     "Merda..." Ezio said as he leaned forwards, his hands resting on top of mine as he kissed down my spine, the bed shaking underneath us. "Cazzooo" (Shit...; fuckkkk)</p><p>     "Yes" I cried, chanting as I did " fuck yes~ fuck fuck fuckkkk uhhhhhh fuck yes"</p><p>     "non hai idea di quanto io voglia fottutamente venire dentro di te adesso" Ezio moaned as he had yanked my head up, his fingers still tangled in my hair tightly. Fuck this felt so good. His other hand roamed my body as it did, touching and squeezing everything it could before staying settled and grabbing my breast as he played with a nipple. I shivered at the thought of that, now suddenly wanting that to happen. (you have no idea how badly I want to fucking cum in you right now)</p><p>    "Do it" I begged "Please cum in me sir uhhhhhhh, fuck, I want you to so badlyyyy. Please..."</p><p>    "Are you sure?" He asked, his voice wavering as I did. Despite his hands in my hair I turned my head to look up at him, seeing his face slowly crumble as I had said that. He had wanted me to say that, hopeful even.</p><p>     "Please, do it.." I whimpered. I watched his face break as I said that, his thrusts getting incredibly sharper and harder, precise, as he nailed that spot everytime. My eyes crossed but I kept my eyes on him as best as I could. "Fill me uppppp~"</p><p>     "Oh, ti senti molto meglio di quanto immaginassi ... così perfetto ..." Ezio praised as I felt his thrusts get sloppier and more erratic as he was slowly loosing control. He leaned forwards as his lips skimmed my shoulder blades before they settled on my shoulder "prendere qualcosa di così puro, così innocente, prenderti, è solo ... Cazzo ... è una tale svolta .." ( Oh you feel so much better than I imagined... so perfect...;taking something so pure, so innocent, taking you, is just... Fuck... it's such a turn on..)</p><p>     "Uhhhhhhhhhh"</p><p>     "Voglio sentirti venire intorno a me bella, voglio vederti ricoperta dal mio sperma .." Ezio growled lustfully as my legs began to shake and I could barely hold myself up as I had fallen somewhat face first into the pillows, deepening his thrusts even more as I cried out again "lo prendi?" (I want to feel you cum around me bella, I want to see you covered in my cum..; are you going to take it?)</p><p>    "Fuck yes!" I shouted in pleasure, feeling him throb and pulse inside me as I felt the very brink of my own high about to come crashing down "I will mmmmmm I will~"</p><p>   "brava ragazza. ora urla il mio nome" (good girl; now scream my name)</p><p>    "SIR!"</p><p>    "non signore, ho detto urla il mio nome.  Voglio sentirti urlare il mio nome quando vieni intorno a me" (not sir, I said scream my name. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum around me)</p><p>    "You feel so gooddddd~ " I moaned out breathlessly, focusing on him, "fuckkkk... I love feeling you inside me..."</p><p>     "Bella~" He purred as he bit my shoulder "mmmmm"</p><p>    "EZIOOOOOO~" I screamed blissfully as I came, my Orgasm ripping through me more then it ever had as a huge wave of pleasure washed over me, my body giving out completely as Ezio held me up "OH GODS EZIO, FUCKKKKKKK"</p><p>     "MERDA" Ezio shouted in pleasure, following quickly behind me as he came, filling me up with something hot and sticky and thick. "ADELINA~ CAZZO" (SHIT; ADELINA ~ FUCK)</p><p>     "Uhhhhhhh" I cried as his thrusts slowed before he stilled, sitting inside me as I felt some of his cum run down the inside of my thighs. Oh I had loved the feeling of him inside me and having his cum in me. Letting go of my hips and flipping me back over he laid next to me, his arm wrapping around my waist as he pulled me close to him, both of us panting as our bodies had been covered in sweat. I felt empty without him in me, his absence noticeable as I wanted more. He was like a drug to me. I looked over at him to see he had been glowing as well, a grin on his face as he looked over at me, licking his lips.</p><p>     "Cazzo... You don't know how badly I wanted to hear you to ask me to cum in you" He said as he eyed his mess on my inner thighs as he bit his lip in pleasure and let out a small moan "seeing you like this...my cum between your thighs...Its so fucking hot"</p><p>    "Feels good too" I purred. Ezio chuckled as he pressed a kiss to my forehead "the temptation was to great to pass up, I wanted it. You have no idea how much I love it"</p><p>   "Mmm, it was amazing bella" He said before he looked down at me and asked me softly "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I shook my head as he untied the sash from the headboard but kept the sash around my wrists which I had been more then fine with as I cuddled up into his side, pulling my leg over his waist as his other hand rested on it, his fingers slowly sliding up and down leaving a trail of fire on my leg.</p><p>    "Not at all. In fact, it felt great" I said. Ezio only beamed.</p><p>    "Bene, because that was some of the best sex I have ever had in my entire life" Ezio praised as I flushed "never had I ever had someone so inexperienced feel so fucking good and experienced. Being in you is the best feeling in the world"</p><p>     "Oh stop" </p><p>     "I'm serious, out of everyone ive been with you top them all. It's so hard to contain myself around you, especially with having such a gorgeous body as yours." </p><p>    "Was I really that good?"</p><p>    "Yes bella, you were amazing and you were well worth the wait. My dreams have come true, you were more then I ever hoped for" </p><p>    "And you were a God. I've never felt something so big in me or have it feel so fucking good"</p><p>    "Only for you from now on" He said as he pulled me into another kiss. I moaned into it happily as I sat up some as he held me, his touches gentle but strong. He was reminding me that he wouldn't let go of me.</p><p>    "I hope this wasn't all for tonight" I said teasingly as he pulled me over him, settling between his thighs, seeing his large cock hard once more as his hands tangled in my hair once more as he grabbed a fist ful. Ezio grinned. "I want to feel your big cock buried in me again~"</p><p>     "Oh bella, I'm just getting started" Ezio said. Just as I did he breathed in sharply as I had licked along his shaft slowly, tasting both of our juices on him, as he looked at me "dai bella, ti va di fare qualcosina per me?" (come on bella, care to do a little something for me?)</p><p>    I smirked as I kept up my teasing pace, only adding a bit of pressure as Ezio gripped my hair tightly. My tongue brushed over his slit causing Ezio to buck his hips up as he leaned his head back just before I took him in my mouth completely, gagging only a few times as I did. Ezio moaned loudly as he did, muttering my name, as I began to bob my head up and down. I sucked my cheeks in as I did as I swirled my tongue over his shaft.</p><p>    "Mio dio... Cazzo...la tua bocca è fantastica .." Ezio moaned as he bucked his hips up again. I gagged a bit as I could feel him hit the back of my throat as I looked up at him with wide eyes, swirling his tongue around his head as I applied a but of pressure "B-bella.... Merdaaaa Adel-lina~" (my god... Fuck..your mouth feels amazing..; B-bella.... Shitttt)</p><p>    I hummed in response which caused another low and animal like growl fall from his lips, his eye lids heavy as he looked down at me, bucking his hips up again. His grip tightened in my hair as I watched his chest rise and fall raggedly, his body beginning to twitch, as he stared down at me.</p><p>     "Adelina.... Mi Bella uuhhhhhhh fanculo hai una bocca incredibile ... dio mi piace sentirti soffocare su di me cazzo ...sembri così innocente" Ezio moaned as I could feel him getting close, fitting him all the way back as he let out another low moan, his movements getting more sporadic. Sucking one more time as I swirled my tongue under his head one last time, feeling him throb, he came hard as I watched him throw his head back. "FUCK ADELINAAAAA!" (Adelina... Mi bella uhhhhhhh fuck you have an amazing mouth.... god I love hearing you choke on me fuck...you look so innocent)</p><p>     Spilling himself inside my mouth I tasted something warm and a bit salty as I pulled him out of my mouth, swallowing most of it as some of it dripped out of my mouth and fell on my breasts as I sat up, Ezio watching the whole thing as he bit his lip and looked at me. I only smiled as he did so, catching his breath.</p><p>    "Non so cosa sia più caldo ... il mio sperma su di te o tu ingoi come una brava ragazza" Ezio groaned. Before I could say anything he snatched me up quickly and tossed me on my back, pinning me down as my head fell over the side of the bed and he kept my legs up, sliding in between my thighs as he had no hesitation sliding inside me again. (I don't know what's hotter... my cum all over you or you swallowing like a good girl)</p><p>      "Sirrrrrrr~" I moaned out. Lifting my head to look up at him only to see a devious smirk on his face.</p><p>     "sei davvero la mia piccola puttana, vero?" He growled as he began to thrust again, taking his time, feeling him drag along my walls as he eyed my breasts. Leaning his head down he slowly licked the valley of my breasts. I nodded. (you really are my little whore, aren't you?)</p><p>     "Only for you mmmmm" I moaned out as I hung my head down "only for you..."</p><p>    "cazzo posso abituarmi a sentirti dire così .."Ezio breathed out, his tongue grazing my rib cage making my heart speed up "Ti scoperò tutta la notte amore, non sarai in grado di camminare quando avrò finito con te .." (fuck I can get used to hearing you say that..;I'm going to fuck you all night long love, you won't be able to walk by the time I'm done with you..)</p><p>     "Yesssss~" I cried out as I focused on him, letting him take me anyway he pleased, leading me into a fantastic night filled with many magical orgasms.</p><p>*Milo POV*</p><p>      I grew annoyed as we waited by the car, it had almost been sunrise and I had been tired. I just wanted to sleep but we really couldn't until Adelina came out. What was taking her so long? What was so important that she had to talk to Ezio about? I leaned against the car and sighed as the cold air wrapped around me, Mateo inside the car asleep. He needed it more then me seeing his children kept him up all night. I grew impatient, if she wouldn't come out soon then I was going to go in and get her.</p><p>     Adelina had been absolutely gorgeous, on the ride here I couldnt help but notice her beautiful long tan legs just begging for attention. Ever since my brother and I had been placed to keep her safe I couldnt help but feel drawn to her and hell, I wanted to be close to her in a romantic way as well, but this whole engagement thing had thrown her off. Adelina was a good girl, sweet and gentle, how she even fell for someone like Ezio was beyond me. Sure he was powerful, respectable, and had influence but he had been a total playboy and he had some new woman every week. Adelina didnt deserve that and as soon as he got what he wanted he'd no doubt leave her and bring in more women. He'd chest in her given the chance, he couldn't settle down. I'd be the shoulder she'd come to cry on and hell be anything she needed me to be. I would treat her like the goddess she was.</p><p>     Finally the front door opened and Adelina slipped out, Ezio pulling her into a long slow kiss as she did. I felt my heart twist as I looked away, hearing a giggle and the snack of an ass, I love you's being muttered. My jaw clenched but I only looked up when I heard her walking towards the car, pulling her jacket closer to her as I had noticed she was now wearing Ezio's shirt underneath her jacket but her legs still bare. Was she naked under there? I felt myself stir as I bit my tongue. I couldn't think like that about her, she wasn't just some toy, but god the thought of her naked was just to tempting.</p><p>     "Are you ok Milo?" I heard her ask, pulling me out of my daze as I opened the door for her. Hearing her soft, heaven like voice as my name rolled off her lips. Fuck, I wanted to feel them on mine. That's when I noticed something odd, her voice had seemed soar and along her necks had been... Hickies. Every single one of the pieces had fell into place and I had felt jealous. </p><p>    "Im fine, ready to go home princess?" I joked playfully. She only shook her head as she climbed in, me gollowing close behind her before I sat in thr seat next to her, Mateo passed out in front  of us.</p><p>     "I told you to stop calling me that " she said playfully. I only chuckled. I knew she hated the nickname.</p><p>    "I can't help it, it's to easy" I joked "did your meeting go well?"</p><p>    "It went very, very well" She said as her face flushed and her eyes glazed over as she sighed happily and sank back into the seat "so much better then I thought"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Ezio POV*</p><p>   "ohhhhhh~ FUCK EZIO!" Adelina moaned loudly, her arms wrapped around me tightly as her fingernails scraped down my back "UHHHHHHHHHH"</p><p>    "Bella...Adelina... Cazzoooo" I growled as I pounded into her relentlessly, feeling her tight, wet, warm walls wrap around me perfectly. Fuck, she felt divine and I just couldn't seem to get enough of her. Feeling her was enough to drive me insane. I closed my eyes as I hung my head into the crook of her neck, grunting as I gave her my all, hearing her breath hitch. Hearing her moan and gasp for me made me go even faster.</p><p>    "H~harder" She cried out as she pressed her body to me, her head hanging back "Fuck uhhhhhhh harder!"</p><p>     "merda bella, più forte e potrei romperti" I groaned as her wetness soaked me, letting me fit in her with ease. I could hardly focus as she fit around me. (shit bella, any harder and I may break you)</p><p>     "Break me~" Adelina cried "please... break me sir uhhhhhhhhhhh"</p><p>     "Se insisti" I purred as I picked up my pace and slammed into her harder, her legs spreading further apart as the desk she had been sitting on shook underneath her. Her moans and screams had been music to my ears as I grabbed her thighs tightly. I relished in those sounds as it made me stir, pleasure overcoming me. (If you insist)</p><p>     "UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~"</p><p> "Wake up" I heard a familiar voice say next to me, shaking me awake as I felt a strong hand on my shoulder "Ezio, wake up it's noon"</p><p>     "I'm up, I'm up" I grumbled as I turned on my back and slowly opened my eyes, sunlight pouring through the window next to me. I felt so relaxed as I laid in the bed, all my aches and pains gone. Memories of last night flooded through my mind and I couldn't help but grin as I looked around the room. The bed had been a complete mess- the blankets undone and ruined, slightly ripped- as I noticed the bed now had a slant too it meaning it had been broken as I looked up too see a couple of sashes tied to the headboard. Sitting up some I laid back on my elbows and looked around the room, seeing it had been a complete mess: papers and clothes along the floor while a ripped lingerie set, a few of the chairs and desk and drawers knocked over. I grinned even more knowing Adelina and I had done this. Their was a blanket that stretched across my thighs as I looked up to see Leonardo next to me, his eyes wide as he looked around the room to see the mess we had made.</p><p>     "Amico mio, what happened here?" Leonardo asked as he looked back at me. I sighed in happiness. "And your chest and back? Where did those scratch marks come from?"</p><p>     "Leonardo... I had the best night of my life, I was in heaven" I said. Leonardo looked at me wide eyed and almost shocked at me.</p><p>     "Tell me you didn't cheat on Adelina" Leonardo said as his voice held shock and disappointment. I looked at Leonardo stunned and confused, did he seriously think I would do such a thing to her?</p><p>     "What? No, I would never cheat on Adelina" I said as I laid back down "this was Adelina and I's doing. Best. Sex. Ever. Ive never felt more relaxed in my entire life"</p><p>      "You and Adelina did this? What did you do to the poor girl, you practically destroyed your room" Leonardo said stunned.</p><p>     "I did everything she asked me too. She may look innocent but she is far from that, she practically begged me to be rough and do as I pleased with her" I said.</p><p>     "Dio mio..." Leonardo said softly as I sat up and reached over, grabbing a pair of my boxers before slipping them on quickly though unfortunately still hard due to the dream I had before I was interrupted. "Hopefully that poor girl can still walk"</p><p>     "Oh she can. What last night was, was untamed love making. Ive done things I never let anyone do before and I discovered a few more things I thought I would never liked" I said as so got up off the bed and walked towards one of the dressers, pulling out clothes for the day.</p><p>     "I think you need to take care of yourself before you get dressed Ezio, you wont be able to hide that" Leonardo said. I instantly knew what he was taking about. Leonardo and I were close friends, we grew up together, so him seeing me like this even if he were gay didnt bother me at all "im impressed, I didn't think you were that well endowed but damn"</p><p>      "Im trying but all I can think about right now is how fucking good she felt, I can't get it out of my mind" I answered. Leonardo only chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>    "I'm not seeing any condoms..."</p><p>     "She asked me not to use them, who am I to resist such a request"</p><p>     "Please tell me you were at least safe about this and pulled out? You know Shay will kill you if he finds out about this." I rolled my eyes as I slipped on a pair of black slacks.</p><p>    "Shay won't find out. Besides, she told me that was what she wanted, practically begged for it" I pointed out as I looked over at Leonardo who seemed to examine everything around him.</p><p>     "You two are already chaos and she hasn't even moved in yet" </p><p>     "I'll get the maids in here to clean this place up, and go get myself a new bed as well. I needed a new one anyways" </p><p>     "I hope you know you made me lose a bet to Fey and now I owe her. Why couldnt you have waited until after the engagement party? I thought we were friends" Leonardo pouted playfully. I cast him a playful glare knowing well enough to leave their bets alone.</p><p>    "Look I wasn't expecting it to happen ok. I was in a meeting and one of the maids told me she was here waiting for me. I wasn't expecting to see Adelina dressed only in lingerie sitting on my bed invitingly. It just happened" </p><p>     "How many times?" </p><p>     "Pshhhh, we were at it all night so around fifteen or so. Got her to orgasm and cum way more then how many rounds we went. You know how you have that one partner where they're sensitive to your every touch? She was just like, her body wouldn't stop shaking, she was just so sensitive. Fuck, it's getting hard to concentrate now"</p><p>     "I know what you mean" Leonardo said as he chuckled, standing next to the doorway "I had a partner like that once, they're most enjoyable"</p><p>     "That they are" I said, sighing in relief as I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the dresser some, fighting off my urges. Now that I had a taste of her nothing would satisfy me anymore, and I knew pretty soon I was going to need her again. Just as I had done so I heard a familiar female voice behind me.</p><p>     "Fun night son?" I heard mother ask. My eyes widened as I looked up in shock, Leonardo slinking away slowly as I had seen Mother standing right by him, taking in the room around her with a smirk.</p><p>    "Mother I can explain-"</p><p>     "No need Ezio, you're a grown man you can do as you please, and I am so glad that you and Adelina are getting along. But do me a favor mio figlio, the next time you and Adelina have another passionate night together keep it down, the whole house heard you two" mother said. I was shocked, never once had mother approved of my fool g around.</p><p>     "Si, mother" I said, snapping out of my daze.</p><p>     "And get this room ready, Adelina will be here soon and is like to have her im a clean room" Mother said before walking off. Leonardo and I looked at each other in shock, no idea what to do or say now.</p><p> *???? POV*</p><p>      I smiled softly as I opened the door to the Jackdaw, instantly greeted with the same musty, beer and blood smell that came with it. How long had it been since I last stepped foot in this place? Forty years? Longer? Stepping in I had been greeted with the same dim lights and booths, dozens of people surrounding the pool table as most were drunk. It was a Friday night, the first night of the busy weekend ahead for a dive bar. The weekends had always filled this place up, especially the days after the second world war. Me and my army buddies would come here everyday after we returned from the war, it was our favorite place to be and Edward had kept a damn good job of this place I could see see the photo of all my buddies and I up on the wall: Edward's father Bernard, Liam Cormac, Ilario Auditore, Ethan Frye, and a few others. They had passed long ago but they weren't forgotten in my heart, and I had been the last remaining member of my squad. Leaning on my cane I made my way up to the bar and sat on one of the empty stools, my arthritis already making my hands ache more then they needed to. Just as I had sat down a familiar face had walked out of the back and as soon as his blue eyes saw me they widened with happiness and recognition, his blond hair pulled into that same pony tail. He was a lot older then I remembered as his skin had more tattoos then again the last time I saw him he was only a teen. He was already a dad and about to enlist in the Navy.</p><p>     "Well I'll be damned, Silas fox, it's been too damn long old man" Edward said loudly as he made his way around the counter and over to me, passing by people with ease as he caught a few flirty looks from a few girls. His eyes seemed to shine when he saw me as I turned around, embracing the hug he gave me. "You're a sight for sore eyes, how ya been?"</p><p>     "Oh I've had better days" I said chuckling as I patted his back "you've gotten strong boy, I take it the Navy straightener your ass out some. You're different then I remember" </p><p>     "Aye they did" Edward answered as he pulled up a stool by me "a lot has changed since ya left, it's been damn near forty years since you left New York. Maybe I got my numbers wrong but you get my point"</p><p>      "Yea, well, city life was to much for me and besides you know why I had to go home. I couldn't miss my daughter's birth" I answered. Edward shook his head in agreement on that one. I knew he understood.</p><p>     "Speaking of, how's Delilah?" He asked. I sighed a bit as my heart ached in my chest, her loss still hurt me to this day. She may have been a tough woman but she had been the love of my life. I enjoyed the time I had with her and thanked god that I had met her when I did, who knew pen pals grew into something more.</p><p>     "She died a few years back. Ovarian cancer"</p><p>     "Im sorry to hear that, I would have loved to meet the lass who dealt with your hard ass, but at least you have your family " He said. I scoffed as I laid my cane aside.</p><p>     "Hardly, my oldest daughter Jen got married and took off with my grandkids eighteen years ago or so, my son Dax died a few years back in Afghanistan, Eleanor was ashamed of me for being in the war and changed her identity completely. Been on my own since" I explained. I was still pissed at my daughter for doing what she did- running off to marry that Sahlstrom fellow behind my back then taking my grandkids away from me and never hearing from her again. What had she been thinking? Edward gave me a sympathetic glance before he hoped over the bar and began to search the shelves.</p><p>     "I am so sorry that happened to ya Silas. Here, beers on the house just for you" Edward said as he popped back up and handed me a cold beer, popping the top off, as he looked at me "on the house for life if you keep coming back and not leaving us without a letter or phone call"</p><p>     "May as well, got no place to go now" I said chuckling as I took the beer from him and took a sip before clearing my throat "thanks"</p><p>     "No problem"</p><p>     "So whats changed with you? Hows that boy of yours? You still running your mob?" I asked curiously. Edward snorted as he wiped up some of the counter. Despite all this he looked pleased with what he had.</p><p>     "A lot has changed old man, a lot has changed" Edward started as he leaned forwards some "Haytham... I love em but hes all over the place, he cant make up his god damn side on what he wants to be on and it's driving everyone nuts. Doesnt help this is causing problems with his lass and son. I retired from the mob life, gave it to my Grandson Conner, and focused my attention here. Dorians and Cormacs now got some peace going on seeing Fey and Arno are getting hitched, my Grandson Conner got hitched finally and I have the cutest great grandson any man could ask for, Ezio's shagging it up with his new fiancee. I never thought the lad would fall in love but here we are"</p><p>     "Damn a lot has changed" I said, chuckling a bit before I took another sip "congratulations though on your grandchildren, they're a blessing. Treasure what you can while you can. And trust me with Ezio, when the right woman comes along you just know, it took Giovanni and Maria how long to get together now? But I will admit Auditore blood is a passionate one"</p><p>     "You can say that again" Edward said, snorting a bit "he's been drooling over her but he really does love her. Beat the hell out of some men trying to flirt with her and tried hurting her. Its a nice change for once. Anyways, whats brought you back to the city? Thought you hated it here"</p><p>    "Oh I do but I'm here on some family matters. That dick son in law of mine reached out to me and told me my granddaughter was in danger, guess she got herself into some trouble with one of the mobs up here and he wanted me to take her back to Florida for her safety until he could deal with it but I havent heard from them since. My granddaughter means a lot to me and if shes in trouble I want to get her out of it. She doesn't need to be mixed up in this mob business" I explained. Edward nodded.</p><p>     "What do you need Silas? I'll help you find her, anything you need you'll have. Its the least I can do after what you did for my family and I get why you're concerned"</p><p>     "Thanks son, i'd appreciate that"<br/>  <br/>     "What's her name?"</p><p>      "Adelina Sahlstrom" I answered. Instantly Edwards eyes widened as his face paled a bit. I looked at him oddly, now getting the feeling he knew something "what is it boy? You better tell me what you know"</p><p>    "Silas... Theirs a few things that you need to know" Edward started. I rolled my eyes and sighed a bit.</p><p>    "Spit it out already, I ain't got all day"</p><p>     "Your son in law wouldnt happen to be Mason Sahlstrom, would it?" He asked. I nodded as I eyed him curiously, watching as his body tensed.</p><p>    "It is"</p><p>     "Oh boy... This is gonna be a long story" Edward started as he reached down and poured himself a shot. I watched as he took it without even flinching before setting the shot glass down on the counter. "One I need to explain from the very beginning. Did your daughter ever say why she moved up to New York or who she was working for at the time?"</p><p>     "Nope, just packed up and left. Mason was working investments, Jen was working for some touristy company last time I knew"</p><p>     "Jen and Mason were working for the Auditore family, helping spread their presence and investments in the southern states. Mason managed to loose three million dollars of Auditore money so they started working off their debt. Part of this arrangement was a marriage between one of the Auditore boys and their daughter way before she was born. Ezio is engaged to Adelina, supposed to be getting married soon. Mason thought that in order to pay off his debts and skip town he'd sell Adelina's virginity to Francesco De'Pazzi in the sex slave trade, Ezio's already taken care of Mason but Jen's still around and working for the Cormac's now. She didnt know about what Mason did but she did neglect and abuse Adelina most of the time from what Ezio's told me anyways and we both know he don't lie" Edward explained. Though stone faced I could feel my anger swell and my blood boil. I always knew Mason was a bad guy but to think he'd do something like that to his own daughter? My granddaughter? And he had the balls to ask me for help. Jen was another story, she had her head in the clouds to much and didnt always care about the other people around her. When she told me she was pregnant I was happy yes but I knew she wasnt ready to be a mother, she never had been. I had suspected that she had been mistreating Valentina and Adelina- especially Adelina- and when I went to stop her and do something about it and have custody granted to me they had left without a word. I couldn't lie, Adelina was my favorite grandchild just like Valentina was Delilah's favorite. I loved them both though, they had been my entire world.</p><p>     What Adelina had gone through must have been horrible but what shocked me the most was that she was engaged before her birth to one of the mob bosses that dominated practically everything. It was bad enough if someone even spoke his name people seemed to freeze instantly. I had nothing against them or the mob families, I fought with their grandfathers and practically knew them and their families, but I didn't want to have me or my family mixed up in any of that business it was too dangerous. How could either of them just marry Adelina off like that. Now I worried, I just said Auditore's were passionate people and I could only hope that Adelina's virtue was still intact.</p><p>     "I'm sorry Silas, if I would have known Adelina was your granddaughter I would have called you right away" Edward said sincerely. I shook my head, brushing him off.</p><p>     "Its not your fault, you didnt know. Jen and Mason cut off all ties with me for that reason, their was no way you would have figured it out. I just feel bad for Adelina, Jen's been upset at her for as long as I can remember" I started as I rubbed he side of my face. That seemed to catch Edward's attention.</p><p>    "What do you mean?" He asked.</p><p>    "When Jen was pregnant with Adelina she was supposed to be a twin but she 'ate' the other embryo. Jen always thought she purposely killed her sibling. The doctors said that something like this happened but she hadn't been in the right state of mind at the time. Used that excuse over Adelina dozens of times until I stepped in"</p><p>    "Jesus christ, that poor girl" Edward said as he shook his head "I will tell you this, Adelina is safe with Ezio he has her protected every way you can think of. They really do love each other and I mean they're like freaking soul mates, nothing will happen to her anymore as long as she is with him"</p><p>     "As long as she's safe that's all that matters but I do want to see her. She was only five the last time I saw her"</p><p>     "I'll take you to her but you just got here, relax, have a few drinks first. Do you want me to call up the others?" Edward asked as he pointed at the phone. I shook my head.</p><p>     "Not yet, I want it to be a surprise" I said. Edward laughed.</p><p>    "Still as mischievous as ever. Look, their engagement party is in a couple days, I'll call Maria and tell her I'm bringing a plus one to dinner and you can see her there" Edward said as I laughed and shook my head, catching the gleam in his.</p><p>     "Dont expect me to put on a dress boy" I teased. Edward howled with laughter at that just as Adewale and Ann bonnie came walking out of the back.</p><p>     "Wouldn't dream of it old man, I think you'd scare half the damn restaurant" Edward shot back.</p><p>     "Silas, is that you ya old bastard? Glad to see you're still kickin" Ann Bonnie said as both came over to me, Adewale grinning as his eyes went wide. I had to admit I missed the two as I winked at Ann causing her to laugh as they both gave me hugs.</p><p>     "Welcome back Silas, we missed you" Adewale said "How could you leave us all alone with Edward like that?"</p><p>    "Hey, that hurt" Edward chided playfully.</p><p>     "I missed you too" I said before looking at Ann "You especially sweet cheeks"</p><p>     "Oh you old flirt" Ann teased "I see you havent changed at all"</p><p>      "What can I say, a beautiful woman like you needs to hear compliments. Besides, you were the only woman to actually get my order right and know I was playin around" I said as I turned back to Edward "Oh and one more thing"</p><p>     "Anything as long as you stop flirting with my employees" Edward shot back as Ann began to clean the bar top and pour drinks for the rowdy drunks next to me, Adewale taking a seat next to me.</p><p>    "I'll do as I damn well please boy or do I need to take my cane and beat you across the ass with it like I did when you were younger?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow at him. Edwards face went red as both Ann and Adewale burst out into laugher, completely taken aback.</p><p>     "You used to punish Edward?" Adewale laughed out, his deep laughs reverberating off the table. I nodded as Ann looks at Edward and grinned like a fool.</p><p>     "Yes I did, this boy wouldn't stay out of trouble of his life depended on it. You best believe I knocked some sense into him" I answered as Edward shook his hands.</p><p>     "Enough, no embarrassing childhood traumas at my bar please. Now what else do ya need Silas?" Edward said quickly, changing the topic.</p><p>     "Adelina has an older sister Valentina, you know where she is by chance?" I asked. Edwards eyes widened as he groaned, his head falling against the bar top with a loud thud "What?"</p><p>    "You're kidding me right?" Edward asked "Valentina is married to my Grandson Conner"</p><p>     "Well would you look at that, we're family now" I said grinning as Adewale continued to laugh in amusement, Ann just grinning as she looked at Edward.</p><p>     "Mind telling us more stories of Edward now that you're family, I would love to hear of Edwards blunders" Ann chimed in teasingly.</p><p>    "Someone help me, I can never escape you old man. Now I'm family to you and the Auditore's. Fuck me" Edward groaned playfully.</p><p>     "I'm not a bimbo Edward and I'm a bit to old for that now" I teased as I looked at Ann "and anything for you sweet cheeks"</p><p>     "Im officially in hell" Edward groaned as we all bursted out into more laugher.</p><p>*Adelina POV*</p><p>     All I could think about was last night, I could still feel the way Ezio held me and caressed me, I could still feel his lips linger over my skin and consume me with a fiery passion, and I could still feel him in me. Oh he had felt so perfect, as if he had been made especially for me, and just thinking about last night's events had sent my mind racing as I felt my body flush and heat up. Never have I felt so good in my entire life, every part of me was relaxed and screaming in bliss, despite the small limp I had. I wanted more and I didnt think that was a bad thing. Currently I had been packing the suitcases Fey gave me to store all my stuff in and I was glad that I didnt have to much or any big objects that needed to be taken over to Ezio's place. All of this was exciting to me and I could hardly believe any of this was actually happening. To be honest, excited was an understatement, I was on cloud nine. That meant I didnt have to be separated from his side and we could cuddle all night long, I would truly-and do- feel at home with him.</p><p>     "You missy have a glow around you" I heard Fey say from behind me, her voice sing song like. I could feel my heart jump in my chest as I turned to face her quickly, feeling a small blush rise to my cheeks as she eyed me curiously "any particular reason why?"</p><p>     "Just took a hot shower" I lied casually as she stepped inside my room and shut the door "it's a miracle really, I didn't get that back in the other places"</p><p>     "Oh yea, hot water is always great for relaxing" Fey said as she came up next to me, helping me put some of my clothes into one of the other suit cases "but hot water doesn't give you a sex glow"</p><p>    "I-" I started, Fey cutting me off with a small laugh as she smiled at me.</p><p>     "Adelina Relax, im not going to tell My father or anyone. Well, minus Leonardo, we had a bet on when you would lose it and I won but I suspect Ezio has already told Leonardo since the two tell each other everything." Fey said "But I'm happy for ya, you seem really happy now that it's happened. Come on, tell me all the juicy details, spilllllll"</p><p>     "What am I supposed to tell you?" I asked, slightly confused.</p><p>    "Definitely nothing to detailed and what not, like I don't need to know his size and stuff like that but more like what was he like or anything he's particularly good at and so on. If it makes you feel better I can tell you about Arno to get you comfortable. Believe me, Val and I talk about Conner and Arno all the time. Here, lets start off simple- How was he?"</p><p>    "Fucking great" I said without hesitation, sighing as I did as Fey only chuckled "That was the absolute best thing I've ever felt in the entire time I've been alive. He put those books I read to shame"</p><p>     "Well damnnn" Fey said as she shook her head. She knew exactly the kind of book I read when I had gotten antsy and even she had been shocked with me "That explains why you have somewhat of a limp, I'm assuming you took him like a champ?"</p><p>    "Oh yea" I said as I nodded, biting my bottom lip as I remembered just how big he had been "Definitely not average at all, much more then that"</p><p>    "Which would also explain the limp, god damn he did not go gentle on you did he?" She asked curiously. I shook my head.</p><p>    "I asked him not too" I answered, blushing. Fey's eyes seemed to light up mischievously as I said that.</p><p>    "Ooohhhh good innocent girl is actually naughty, would you look at that. You had me fooled, damn"</p><p>    "Even so, he did spend more time focusing on me rather then him. I kinda lost track of how many times we did it after the first four rounds" I admitted causing Fey to squeal.</p><p>    "you are just full of surprises, that many times in one night? Damn I would have never thought you or him had that much stamina"</p><p>    "That he does. It doesn't help he's a god damn tease either then again I should have known that considering he's got a sinful tongue. I never knew how enjoyable that could be until it happened"</p><p>    "Sounds like you had quite the night. I'm also gonna guess that their are some hickies under your shirt, am I right?"</p><p>    "Hickies, bitemarks, bruises... he left nothing untouched. I will gladly wear these marks with pride"</p><p>    "And the outfit you were no doubt wearing?"</p><p>    "Ripped in half as if they weren't even there"</p><p>    "Well someone was eager" Fey said as she chuckled "I would have never pegged you for any of that"</p><p>     "I dont think he did either"</p><p>     "He did what he was supposed to: He worshipped you like a goddess and claimed you as his so no one else could take you away"</p><p>    "Trust me, I don't think i'm ever going away after last night, that was pure, unbridled, passionate love making. Everything was perfect"</p><p>     "Their you two are" I heard Shay say from behind us, startling us both as we jumped up in shock, stunned that he had come in or the fact that he had been quiet when he walked in. How much had he heard? My heart raced in my chest as I prayed he didnt hear our conversation and the look on his face said that I was safe. I let out a small sigh of relief as we both smiled up at him. He looked at the suitcases and sighed, a sad gleam in his eye before he looked up at me "You know lass, you may not have stayed here long and I only got to raise ya and know ya for the time you were here but I really am going to miss ya. I think of you like my own daughter and I can't lie I'm going to miss having you around and if you ever need anything or need a break from Ezio if you fight you're always welcome back here anytime. Don't be a stranger either, I will come and find you"</p><p>    "I promise" I said as I walked over and gave Shay a hug, my head resting over his chest as I heard his heart beat. Shay hugged me back instantly, arms wrapping around me tightly as his chin rested on the top of my head. "Thank you, for everything"</p><p>     "This is the hardest thing i've ever had to do, and I thought Fey going of to college was the hardest thing" Shay said. I could feel Fey's playful glare.</p><p>     "Heyyyy"</p><p>    "You came back and moved right back home, this one is moving out permanently and getting married so hush" Shay said back as I chuckled and broke the hug "You ready?"</p><p>    "I am, everything's packed up and ready to go"</p><p>    "You're killing me here" Shay sighed playfully as Fey zipped up the bags before he walked over and grabbed them, taking them up himself "I'll take these to the truck but we are getting lunch together before I drop you off, you may be moving in with him but i'm keeping you until I'm ready to let you go there"</p><p>    "Oh by the way Adelina, I got you a dress for tonight. You, Val, and I are going out tonight for a girls night out, Ezio already knows this, we'll pick you up at 8" Fey said as Shay walked out of the room with two of the seven suitcases. I only nodded, terrified of what tonight could bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Party time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ready?" Valentina asked through the door. How I got talked to going clubbing tonight was beyond me but there was no turning back now. I currently had on a skin tight black leather dress that stopped mid thigh, a zipper down the front as the top had been pulled down some to make my boobs pop a bit. My hair had been in a messy high ponytail as smokey gray eyeshadow and eyeliner framed my eyes, black faux suede on the platform heels, and a moon choker.</p><p>"Im ready I'm ready, hold your horses" I said as I turned around and walked out of the bathroom to see Valentina before me. She wore a dark green mid thigh bodycon dress with one sleeve and a silver belt buckle around her waist, the strap dangling from her hips as the dark green suede pumps making her calfs pop. Valentina's hair had been curled and pulled over her shoulders as a diamond collar sat around her neck. She looked absolutely stunning and when she saw me she broke out into a grin as she looked me up and down as I spun around.</p><p>"You look absolutely sexy" Valentina purred "jaws are gonna drop tonight. Leather is so you"</p><p>"If you say so" I chuckled just as Fey walked in, a slimming black and red stripped mid thigh strapless dress, her hair pulled in a long French braid as red eyeshadow framed her eyes, her lips a ruby red color. Her black block high heels had boosted her height as diamond earrings hung from her ears. Fey grinned wildly as she saw me, holding her rhinestone studded clutch in her hand.</p><p>"I knew that dress would look great on you" Fey said happily as Valentina had grabbed my hand and began to pull me out of the room and down the hall "come on, lets go, the parties waiting"</p><p>"So where are we exactly going?" I asked curiously as we walked down the stairs. I could already feel my heart racing as the closer we got to downstairs where I know Ezio was waiting. He knew we had been going out but I had a feeling he hadn't known exactly where we had been going.</p><p>"The wicked wench" Valentina replied instantly, a bit of excitement in her voice "Ezio owns practically all the banks here, in California, In Florida, and Italy as well as both gentleman's clubs and actual night clubs as well, including all Italian owned businesses which we'll get into later. The wicked wench is one of Ezio's best clubs in the entire city- Everyone loves it there. You'll have a blast, trust me, its time for you to relax"</p><p>    "The last time you told me to relax I nearly had choked on a poptart" I remarked. Fey looked curiously between us as Valentia laughed. Finally we reached the downstairs living area, Conner Ezio and Arno all sitting around on the couch talking, a glass of wine in Ezio's hand. They seemed to be laughing at something but as soon as we walked into the living room it seemed to hush as the boys looked up at us. I blushed as I held my arm as I felt Ezio's gaze on me, his eyes taking their time as he looked me up. </p><p>     "And where do you lovely ladies are going dressed like that?" Arno asked, his voice soft and gentle yet held curiosity. Ezio cocked an eyebrow as they waited for an answer.</p><p>     "We're going out" Valentina said in a teasing tone. With that response they all seemed to give us even more of a curious yet worried look, as if they knew something was up. If they lived around Valentina for this long they had no doubt been used to her shenanigans.</p><p>    "Valllll" Conner started.</p><p>     "You better not get my fiancee in trouble now" Ezio said as he looked between Fey and Valentina. I could feel their mischievous grins form as they returned their gaze.</p><p>     "We would never do anything like that, shes in safe hands with us" Fey said.</p><p>     "Not when you use that tone she isnt" Arno said as he looked at his fiancee "you're up to something"</p><p>     "We're just going to the club, she'll be fine" Valentina said as they began to drag me away before they could even say anything "we'll be back later, love youuuuuu~"</p><p>     "Just be safe" Conner called out. Fey and Valentina giggled as they pulled me outside into the cold air, our heels clicking against the stone steps, as we made our way to Valentina's car- a shiny blue Lexus GS parked in the drive way. My mouth fell open in awe as I climbed into the back seat, Fey in the passenger seat as I admired the white leather interior, glossy dark wood lining the front dash and doors. I sank back into the seat in comfort as I looked out the window, Valentina pulling out of the drive as I listened to the two get pulled into a conversation. I had never been to a club before, I wasn't built for a club or a party like this so I had no idea what to expect at all. I was intimidated at what could happen tonight and besides it wasn't like I could really drink- I was underaged so what would I really be doing? Physical contact had been weird to me and the thought of being pushed up on another stranger to dance had given me a odd feeling. But I promised Valentina that I would try different things and besides I was going with my sister, what bad could truly happen? I watched as we made our way into the inner city, the streets coming to life as lights had made the city bright as could be. Oh how the city sat like a jewel in a box. It hadn't been long before we pulled up to a massive three story building, The Wicked Wench written in cursive along the front light up in a vibrant pinkish purple LED lights. Parking the car we all got out, slamming the doors shut as they both flanked me and walked up to the door, a long line filled with men and women all waiting impatiently behind a velvet rope, the red door surrounded by two buff and muscular men in tight black shirts. I grew in anticipation as we approached the door, all eyes suddenly settling on me-some in a not so good way- as the guards looked at us. I had a feeling it had to do with cutting the line.</p><p>     "Ladies, nice to see you here again" One said, his voice deep and smooth. Definitely a native New Yorker.</p><p>     "You too Steve, its been a while since we last came" Valentina said as the two nodded.</p><p>     "We were getting worried about ya when we didnt see you last month"<br/>The man, Steve, said. A small chuckle escaped the both of their lips as the second man nodded to me "who's the little lady, you know we have to ID her. She looks like jail bait and Auditore doesn't need that kind of heat"</p><p>     "If you insisttt" Rhi sais with a little pout "but this is my sister and Ezio's fiancee, shes nineteen. Its her first time at a club" </p><p>     "I can confirm guys, trust me" Fey said. Both seemed to nod as they now tried to keep their eyes off of me. Was that because I was engaged to Ezio?</p><p>     "Have fun ladies, and dont cause to much trouble" Steve said. Opening the door my eyes widened at the sight as they pulled me in, the music set at an ear shattering volume. The room was large as it had been lined with private booths separated by huge black leather walls and beaded entrances. Off to the side was a black iron spiral staircase leading up to the upper floors as a large bar lined the back wall, poles up on the bar no doubt used as stripper poles at one point. Multicolored lights flashed everywhere as the speakers pumped edm, rap, and remixed music at such a fast pace. The dance floor was packed with people as they were pressed to one another, grinding and making out, as they danced- I could feel the heat of everyone packed together in one area as they instantly dragged me off to the bar.</p><p>     "Guys" I started, my voice drowned out by the music. I decided to speak up louder as soon as we reached the dark oak bar counter. Instantly a cute man came up, his dark brown hair pulled into a loose man bun as his black shirt clung to his body. Glancing up at him I could see danger and mischief in his green eyes as he seemed to look at me curiously. "Guys, I hope you know that I can't drink, besides I am not going to drink"</p><p>     "Why not?" Fey asked as she finally heard what I said, Valentina only giving a wide smirk. Oh no.</p><p>     "She's 19 and she really dislikes alcohol" Valentina said as she looked at me pleadingly "come one Adelina, live a little and relax. Just one"</p><p>    "No, im not doing it" I said, shaking my head. She just groaned as the two shared a knowing smirk- one I happened to barely catch.</p><p>     "Hello ladies, back again I see. Couldn't resist me, could you?" The bartender asked as he looked at the two girls with a grin. </p><p>     "Nah, we just miss your alcohol making skills" Valentina joked as he held up his hands in defeat.</p><p>    "Low blow. What can I get ya girls?" He asked.</p><p>     "Sex on the beach for now" Fey said. The man nodded as he looked up at me and winked. Both of them chuckled and shook their heads.</p><p>    "And for the cutie thats with ya"</p><p>    "Buddy, that's Ezio's fiancee, I'd back off if I were you" Fey started as Valentina leaned in and whispered in his ear. He only nodded and went straight to work as I glared at my sister playfully as she only had a smile on her face. What was she planning? I felt nervous as eventually he came back with the same three drinks, bright red yellow and orange in color as a cherry and umbrella sat at the top. Valentina grinned as she took two and handed one to me as Fey took the other. I eyed her cautiously.</p><p>     "Relax sis, its totally fine and nonalcoholic" Valentina said "now drink up, we have a dance floor to join."</p><p>    "Woohooo" Fey said as she took a sip of her drink, me doing the same. Something told me this night was going to take a wild turn.</p><p>...................</p><p>      I don't know what happened but I felt good and I felt so loose, not worried about a damn thing in the world as Fey and Valentina kept feeding me drinks which I happily took. They tasted a bit funny but after a while I forgot as I felt a bit wobbly. For hours Fey, Valentina, and I had danced with one another, joining the massive sea of bodies as we had grinded on people and let the music overtake us. I couldn't stop laughing as my vision had been a blurry mix of colors. I felt so free. Currently I had been grinding against a muscular man with long hair, he could have honestly been a wrestler, but I didn't watch wrestling so I had no idea. Valentina had been doing the same with another built dude as Fey had gone to get us more drinks. I didnt know what was in them but I couldnt help but subconsciously want more.</p><p>     "Vallllll~" I slurred, my words a jumbled mess "valllllllll"</p><p>     "Yes sisss" she slurred back as she looked at me, now pinned between a chick and the man, a giddy expression on her face.</p><p>     "Thank- thank you for taking me out" I said sluggishly as I stumbled a bit only for the man I was dancing with to catch me and pull me close to him. I giggled as I reached up and poked his nose, my eyes widening as I grinned. "You're c-cuteeeee"</p><p>    "You're not so bad yourself little lady" the man said woth a grin. I giggled again. As soon as the base dropped Valentina and I dropped to the ground before coming back up. Me spinning around so the man's chest was on my back. I let the music sway me as J felt a few people grab me but the man had seemed to be doing a great job of keeping them away. I felt I was on cloud nine as I continued to drinks they gave me, unaware what was happening to me. Swaying my hips I held my arms up in the air until I saw the gleaming poles on top of the bar. I was pretty sure one of the girls told me we couldnt climb them but I honestly couldn't remember. That's when the lightbulb went off in my head.</p><p>     "Valllllllm come dance on the poles with meeeeeee" I sang as Valentina looked up at me and grinned. Grabbing her wrist I Immediately pushed through the crowd abd made a B- line for the bar. Giggling like lunatics both Val and I climbed up on the bar, nobody stopping us, as we began to dance and spin on the pools. People wolf whistled and cheered as I felt eyes on me. Grinding and spinning around the poll I remembered pulling down the zipped of my dress some before dropping down and sliding back up. As Valentina and I danced I felt my underwear getting a bit uncomfortable so I took them off, hearing a bunch of wolf whistles as the lacy black fabric slid down my legs and I threw them somewhere in the crowd, landing on the man I was dancing on. As I danced I noticed a really ugly man come up to me, italian, with shoulder length black hair and a black mustache, his eyes eying me greedily.</p><p>     "Come bella, I want to show you something" the man said with a purr. In my current state I could still feel myself gag as he reached for me.</p><p>     "N-no" I slurred "you're fugly, I dont eanna go with you-u"</p><p>     "You're mine sweetheart" The man growled "now let's go"</p><p>     "No" I said again as I kicked him hard in the face. He stumbled back as he held the side of his face, blood trickling from the corner of his eye. "I don't wanna, I'm E-Ezio's" </p><p>     "I bought you, you're mine, not his" The man growled "I paid good money for you whore and I'll be damned if I let you get away" </p><p>     "Get your hands off my s-sister" Valentina slurred as she rushed over, nearly falling off the side of the bar as she rushed over and grabbed his wrist to keep from grabbing at me and twisting his arm. He let out a cry of pain as the crowd ooed and gathered around. Out of instinct I slid down off the bar and punched him as hard as I could as he hit the ground hard, the crowd chanting fight. All the sudden the two guys we were dancing with made their way to the dude as a wobbly Fey came over to Valentina and I, punching him hard in thr gut as someone said something about calling the cops.</p><p>    "L-leave me alone y-you creep" I stuttered, Fey grabbing both of our arms as she dragged us out, swiping the keys from some older man who looked oddly familiar I just couldn't tell from where.</p><p>     "Time to go~" Fey sank as we stumbled out of the club, a giggling mess of stumbling girls, as Fey hit the button making a light gray Porsche light up. Grinning Fey handed me the keys as we rushed to the car, Fey hoping in the back seat and Valentina in the passenger seat as I hoped into the drivers side. I didn't know how to drive but that didnt mean anything right? It didnt seem that hard. Starting the car Fey leaned over and turned the radio on, switching the channels until it fell onto one and I grinned. Kick start my 2heart by Motley Crue. "Oh hell yea"</p><p>     "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU LADIES ARE DOING? GET BACK HERE NOW" An older man shouted as he rushed out of the club in anger.</p><p>    "GO GO GO" Fey ushered. Within an instant I put the car in reverse and sped off. Valentina cheered as she leaned over the side of the cars door, making sure to put the retractable roof down as she did. I joined the cluster of cars on the street as Fey turned up the radio and blasted the song as he tried to chase after us "OH HELL YEA"</p><p>      "FREEDOMMMMMMMM" Fey cried out. I couldn't help but laugh as I zipped through the streets with ease though speeding most of the time. Valentina continued to lean out of the side of the car as Fey stood up in the backseat and held herself up as if she were on the titanic.</p><p>      "WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO" Valentina cried as she began to wave at all the people we were passing, a bunch of honks coming my way. All the sudden I heard sirens behind me, trying to get closer.</p><p>     "We gotta go Adelina or the cops will stop our funnn~" Fey cried before gasping "turn here, I know a short cut"</p><p>     Doing as she said I rounded the corner and sped up, careful as could be around everyone else. I felt the wind rush through my hair as it had been starting to come undone. As the wind whipped around us Fey continued to tell me where to go, slurring a few times as well, as Valentina only laughed and patted my shoulder.</p><p>    " I thought- I thought you couldn't drive" she said as she looked at me.</p><p>   "I cant" I admitted.</p><p>    "Then how are you doing it now"</p><p>    "I don't know" I admitted as I hear thr sirens fading in the distance. All the sudden Fey shouted last minute to turn which startled me as we drove off the rode, into the grass, and straight towards the river. Oh oh.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Never again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Ezio POV*</p><p>    I couldn't ignore the feeling I had in my gut, something didn't feel right. I felt uneasy. Arno and Conner seemed to notice my concern as I set my glass down.</p><p>    "Are you alright Ezio?" Conner asked.<br/>  <br/>    "I don't know, I just have an odd feeling" I admitted. For some reason I had a feeling it had to do with Adelina, as if I had a built in worry meter just for her. After all that happened and all she went through I was actually glad that I had it I just hated that I had to worry. If anything bad were to happen to her... Their would be hell to pay. </p><p>      "Im sure Adelina is fine" Conner said as gave me a reassuring look "Val and Fey are with her. She'll be protected." I gave Conner a deadpanned look.</p><p>     "You really believe that? I know she's safe but you know how val is, especially when she's with Fey. You really think nothing is gonna happen" I countered.</p><p>     "He does have a point" Arno added as he sipped his drink and kicked up his feat, laying back on the couch as he got comfortable. Like me he had been worried- and with Bellec out and about again after what happened last time I didn't blame him. In a way, Bellec was like Francesco De'pazzi to Arno. De'Pazzi. I growled under my breath. I was going to get him, one way or the other, I just needed to find him- I would find him, He wouldn't hide from me forever. The fact that he had the audacity to try what he did with my Adelina.. oh hell no. </p><p>     "Look, Adelina seems responsible, she could keep the two in check. I'm sure it's fine. Worrying won't help anybody" Conner stated.</p><p>     "Adelina hasn't seen Val in two years, they're going want to have fun and catch up. Adelina hasn't experienced both Fey and Val together at all, and despite Adelina being responsible she's also timid and not used to people so I hardly doubt she'd have the back bone to stop them" I pointed out. Conner stayed silent at that as his eyes went wide, now even more worried then before. I couldn't blame him, his wife was wild and now that wild woman was going to be my sister in law. I still couldn't see how they were related but to hell with it, anything was possible with Adelina. </p><p>     "Do you want me to call them and check up on them?" Arno asked a bit nervously as he chewed his bottom lip "I should call them"</p><p>    "No, don't, they might get upset. Or they won't hear it, they did say they were going out to a club" Conner said.</p><p>    "That means they're at one of my clubs then. Maybe I should call them and see if they've seen them" I said as I pulled out my phone. Just as I did my phone rang and all of our attentions turned to it. Curious. Instantly I answered it. "Hello?"</p><p>     "Hey Mr. Auditore" I heard Dax say, the music pounding behind him. This was the wicked wench, were they there?"</p><p>     "What is it?" I asked.</p><p>     "We have a problem"</p><p>     "What kind of problem?" I asked as I put the phone on speaker, I had a feeling this was connected to Adelina.</p><p>     "The cops are on their way" Dax started "Fey, Valentina, and some gray haired chick were here partying all night until some man tried grabbing at the gray hair chick. Long story short they got into a fight with the man and left"</p><p>     "Are you fucking kidding me?" I snapped angrily. Who was trying to grab at Adelina? Why did the cops have to come?  God dammit, now I was going to have to fix this mess because Dax would have no doubt banned the girls from the club because of the fight. Wonderful. How come I let Adelina go to the club with them? I should have at least said something about it.</p><p>    "No sir, im not"</p><p>     "Where are they now?"</p><p>     "No idea, they stole a Porsche and left" Dax answered. I groaned as I rubbed the side of my face, a bit tired.</p><p>     "I'll deal with this in the morning, i have to find my fiancee" I growled as I hung up the phone, looking up to see both Arno and Conner looking up at me wide eyed.</p><p>    "I think I now have a valid reason to worry." I started as I dialed Adelina's number.</p><p>     "So what do we do now?" Arno asked a bit worriedly as I listened to the phone ring. Please pick up I thought. That was when I heard a phone ring somewhere in the living room before I spotted Adelina's phone on the table. Fuck.</p><p>     "I'll try to get ahold of them, we need to stay here in case they come back" I said as I dialed Valentina's number. Almost instantly we all heard Val's phone buzz as we all looked at Conner who only groaned in annoyance as he reached into his pants pocket. Hanging up I dialed Fey's number, only to hear her phone ringing from somewhere within the house. Well, wasn't this fucking perfect, all their phones had been left here. My mind and heart raced, was Adelina ok? Was she hurt? Safe? I just really hoped that she was ok.</p><p>*a couple hours later*</p><p>     All of us had been worried as we sat in the living room, my leg tapping a million miles a minute. I called Milo and Mateo in and sent them out to look for Adelina. I wasn't going to risk it as I had made sure Dax sent me the video of the fight. I leaned forwards as I rubbed my temples, where could they have been? All the sudden we all heard the front door open, followed by a bunch of giggling and laughing. Instantly we all sighed in relief as our heads snapped up to the doorway, seeing the girls all stumble in. Oh no. Looking at them all they had been soaking wet, how the hell were they wet? Why were they wet? My eyes instantly fell to Adelina as she had looked completely different then she usually had- she was more loose and carefree, not a worry in the world as she could hardly walk, shoes dangling in her hands. As soon as her eyes landed on me she grinned as she rushed forwards, squealing as she did as she threw herself into my lap and knocking me into the couch. She had been soaked and cold to the touch.</p><p>     "Babbbbyyyyyyyyy~" she said, her voice different as I smelt something on her breath. When the hell did she get alcohol. Oh no, this wasn't good at all. "I missed youuuuuuuu, y-you should have c-come with us, i had so m-much funnnn"</p><p>     "Sounds like you did, maybe I should have" I said as I cast a glare at Fey and Valentina as they stood in the doorway, holding onto each other as they could barely stand up straight and whisper to one another. "What the hell happened?"</p><p>    "Yes, please do explain" Arno added as we all looked at them expectantly as Adelina laid across my lap and giggled, her fingers tracing all over my face.</p><p>     "What did you do to my fiancee?" I asked. Adelina never drank, she hated it and it too a bit of convincing to get her to drink wine, so how the hell had she drank alcohol and get wasted. She was Valentina and Fey's level of trashed. It wasn't hard to see.</p><p>     "Relax gigolo, I was getting my sister to relax" Valentina slurred as she shook a finger at me "s-she needed it. Besides, we just gave her some w-wobbl-ly juice"</p><p>    "Wobbly juice?" Arno questioned. Conner sighed and shook his head.</p><p>    "Its what she calls alcohol" Conner answered before Valentina continued.</p><p>    "And sheee didn't object so here we are, all having some fun"</p><p>     "You fed my fiancee alcohol, how is any of this ok? What were you thinking" I snapped irritatedly. Adelina poked my nose again and giggled. I grabbed her hand to stop her and sighed as I gave her a stern look only to receive a pout in return. Never in a million years did I think I'd have to do this with her, she was acting like a child "Adelina, amore mio, can you please not do that. I love you but we need get you off to bed"</p><p>    "But I don't wannaaaaaa" Adelina whined as she crossed her arms over her chest, her dress riding up her thighs. I bit my lip, that leather dress had done her a great justice as I could see how it hugged every curve of her in all the right places. Skin tight leather was definitely her and it was hot. God damn. If she were sober I would have loved to pull this off. "You can't make m-me"</p><p>    "You really want to try that Bella?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes in return. Somehow she got her hand out of mine as she sat up some. I watched her curiously before she quickly reached out and shoved her hand down the front of my pants as she grabbed me. My eyes widened as I instantly grabbed her hand and pulled it back as I eyed her in shock. Adelina would have never grabbed me so boldly like that in front of everyone ever and it seemed as of the alcohol made her daring and wild. It also apparently made her very horny as well, that was nice to know. Adelina only grinned "Adelina! You cant just do that"</p><p>    "What?" She asked with a slight pout as she widened her eyes, making herself look innocent. "Am I not enough for you? You t-told me last night that I c-could have anything I wanted I just had to take it,"</p><p>    "I did" I said lowly as I whispered in her ear, away from prying ears "You know you are more then enough for me but you can't just grab my dick in front of people like that bella"</p><p>    "I just wanna make you feel goosddddd"</p><p>     "And you do amore mio but now is not the time"</p><p>     "You're no fun" she pouted a bit as she gave me that look. I sighed as I shook my head. I knew she was just talking nonsense.</p><p>     "You already know that I'm very fun" I answered lowly as she wiggled into my lap "last night proves it, dont you think"</p><p>    "Where is the Porsche you stole?" Arno asked as Valentina stumbled over to Conner and plopped right on his lap as she grabbed his chin and made him look into her eyes.</p><p>     "I dont know" Fey answered as she laughed, like she had been remembering something funny "in the river somewhere. Charles isn't gonna be to happyyyyyyyy"</p><p>     "You stole Charles's Porsche?" Arno asked in shock as he looked over at his fiancee. Even Conner gasped.</p><p>     "You crashed his car into a river?" Conner asked.</p><p>    "Conner, I need you to fuck me now" Valentina said bluntly and seriously, she almost sounded sober. Well that was a turn of events, I had been shocked that she even said that out loud as Conner's head instantly snapped to her with wide eyes.</p><p>    "That was a twist of events" I said as Fey began to talk, trying to smooth out her words.</p><p>    "Well technically Adelina drove buttttt i kinda messed up and sent Adelina into the river" Fey explained as she stumbled forwards. Arno instantly shot up and caught Fey before she fell face first into the coffee table. All the sudden Adelina shot up and ran, making her way around the couch and to the bookshelf. I kept my eye on her, what the hell was she doing?</p><p>     "You what!" I exclaimed "Adelina can't drive, what the fuck were you thinking?"</p><p>    "She did great for not driving" Fey countered as Arno pulled her to the couch, brushing her hair out of her face "besides she was the least d-drunk out of us. Look we're all h-here and we're all fine-e"</p><p>    "Fey, this is not fine at all. Im surprised none of you have gotten arrested yet" Arno added as he came to my defense.</p><p>    "Bullshit, she's your kind of wasted" I said. Looking back over I had seen that Adelina had been climbing the bookshelves. My eyes widened as Fey laughed and a couple people gasped.</p><p>    "Buzzkill" Fey mumbled. I rolled my eyes, but my worry was more for Adelina. She never drank before and from what I could tell her drunk was being all over the place and I wasnt to sure how to handle it. That and she would have a nasty hang over in the morning, there was no doubt about that.</p><p>    "Im not going to fuck you right now" Conner said to Valentina as I heard a huge. Panic filled me as I shot up and made my way to Adelina, keeping a close eye on her to make sure she didn't fall and get hurt.</p><p>     "I have cockblocked so many people tonight I need you to fuck meeeee" Valentina whined. With a sigh I knew Conner had given in. He couldn't help but cave to her especially when it came to that. </p><p>    "Adelina, please get down here before you hurt yourself" I said worriedly.</p><p>    "But I'm having funnn" Adelina whined as she looked down at me with a pout "please let me finish climbing"</p><p>    "Down, now per favore" I warned. She only sighed. Thats when I noticed something that shouldn't have been. Where were her panties? "Adelina, where the fuck are your panties"</p><p>    "Oh no" was all Arno could muster. I was furious, I really hope everyone knew better then to try and touch Adelina tonight because if I found out some fucker had her panties and tried to do something with her I would have their asses. Fey just started laughing as Adelina suddenly fell backwards, her grip on the bookshelves gone. Instinct had kicked in as I lurched forwards and caught Adelina as we both hit the ground. I groaned before I opened my eyes to see I had been on the floor as Adelina had been on top of me. A grin came to her face as she had slowly rocked her hips and I could feel myself getting hard. Fuck. Just great, she was giving me an erection and she was drunk. All she did was giggle innocently as I gave her that glare.</p><p>    "Another room please, we don't need to see that" Arno called out. I only rolled my eyes as I grabbed her hips and tried to stop her but only failed.</p><p>     "I need youuuuuuuuuyy~" Adelina whined needily as she looked down at me with lust filled eyes, biting her bottom lip seductively as she did. I groaned. Why did she have to be this fucking hot, I swear all of this was planned- the skin tight short leather dress, no panties, her openly being flirty and needy like this. It was as if the universe had been giving her to me and telling me to fuck her right here right now. I wouldn't. I wasnt going to take advantage of Adelina's drunk state, there was no way no matter how tempting it had been. "I need you badlyyyyy. Pretty please fuck me sir~"</p><p>     "Adelina" I grunted a bit as I tried to sit up only to haver her place her hands on my shoulders and pin me back down to the floor. I looked up her stunned "You're drunk"</p><p>     "I just want your attention" Adelina pouted as she stared down at me, sticking her bottom lip out as her etes sparkled, now grinding her hips into mine. God dammit. My mind was starting to go blurry as I stared up at her. She looked so innocent. The dress rode up to the tops of her thighs as the zipper at the top slid down a bit and let some of her cleavage show even more as her eyes sparkled as they were wide. Despite her hair being a bit damp it had fallen in her face to hide some of it. "Pretttyyyyy pleaseee"</p><p>     "I'll get Anetta and tell her we're all staying here for the night" Arno said as I heard him get up, Fey whining a bit. Looking back up Adelina had been leaning forwards before planting a kiss on my lips. Instantly I caved, feeling her soft lips on mine as they tasted sweet and fruity. I kissed back as one of my hands went up to the small of her back and pinned her body to me. I tried so hard to resist but to see her beg like this and continue to tease me I couldn't help it anymore I needed release and all I could think about was how perfect she felt last night.</p><p>    "Lets go upstairs" I whispered against her lips. I could here her giggle victoriously as she shot up and climbed up off me. Standing up myself I pulled her dress down some before she grabbed my by the wrist and pulled me upstairs as fast as she could. Someone was impatient. Once we reached my bedroom she threw the door open and ran inside before stumbling to the new bed I had gotten, turning on her heel as I shut my doors and locked it. Just as I turned to face her she had unzipped the entire front of her dress as I watched the tight leather loosen and fall off her body, pooling around her legs as she smirked at me. I stared in awe at her naked body, admiring every curve she had, her body still littered with the marks I had given her only hours ago and I knew they did their job keeping guys away. She looked perfect. She was a work of art. Giggling she tossed herself onto the bed as she wagged a finger at me as if to tell me to come closer. Taking off my shirt and throwing it to the side I did so without hesitation as I walked over to the bed, sliding between her thighs and hovering over her as I grabbed her wrists and held them down tightly to the bed. She looked up at me as she bit her bottom lip, clearly turned on, as I could feel myself pressing against my jeans eagerly.</p><p>    "sei stata una ragazza molto cattiva Bella" I growled lowly as I kissed up and down her neck, hearing her sigh in pleasure. (you've been a very naughty girl Bella)</p><p>     "Very naughty~" she purred. Something about the way she said that had turned me on because I felt a dominant urge shoot through me. "And just to get your attention"</p><p>     "non era così bello stuzzicarmi là dietro, specialmente davanti ai miei amici" I said "cosa devo fare con te eh?  devi essere punito" (it wasn't so nice to tease me back there, especially in front of my friends;what am I going to do with you hmm? you need to be punished)</p><p>     "Fuck me" she whimpered as she moved her hips up a bit, grinding against me. I grunted as I pinned her down and looked down at her. "Fuck me really really hard. I wanna feel you in me again..."</p><p>     "oh non mi avrai ancora bella, non mi avrai finché non avrai imparato a comportarti bene e ad ascoltarmi" I growled as I sat up and pulled away a bit before I settled my head between her thighs, seeing her already eager and wet. Fuck, this was a beautiful sight. Without warning I slipped my tongue in as a loud cry erupted from her. I moaned in content as I tasted that same sweet honey like taste. Gods she tasted so good. She may be drunk and not remember this but I was going to have my own fun and make this last. (oh you won't get me just yet bella, you wont get me until you've learned to behave and listen to me)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>